Rayman- The Secret Legend (English)
by TenshiMiri
Summary: Now everyone knows the story about the great hero Rayman. But do you know the story about the legendary legend? Now let me tell you how Mr. Dark tries to travel through an ancient legend to the protoon and cover the world in darkness. But only one being can release the mighty forces of the protoon: the child of Protoon
1. Chapter 1

**Rayman: The Secret Legend**

Now everyone knows the intended story about the great hero Rayman. When he took at the beginning against the mysterious and dark Mr Dark, who wanted to shroud the mighty Protoon steel and so the world into darkness. Or when the pirates fell upon the land, and also fear and scare spread.

Mickey got serious, as a Red Lums was startled and finally others arose. A black Lums, who wanted to travel the world to himself and his huge army of Hoodlums created.

All these adventures made, rayman finally famous. Everyone knows his skills and feats.

But you know the story about the fabled legend? Not?

Now let me tell you how Mr Dark returned and tried this legend to his senses to use ..!

But before I tell you the story, I'll tell you about the legend.

A child of Protoon would envelop the world in bright light. It has great powers of magic and light .However, if it is drawn to the dark side, the world would sink into darkness. All evil would return and submit to the good.

This said child should live in a neutral world. Unsuspecting of his true form and origin. In security.

Once the two moons unite with the stars, the child of Protoon should return.

Many centuries ago, saw a wise Teensie all the different Legend advance. This he wrote down in a book, existed of which only 3 copies. Over the centuries, the 3 copies were passed ...

Until today own day, no one knows with certainty where there were all the 3 copies ...

The legend of the child of Protoon has now become a great mystery.

But someday, should change this!

As Rayman Mr Darks plan thwarted, he swore eternal vengeance! The Demon villain looked for another solution to bring the Protoon forever in his possession can. He knew as soon as he would only try to steal the Protoon, Rayman would again frustrate his plans!

But Mr Dark was no fool and so obsessed with cases the world into darkness, he never wanted to give up! He knew he would find the answer in old books ...

And this he did finally ..!

Far away from the calibration fount forest, and even further away from peaceful and bright land of wanderers souls. The black clouds in the sky swallowed every ray of sunshine who dared to break through the dense blanket! The forest was gloomy. The branches of the dark trees streamed out only despair and hopelessness. Thorns sprout where once bloomed wonderful gardens. Where there were once rivers, were only muddy marshes.

In the middle of this area, deep under the earth Sinister, crossed a dark shape through the aisles. The walls were black and smooth. Only the red luminous fungi were evident. But even then the darkness seemed to swallow this light!

the corridor on each side were lattice doors. The black sinister figure, wearing a midnight blue robes. Its yellow eyes glittered dangerously from under his as night blue hat. The Mysterious ball fluctuated in transition that hung gently from his hat. Only the steps were the only sound that could take on the shape was. Otherwise you could hear no noise. Sinister, they clashed with the dark walls from!

At the end of the corridor there was a dark oak door, which was closed by means of black magic. Only now the figure lifted his head and put his hand on the dark wood. The Rabenschwarze cape fluttered slightly.

With his deep voice, he now formed from words a magic formula.

The bolt creaked as he pushed to the side. Silent swung open the door and granted the gloomy gestallt entry. Likewise, silently, he slipped through the gap before the door fell back into the circuit.

A large and high hall lies not only the crack of the door, but also echoing the steps of shape.

to bookshelves that seemed to go up into the unknown in the air ride on the wall. These were lit by torches, whose flames between the shelves easily danced.

"Now the .." the gloomy deep voice echoed through the room. Mr Dark looked around with his yellow malicious eyes. "Which book should be next to come ?!"

He quickly walked to a shelf and examined it. His right hand stroked the first spine. He hissed spitefully "Here somewhere there must be a solution giving ..! And then I will this cursed rayman finally destroy! "

His hand slid more impatient about the books until he stopped and growled! Enraged, he backed away from the shelf and tossed screaming an energy ball against it! With a loud bang exploded this! The shelf was now completely destroyed! Books flew through the air and slammed to the ground! Snippets and books pages fluctuated crackled through the room!

Mr Dark screamed again and threw the next bookcase with bare hands to! "CURSED! FOR YEARS SEARCH ME! ALL FORGIVENESS ! "Regal slams to the ground and some books slipped over the dark stone floor in all directions!

Angry and with sparkling eyes he formed a fireball and did this just to fire on another shelf! When he suddenly an old, thick book with silver cover noticed. Immediately, he stopped in its movement.

The fireball blazed and snapped in his hand as he slowly walked toward the book and it now looked with less glare.

"This book .." Hissing extinguished the fireball miserably in his hand. "I remember..! It Came from my apprenticeship .. "He slowly raised up the book and his eyes were dangerously close. "Yes .. in here could be what could help me ..!"

Hastily strode Mr Dark to an altar and slammed the heavy book on it! Without losing more time, he opened it and slammed hastily leaves around. "Yes I am sure..! In here I find my answer! "

He paused when he came across a page, which paragraph was written bold letters.

"So what! Finally ! "he cried triumphantly and his diabolical laugh bounced off the walls!

"Now I no longer stop them!"

Some days swept now through the land of dreams ... Mr Dark a diabolical plan had now hatched ..!

Meanwhile, in a completely different world and dimension. Planet Earth. In a small village in the forest .. middle

The school bells rang and interrupted the silence. A huge crowd of students rushed into the open air. Some sat on benches, while others played football. The school yard was now fully after a few seconds. A girl with black hair sitting on a small stream, by throwing some stones into it. The deep green leaves dancing in the breeze. Gently, played this with her hair, which she completed her unusually deep blue eyes and rippling brook listened. The sun was shining through the trees and let the creek sparkles. It had a very warm day be .. because the girl was wearing short, blue jeans and a red tank top.

Suddenly a rustle was heard. The girl opened her eyes, confused and looked to the forest, which was equal to a few meters behind the forest.

"There was what?" She wondered as she looked at the trees and frowning.

`Was there a growl?`

Slowly the girl towards and peered searchingly into the bushes.

"Hello?" She called tense as her heart beat against her chest.

"Hey Asmira !"

With a small cry Asmira whirled around and looked finally in a now anxious face of her friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can hardly be the I scared you so? "

"I .. Rose because .. is back there was!" Asmira pointed anxiously in the forest. Rose looked scared to forest.

"Honestly? But I do not see anything ..? "Her blond hair was now caught by the wind. Gently she stroked the blond strands of hair from her face. "Maybe it was just the wind ..? is indeed very windy today. "

"N-no .. it growled." "That was determined only the rustle and it sounded like a growl. Come, we prefer to go to the other. "

Rose pointed to a small group at the building and took Asmira at hand. Before Asmira could answer correctly, it has also been pulled. Frowning, she looked over her shoulder to the forest.

`Yes, maybe I really eingebildet` me, she thought, and did not see it, like two dark eyes staring after her. The essence makes a step back and growled. The rustling of leaves was heard, as the mighty fell on them.

"This could be the there?" Asked suddenly a deep voice behind the essence. Without turning his head, he scratched with claw his big hand humming the head and shrugged.

"No idea .. there are too many people in one place .. and especially how the child of Protoon be Numinex should here?"

The Knaare called Nimunex growled angrily and shook his head. "Man, the guy has the thing somehow a magic traced Noraak! So we are looking for times further! The child of Protoon has a mole on his upper arm. Should something represent .. "

"Aha" muttered Noraak disinterested. "Why we must here again to do?"

"Because your king commanded! .."

Abruptly both watched a tree where a Dark Gestallt glittered dangerously over to them!

"..and This order came directly from me ..!" Hissed the voice gloomy out from under the hat.

"If you can not listen Hohlköpfe your king, I can also take other measures ..!" Threateningly raised Mr Dark his hand. Both Knaaren departed involuntarily take a step back, as they einfingen be dangerous look.

Numinex coughed. "Very well, we heard our king .. it happens to be an alliance with you. But.."

"What ? !", Mr Dark growled impatiently and walked towards them.

"You blockheads have a command .. and if you doubt my dark forces, I can gladly demonstrate to you again!"

With these words, both Knaaren were hit by a Dark Shadows, which they raised 5 meters above the ground in the air!

Noraak screamed!

"NO! ST-STOP ! "Mr Dark paused in the movement and looked attentively at his scowl.

"W-WE UNDERSTAND IT!" Stammered Noraak and Numinex nodded at the hastily

"JAA REALLY! PLEASE LET DOWN! "

Mr Dark waited a few seconds "na .. please go yet", which he both let fall on the floor! Screaming both slammed hard on the forest floor! Leaves were whirled! Groaning groaned both of Pain.

Under the collar of Mr Dark was a very contemptuous noise. He lowered his hands and turned the two, now pain sighing Knaaren, back on. His dark voice came dangerously "If you again provides such stupid questions, I can guarantee .. for nothing!"

Without what to reply, both say up to the Dark magician and nodded slowly. Mr Dark slowly turned back to them and pointed to the schoolyard.

"You know what to do ..! Find it! Of course .. "he lowered crossed his arms and looked dangerous on the Knaaren that straightened up slowly.

"... I will use my magic once you have found it! Finally, we may here not be detected .. otherwise the balance is disturbed ..! "He points threateningly with his finger on the two.

"And to be discovered if you have risked it but .. yes ye must no longer about the consequences worry .. I'll eliminate you on the spot ..! Roger that?"

Numinex growled dangerously. `What makes the a ..?` He asked for. But he knew that they both had no chance against the Dark magician.

"Crystal clear ..." he growled and Noraak remained standing quietly beside him. The same thought went in also through the head. Without even losing any words, flew on the cape of Mr Dark. From one second to the next, he was already gone.

"Numinex?" This only growled in response.

"I realize that we have no chance against this guy .. but why at Leptis, the king went an alliance with a ..?"

Numinex on sighed. The bell rang at school over to them and looked at it in that direction.

"Because .. is this Mr Dark help us the darkness to gain. And thus send rayman incapacitated! I mean finally has Rayman reflux tortured and killed on rudest way! "

"Well .. really has reflux stole the scepter of the king!" Noraak replied indignantly. With a gesture growled Numinex and hissed, "Sure, but he was our brother! A Knaaren! And even the king had to these events is not a good word about Rayman lost ..! "

In the schoolyard there was now silent. Only the rustle of the trees and the rippling of the stream could be heard. Noraak went one step through the dense trees and looked finally now directly to the building. "Where you're right, you're right ..! Now the .. we do our .. "Jop"! "

Inside the building it was quiet outside the classrooms. All students were sitting at their tables and listened to the teachers.

Asmira leaning bored from on her arm. This hour they had geometry .. not exactly her favorite subject. lost thought she looked out the window. She may be best in class, but some subjects she could not stand easy. Your thoughts ranged back to the creek .. this strange noise that sounded like a growl for them. She was sure that this was not a rippling water, let alone a rustle of leaves. `Something was there ..!`, She thought firmly decided and stroked his thoughts lost their birthmark on her right upper arm. It represented a very intricate in themselves pattern. When she was younger, she was often bullied because of it. But through the years, to let this too. Some her classmates thought it was a tattoo that Asmira hold completely absurd. `Unless one is with a tattoo geboren` she thought, smiling slightly.

"Asmira?" How awakened from a dream she saw the teacher and quickly put his arm on the desk "J- Yes?"

This Shook his head and glared Asmira sternly. "Can you give us the answer to the task? Or shall I'd better ask what today for a weather ?! "is He then nodded once in the direction of the window, where Asmira had just looked out. The girl pressed her lips together. They felt the eyes of the whole class directed to itself.

"Uh .. what was the question the same?" The teacher sighed and put his reading glasses on the desk. "Girl, that's the third time today! And certainly the twentieth time this week! Where are you , jesus? "

Then Asmira had no answer. But the teacher is right. This week her head was not quite to the point. She herself did not know why and looked down only to her geometry book.

"Well if you can not answer me, it would be better would you right now the Report Rector !" Looming forefinger pointed to the door. Without reply, Asmira stood bent and walked silently toward the exit. The eyes of the whole class were attached to them. It felt like pinpricks. She quickly opened the door to escape the tips of needles and pulled them immediately behind him. Asmira exhaled.

"Oh man .. that was a horror. Respectively, the horror comes straight up to me! I was never previously the rector! "

Your desperate voice hold on the empty hallway. To reach the Rector, they had to go all over the school grounds.

Unsuspecting, she went to the door and stepped outside. Abruptly she stopped right there! The door behind her she left ajar. Asmira remained rooted to the spot in terror. Because at the end of the stairs were two monsters! She wanted to run, scream, call for help! But her body was paralyzed! Even her breathing seemed to stop working! The two guns roared on and eyed it with her mischievous eyes! Whereupon her gaze finally stuck on her right upper arm!

"Why do you stand so rum ?! That is her! Get them! "Boomed a grim voice suddenly from the side and a huge lightning flashed! The bang she let flinch! Marriage Asmira knew what was going on, both Knaaren sat with arms outstretched on the move! They came stomping up the stairs and headed directly toward them!

Finally her body seemed to work! Screaming stumbled Asmira backwards into the building. Panting panic they jostled up and ran to her classroom. But there appeared the next disaster to wait: All the classrooms were like statues! Everyone looked for teachers who held the lecture held with open mouth! Nobody seemed even noticing that Asmira came screaming into the classroom.

"W- WHAT?!" Was still Asmira rausbringen before a strong shock let them stumble forward! Stumbling they clattered against a desk and finally landed even rougher on the floor. "There remain nice child of protoons!"

Startled saw Asmira to the door where now stood the two monsters! The Knaaren had to duck slightly to get through the small opening out through.

"How .. how did you call me?" Asked Asmira shocked her voice seemed to her completely alien. Because it was only a Pispsen!

The Knaaren laughed at both and rubbed already gleefully hands. "Kind of protoons ..!"

The gloomy voice behind Asmira she let flinch. Startled, she looked over her shoulder and saw a gloomy gestallt ! Mr Dark chuckled: "Now I have thee at last tracked ..!"

He grabbed roughly by the arm and lifted her forcibly high!

"Ouch! What is going on here? "Rief now Asmira panicked on. The pain of the hand caused her, she seemed to awake to shake! As soon as she was somewhat on the legs, Mr Dark shoved her to the two Knaaren. Asmira screamed and tried to fight back somehow

"Shut up !", Mr Dark screamed louder. Noraak held with only one hand Asmira. The mighty jaws covered completely her waist. The grim laugh from Mr Dark, Asmira caused a shiver, who chased her immediately on the back! "At the small .. has indeed correct Mum ..." he said, almost amusing.

He walked slowly toward her. "Well girl you come with me ..!" Gently lifted Mr Dark his right hand. Asmira closed suddenly her eyes and slumped instantly asleep together.

"What now?" Asked Numinex who with a wicked grin, the girl in the claw of Noraak looked. Mr Dark shook rolling his eyes his head "I wonder what ?!"

He swung his hand and the middle of the classroom seemed a portal. It shimmered blue and almost looked like a vortex. "We go back .. in our world!"

Calm prevailed in the calibration fount forest. The sun is shining, the birds chirping and the red Lums floated peacefully through the air. The water of the small creek gurgled cheerfully over the stones. Rayman lay comfortably on a low-lying branch and went his favorite pastime by: Siesta. His blond hair danced in the wind as he let loose dangle his right hand. The left he easily laid on his stomach. He sighed comfortably made with closed eyes. How long ago was it when he finally was able to take time out to? "Too long" he murmured softly, enjoying the light breeze, which now went through the woods

"Globox should really come at any moment ..." He looked up at the branches, which were full of green leaves. "It is already late ..."

Juicy fruit hung between the branches. She wobbled slightly in the wind. Rayman now watching the spectacle, enjoying the silence.

"Rayman" rustling and Globox came scurried through the bushes. Completely out of breath, "I'm sorry that it took a long time * pant * * pant but my little wanted * just do not let me go."

Rayman grinned and shook his head, "but there is no problem Globox." He sat up and stretched. "Shall we go to the old ruins, or do you only times a breather?" Grinned Rayman. Globox nodded quickly and breathlessly "Only please catch .."

Rayman laughed and jumped down from the tree, "You needed to hurry not! the training can finally also waiting times or? "

Puffing up Globox let plop in the grass. "Well .. * pant * you're right. * Pant * I understand as so not * gasp * why do you want to train "attentive and still out of breath, he saw Rayman face who just stood there. Globox noticed the Rayman what busy. This sighed and turned away the look of Globox. He knew exactly what the Globox noticed .. he was finally his best friend. But how can he explain it? After all, himself did not know what he felt there. "Something is in the air .. despite the rest." Whispered Rayman and looked to Bach.

Breathing of Globox was quieter. But his gaze was always still on Rayman. "Please do not tell me it comes back ... danger?" Rayman shrugged and looked gravely at Globox. "I dont know. But sometimes I feel "his serious face was now in a grimace," I somehow have a sixth sense it? "

Globox laughed, "Sure! Perhaps Leptis you had not only convert the talent black Lums in red, but also to feel the danger? "

Rayman looked quite mystery fully Globox and raised as mysterious hands "who Weiss?" After a few seconds both started to laugh. Yes, this missing Rayman. After all the threats and villains to spend an afternoon with Globox and joking tearing. The Blue Frog straightened still laughing and went to Rayman.

"Oh my friend, I do not think what is coming!" Loose he hit Rayman on the shoulder. "It's so nice and quiet. Implore merely nothing. "

"Do not worry .. I do not intended .. but anyway I feel what '

Rayman looked up at Globox. "We want?"

Before Globox could even answer, echoed a cry through the trees of the forest. Rayman immediately looked in the direction where the cry could come. The smile on Globox face now became a Sorrowful Mine. He knew that voice and knew it was mostly meant new work for Rayman.

"Rayman!"

Now he turned around completely and looked up at Globox. "Well, what did I say?" He sighed and then scanned the trees. "Murfy? Here we are!"

Between the trees a large, green fly flitted through the area and headed now heading straight for the two to "Damn there you are ! Red alert! Or should I rather say Feuerrot !? Or dark ?! FIRE HOT !"

Globox made a step backwards, as Murfy just stopped in front of them. Rayman looked seriously up at Murfy. So excited he had not seen the fly for a long time. Something very bad must have happened.

"Chill out. What happened?"

"D-D The Protoon .. !"

Rayman on startled. "Please do not say ..."

Murfy raised both hands and began to wag of rum with them

"From the earth swallowed! Lost! Invisible! EASY WAY! "Shouted Murfy now in a panic! "The evidence suggests that it has been stolen!"

Globox clapped both hands over head and saw Rayman Murfy stunned. He had guessed it! "Damn!" Rayman Globox watched "So much for my sixth sense and Training! Are you coming?"

Murfy answered instead of Globox. "No! Only you! I should pick you! Quick we hurry! "He turned to go, but then looked right back to Globox and now said in his cool art. "Sorry Globox."

Globox went all too quickly and only then raised indignant hand. "Go!"

Rayman nodded and ran. Murfy flew away before Rayman and showed him the way.

"How could this happen? The Protoon is is in a place where it guarded and protected from all sides! "

Rayman jumped over a tree trunk, and called by the wind "Right. All the more strange that it could be stolen! "

"Tjaaaaaa there must halt the hero or her? No more silence! "Murfy said with his grin now. The hero smiled. It was only a matter of time before the old Murfy would come with its typical sayings and grin. Both turned off in a dark cave. Light blue fungi illuminates the dark place gently. They were surrounded by light sparkles and gave the place a little Mystery from. Panting Rayman looked around. "This way!" Cried Murfy when he abbog in a niche. Schlitternd stopped Rayman before the niche and looked puzzled by. It was black and you could already see it on the other side as pitch dark was .. "Ok?"

So fast it was tried Rayman to slip through. Now he knew why only Teensies were there: This niche was rich not only small, but also very tight! Rayman squeezed through the gap and stumbled out of the niche out. When he looked up, Rayman paused. He stood in the middle of a large, brightly lit room. The walls reminded the hero much of the country's evolving souls. The walls were decorated with wonderful, engulfed in itself pattern. Moreover, very bright. Strangely, one could recognize the light not of the niche of .. "A place which is protected by a protection spell?"

"Riiight! Only small pieces, and myself, to know about this place know! Well, apparently not quite, right? "Murfy flew across the room, at the end of which there was a high arc. There was an equally bright staircase. "I mean otherwise we would hardly in this situation."

Stumm followed Rayman Murfy downstairs. The Wandering stairs seemed endless. "How far is it?" Asked Rayman now puffing.

"Waaaaas already out of breath man?" Murfy grinned cheerfully.

Despite the serious situation now had to smile even Rayman. "No, but the stairs will not stop!"

"Oh, that .. do not worry, soon we are below! Can you already on the rise pleased! "

Now Rayman frowned to Murfy high "rise?"

He quickly looked back to the stairs, which also suddenly stopped! Rayman nearly tripped, but caught himself with ease.

"Careful, careful, hero!"

Now they were in a long corridor. But this looked completely different than Rayman could ever imagine: The ground was covered with green grass! Big, red mushrooms growing at the corners. The wall was still bright and with the same ornaments as in the hall. But on the left side there was an opening. You could hear it hiss a faint. "Murfy .. what is it?" Rayman cautiously stepped to the opening and looked clean. Suddenly the ground a huge gust of wind and let his hair flutter! Startled, he recoiled.

"Oh, that?" Grinning Murfy let down to the ground

"This my friend, is a Luftzugsschacht. Since we are in a hurry, we need to take a shortcut. The otherwise we would, without joke now, so determined about 4 hours on the road! "

The hero was about to say something, but Murfy droned on.

"So this is how it works: You place yourself simply in this opening and bang! Will immediately by the complete tube blown and will land on target! "

With a slightly dubious look Rayman looked alternately Murfy and the opening. Without even just waiting for a word Murfy rose into the air and pushes rayman into the opening.

"Murfy! I Mo Moment have another question! "cried rayman somewhat startled when Murfy purely pushed in easily.

"No time, too late! And do not wait for me. When you arrive there you will already expected. "

"Wait .. Murfy!"

Suddenly Rayman felt the draft, which was so hard on one stroke, he was purely blown into the tube! "

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rayman raced through the darkness! He lost all sense of direction and did not know where was the top and bottom! He heard only the fortifying wind and felt little bumps, when it came to the curves. Blinking, he tried something to see in this darkness! The wind was so deafening! The tour seemed just a few minutes to take, but for Rayman came there almost like hours! In the distant Rayman saw a light. He said getting closer!

"AH!" Panting and bewildered he floated briefly in the air. He managed to turn and finally land on their feet. Panting, he looked confused now straight. He perceived that he was. And he noticed that he had his hands on the side walls of the gap. He perceived that he was shot out of the tube and finally stood on the flap!

"Ok!" Gasped Rayman and looked at his feet. He noticed that he was shaking slightly, and unconsciously leaning on the wall. But now he began to laugh "That .. that was great !" he cried and burst out laughing. He briefly cheered before he stepped out of the gap and is now considered a grin.

"So how and with what I'll go back, I do anyway!"

Laughing, he stroked the hair verstrubelten that were something to mountains.

"Oh, Rayman!" He suddenly heard a voice behind him. Rayman turned and coughed immediately when he saw who was behind in the state. The king of Teensies smiled softly. "I see you have our Luftzugsschacht tried?"

"Well .. you could say that." He said, smiling softly. But his expression was once again serious. Finally, there was the matter of the stolen Protoon. The King of Teensies nodded again: "Now the .. Please follow me."

Rayman nodded and followed the small Ling. The crown glistened slightly in the sunshine. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by rocks. Trees encircled them. The small circular clearing ended at another stairway that but equal revealed what Waited for them below. Ancient ruins of a variety of patterns glowed slightly in the sun. Even in the shade they appeared slightly bluish glow. These were in the woods.

But but the middle of it was chaos! Black scorch marks to stone froze figures and creatures seemed to block the passage. Startled remained Rayman above the stairs when he saw this. But in order not to fall back, he began to move, and descended the stairs. With his eyes, he looked around. This quiet and beautiful place was completely destroyed! Some ruins were only old rubble. Where once floated red Lums on the small pond, you could see any scorch marks. The water was just dirty. The lawn was full of black soot stains! Trees were sawed and were partially destroyed on the ground!

`As it will only look inside? ', Wondered Rayman and sighed softly. His throat felt now very dry. And words about he knew well no. As they came closer to the fossilized creatures, Rayman stopped short of breath. All faces were consumed with fear and terror!

"This way," came the soft voice of the king. Rayman did not notice that he stopped in front of the essence and she looked long.

`Natürlich` said rayman in thoughts and strode past and now the creatures inside the ancient ruin. The entrance was blown up! The Stone Gate was completely destroyed!

The ruin was not great. But must have been beautiful. The half-open dome was outside in the interior as bright and full of patterns, like the rocks. Now know the walls on many columns and giant. Rayman even discovered a very strange plant that here Eichborn forest would never grow! The black tree branches were full of thorns!

In the middle stood a stone ground altar that was broken in the middle! Around the room is small Ling, who supplied some unconscious beings were.

Rayman looked around bewildered and followed now slowly the king.

"Now where was once the sacred place of Protoons .. and now there was only the left," sighed the king of the small pieces, and now remained standing right in front of the altar.

"I have Murfy instructed to bring you here, because you might find something here .. could we know that it could be never been a single person! Given the Protoon was well secured! "

Rayman looked around. So much here came the familiar .. he could not place only on what he remembers it. The Teensies greeted Rayman. Almost relieved that he was here. He only returned the greeting and looked more searchingly around. Slowly he implored continued toward the altar. Murfy hit a few minutes later and persuaded what the king of Teensies.

"Now I have Ly and Betilla notified as well. The magician knows well about it. They are all here on the way here. "

With half an ear Rayman listened to the conversation and was equal to something easier. The wizard is determined to know what there is to do at the petrified guards. And what could have caused the burn marks .. and could have broken this altar ... the altar…. Rayman considered this, frowning ..

"Wait .." Gently he ran his right hand over the factories in the middle. In His mind it worked .. The scorch marks .. ruined ruins and fossilized watch ..

"Because it could only .. magic in play?" Muttered Rayman to himself, frowning. How, as if he was struck by lightning, twitched his right hand back!

"No .. impossible!" Rayman gasped in disbelief and took a step back. He initially refused to believe his suspicions! These memories displace! Rayman noticed that some Teensies be swarming around in, and the king of Teensies right behind the stand. "Is everything okay with you?"

"I think ... I know who could be behind this ..." whispered haltingly Rayman. His look was serious.

"What ?!" The voice of the king was now excited. Murfy fluttering over the altar.

"Well, if someone finds a solution, then probably Rayman."

"I do not know if it is the solution Murfy." Said now rayman smile something with a doubting, small.

"Let's hear it!", Said Murfy easy. In the ruins there was now uneasy. All Teensies began to murmur.

"Well," Rayman turned to the king of the small pieces, and looked directly at him, "The burn marks .. petrified guards .. and this broken altar .."

"Yes?" The king replied encouragingly.

"..I Think it is not more, but one person was .." Rayman hesitated. But everything seemed to indicate. "I think it was Mr Dark!"

Silence.

The mouth of the king was open. Murphy held at his fluttering stopped and flopped finally to the ground. The hero noticed the thick air and carefully drove away.

"Everything points to magic. Or I wander as me? "A little shy, he pointed finally on the altar. "I mean does not look as if a thunderbolt had divided this altar?" He raised both hands and pointed as to be "fire trails everywhere!"

"Yes, we see everything and Rayman. But how can you think that it was Mr Dark ?! He's been gone for years, and we explained in even death! And now you put us all still in terror! ", Now called the King! Rayman let out air and wrinkled her forehead, "I think it's not just, I know it! We all know it actually! But we wanted to admit it never! And yes, this is aware that you had declared in case of death. But certainly he popped off just to also come true this rumor yet! "

"My King, I think Rayman has not so wrong .." came a voice read all see the entrance of the ruins. The magician stood there comfortably leaning against the wall and seems this conversation to listen longer.

"Everything points to dark black magic!" Sighing, he pushed away from the wall and walked toward the crowd. "Is it so far that you do not even a hero to be believed?"

Rayman smiled slightly. already he no longer saw the magician forever and was very pleased to see in again. And above all, he was the only one who gave in faith. Sometimes Teensies are really stubborn headed! The magician gave as Rayman his big grin

"Long time no see, my friend!" The king of Teensies was beside himself and read no further good words! " Stop it! We have enough around the ears! The Protoon was stolen after all! And without Prove I do not want to hear any more! "Rayman saw now misleading the king

"You want to prove ?! Look around ! "

With a gesture the king pointed out that he really wanted to hear no more.

"This theory we go after, once we have brought our wounded to safety! Until then I will hear no more of it! I know it might be a track, but I do not want that the country is into turmoil once this should make the round! "

He saw Murfy attentively and warning. The Hob defensively both hands

"Hey, why you see me doing so at ?!"

"Clearly it is important to bring the wounded to safety. But .. "continued Rayman one. But the king of Teensies turned him immediately to the back. Already worked Rayman his mouth again and understood. The King really wanted to hear no more. Although so was obvious!

"Wizard .. it would be possible that you could conjure up the wounded in the fairies Tower? The fairies they can certainly provide better than we do here. "

This nodded and swung briefly his wand. Glitter circled the wounded and left them immediately disappear.

"Done. I just let them send a message, so that they understand what's going on. "

"Very good," grumbled the king. "And you better now. You've done enough. "He called to the other Teensies, who bowed slightly and now made our way to the stairs.

"Rayman?" He turned to him, "It is best .."

"If we look into the matter immediately," Rayman said now somewhat irritated and folded his arms. The magician walked up to Rayman and wanted to appease him. But he went not only a fact.

"Since when do you not listen to what I say? I am quite sure that Mr Dark behind it! I do not understand why you ..! "

Gently the King raised his hands and so interrupted Rayman outbreak.

"Rayman, please .. I believe you"

Confused, he stood there, with half-open mouth "uh what ?"

The king laughed lightly "I did this only in order not to put the other Teensies in turmoil." Gently, he lowered his hands and breathe deeply. "If your theory really was, you're the only one who can stop Mr Dark!"

"Och, I'm curious ..!"

Suddenly said a sinister voice. Startled, they all looked at! Evil sinister laugh echoed through the ruins!

"Mr Dark ..!", Shouted Rayman now in the air and looked around.

"It was already clear that only you could find out this .. corresponding test always been the sly sort ... the annoying sort!"

The voice hissed menacingly now. Now laughed Rayman at once and shouted angrily: "That says just right !"

The King of Teensies went anxiously back to the entrance of the ruins. The magician remained close to him, to protect him if need be.

"Come, show yourself!" Rayman shouted defiantly and looked at the sky. Silence.

Kampfbereit he looked around, as there was no answer. The air seemed electrifying! Preparing for everything looked Rayman in all directions! Suddenly a Strong breeze went through the ruins! The sky darkened. the trees rustled loudly and the hair of rayman whipped him in the face! The magician held his fixed cylinder, while the king anxiously behind the hidden and tried his crown not to lose!

 **"Show? Pah, as if I would have needed ..! I'm everywhere! "**

Rayman did not pay attention to his hair and looked tense to "Do not say in Mystery!"

 **"Muhahahaha! The Legend ... will be fulfilled on any case! For this, I will personally ...! "**

Now rayman was completely confused "What speak you there?" He whispered now between the wind and looked at the sky.

 **"This is what you'll find out soon enough! .."**

The magician remained rooted to the spot and swallowed hard .. "Impossible .."

Rayman heard the words of the magician "What?" He asked, still totally confused. But his voice was drowned out by the wind, which was always stronger! Rayman felt raindrops splashed into his face! They felt like pinpricks, as hard as it now began to storm! Eyes closed, he held protectively his hands before his face. Rayman guessed already that this would not end well and quickly saw a magician!

" Fast! Get out of here and bring you to safety ! "he yelled concerned by the storm.

The wind carried Mr Darks evil laughter through the ruins. This was but now interrupted by a very deep, whispering Howling!

"What the ..?!" Cried the magician by the storm. Rayman looked jerky in the direction whence came the whine! Bone-like hands appeared in the gaps between the walls. Old, dark piece of cloth hanging from because putrefied body of these beings down. Where eyes should be found, staring contrary only two dark, bare holes Rayman.

`Zombie chickens?!`, It shot Rayman incredibly through the head and he turned at once to the two!

"Run ! I keep them as long on ! Umpf! "

As soon as he turned his eyes from the zombie chickens from, attacked them Rayman and threw in hard against the wall!

"Rayman !" screamed the wizard and threw several energy balls against a zombie chicken equal lunged at her! Rayman jostled to panting, as the Met Zombie Chicken in itself coincided and was ultimately transforms into dust.

"Go! Bring the King in safety ! "

Rayman jumped against a zombie chicken and suggested this to the ground! Only dust remained of the creature.

The magician hesitated, but he understood. He quickly waved his wand and then stopped doing small Ling's arm firmly.

"We meet in the white tower !" Both immediately disappeared in the second! Rayman nodded and stood now Kampfbereit before the zombie chicken out! They floated heaps to him and let her deep howls resound. The rain seemed to become stronger. Dripping from moisture stood Rayman and smiled slyly.

"Well .. now you you damned beasts!"

The first raced forward to Rayman, but this gave way sent out, beating a on the chicken that fell well into dust. Cleverly he beat down the same three more and more prancing the next attacks. The whole heap lunged at the same time on it !

Panting hit Rayman down some. But more and more difficult to dodge their attacks! A zombie Hühn succeeded to grab Rayman.

"HEY!", Shouted to rayman and flailed. The pointed claws of zombie chicken clutched to his body and it floated in the air.

`Will .. Will the kidnap me?!` Thought rayman be frightened and winced as he felt a sharp pain on the right side! Despite the pain, he managed to squirm and the nature in the face to boxing. During the rotation, the Shooting pain was intense and he heard a review |

"ARG! LET ME DOWN ! "

The essence fizzled and Rayman fell! He quickly activated his propeller, and then let himself drop on the wall of the ruins. He skillfully caught the now short event. Panting, he grabbed at the right side and then looked at his hand once.

"..." She was now wearing the red color of his own blood, mixed with the rain.

The Zombie Chickens hovered at Rayman and not even thought of it, let go of him! Rayman slowly straightened up and shot several energy bouncing off the creatures. Some of them fizzled out after popping in the air. Others, however, left them out with ease! Ignoring the pain, Rayman jumped back in the ruins, and ended up taking on a zombie chicken, which fizzled as to dust. Suddenly two energy balls whizzed past Rayman face and lies open with a bang three zombie chickens in the dust! Confused saw Rayman in the direction whence it had come. Despite the rain, he would recognize these Gestallt anyplace. She was sitting on a tree and Sprang down now. Your Purple-colored hair was tousled by the howling wind.

"Ly", Rayman exclaimed surprised by the storm and grinned broadly.

"Need some help?" Replied the Katzenelfe Smiling. But this was immediately wiped from her face when she noticed his wound. "You're hurt!" "Just a scratch." He said loose and dodged a zombie chicken. Ly responded quickly and had to fizzle out in the air, ball by a cast of her energy.

"It does not play down! For this purpose it is bleeding too much! "She scolded.

Rayman could not help a smile.

"Do I hear sorrow? Anyway, you are a bit late! The thief of Protoons .. ", a zombie chicken interrupted. He easily beat this away ".. is Mr Dark!"

Ly was startled and jumped aside as a zombie chicken would take it.

"What?! He's back ?! "she called through the storm. Rayman jumped on the chicken threw it against the wall. Now he stood right in front of Ly. They looked at last. The sodden hair glued in both the face. But anyway, rayman could accurately identify their green eyes that now scrutinized him closely.

"Yes. And he chased us this zombie chickens on the neck. Duck! "He shouted suddenly and Ly immediately reacted! Rayman jumped across it and hit two of them down!

"AH!" Rayman suddenly heard behind him and immediately turned around!

"Ly" A whole group of zombie chickens they carried through the air.

"Let them down!" Shouted Rayman and jumped immediately on a ruin to keep standing with the enemy! But if they were floating in an incredible speed higher and higher up in the sky!

Apparently, all chickens concentrated only on Ly! Next ran and climbed Rayman now on a tree. Despite the speed, only a few meters away was rayman of them! The rain splashed in his face! Angry hit Rayman some zombie chickens aside that reside in trying. He had just energy crackling balls on the zombie chickens, but it did not seem to be less!

"Rayman! Help! "She shouted through the storm. Now Rayman was especially close!

"Gripping my hand!" Cried rayman loud and jumped from a high branch lying!

The time now seemed in slow motion .. Ly stretched out his hand to Rayman. Rayman was in the air and stretched his well made. Few cm separated them ...

The raindrops seemed in slow motion at his wet skin patter ..! Rayman only heard his own heartbeat.

 _Bum Bum…. Bum Bum…. Bum Bum…_

"No!"

To hair broad missed Rayman Ly`s hand. Stunned, and still hand outstretched to Ly, Rayman plunged into the deep. The huge swarm of zombie chickens wore Ly ever further into the sky.

Suddenly some zombie chickens detected rayman from the air. This seemed to wake him from the paralyzing rigidity!

"You damn bastards! Let me on the spot down! "Lyyyy!" But any kind of defense seemed to lead nowhere! Once he killed a fall and had to dust together, came the next! The zombie chickens exaggerated Rayman now further away from the holy place. In my eye, could see rayman that they were now on the forest.

The hero screamed and started hitting. "LAST ME DOWN !"

How, as if they would listen to him once, they let Rayman fall just above a river!

He clapped in easy and was carried away by the flow! Snorting dipped Rayman out of the water and looked in the direction where the zombie chickens made him fall.

"Damn!" He gasped, trying as best he could over the wild water stream to keep.

But soon he saw a way to get out of the river: A tree trunk was half in the river. Snorting and he quickly tried on these zuzusteuern- What he succeeded with difficulty. Because the water dragged literally on his hands and feet! The flow slammed Rayman with full force to the trunk!

"Arg!" Panting, he climbed this high, ignoring the now burning pain of his wound. "Ly"

Without even thinking about catch, Rayman ran! He ran in the direction, where there were the ruins. He scoured the woods and jumped through bushes whose branches slapped him in the face. In it was care less as long as he could somehow save Ly!

Moments later, he reached the ruins. He scanned the sky, but it seemed hopeless .. Ly was lost! Rayman gasped and then cried with closed eyes on. His hands clenched into fists. He felt guilty for all this!

"Had I been only faster ...! I only Had not turned down her back ..! Damn! "Again he screamed! Panting, he opened his eyes angry. He knew very well that Mr Dark very devilish leads something in Shields! The Zombie Chickens had concentrated towards the end only on Ly.

"How so..? Why you need Ly ..?! "

Rayman panted and looked around. He walked hastily to the entrance of the ruins. Still stood petrified guards in front of it. He quickly walked past them and made only halt when he stood before the altar. The rain rattled on the stones and trees. Apart from the splashing of the drops was quiet.

"Mr Dark!" He knew that he was somewhere here.

"Mr Dark !" he shouted louder and angrier. With clenched fist Rayman looked around. His gaze death seriously.

"I know perfectly well that you're still here .. show yourself!" In addition to the rain, nothing seemed to move. Rayman breathed .. the hair plastered right on his head.

"You called ..?" The hero looked over his shoulder ... and there he stood in full size: Mr Dark!

Slowly Rayman turned and saw Mr Dark fearless on.

Unfazed to see him after all these years again .. he looked even more threatening! But the hero of which took no notes. Den in all the years he had developed as well ..! Deep saw Rayman Mr Dark in the yellow eyes, staring in bleak.

"What did you do with Ly before ?!"

"Why should I just tell you ..?" Darker was Mr Darks agree as ever. But he seemed to be very quiet .. too quiet to Rayman's taste. The grim laugh from Mr Dark rang.

"And it was you was fun to swim in the river, while the little fairy was kidnapped?"

"Shall I show you how much I enjoyed it fun ?!" Rayman said angrily and walked towards Mr Dark. Abruptly he stopped when he ran into a wall.

"What the?" He Groped from this in the middle of the air. Mr Dark laughed out.

"Do you seriously I kick you without protective shield against?" Whereupon he showed his hand under his cloak by was a red crystal.

"Otherwise it's probably not about you to protect me from what ?!" natural replied, Rayman.

"I see your Frechen sayings you have not forgotten ..!"

Carefully considered Mr Dark Rayman ... he looked in his eyes from head to toe ...

Yes, he had grown up! He is experienced and knew he preceded himself again took in .. the perfect enemy and again Sacher! Whether Mr Dark should now be more careful? His gaze remained finally in Rayman's eyes hanging .. they were not as easy to read as with other beings. "Do I see hatred in serve eyes?"

Rayman's breath caught. The eyes of Mr Dark were narrower. "No not hate ... tell merely you is more to this fairy than I first thought ..?" Rayman said nothing and looked at him just full of anger.

"Soso ..." murmured Mr Dark amused. "Well then I'll gentle on her be ..!"

Rayman clenched his fist. He had somehow rauskiregen what Mr Dark intended. And above all, what he meant by this legend. The protective shield around Mr Dark was not an obstacle. Rayman already had an idea of how to break through them.

"Do you really think that I can stop this shield?"

Mr Dark chuckled under his hat produced "To be honest .. No!" With these words he broke the crystal. With a loud ringing the shield flickered and disappeared! Rayman resigned bit shocked. He really had not expected. Already hurled Mr Dark Rayman against a fireball, which he ausweichte with a somersault and then ran to Mr Dark.

" Come on! Show me what you have learned all these years, hero! "

Rayman formed in his hand an energy ball while running towards Mr Dark! Sure, the villain turned out to fight. His two hands, he reached now Rayman counter and a Bright shining shot straight out! Cleverly Rayman let fall to the floor and slid under the beam through. He threw off his energy ball, the Mr Dark did not see him and even met! He stumbled back and fasting on his shoulder, which was smoking now on! Rayman not stopped and threw some balls of energy from more! Mr Dark gave way this time but sent out and jumped on a stone ruins. He gasped slightly. "There you are, what you have learned a lot ..!" He laughed, amused. Rayman was nearing him standing and formed again an energy ball. Here Rayman watching carefully every move of Mr Dark .. he could not judge him, their black magic was stronger!

"What did you think that? Tell me what you're up at last ..! "Rayman said demanding. Mr Dark had his hand on the left shoulder and smiled. This was obvious only to his mischievous eyes that glared at him schadenfreude.

"I already told you .. more notes not you get ..! Anyway, I've seen enough .. ", whereupon Mr Dark turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Cried Rayman and threw against the now charged energy sphere Mr Dark! This whirled with waving cape and threw the ball a fireball!

A huge explosion followed! Startled Rayman held his hands in front of his face. Mr Dark jumped down from the stone to bring out from the blast to safety!

"Ah!" Rayman skidded along the ground and slammed finally on the wall! He now lay on the ground. Groaning tried to sit up. The Blazing pain shot through the wound!

"Arg ... damn ..." The adrenaline suppressed all the time about the pain. But now, showed the pain with full force! The wound had yet to be worse when Rayman thought at first.

He knelt on the floor now, holding with one hand the wound firmly while abstütze with the other hand. He looked up. Mr Dark stepped from the stone out and shook his head slightly "Nice try .. but I really seen enough ..!" Slowly Mr Dark strode toward Rayman. Mockingly he laughed.

"They hurt you just to .. on the ground cowering .. you were no longer any danger for me .. ! I could take you on the spot killing .. ! "

Without taking his hand from the wound, Rayman straightened. The rain beat down on the two archenemies. The blood of Rayman wound dripped onto the grass and colored in red slowly. Rayman smirked. "I really see you, the last few years away were the .. otherwise you would never say something like that ..!"

"Oh, is that so?", Mr Dark whispered unimpressed and turned his back on Rayman.

This raised a little surprised an eyebrow. Why he hesitated all out so? Suddenly Rayman overcame an attack of vertigo. He swayed slightly, before he sank to his knees. "What the .." he breathed confused and narrowed his eyes briefly together.

"But it would not be correct to kill you here and now .. to you if I kill, you should not be poisoned ..!" He heard Mr Dark `gloomy voice.

"Poisoned?", Rayman gasped confused. "If you want to challenge me .. you know where to find me! If you survive ..! "With these words, Mr Dark disappeared with flowing cape.

Rayman groaned on, as now twitched the stabbing pain through his whole body! The blood showed how serious the wound! Nevertheless Rayman would have continued to fight! He could not help! "Come on .. tall dir..du have now already really been through worse right?" Gasped Rayman and straightened up again on. He took a deep breath with his head and looked at the output of the ruin. He had to have the tower. There one could help him.

"What he meant poisoned with ..? Have Zombie chickens about poisonous claws? "He wondered puzzled. And again seemed to turn everything.

"Not .. again .." Rayman swayed to the wall and leaned there. Slowly he put one foot after another, moving toward the exit. He gasped exhausted. Suddenly he slumped finally together! His whole members did not want to move!

Recanted anybody there? Everything sank into darkness .. the rain seemed to go on forever away .. because the splashing was always quieter.

"N-no," whispered rayman flatly. Was this the end? He felt the rain on his face .. but it seemed more and more to decrease.

But then, there was something else! Something warm stroked his face. A sound .. no one vote!

"Rayman! Do you hear me?!"

Someone patted his cheeks. He felt slightly the rain and the splashing came closer. He knew that voice very well.

"Z..zauberer .. are you .. that?"

He wanted to cling to it. He wanted to hold on to his consciousness ... but this left him in engraving, as he sank deeper and deeper into the Black.

The magician raised Rayman slightly high, the lay panting in his arms and what muttered flatly.

"Rayman, you hear me?"

No answer, only gasping. His whole body was shaking. He gently put his hand on Rayman's forehead.

"Fever.."

Careful now examined the magician Rayman body and immediately discovered the wound. He gently put Rayman back on the grass and called his shirt a little more, to see the wound accurately. His breath caught when he saw how the skin was discolored around the wound itself. To the wound was now bluish and it would not stop bleeding! The rain may wash away most of the blood, but nevertheless recognized the magician that it was serious.

"Hold on!" He swung quickly wand and now traveled with Rayman to have tower, which sank definitively in the darkness.

Once there, made the most Teensies fright jumping aside because the magician is conjured in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Fast! Holt my bag! "Exclaimed the sorcerer, trying Rayman somehow keep sane

"Come on old friend .. .. keep fighting!", He spoke to Rayman and pressed his wound, which no longer stops bleeding!

Some Teensies seemed equal to work and ran into the chambers of the wizard to get the bag! While other bedding sought out. Murfy came scared to them, "What the hell happened to be ?!"

"I suspect that Rayman was poisoned! Of the zombie chicken! "The wizard said quickly.

"That explains any case be .. act .. and the discoloration of his sore .."

Rayman gasped and trembled all over. He himself did not know what was going on .. he was only in darkness.

Quick put a small Ling a pillow under Rayman's head and the wizard embeds in gently respond.

"Where's my bag damn it !" he exclaimed. "He fights, but is the long gone by old !"

Murfy watched a small Ling who brought the bag "Hob move! It's about life and death, man! "Freaked now Murfy rum and flew to the small Ling. Finally, he reached even after the bag and noticed now also very fast, which is why the small Ling could not hurry: It was very difficult!

"What's in there the hell ?! Bricks ?! "

A small Ling came with a rag on "Quick, stop you, while I was out looking for bleeding the antidote!" The wizard said hastily.

Murfy flew groaning and as fast as he could to the Wizards. He wanted the bag simply dropped, but the magician stopped him!

"Gently ! This includes everything vials ! "Murfy groaned on and read the bag slowly down on the ground, before he threw himself right next door panting on the floor.

"Never again .." The Wizard hastily opened the bag and rummaged around. His bloodied hands groped from each vial.

"Rayman! Hang in there do you hear? Fight! "Rayman winced suddenly and his panting became more forceful

"Murfy, speak to Rayman! He must not completely lose his mind! "

"S-immediately!"

Now Murfy went to Rayman's side. Despite the wetness of the rain could be seen very clearly that Rayman was sweating and struggling.

Murfy`s sorrow became greater! Only he did not know what to say. Until he simply no longer aushaltet and as usual, it happening babbling!

"Rayman! Come on hold on! You've entered any nasty types in your ass! And now you let yourself in such a miserable poison finish ?! "cried a Murfy on rayman.

"Come on man ! Fights like you always do! Fight! "

The Teensies formed a circle around rayman and saw full provide the spectacle. Hoping and anxious.

"Ah!", Breathed on the magician, when he finally found the antidote. He immediately broke the vial of green liquid the cork. The small Ling, who was trying to stop the bleeding quickly took the cloth aside so that the magician was able to use the antidote. He carefully poured the greenish liquid over Rayman's wound. Then Rayman responded jerky! His panting uncontrolled was interrupted by a violent pain cry!

"Oh God!" Met Murfy startled.

"A good sign!" The wizard whispered relieved.

"He is so .. again?" Murfy asked quickly. The magician smiles.

"Yes he is!" Suddenly all cheered small linge going and hugged each other.

Darkness .. Darkness .. the only thing to what could cling rayman, was his consciousness that always clearly read it in random! He felt nothing .. he felt nothing .. he heard only sounds .. noise. But he could not place it. Until he suddenly felt a warmth.

"Rayman! ... Fight!"

Partly heard Rayman voices from afar. He knew ...

But suddenly this stabbing pain out of nowhere! The pain was so great that he could no longer hold back his cry of pain! It pokte through his whole body! Aired from the wound, which felt like a red-hot iron!

Slowly, the pain withdrew .. but not disappeared completely.

Cooling .. so, under him, it was cold! He heard noises .. votes! But understand, he did nothing ..

Where was he?

"Murfy where is the king?" Asked the magician, while the cylinder took off his head and stroked his now sweaty forehead. He stayed that he did this with the back because his hands were covered in blood. Still, he could not quite prevent his blond hair abkriegten some of the blood.

Without taking his eyes from Rayman avert whose breath seems to slowly calm down, Murfy answered slowly "He .. he moved with Betilla gather that the petrified guards should turn back apparently to get rid of the ingredients for the potion."

"Very good .." sighed the Magician and looked down at Rayman. His breathing was now normal .. but yet he still seemed to struggle and to have fever

"We should bring Rayman in a room, so that he can recover .. if he still asleep, he is on the right track .."

"I do not understand .. you think he gets it all here with?" Murfy asked confused and pointed to Rayman.

"Not quite .. It is in a trance. Yea, he heard some .. understand he does nothing. "

A small Ling brought a bowl of water. "You should wash your hands .. we care about it.", He spoke in his high voice.

The wizard nodded gratefully and dipped his hands into the warm water.

"I should slowly prepare everything for the potion .. determined both return soon. Murfy, please stay with Rayman. If you notice something unusual, you immediately tell me know ... "

The raised Teensies four Rayman off the ground. Murfy mind not what he should say and asked in his typical cool style so exactly "Unusual Define."

"He begins to gasp again e.g."

"Understand.."

Without giving Rayman sight of Murfy followed the Teensies that gently up the stairs wore the hero. He seemed now to sleep

".. The what gets heard when he wakes up .." Murfy muttered irritably to himself.

"I am so scare to death! But fortunately, has everything changed for the better. "

For Rayman it seemed to take forever until it something else, as the stabbing pain Sensing. Individual warm surfaces. Someone seems to touch in? Now was the cool under the completely gone .. it felt almost like that, as if he were floating .. he heard voices .. heard single words. His mind was back slowly. But now came over in .. another wave of darkness and now saw pictures. The complete adventures that took place on that day, now attracted by his head. The ancient ruins, the sudden storm .. infringement on the right side and Ly ..

"N-no"

The whole scenario, as he just missed Ly`s hand, and he plunged into the deep, was played out in his head. How, as if he would see it the same again!

And then, as Mr Dark emerged. His words and phrases repeated laughing through his gloom.

 _ **... You were no longer a danger for me ..**_

 _ **... It would not be right to kill you here and now ..**_

 _ **... I werd gentle on her be ..**_

 _ **... The legend will not be fulfilled!**_

Panting and completely drenched in sweat, Rayman was startled out of his nightmare!

He winced slightly as he felt the pain of the wound to the abdomen. This hasty movement was probably not as good. Apparently someone had a cloth on his forehead done .. the this was now before him the example ceiling.

"Rayman" Complete looked confused Rayman in Murfys easily frightened, and yet relieved face.

"You're awake!", Cheered this, but once he saw rayman sternly

"Damn, never troubled me again so ! For the second time today ! "

Long Rayman still looked confused in Murfys stern face. He had never seen him with this atypical facial expression! Only smiled Rayman, but then he began to laugh softly

"Sorry murfy..das I really did not."

His voice was rough, and he noticed that his throat was completely parched.

Murfy snorted "You do this to yourself! The guy jumped just as the death of Cheat Death and what he does? He laughs ! "Murfy gestured with both hands on Rayman and looked to the other side of the bed. Rayman first did not notice that was someone else here. Betilla smiled at him when he looked over at her.

"A sign that Rayman apparently feeling better," she laughed and took the handkerchief.

She dipped the cloth into a bowl and then squeezed the water out.

"You had a very restless sleep .." she said, dabbing now worried Rayman the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"But I am glad to see you have not lost your smile and live."

"And I only ..!" Growled Murfy irritated. Rayman now smiled again Murfys face and looked back at Betilla.

"Nice to .. to see you and thank you." He said, nodding to the cloth she already in the bowl put back. She smiled course. "You're .. we're all glad that you're feeling better. Here, first drinking what. "

Partly they handed him a glass of water that he gratefully accepted. With a train, the glass was already empty, which let Betilla smile.

"The best way I tell all communication, so they do not have to worry."

Murfy pointed to the door.

"Just to .. I have to pick with him a chicken."

"Oh Murfy .. I'm really sorry." Said rayman laughing again, and winced as he again felt the wound!

"Gently rayman .." Betilla said quickly and squeezed in back on the pillow.

"You should make really slow .. there you might like to go better, but healthy you are not a long time."

"Do not worry .." muttered rayman and sat finally but slowly. He leaned gently against the wall.

"So I'll go .. then. And woe to you dare get up! "

Rayman smiled wryly. For this he was actually going once she was outside.

"Murfy, please .."

Murfy nodded with closed eyes and raised his hand.

"No scared .. I care even for that he does not get up .."

Betilla nodded and rose from his chair. With almost graceful steps, she left the room. The fly looked carefully down to Rayman, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I said well understood so .. ?"

Rayman laughed easily Murfys long way before he now looked out the window.

"Can you maybe explain .. I still came here to me?"

Murfy now grinned again over heels

"Only if you tell me what was going on exactly with you, before you were folded together!"

Hesitantly saw Rayman to Murfy, breathing finally aloud with closed eyes from.

"I need to urgently speak to the king and also", he tried his hand at the edge of the bed to put this on, ignoring Murfys startled reaction

"We ..haben no time to lose .. au!"

Rayman winced again, and put his hand to the wound, but which was now involved. Murfy was equal to the spot and stopped in at the shoulder fixed

"Gently Rayman!"

This smiled slightly. "I'm sorry .. but I can not lie just here .."

Rayman noticed he was not wearing his old clothes. The fashion garment caressed his body. A ribbon was tied together behind his back and held it together. Rayman was really dressed as if he would be in the hospital.

"Where is my shirt?" Asked now rayman sigh and tried to get up.

"Oooh no! Sitting nice stay! "he pressed rayman back on the bed.

"Murfy! I need urgently to the king and reported what happened! I have to stop Mr Dark! He has the Protoon and Ly and .. "

"Damn it, do not behave like a fucking child and stay seated!" Cried Murfy angry and held Rayman with full force against which tried to get up again!

"Murfy! you do not understand! I met Mr Dark! "

"What ?!" scared fit Murfy for a second not to and Rayman succeeded to finally erect. He stumbled to a have chest and clung to it. Panting, he pulled back on their feet.

"He is planning something and Ly has kidnapped ..! He pulled in just this whole thing with pure ! "

Furious, he looked now to Murfy, who had completely lost his speech.

"So me tell where my fucking shirt!"

Murfy looked gravely at Rayman. Unbelievable what he had just said. So he knew the heroes do not .. so Kopflos to plunge into your own risk! But in his angry look .. he let despair? The fly slowly understood what really inspired rayman going to run. Slowly, he raised both hands, trying to calm rayman

"Listen to .. I know that we have no time. But you MUST recover .. "Rayman said nothing and looked at the floor

"That with Ly's not your fault ... Got it?"

Long rayman said nothing and closed his eyes. He lowered his head.

"Seriously Rayman. I realize, that you want to save the Protoon and Ly .. but do not be headless. Mr Dark wanted to determine exactly the reach Ly`s kidnapping. "

"I've never seen such serious words heard out of your mouth, Murfy", now replied Rayman smile a little sad, looking to Murfy again.

"Well, get used to merely not .. it's all a one time thing."

Now Rayman chuckled and sank to the bottom. "That was somehow clear," he said smiling now with a pointed.

Murfy exhaled in relief. That was the Rayman, he knew! Apparently his words Rayman had roused.

"Now please .. go back down to the bed and come .. finally you are today nearly escaped death, have hours you rumgewälzt and fought in bed! So your body begrudge a break and lie down! "

"Now I really come to me like a" damn "Child", Rayman winked at the fly, grinning cheekily. Murfy laughed.

"Then you behave also as a good child, and put you to bed!"

Rayman nodded laughing and tried to sit up. Hastily flew Murfy his aid and held him gently by the shoulder.

"All right?"

"Clear as clear ..." whispered rayman and walked slowly toward the bed. Always catch with Murfy on the side of him, if he would stumble. Cautiously put Rayman to the bed Knew and kept thereby laid the wound that hurt very strong now. The exhibit Fabric recognized rayman a red spot, as he looked at the place. How headless and reckless he could only ?! It would be really ran directly to his death! About himself angering he stroked the red spot.

"You did it now!" Said Murfy loose and shook his head. Rayman watched Murfy and smirked slightly. "Thank Murfy..für everything."

"Now come to me not as man! I'm still mad at you! "

Only Rayman did not understand, did before up Murfy addition. But then it came back to him and laughed as he slowly lay back in bed

"Sorry again, I heck you a fright!"

"Well hopefully!", Now grinned Murfy with his famous smile.

At the same time, in a completely different place .. Far away from the calibration fount forest.

Mr Dark walked through the dark corridors of his old castle. When he a few days ago for the first time since years took a step in this castle, this was completely dilapidated. But with his dark magic he created them anew, and read it be even gloomier than they ever had!

In each gear guards stood. The dark figures in hooded cloaks stood petrified with each door. And of which there were thousands in this castle.

Without even taking a note of the guards, Mr Dark went through a large door that stuck to the ceiling! Squeaky opened this. Now he stood in a circular room. arranged in a circle stood pillars, holding the blanket that you could not see with the naked eye!

Nothing, except the luminous something in the middle seemed to light up the room. The Protoon shone reddish in the dark. The yellow balls inside, circled still her round. As if the Protoon would never leave his place. Mr Dark strode toward the light.

"Raymesis ..!"

Besides his footsteps that echoed through the room, nothing was heard. It was only when Mr Dark reached the Protoon, there was a rustling in the corner .. "Yes, Master ?" replied the voice of Rayman. Only this was very bleak! Raymesis footsteps echoed in the hall as he walked to Mr Dark over. In the light shone on his yellow eyes.

"What have you to report?"

"Now Master .. the zombie chickens brought the fairy to where you have ordered it. The child of Protoons well. They are both guarded by the guns. "

Mr Dark nodded slightly.

"Very good .. everything is perfect .. according to plan!" He whispered, looking at the Protoon. Raymesis eyed Mr Dark suspiciously.

"But but you were very long away. And I see that you are injured on the shoulder. "

"This was only the taste of Rayman forces ..!" Whispered the dark villain and put his hand on the injured area. From the side it escaped Mr Dark not that Raymesis clenched his fists. Undeterred he continued.

"He was more .. much more than I ever thought it ..!"

"And as ..", now the voice of the creature sounded threatening. "... You come out champions ?!" Apparently it did not like to hear this Raymesis. Even when he was created by Mr Dark, he had detested Rayman!

"I ordered a Zombie Chicken rayman poison. A normal beings would have been immediately succumbed to the poison .. but Rayman "He saw now Raymesis.

"..hielt The poison was very long ..!"

"And now he is death! Right? ", Raymesis hisses with a malicious smile.

"No .. this it would have been too soon ..!" The evil grin was immediately wiped from the face.

"I met him on to further test their powers! And despite the poison in his blood, his energy balls .. very powerful! "

The gloomy voice sounded amused. Blankly muttered to Raymesis.

"Why do you have Rayman left alive Master ?"

The answer to Mr Dark time left. He considered the Protoon.

"Because I had from the start not before, Rayman off so fast ..! The my plan must be satisfied so still. And as I need him ..! "

"With all due respect Champion .. you had me so far never initiated into your plan." Said Raymesis coughed.

"And this will continue to be so!" He hissed and turned with waving cape toward the exit.

"Make sure that the Protoon is brought to another hiding place ..! Meanwhile takes Rayman have been cured by the wizard. But his wound was deep! And I think that he just so escaped death! Ample time! Just as I had planned it ! "

In other hiding:

The Knaaren walked down the aisle. In the dungeon there were few torches .. just as they were used to it and liked it! Again and again they walked up and down the aisle and guarding the prisoners.

"Say has times .. the one stirring times?" Asked a bored Knaare the other, the equally amused him.

"No .. who knows how long that will go to sleep. So sleeping spell always indeterminate lengths. "

"But lying for 2 days like a dead fish in the cell!"

Groaning sighed on the other.

"Those in the upper floors have more fun! The elf just will not shut up, and had several times tried to break! She may be chained, but this seemed unstoppable. Why can we not merely trade places again? "

In the cell, it was dark and damp .. the girl was still in a deep sleep on a haystack. After all the hours she seemed finally to stir!

"Mh .."

Her head moved slightly. Slowly Asmira opened their deep blue eyes. She stared confused in the darkness and sat up slowly.

"Where am I? This is definitely not my room. "She whispered and looked around. They quickly realized that there had to be a cell when she discovered the barred window. The moon was high in the sky and appeared with his white light in Asmiras face.

"Moment.."

She went to the barred window and clutched the cold bars with her hands. She wanted only her eyes do not trust, but this seemed to be really so!

"Because .. there is a second moon ?!"

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

With a cry Asmira startled! Someone suggested several grinding against the door!

"Finally awake ?!" boomed a deep voice through the door and Asmira looked at the small opening that was just barred, two dark eyes!

Asmira screamed again and fell quickly back to the wall! All of a sudden she remembered everything again! These monsters they raided! The gloomy figure who chased her a shiver down my spine!

"W-what do you want from me ?!"

The monster laughed. "Finally comes the fun ..!", Heard Asmira and squeezed as hard as she could against the wall! Her heart was pounding in fear against her chest!

"We want nothing from you, child of Protoon!"

It seemed the creaking very amused that Asmira could jump the heart out of fear!

"Ahhhh, I can smell because cold sweat ? You'd certainly a very delicious bite ..! "

Asmira could not believe what she was hearing only. She began with panic, which was always more in fear of death, to gasp at.

"Please leave me alone .. .." she pleaded with tearful voice. The laughter of Knaaren she let flinch! Now Asmira was really close to tears! With the greatest pleasure that Knaaren like to let them in the belief that the two would eat them.

Otherwise it would be just as boring again, as Asmira was still in deep sleep! And this they would in no case!

"Tells you girl will then already be the meat already salted and we would taste even better ..?"

"...!" Asmira crouched now, hoping panic, which remains locked the door! To top it all, a crown, a bellowed Knaaren on loudly. With closed eyes Asmira held his ears and screamed in fear! She noticed that her tears were running down her cheeks!

The Knaaren guffawed and even gave himself a handshake.

"Ok, we let them .. Mr Dark would kill us if we can expose the little heart!"

"Too bad it .. just made so much fun ..!", The Knaare grinned darkly. Now both turned back from Asmira and went laughing down the hall.

The girl sobbed quietly, trying not to cry hard. She was trembling all over! In panic she looked at the door, where now no one stood.

"I have to wake up ..! Please let this be a dream! "she sobbed and rested her forehead on his knees. Finally, she could not suppress longer and cried softly to himself there. This went on for several minutes, until they had no more tears, which could shed them. Sobbing, she stroked the tears from her face and tried somehow to calm. She breathed shakily, and then deep again.

"Ok .." whispered Asmira toneless and sniffed briefly. Slowly and with shaky legs she straightened up.

"I have to get out of here .. anyway .." she croaked and tried to calm her breathing. Slowly she looked around. The cell was damp and smelled even slightly musty. The two moons were the only thing she seemed to brighten.

The rest was in darkness. Carefully, she stepped to the door and groped them off. She was shod in wood and iron. No chance to break through somehow.

"Ok .. I will really have no choice but to wait .." she said flatly, and went back to the haystack. But she would not easily accept this and launched an attempt to shake the bars at the window. But these were incorporated into deep rock, and stir no cm.

Suddenly Asmira heard footsteps. But these were aders as of the Knaaren. Startled, she stepped back from the window and sat on the the haystack. Sorcerer saw the door. And actually cracked the heavy lock to the side! Asmira swallowed hard and wondered seriously, to hide under the the haystack. But it was already too late! Shuffling swung the door slowly. The dark Gestallt the hat looked with his yellow eyes down to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked the somber voice calm. The door closed behind him and the heavy lock creaked back.

Asmira felt slow an ice-cold shower her chased down the spine! Unable even to let one note coming out of her mouth, they start to form. This step toward them. The moonlight crept slowly across his dark robe.

"Where's your courage gone? Even already lost? Or the tongue swallowed? "

A few meters in front of her, he paused and chuckled. "How old are you, girl?"

"S-Sixteen," she croaked and swallowed hard.

"Soso .. your tongue is indeed still there!" Whispered the dark voice. "And your name?"

"What do you want from me? And who are you? "She asked in a high voice, and never thought to betray her name. This did not seem to like the nature, or their eyes to slit!

"Answer my question, girl!". Hissed menacingly Mr Dark and went up to her. Asmira crawled back frightened.

"Or should I be clearer ?!"

"Asmira! My name Asmira! "She cried in panic, hoping he would stop. But Mr Dark walked toward them. Startled bounced Asmira on the wall and then back to high to him.

"B-stay away from me!"

Mr Dark laughed darkly and walked on. Although he now knelt before her, he was bigger! Gently handle Mr Dark her Kien and lifted it so he could see her right in the face. Asmira first wanted to somehow recede. But the wall is not read to!

Eyes closed, she tried to look away from Mr Dark. His hand but was stronger and he forced her to look at him! Startled saw her blue eyes directly into his face.

"My name is Mr Dark. And I tell you what I want from you! My little Asmira ..! "He whispered to her and let her breath away.

"You are the child of Protoons ..! You have many magical powers within you that .. to be used just waiting! Only you can order Protoon and help me implement my plan! "

"You .. you must be wrong!" Gasped Asmira anxious and tried his hand to remove from her chin.

"I'm just a normal girl and do not own forces!"

"Oh but! The features you ! "laughed Mr Dark and read her Kien going. Hart he grabbed her right arm and forced her to sit up. Startled screamed Asmira, trying to break free! Without any notice to take pressed Mr Dark them with the right hand to the wall and lifted the left arm their rights!

"Look!" He shouted at her and pointed with his eyes on her upper arm. "The time of Protoon!"

Asmira gasped fearfully and looked down at her birthmark.

"This you have are your birth, or am I mistaken as me ?!"

"I-I .." the girl stammered anxiously.

"Yes, you did!", Terminating Mr Dark angry her sentence.

"You were born to control the Protoon ..! In the world where you were born into it, was a fake! Here's your real world! You were always the child of Protoon, and always will be! "

"Th-that can never be!" She gasped in disbelief.

"Your parents, were never your parents! It was all just lug and bore! ", Mr Dark said to her. "Your life, you had done until now was never really ..! Now where are you from there, all have forgotten you! It's as if you never existierst in the world had "

"No!" Shouted Asmira now and managed from Mr Darks handle to free!

Quickly she shoved him away!

"You're lying !" she screamed at him with tears in his eyes. Mr Dark laughed and caught himself with ease. "At a! You really have courage! "

"Let me go at last! You're wrong! "She screamed hysterically Mr Dark and trembling all over! This seemed to amuse the dark mage. "You're not going anywhere, the child Protoons!"

"Do not call me so !" Suddenly Asmira noticed panting a shine. Startled, she looked at her hands that began to glow red fire! As if from nowhere, appeared in the middle of its two hands a ball that kept growing! Mr Dark laughed wickedly and raised both hands triumphantly. "Come on, let your powers run wild!"

Panicked Asmira wanted sink their hands, but it was too late! With a loud bang exploded the ball and read it pop on the wall! Mr Dark has also been detected by the pressure wave and skidded along the ground! With ease he kept his balance.

This is exactly what he wanted to achieve! He knew that if they had not control his powers, that fear and other hysterical emotions this would trigger!

Asmira breathed scared and full of pain with narrowed eyes. She touched the back of his head and stood startled found that she was bleeding slightly! Shaky she looked up at Mr Dark, who laughed evil.

Asmira could not believe what had just happened! Was that really you? Could she really spells ?! Mr Dark turned her with the evil laugh back on and said now seriously: "You'll never go back to the other world! Because no one will be waiting for you! "

The black, long hair of Asmira covered her face as she looked at the ground with empty eyes. For your complete world in shambles. Your famillie and friends .. all just a lie and wrong ?! What are you stayed there even by herself left? When her hands glowed and this ball appeared, she no longer knew who she was .. she no longer recognized herself !

"You can accept it or break it miserably ..!" He hissed and walked to the door. He struck three times against it and looked back at Asmira that sat like a stone on the wall and was hidden in the shadows of her hair whose face.

"I suppose that you thirst after two days and famine have. I make sure that you what is brought. "

The castle cracked, as the bolt was pushed aside and the door opened. Without further ado, Mr Dark disappeared through the gap. The door slammed into the castle! Cracking the bolt was pushed forward again! Steps were heard, as Mr Dark moved away from the cell door. Then it was already shut. Now Asmira sat alone in the dark on the cold floor. Slowly, she stood up and raised her face. Her expression was inscrutable.

"... .." She looked up at the moons that their small cell some light, and herself, consolation donated. Asmira wanted prefer cry and losweinen ! But inexplicably, she found no strength. It has been increasingly clear that all this could never be a dream. No, it was more of a nightmare! A nightmare from which they should never wake up again !

"This is not just a nightmare ... but the reality .." she whispered flatly. With a heavy sigh she groped again from the back of her head and held in a place them where they felt little pain. Slowly she looked at her shaky hand. Only the dried blood on her index and middle fingers. So they are no longer bleeding. Depressed she looked at her trembling hand, and said flatly, "Who am I really? Are these really my hands? My blood…?"

There could be no one else Herself She was. Aware that they Asmira was still. But not the same that it was still a few hours .. or is it? Only now, they apparently had no family or friends more. The idea felt like a slap in the face! Stuns them to read Asmira fall within the haystack. Her thoughts swirled in her head! All clear thoughts were immediately drawn into the vortex!

Tears .. they were not yet fully shed? Asmira sobbed and fell finally into a crying fit. How, as if she had only now understood what Mr Dark told her there ! No family who cared about them! No one should look for her! She was completely lost in this world and alone !

"Someone out there! Please help me ! "She yelled into the darkness without waiting even for an answer!

Rayman looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, his arms folded under his head. He thought back to the entire day. The only positive was the day when friends came to visit him. He chuckled when he thought of Globox. The jumped rayman joy and almost crushed him in bed!

Now he remembered how he told the wizard and the king what had all happened. Very long unterhielten them about it and all it was aware that trading had to be! Since the Protoon now in evil hands was, crawled across the land of dreams, the creatures of darkness out! But this did not seem to be all: Rayman played with a frown, again the scene through the head.

"Mr Dark said of a legend that does not comply should. And apparently has you something, sorcerer. From what legend said he? "

The King of Teensies exchanged the look with the wizard from.

"It's time .." whispered he to him. But this shook his head.

"He should recover only times .. he is just from death escaped and ..."

Rayman grabbed at his head

"People .. I'm here .. does not speak as if I were not in the room."

"Oh, sorry old friend" grinned at the magician Rayman.

"But it's like I said .. we are talking about it in the morning .. its so much time must! I can not heal your wound, because your body had pretty fought in the battle against the poison. "

This conversation was now her hours. Rayman agonized what it might have with this legend to be. The Protoon played an important role. And maybe Ly? Sighing, he straightened himself up and sat now on the Bettkannte. He did not sit in bed lying around! The wound hardly hurt now. Apparently seemed somewhat übelriechende ointment very good. Rayman was glad that he's old clothes put on allowed. Of course, by the magic of the wizard without the dirt and the torn page. He felt very uncomfortable namely in the white robe.

"Ok .. I am now the wizard and ask him what is going on with the legend himself!" Rayman said to himself and straightened slowly. This allowed him to talk without problems. Slowly he put one foot after the other.

Rayman grinned cheekily: "Na can please .. again walk normally!"

Now he no longer wanted to be careful and grabbed his shoes, which lay next to the bed.

"Huh?", Caught saw rayman the door. This was namely the head and the wizard looked into the room. This laughed when he did not discover Rayman lying in bed.

"Let me guess .. you wanted me?"

Rayman grinned shyly. "Um .. yes?"

Then shook the magician with his grin head and stepped into the room.

"I know you really had enough time to know that you do not wait until tomorrow can."

"Then you should simply next time equal betrayed .. or?" Said he smiling and zstrich the second shoe on his foot.

"I'm really much better .. I think my body rotten enough in bed today."

"It Consider next time just as siesta! Sometimes you really do not know the limits of your body .. ", now sighed the Wizard, pointing to the door.

"We want?"

Both walked through the dark, long passage. The Wizard had allowed a small flame in his hand appear, which now served as torch.

"We should go to the basement .. I need to show you something so that you will understand everything well." The wizard began the conversation. Rayman nodded and followed him.

"Why does it so a mystery to this .. legend?"

"Because it is a heavy-kept secret! Well .. it was once a rather "

Rayman saw Carefully magician. He noticed very well that sounded the wizard's voice now very seriously .. too seriously.

"Have you never wondered where I know Mr Dark?" He asked suddenly. Rayman stopped. Why he came now with Mr. Dark?

"Well .. direct thoughts did it not ..."

Quick sat rayman moving again when he realized that the wizard is not stopped. Both from bow and were now walking down a staircase leading to the entrance hall. Your steps hold of the stair climbing the walls. Dar magician replied nothing and remained silent, what rayman very unusual place. But what was usually on that day? Both steps now through the entrance hall. They headed geradewegs on a dark door to which is under the stairs was.

Rayman frowned slightly as he followed the wizard through the door, which he opened gently. She swung immediately behind them. Slowly both went down the steep stairs. The walls and stairs were made of dark stone beaten. So completely from a different material than the wise tower it was!

Deeper and deeper they went down into the darkness. Now was the stairs to the end and both stood in darkness. The gentle light of the flame, could a dark door recognize the now right in front of them was. The Wizard opened it. At once seemed a gentle, blue light toward them. Gently extinguished the flame sighing in his hand from the Wizard.

"We're here." He smiled again and pointed inviting hand out the Rayman occur should. Curious Rayman went through the opening and looked around. The hellblaue light came from different Leuchtpilzen that in this area grew. Besides which were shelves full of books and bottles on the walls. The vials and containers beinhalteten verschiedenfarbige liquids. Middle of the room was a small table, preceded to parchment and as spring was. Next to it was a small hearth, what a small kettle hung from zinc. The wizard pulled the door shut behind him, as Rayman to rayman entered. Fascinated Rayman the many bottles on the shelves. Some also dried plants and fungi biased.

"Rayman ...", register suddenly the magician to words and pulled from the shelf an old, thick book. It was bound in a silver cover and glistened slightly in the glow of light blue mushrooms.

"I will now entrust what what except you only Polokus and the king of Kleinlinge looking ..". Rayman read from the shelf and went to the table where the magician gently put the book on it.

Now very carefully looked Rayman to book, and then the wizard. "I hear?"

Carefully opened the magician the book and began to tell, while the sides durchblätterte.

"In this book are all legends, will ever have this world. As you'll think you determined now, the book has thousands of years old! There were once written by a wise small Ling, possessed of magical powers of predicting!

There are three copies of it. At that time, the books in different areas divided. Today they have been entrusted only in very capable hands! "

He paused when he joined to the side, where he was looking. Rayman listened attentively and tense, the words of the magician and then nodded slightly

"So you, the king of Kleinlinge and Polokus?" Sat Rayman to this logically. But the magician shook his head slightly.

"Polokus possessed all three books in total. Mir he handed one of the three. I should keep him as a treasure, I did until today! The second is unfortunately unglücklicherweise lost ... the third, however .. ", he seemed to hesitate. Rayman noticed that he had to deal with it "... And the third?", Again took Rayman careful.

"... He handed Mr Dark."


	2. Chapter 2

"What ?!", Rayman cried frightened, hoping that he had misheard. But the magician saw only seriously on the book.

"It's so .. been really so? But how could do Polokus? "

"He was deceived. We were all deceived. know you have Rayman, Mr Dark was at the beginning a good creature! "

More and more appeared Rayman lose his composure. Mr Dark good temperament ?! He could not and would not believe it! With a deep sigh of Wizards continued. It seemed to have been building up for a long time in its interior!

"We both were once students of Polokus. Even then, Mr Dark was particularly gifted and inquisitive. He experimented around a lot and so got himself increasingly. But his curiosity was never satisfied .. "before his spiritual eyes the whole experience seemed again to play.

"After we had completed both our doctrine and the book were presented with, his character seemed to change completely!" He whispered now. Rayman knew already what was coming next.

"No one could have guessed that his thirst to know out of control could come. More and more he deals with the dark magic. At that time I tried to dissuade him .. but he was no longer himself! Any magician could choose his path: light or darkness. At that time he was still .. torn! But obsessed with his power, he withdrew more of us back .. and then it was already too late! He had to steal before the Protoon and let the darkness spread over the land! Knapp we could stop him! I tried then to persuade him and to lead him back to the paths of light. But it was really already too late .. Mr Dark was now definitely an evil being and chose the path of darkness! If I would have noticed it only once ... "

Now there was silence between the two. Rayman did not know what to say. Appalled by this, which entrusted the magician! He would never have guessed, yes let alone can imagine that Mr Dark was a good creature, and all had betrayed! With a serious expression Rayman saw the sorcerer who is no longer moved. It seemed the whole story still take. If he gave at the end even blame yourself?

"Now you has it .." whispered this and put his hand on the pages of the book. He apparently wanted to go to the next story and coughed. Rayman stopped him by compassion placed his hand on his shoulder.

"This you wear for years with you around ..? Why are you telling me this now? "

"Because there was no reason to tell you this. And I'm asking you to keep this story for you. "His voice was very serious. His blond hair covered his face and prevented Rayman to see his eyes. This nodded.

"I promise .. not give you about the whole thing to blame. It was his decision .. and we both know it: The can be persuaded by anyone to beat his plans from the head! Otherwise we would not be here right? ", Rayman tried to cheer somehow the magician. But he knew even that little jokes or sayings could really help anything here, and grimaced

`Great, now I really talking about already as Murfy!`

"Ok that was a little inappropriate .. sorry."

The wizard watched Rayman and smiled sadly.

"Sadly, you have but right now .. because, we come to the legend ..", cleared his throat of wizards and straightened. He stroked his garment smooth and set his cylinder on his head. Rayman smiled .. he was back!

"So Rayman. The legend that Mr Dark said, can only be this one: The child of Protoons "He stepped to the side to make Rayman place, so that he could look at the book.. Wrapped looked Rayman on the book. With the index finger of the magician stroked the intricate font.

"It says that one day a being with great power of light could come into our world. It is the only that activate the Protoon and displace all the dark beings could. To form the forces properly, it needs to a fairy ... "

Rayman frowned on by the book.

"Ly?"

The wizard shrugged and nodded.

"Yes, that may well be."

Confused saw the hero now to the wizard.

"But that does not make sense! Why would he suddenly want to spread the light ? "

Now the magician raised his index finger, "I was not ready: If the child of Protoon in our world did not come by itself .. then would the legend be completely changed! For as well as wizards, you can drag it to the dark side! And this would have the opposite effect: darkness! The good would be subjected to "

"And now it makes sense," sighed Rayman and rubbed his thumb and forefinger eyes to take everything in his head together.

"So summarized it is said that the child of Protoon, is already here in our world, and Mr Dark needs Ly to form the forces of this essence. He probably had kidnapped the child of Protoon from his world, he is able to destroy it and thus plunge the entire world into darkness then ? "

"So summarized .. yes" nodded the wizard. Rayman grimaced and exhaled heavily. Only Mr Dark was something Prepare! This mahl, it seemed to be very tight! Rayman had to not only try the Protoon to raise again, but also to free Ly and essence. And what's more, stop the villain!

"But if it was easy?", Rayman whispered with a small grin to himself, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Ok, we really now no more time to lose, wizard! Heal my wound! "

The Wizard raised both eyebrows.

"Already forgotten what I told you? Your body would never get through! In such cases, as with you, you should let the body do the work itself, and not calling in even more! "

Rayman sighed from heavy and staring away from the book. Prompting he saw to the wizard.

"Dan Kipp I just order or bekomm a vertigo attack! I suppose both purchase ! But we really have no time to lose! Den when the whole really is true, then we must act quickly! "

The book snapped shut with a thud.

"This time we have to take us! Den you would most likely not only upset but also lose consciousness! "

"Good as well! Den would certainly still go faster than if I let my body over the work, right? ", Rayman said cheeky grin and lifted it easily with both hands. The magician laughed now and put the book back on the shelf.

"You're really impossible rayman .. plus it is in the middle of the night!"

This waved rayman from easy. "Why are there lights?"

The Wizard continued. "And most importantly: Where will you begin? I hardly think that Mr Dark staying in his old castle! Although he had indicated to you so! "

"No, he's too clever ..", Rayman was finally to. "Except he wants me into a trap?"

"And you're just reinlaufen path in this?", Finish the wizard stunned Rayman set. This looked at him thoughtfully.

"As I said .. Mr Dark's Clever! He will know exactly, I know that it's a trap! "

Completely confused shook the magician's head "What are you driving ?"

"He expects me there. Apparently he wants a rematch or .. no idea! "Rayman said, frowning.

"Anyway, he expects me here! Moreover, it is our only clue. "

This seemed to work. The Wizard was modeled on a shelf with dislocated arms and looked thoughtfully at the ground.

"I realize that it will probably be ... seriously. But what else we want to do? Mr Dark seems to have everything planned from the start! I even feel that he would exactly know our steps! "Rayman said now looking serious.

"Yes, I really think that he knows exactly that I will show up there! He knows us too well ..! "

"Yes, he does .. in fact, and that is what worries me! We are like characters in his diabolical plan! "The wizard whispered seriously and took his cylinder from the head, which he now stared thoughtfully. Rayman was breathing heavily from .. suddenly he grinned cheekily.

"I'll show him how we obey him as characters! By I go there and will not dance according to his wishes! "

"And how are you going to sheep? Maybe he seems to have just that with counting! "

"I will soon enough find out what he's planning so ..! He was so obsessed with seeing what I could, I hardly believe that he wants to finish me there! I'll be ready for anything .. if he wants to kidnap me now, or would like or withdraw my powers! So please .. heal my wound. "

"Under three conditions," said the wizard now strictly. Rayman looked carefully for him.

"Yes?"

With closed eyes and a serious expression he walked up to Rayman.

"First, you'll put yourself in any serious danger that could you Killed! I know it is almost impossible .. but believe me, the day had given us all for several years! "Rayman breath caught ... it was really so serious about him? He never wanted to cause so much worry his friends. Rayman saw with guilt with eyes sideways to the ground.

"If I have made any huge worry .. I will do the suffering. That's the last thing I wanted .. "

The Wizard sighed and put Rayman hand on his shoulder.

"We know that my friend .. but it happens to be among friends, or not? Also .. it was really just for you .. luckily you're such a fighter. "He said now sad. Rayman took a deep breath and hugged the wizard.

"I swear I will never prepare such a worry again!"

"Swear to nothing, you can not hold the fate .. no one can control." Now the wizard said with an agitated smile and hugged him. Slowly both broke from the embrace.

"Although .. you're not a normal character and have very often been the fate of a spanner in the works!", Laughed the magician. Rayman nodded slightly shy and scratched the back of head

"Well .. now and then something?"

"As to the second condition: You have to be patient early and treat your body this time out until tomorrow! Then I will heal you. Agreed? "

Rayman nodded once.

"Ok, I agree .. And the third?" The wizard laughed now on

"Of course we all communication say what will be going on!"

Rayman laughed "Yes, and really clear and I am of course here !"

At the same time in prison ..

Ly tried already are hours to free! Panting, she tried again the chains with draw from the wall emigrate! But these were just too strong and prepared even more pain on her now bruised wrists! Unfortunately for her, the chains were magical and blocked Ly`s forces!

"Otherwise I'd already blown the damn chains from the wall !" she cursed softly and saw this angrily. What had Mr Dark just before ?! he wanted Rayman easy to lure with her abduction? It made no sense, since Rayman is anyway to do something! Fearless saw Ly to cell door.

"Your damned Knaaren! Holt immediate damned ago Mr Dark, so he finally tells me why he holds me here in this stinking hole ! "

The Knaaren heard exactly her words and laughed before cell door.

"Oh is already still appear earlier or later! Mr Dark was just at the other prisoners, and will seek even down here! "

Puzzled, she looked into the darkness.

`Other prisoners?` So she was not the only one?

"Oh really?" Ly said with mock confusion.

"And why he should hold another prisoner here?", She launched a trial, rauszubekommen more from Knaaren.

"This comes up his plan, you stupid fairy! The wake up on first. The brat is but quieter than you ! "Ly heard a hiss from the other Knaaren

"You idiot! Why are plapperst out everything ?! "

"Because me this fairy really annoying ! I had fairies for breakfast which really less rum cried! "

Ly laughed now internally. So another prisoner was here. Apparently a girl. Cleverly, she launched a new attempt. "For what Mr Dark should be a" brat "capture? So from this I'm really not smart. "

One Knaare snorted "Shut your damn finally flap! Moreover, how are we to know? "

"Is not she the child of Protoon, Neriux ?", whispered a Knaare about this.

The Knaare called Neriux now slapped himself in the face hands

"WHY are you talking about MEN ? ! Do you notice NOT WHAT HEREIN PEELING ?! "

Ly on startled. What was he saying? The child of protoons ?! The Knaaren roared now at each other.

"Damn, this whole shit can you tell Mr Dark! And woe to you pull me in so ! "

"What?! I really wanted only that she times the flap holds and did not notice before loud chatter that she put me in! "

"How stupid you have to be in order not to notice ?! Especially after I told you that you shall not babbling ?! "

"Sorry, but who listens to your stupid Gelabber ?!"

"I give you my equal Silly Gelabber you .. !"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ? !", interrupted them a very ominous, screaming voice. Ly swallowed scared.

"Mr Dark," she whispered, backing away from the wall.

"What screams her brainless around here ?!"

"Um ..." Ly heard a fearful voice that had come from Knaaren Neruix.

"He betrayed this fairy who sits in the other cell", this quickly said, pointing to his colleagues, who now scared staring at him.

"Boa, you damned traitor!" Exclaimed this!

"What ?!", now sounded the menacing voice of Mr Dark and let tremble Knaaren!

".. You put me in!", A Knaare cried anxiously. Mr Dark roared furiously and slammed the palm face.

"Your damn mindless creatures! Get out of my sight before I forget myself! "He shouted at the two now! Ly did not know why, but she could not suppress a chuckle. She had never heard Mr Dark so romp!

"And you in there think you kindly with your cheeky laugh back otherwise I beat you out of your fucking face !", while he beat furiously against the door!

Ly could not travel differently and had to be composed, not to laugh!

"Is me the key and WILL DISAPPEAR !" Mr Dark shouted threatening to both!

Ly heard a clink, that could only be the key and then the trampling of Knaaren who moved quickly!

Attentive and full of caution, Ly listened in the darkness and looked out the door. The castle creaked ominously as the bolt was pushed aside. The door swung open quickly and slammed against the wall! The light of the torch briefly blinded Ly, and she could not help but close her eyes. The door slammed back to the castle! Ly opened her eyes and saw now in Mr Dark angry face. (What you just saw ..? XD)

"You cursed fairy!" He hissed and stomped on them going. " What do you know?!"

"Now I ..", he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. The grip was not strong, but still rose slightly Ly air "Tell me immediately what you has !"

"Kind of Protoon?" She said breathlessly. Mr Dark let go of her neck and took a step back.

"These damn idiots." Mr Dark growled more to himself than to Ly. Gently she placed her right hand on her neck and stroked the spot where just slightly squeezed his hand! The chain rustled across the floor. Although the pressure may not have been strong, but that they had now not expected!

"So .. So now you has communication ..!", Mr Dark growled ominously. Ly clenched and looked with her green eyes up at him.

"I know the legend .. just I do not understand what would bring you that?"

"Oh? Dan you know the legend but not really appear. "

When he spoke scornfully, folding his arms while. Ly it seemed as if Mr Dark had calmed ..

"I know that should bring the child of Protoons using his magic light over the land ..."

"And how do you should know?" He interrupted her with a harsh tone. Ly did not quite know what to say on it. Because they did not understand this talk.

"Feengeschwätz or what ?!" he asked them impatient. She looked through the eyes to the ground and remained silent. The silence he took part as a yes.

"Somehow typical ..! But it seems to me, her fairies are really still just as stupid as many years ago! "

Now Ly watched Mr Dark.

"Anyway, stupid enough to bring your guards to talk out of school!" She whispered. Mr Dark let a mocking sound.

"That's where no art, my love ..! Besides me is this girl more help the darkness to bring across the country, as you ever can imagine! The once you prevented the legend, you can freely control ...! "

Well pounded Lys heart very quickly! What did he mean ?!

"You .. you're not thinking of ..?"

Mr Dark laughed darkly. His malevolent eyes looked out from under his hat.

"Oh yes I will ..! I prefer the innocent thing in the darkness, and you'll help me, Ly! "

"And why would I do that ?!", she spoke now incomprehensible.

"Because you'll have no choice ..!" Under his cloak he picked up a red ball. They shone light on in his right hand.

"If you do not want me to kill the child of Protoons, you should do what I tell you ..!" He said menacingly.

"Why would you do that? You need it! ", Now called Ly misleading.

"That's clear to me .. but as soon as I pulled on my side, and she returned the darkness over the land, I can still kill! Or am I wrong?! Clearly, I need a fairy, so their training goes faster .. but who says I also do this itself can not ..? "

Ly looked at him startled. He was serious! She swallowed hard and closed his eyes. If they did not help him, he will kill the girl. But if she helped him, the world would fall into darkness ..

"Well .. as you decide you?" Mr Dark said slyly.

"..I Help you ..", Ly whispered quietly with eyes closed. Mr Dark nodded and kept the red ball to meet her. With a loud ringing these shone suddenly very garish and after a few seconds Ly had already disappeared! The chains rattled to the ground! down with his hands on the red glass saw Ly up from the ball to Mr Dark. This laughed darkly and looked at her with its yellow eyes through the red glass.

"Now you're mine!"

"Rayman .. think Mr Dark on!" Ly whispered softly, and despair!

seemed the hours to pass .. Asmira lying on the haystack, staring at the dark ceiling. The moon wandered and could now accommodate the sun .. this colored the sky pink. Asmira noticed that it became brighter. She could not sleep all night long .. too much buzzed through her head.

Beside her was a bowl, with a yellow fruit that was her completely unknown. She had no appetite, but huge thirst. And therefore, they drank only the dark cup which stood next to the bowl.

That night it was quite clear:

-You Was a magical beings of this world

-Your Entire life that she lived sheltered, was nothing but a forgery

-You Was located at a place where there was nothing but evil

-Where There was bad, but it had something good to give!

"And so I have to get out of here!" She murmured decided.

Sighing, she sat up and looked at the opening, which should provide a window. The rods prevented purely anyone, or wanted to get out!

Since it was now brighter, they might be able to see anything? Slowly, she stood up and walked to the opening. Carefully she looked out. They recognized only the green leaves of a tree that had to stand right in front of her cell. A small opening between the many branches showed the pink sky. More could not recognize Asmira to her disappointment. Sadly, she plucked straw from their black, tousled hair.

"Wait a minute .. straw?" You got the idea under the haystack see if perhaps any hole or gap could be located. Full of energy, she began to dig in! The hay was blown up when she took a huge pile in her hand and threw her aside. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Frightened and caught, she saw the door whose lock was pushed, according to the side! With big eyes she took a step back and stared now in the face of Knaaren who stepped into the cell.

"What the ..?!" Growled the only confused and considered Asmira full fury. He had been expecting a completely different picture.

"What is the will, when it should be done ?!" he growled ominously. Asmiras heart pounded with fear! As turned to stone, she stayed with a small pile of straw in hand stand! But now she realized that he left the door wide open! Stomping he came towards them!

"Go! Mr Dark awaits you! "

Reflexive screamed Asmira and threw the hay in the face! Without knowing what her body was doing, she slipped through his legs and ran through the door!

Confused and screaming snorted the Knaare the hay from his face and yelled at! Startled and completely without knowing where the output should be located here, she ran down the hallway and only dared not look back!

Panting, she came around the curve and stopped abruptly when she ran into a dead end almost! In panic she looked over her back. She heard the ominous rumble of Knaaren which her stomping ensued!

"No, please do not!" She whispered, panicked and searched the transition to any hiding! Perhaps a gap where they might be hiding or an open door ?! Asmira gasped as they on the wall at the bottom left spotted an opening. She quickly went to that and looked clean. She had just enough space but to her horror was full of cobwebs!

"There you are !" yelled an angry voice and read Asmira scared look back! The Knaare stretched out his arms and wanted to grab her, but Asmira jumped in time into the hole! Eyes closed, she noticed the cobwebs, the fully taped her face! Panting, she crept forward and looked back. The Knaare screamed

"You damn beast ! Come here immediately get out or I'll eat you ! "

He stretched his arm into the hole, trying still to grab with his mouth, but Asmira managed in time to move! With a beating heart she crawled into the unknown! The darkness enveloped more and more! Only the cobwebs they now felt all over her body and she could still hear the roar of Knaaren who cried her various curse words afterwards! Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation on her back! Startled, she winced and tried somehow to shake off the spider! But it was not just one! But more! Shock and panic she crawled on, hoping that she came out of this hole as quickly as possible, because they haste spiders!

Suddenly she noticed in the distance a light Gently! Fast she crawled to it! But there was always shooting engined for them, as it had to be now determined dozens of spiders that rumkrabbelten on it! Groaning she crawled out of the hole and sat up immediately. flouncing

tried the spinning her to get down! This seemed to work, because she listened and now saw the black, thick spiders plop to the ground!

"Get off me!" She screamed in panic! Beep Send them crawling away!

When all were finally gone, Asmira carefully looked around. She was in a small room, the amount of which reached far up! Through a hole the morning sun shone into it gently, and lit so easy to place. To her left was a brook whose mighty stream gurgled soothingly. The creek led to a dark opening. Carefully Asmira approached the opening looked inside. Apparently this was the outflow from this location! So one way out!

Without large continue thinking about Asmira rose in the stream, the water stood up to her belly and ominously tugged at her! Caution and yet fast, they waded in the water and held forward leaning firmly by hand on the walls. The opening was very wide and the ceiling was also low. So enough space for them to be to bear so anyway and not dragged by the current.

Panting, she tried what can be seen in the dark. But besides the ominous noise, she heard nothing. Suddenly the river was deeper and Asmira slid his legs off! Startled, she gasped as the water they mitzog! A few seconds later she spat the water flowing in a river! Splashing they arrived on the water and the power of the beam she pressed deeper into anything !

The current pulled from all sides to her! With effort, she could see where there was the surface! Always scarce was her breath as she tried with all her strength against the pressure to come from the top !

Gasping and spluttering dipped Asmira and coughed! She gasped for air and gasped. The long black hair stuck in her face and covered her entire term. Breathing she tried to keep abreast of the flowing water and at the same time to remove the hair a little out of her face. The river was in a cave, but was passed through full light. On the walls at both sides shot streams into the river! Asmira had be very careful in the middle of the river to stay, not to be pushed back from them in the deep! The flow of the river drew Asmira finally into the open! Relieved to feel the sun on her head she saw go sky.

But already seemed too early to rejoice Asmira: you just steered path to a waterfall to your Site Startled, she tried on a log be heading, which was half in the flowing river on the right bank! Panting, she grabbed interrupted by a branch, but the immediate. Now panic she tried to come against the current, they tore at the tree trunk over !

With all his last strength, she managed to grab a tree branch! The flow dragged ominously at her! Just before she arrived thus the end of the river, and on the cliff of the waterfall, it remained in place are! Nevertheless, the flow tugged at their clothes and hair! Eyes narrowed, she clung with both hands! By the water roar heard she suddenly cast. Now she opened her eyes and could not fasen what she saw! The Knaaren stumbled down the hill and they seemed to have discovered! Now had to Asmira decide: either they let her pull the Knaaren from the river, or it falls into the deep!

"There she is! Quick! ", Shouted to a knaare the other and pointing at them. One was the same with her! She finally had now the opportunity to escape, Asmira did not think twice and had finally going on with his eyes closed before the knaare they could pack!

The Knaare startled and jumped now to the root!

"Are you crazy ?!" he yelled her past! But already she was gone .. carried away by the water, which plunged into the depths! The other Knaaren arrived at the one and saw the roaring water. Stunned the Knaare slapped his hands over his head.

"Mr. Dark will kill me!"

"Not only you, but all of us!", An added grudgingly.

"Quick, let's go down! Perhaps they washed up on the edge? "Said the third Shrugging.

The waterfall splashed on the water and let it foam! But the raging river appeared below to reassure ... The somewhat softer now ström, slowly pulled Asmira with him that did not seem to move.

Her head she held above the water surface, gasping and coughing full exhaustion. Stunned, she had survived this deep fall, she swam gently to the left bank.

Panting and exhausted, she crawled ashore and let himself drop on the spot on the belly ... she lived .. she was there! Slowly, she turned on her back. With closed eyes she lay there, breathing. She wanted to remain there for a minute to catch something. But this left the Knaaren not!

"There she is !"

Panicked looked at Asmira and looked at the other bank of the Knaaren. Some made itself from carrying the water to Watten!

She quickly jumped up and ran into the woods! She scurried through the bushes and jumped over roots that stood her as obstacles!

Panting, she ducked as a down hanging branch came to meet her! Close behind her, she heard the call and roar of Knaaren! Where should she hide merely ?! She quickly jumped a thicket and tried her breath to suppress so that Knaaren they could not hear! Blustering hits a Knaare against a low-lying branch.

"Raaaa ! I hate woods ! "roared on. "Damn this brat is nimble! Where is that ?! now disappeared, "swore another.

looked anxiously and with palpitations Asmira through the leaves, hoping that this hiding really was good enough. Not far from her stopped the five Knaaren. This they listened to the rustle of bushes and the pounding of their feet!

Breathless listened Asmira .. where they were exactly?

The Knaaren looked around furiously. One already examined from some large mushrooms.

"The will be here somewhere ... it seeks!"

Asmira noticed that the rustle came nearer .. anxious she tried as quietly as possible to flit through the bushes. The crack of the branches seemed Knaaren not hear ..

"Definitely somewhere boil under a damn bush !"

None of them seemed to notice that the girl behind them pulled tight to a tree and climbed up.

After finite minutes a cursed: "Damn! Where is the mere ?! How could you let the only escape man ! ", the Knaaren pointed to an other.

"The Warf me Straw face !", defended the outraged others. "In addition, the so small that slipped between my legs by !"

"You let yourself really fooled by the little ones ?!" exclaimed on a maliciously and everyone started to laugh angry. The Knaare, had tricked the Asmira roared.

"Snout! Something you would all surely just can easily happen! "

"Anyway, you'll Mr Dark explain exactly what happened! Den is vanished ! "

After the Knaaren had removed arguing and cranky to Asmira dared down from the tree. Gently she let herself fall into the bushes and then straightened up. Her clothes were still damp.

"Fortunately, it is warm .." she whispered exhausted and looked into the deep forest. Back to return to the river was impossible. Probably stationed there the Knaaren and searched it still. So she decided to go deeper into the forest. Another option they had not. Only now seemed Asmira to notice how beautiful the area was. Small, pink dots glowed gently in the air. The trees were sometimes so large and wide that it determines five people needed to include these. The red mushroom-covered surface as the ground. You never saw so far so big samples. Suddenly she noticed yellow balls in the air. They seemed to have wings, they heard flapping, even the faintest. Small eyes they looked curious. Asmira smiled and held her hand gently to the nature of. With a noise that sounded like a laugh, floated the yellow ball to Asmira around. Now they also had to laugh. The soft, yellow light cheered them.

Suddenly more emerged from the essence and circled Asmira. Now all hovering in one direction and stopped. Blankly looked at the little creatures.

If they wanted, which is to follow Asmira them? The little yellow creatures laughed and waved her little hands in one direction. Asmira hesitated before to follow up decides them.

The yellow Lums led the girl through the forest. Some danced around her and playing with her wet hair. Asmira laughed softly, stroking a little hesitant and careful one of them.

So there was something good in this world. Not everything seemed dark and vicious. The Lums, they continued until Asmira stepped into a clearing. Breathless, she looked at the columns that appeared to be like in a circle in the middle of the clearing. They shone softly in the light of the sun. Blue pattern covered the stones. swallowed up in itself, they caused the impression that they had to be magical.

Suddenly out of nowhere, shouting at the Lums! Asmira startled and looked immediately to them.

"What's wrong?" Anxiously hovered Lums away from her and saw the forest! She quickly followed their interpretations and frightened! Green, thin beings with strange hats stood on the edge of the forest, brandishing their clubs. They seemed out to get Asmira to have, the one pointed evil laughing at them! The Lums hovered anxiously thereof, than the green creatures it moved and now went off to them! Asmira screamed and ran! Now when the columns arrived, they noticed only, that was a blue vortex in front of each column! Startled, she stopped abruptly and fell panting! Startled, she looked over her shoulder.

"Do not!" Cried Asmira frightened and held protectively her arms over her face, as some networks flew in their direction! A net landed on her, at which was drawn immediately! With narrowed eyes, she tried to pull against to hold and break free! The more but meant that they increasingly tangled in! Hart Asmira was dragged to the ground! Now it was hard dragged along the floor! The green creatures burst out laughing stupid and gave a handshake! Confused, she looked up at them. They were not scary. But more .. Idiotic?

This seemed still not to hinder Asmira procrastinate!

"Please, let me free!" Floundering Asmira and tried somehow to escape from the net! But no matter what she tried, it was useless! Suddenly she noticed that raced all yellow balls on the green creatures! This screamed amazed and struck with truncheons around! More and more Lums raced toward the open nature and tried to confuse, by pulling them their hats in the face or tugging at their mustaches!

Suddenly, the network raised. Confused saw Asmira on. The yellow Lums smiled at her and helped Asmira sit up.

"Thank you." Asmira said, relieved. All yellow Lums indicate a blue vortex that spun in front of a column. Asmira quickly shook his head and raised his hands.

"No, I do not go in!"

But she had no choice but to the Lums, they come across the vortex to. Worried she looked over her shoulder at the Lums, which distracted the green creatures. For some of them were captured by the hard truncheons, brandishing the essence roaring!

"But I must help you .. but!"

Apparently wanted the Lums not hear, they finally pushed them into a strudel! Not able to cry, she pulled the vortex, and spat it after a few seconds once again! Startled, she landed on a lawn and then lay flat. The swirl behind her in the air disappeared immediately. With pain glance Asmira towards.

She noticed that was the lawn completely brown and dried up under her feet. Startled, she stepped back! Because she saw a few meters in front of a being are they staring confused.

"The area has not changed .." Rayman whispered to himself as he stood on the hill and looked over the land, where once lay under the rule of Mr Dark.

Dark, cold and all died ..

The black magic had still not warped after all these years. Here, on this hill, was the boundary between darkness and light.

But before Rayman departed from the White Tower, horrible things have been reported. In the land of dreams is being moved around the darkness. And there have been disasters and attacks!

If the Protoon was in wrong hands any longer, the balance of the worlds will completely change. The darkness would take the land of dreams more and more in his possession! And there also was the child of Protoon in the hands of Mr Dark, the darkness would spread more quickly once he has drawn on his!

Yes, time was short. And why Rayman was glad that the magician was persuaded to heal his wound. Although the magician was not wrong with his theory. At first he seemed to notice anything in the process of healing. But after a few seconds Rayman was actually blacked out and lost consciousness.

But now his wound was completely healed. Not even a scar could be seen.

With a serious expression Rayman watched the black castle, which was only a few hundred meters from the hill station. Many memories were there awake ..! But something seemed different about her. She was not only dark but also bigger now!

"Hm," he grumbled and decided the whole of the vicinity to look. Cleverly he jumped from the hill and then slid down the slope! The boulder rolled under Rayman's feet.

Now he was finally in the dark land, when he reached the bottom. Rasch walked the hero among the dead through trees, and did not let with serious look while the castle from the eyes.

"I was not mistaken .. it is greater!" Whispered Rayman.

After a few minutes Rayman arrived at the old stone bridge, which was however partly forfeited ..

"But why not the castle? Did he actually rebuilt? "

Suspiciously he crossed the bridge that went over a dried small river. Yes, at that time a long time ago, must have been Fantastically this place! But Rayman did not live this .. because when he was created, the country was already in this state.

So far, nothing seemed to stir. Apart from the gentle wind, it was extremely quiet.

But this was not safe .. rayman Mr Dark had not "summoned" him for no reason.

Now he came closer, actually at that was open the gate.

"So the shouting yes formally to fall", stated rayman a raised eyebrow and shook his head as he looked at the dark wood. But yes, Mr Dark awaited him.

At this moment, Rayman was his pawn! He knew that Rayman knew it was a trap, so why should he not make it look like?

Carefully Rayman went to the door and looked inside. Harking he looked around.

Except for the wind, which moved through the door, he heard nothing. With his eyes he examined the entrance, the floor and the ceiling. But he could not find anything applicable. Suspicious enters Rayman Castle. He strode through the lobby until the door slammed shut with a kick! Rayman drove around and looked still the same distrust to!

"Come on .. show me your case finally ..!" He whispered.

"There is no case .. the traps are there an unsuspecting .. catch you?"

Rayman smiled cheekily when he heard that voice. He knew only too well! It was his own, only hateful!

"Oh come on, I was so happy on a trap!" Cried rayman with mock indignation and raised both hands. Again gravely Rayman looked "out Reymesis .. Come" to

The crazy, spiteful laughter rang out. He immediately appeared with a grin evil just before Rayman. Rayman fight presented himself ready and looked at him suspiciously. Something was fishy here! E knew that what could happen at any time! It was definitely a trap!

But one that he probably would not even expect! And this left hook his entire body.

"Here I am! If you are looking Mr Dark .. which is now determined not stop by ..! "He slowly walked around Rayman. This did not let him out of the eyes.

"I've been expecting you already ..! Do you really think that someone like you can wander through our country without us to notice it ..?! "

"We?", Rayman repeated suspiciously. Raymesis remained on the spot are fasting and his forehead. "Oh where are my manners ..."

Suddenly noticed Rayman which that moved in the dark! Noises were heard! Trail on the stone floor! Hiss and roar! As well as scratching of huge claws!

"By" we "I mean all of us that you spoiled the fun over the years had .. !" he laughed menacingly, pointing with both hands to yourself. All creatures and creatures of darkness seemed in the gigantic hall gathered to have! All those who Rayman ever defeated and chased away had ...! The creatures roared and hissed! There it was: the case !

Rayman looked around startled. He had not really expected! The situation seemed hopeless at first! There were just too many for Rayman! But he knew he was getting himself preceded ..! Reymesis laughed with malice and schadenfreude.

"Mr Dark lured thee but only over here, so we can all of you Avenge ..! There are far worse than death! Dand this, you will now learn to own body ! "

`So they do not want me .. but kill catch?`, It shot through the head Rayman, who now sat his famous selbstischeres and cheeky grin.

Mr Dark wanted him so alive? Now that explained why he then could not bring to an end when he had the chance!

Kampfbereit Rayman turned and looked angry in the round! There was always a way out .. this there had to be! Rayman also discovered already at all sides of the entrance gates, which had only lead to a further gear! So deep in the castle and thus to escape one way!

"If you want to pick me then come!" He cried in the round! Now this they left not say twice times! Roaring, hissing and shrieking they pounced on Rayman! Quick and sent it jumped to an over-sized toad and pushed off with his feet from his face, to get in the air! The hero had before so to jump over the whole bunch of time! In the middle of the air but was grabbed by Reymesis who laughed crazy and Rayman slammed to the ground!

"Arg!"

He skidded across the marble floor against the wall and slammed against it! Hardly saw Rayman on, came already a spear flew in, but he dodged rolling! Cleverly he struck a mutated plant and came so expertly on his feet! Startled, he dodged a sword blow, to him but lightly on the cheek cut. Ignoring it, he kicked the dark Gestallt the weapon out of his hand and then beat them in the air. Now three opponents attacked each other! Gasping more Rayman increasingly scarce blows out and moved ever further from the wall. Sometimes he was taken lightly, but it seemed not to hinder further dodge the blows and block! He tried doing to move towards the opening that led into the passage! Skilful he ducked away from a blow and jumped back!

Suddenly raced along the ground a giant pillar of fire on rayman to! Gasping could Rayman hairbreadth dodge this roaring fire by jumping to the side! Now was like a border between it and some creatures! Breathing and with a cheeky grin, he watched them. They came slowly toward Rayman, while the fire was getting smaller. With some-digging and lacerations Rayman stood looking now to the creatures that had free rein and immediately attacked immediately! But before Rayman could fire some energy balls that hit some of them! While the others appeared to be deflected to dodge the bullets, the rayman seized the opportunity and began to move!

Skillfully he struck through the crowd and skidded now at the opening of the corridor! Panting, he reached even these scarce and jumped in with a set! Reymesis seemed just that predictably and hit Rayman to peel off!

"HAAA !" From nothing he grabbed him and threw in against a wooden door! The force of the throw broke this! Unfortunately, was behind the door a stone ground stairs where rayman now down crashed noisily! At the bottom he remained until motionless. He breathed full of pain and looked up the stairs. The complete Horde ran down to him! Rayman noticed that the ceiling was held apparently from the stairs of wooden pillars. Now he came here an idea!

Full pain directed to rayman and formed in his hands a ball of energy! When she was big enough, he threw it against the column! With a bang and a violent blast, the ceiling caved in! Protective raised Rayman arms and saw with their eyes closed to the side. Popping and noisily threw the boulders on the stairs ! Dust kicked up! The creatures went screaming halt and some jumped back just in time! After a few seconds, the crash was over ... silence. When the smoke had cleared, the passage was now blocked with stones!

Outraged and furiously roared all beings go!

On the other hand Rayman saw coughing to the stairs but was completely filled with the stones! No one could get through there so easily. Not even Reymesis!

With a sigh of relief closed rayman eyes.

"Damn that was close!"

For now, it seemed to be over. The question was only how long? But it is made Rayman time being no head. This time he was able to escape, and that was currently the main thing!

"So Mr Dark had hardly planned!" He smiled cheekily and then blew a strand of hair from his face. Carefully, he reached up to see how much he had suffered damage. But he seemed the pain hardly notice.

"Well .. where I end up here?" He asked himself and looked around. He was standing in a dark corridor. Only black candlestick this was evident. At the end of the corridor was a dark door. Rayman had on .. which the creatures would certainly not quiet so quickly give up to get him back into the fingers! Therefore Rayman went resolutely down the aisle. His steps hold on all the walls, as he walked through the purple carpet. Suspiciously, remained rayman the daunting doorway and looked at them. Slowly he put his hand on the door click, and pressed it down gently. Carefully he opened the door and looked inside now. A dark space .. in the middle was but what the Rayman puzzled look pure lies. Slowly he entered the large hall and pulled the door behind him.

"Unbelievable ..!" He breathed.

A cold light shone through the hole in the ceiling. Also, when the luster that once reigned here, have for decades had been extinguished, it gave still something special about this place.

In the middle of the hall there was a dead tree. Surrounded by dried grass, which formed a circle. And to this area was a circle! Stones that normally used Teensies to go with swirls in various areas of the country! The pattern on the now lackluster stones, Rayman would recognize anywhere again! But the once magical relic seemed like death. Because the warm, blue glow, which she let act like life was completely gone!

Rayman ran his hand over the pattern that was chiselled into the stones.

"So it's been ... the land here was once .. the land of dreams!"

With a sad face now he looked at the tree in the middle of ... death .. like everything here ..

Yes this place, the entire area was drawn by Mr Dark in the dark! And thus every spark of life undressed!

He slowly walked over to the tree and looked up at him. He must have been very grand once! Around him lay dead branches. As as if with sadness and despair they threw!

Rayman exhaled heavily and closed his eyes briefly. Suddenly he heard a strange noise.

Confused, he turned and opened his eyes. He looked around, and looked for the place where this sound might come. Now he discovered it: the middle of the air hung a blue portal! The vortex spun and glittered full glory!

"What the…?!"

Suddenly the portal spat what made! Now Rayman was completely confused and looked at the down what the portal spat! The black hair covered the face of the essence. Startled breathing did not it. Rayman could perceive at the vote, which it had to be a girl.

At first she seemed to lie still, but then she straightened slowly. Rayman wanted to her, but remained only available times. Still completely confused, he watched her.

The girl looked at now, and remained as stand when she noticed him. He looked at her, she had huge anxiety! Slowly he made a step toward her, but she stepped back immediately and grabbed the first available branch that she found on the floor! Threatening she picked him up and glared dangerous rayman across!

"Stay back !" she screamed hysterically! Rayman now raised both hands, trying to calm her.

"Take it easy .. I do not mind."

But still they remained in the same position and breathing fast! Rayman made another step.

"Really .. I do not mind." He repeated softly and looked at it carefully. She seemed to have very much been through .. otherwise they would hardly be so upset!

"I see the really like for you as a villain?", Now Rayman smiled at her and walked her cautiously. Asmira appeared on these words thinking. With searching glance she looked at him. Only now she saw his scrapes and bruises. And seemed his gentle smile their anxiety to reduce slightly.

"Please .. I can you possibly help out here .." he said slowly, watching her reaction to it. Now he noticed her time on the right upper arm. Was she at the end nor the child of Protoons? Had she actually managed to escape it and was so so upset? Hesitantly, she slowly lowered the branch. My entire body was shaking!

Asmira pressed her lips together to travel together.

`Not now cry .. do not cry now! ', She thought cramps. But he was apparently the aid, which it had called yesterday?

"Ok .. quietly .." he whispered now, lowering his hands. Still carefully he walked slowly toward her. He did not want to scare again. First she gasped, and did not move when he approached her.

But suddenly slumped Asmira on her knees and sobbed loudly on. Startled, he held it there immediately on the shoulder fixed! He was afraid that she would break down before his eyes! But now he heard her faint cry beneath her curtain of black hair that hid her face again.

".. I'm being chased by all sides ..." she whispered tonelessly and hid her face behind her hands now. Quiet, penetrated her soft cry to him.

Rayman knew frightened and full of compassion only not know how to react to it ... eventually he took her slowly in his arms and pressed it to his chest.

Now she was crying really begins! Rayman saw sympathize down at her and stroked her back soothingly. He was now certain: It was she!

Without something to say, let them rayman only times in his chest crying. He did not want to stir up even more. The poor girl had to have gone through bad before they finally ended up here! The hero could not imagine only what Mr Dark her was doing or saying!

Now he looked thoughtfully around. He had certainly carry them out of here. Even if she was not the child of Protoons, he wanted to help her in any case.

Asmira slowly calmed down. She had been very happy in the moment that he took her in his arms. That she needed after all what had happened: Someone who comforted her and gave her a feeling of security. As Rayman noticed that she had calmed down slowly, he took it slowly from his embrace. But they had stated yet.

"Sorry .." she sobbed quietly, brushing the tears from her face. They themselves did not know why. After everything she had been through and experienced, she confided this nature. Rayman shook with a gentle smile upside down.

"You do not have to apologize. What's your name?"

"Asmira .."

Suddenly it popped! Rayman's look was serious and he straightened up. The bang came from the hallway! Fallow it by actually? Asmira looked frightened at the door, and then Rayman.

"What ..?" Rayman saw with a slight smile on her down.

"Now my name is Rayman ..", he helped her to her feet and stood immediately protectively toward her

"And I'll protect you for anything in the world! Count on it! "

Now resounded cries and voices. Asmira gasped in shock and took a step back .. Rayman watched her. "Quick, hide yourself behind the pillar!"

"But .. what I do not you? You're hurt and .. "

Rayman grinned at her and winked.

"Do not worry .. the important thing first, she did not discover you! So please hide yourself immediately! "

Asmira nodded slowly and ran to the column finally and hid behind it. Worried she watched Rayman and put her hands on the cold stone.

Now it rumbled on across the hall! The door was broken and slammed to the ground! Two green Gnome stumbled into it! Rayman wanted to be a ball of energy appear and put them out of action! But suddenly came a ring!

Asmira more scared back of the column and looked at them with large eyes! Rayman looked shocked at her! The Gnome seemed to be completely surprised!

The pattern of the column slowly began to be perfused with blue light from the ground! The ringing was always loud and was completely filled when the pattern with the blue light, shone finally the complete column light bluish on! Ringing seemed a portal in front of the column! Stunned saw Rayman with big eyes to the column and then Asmira.

"You .. it is you actually !"

"The child of Protoon ?!" Suddenly a voice hissed through the hall. Reymesis appeared at the door and was surprised to Asmira. Rayman immediately reacted! He had to get to safety quickly! Asmira stood before the portal and saw the column in shock! Why they responded so on their touch ?!

Now Rayman was with her and lifted her quickly! Somewhat surprised, she stared up at him.

"No!" Shouted Reymesis, but it was too late! Rayman jumped Asmira that had terrified clinging to Rayman, in the portal in! The whirlpool sucked them immediately! Ringing both disappeared and the light from the column, which just been lit up the cold place for a short time became extinct,! The portal disappeared. The screening, which was traversed by the blue light, withdrew into the earth. And suddenly cracked it! The column crashed to the ground and only left behind boulders and stones!

"Damn No! No! No! "Cried Reymesis and gave a gnome a kick!

"Why did not do anything to her ?!"

The sun sank. Gently enveloped the Evening redness of the sun the calibration fount forest a. Quiet started the barbeque on to zippers. Violette luminous dots floated weightlessly through the trees, illuminating the darker gentle way. Suddenly, the gentle tranquility was disturbed, when the middle of it opened a blue portal! The spiral turned glittery and filled the area with its buzzing! Partly it spat out at once Rayman and Asmira! Hardly both left the portal, it closed silently behind them.

Cleverly landed Rayman on his knees, and held Asmira still pushing firmly. She had clung to him with fear with narrowed eyes.

He gasped: "That was .. again just!"

The hero looked around and stood up. "The calibration fount forest?"

They were surrounded by violet spots. The large purple mushrooms shone light at dusk and the thick trees twined with their roots through the earth. Red Lums floated weightlessly through the area.

Rayman knew the calibration fount forest very well. Partly he smiled and exhaled. For now, both should be in safety. Slowly, he looked down at Asmira which had still clung squinted at him. Now he smiled obliquely.

"You can .. let me go again. It's over."

"Oh!" She said shyly, she had really clutching in and let him go quickly. Rayman laughed and put her down gently. They immediately put in doubt his arms around her waist and looked carefully around the eyes.

"Already ok, am like the helper in need. Although you had apparently once helped me this. "

"What ... do you mean?" She asked now flatly and looked suspiciously at him. He nodded behind him, where the portal was only a few seconds.

"You have enabled the column and provided us a way to escape that way."

"Was that really me?"

Rayman looked at her. He noticed that she slowly got scared again. Your suspicious glance, now more fully at a very anxious! Apparently she was simply thrown into the whole thing into it!

`This cursed Mr Dark! What did he just told her! `

"Can you possibly tell me .. where am I? What is this a world? What .. I am? ", Raised its timid voice desperate.

Gradually noticed Asmira that she was very tired. She could have left the truth, where they believed in the night behind him, not believe. All complete their fears and doubts, now seemed completely get up in it!

Rayman nodded slowly and soothes put his hand on her shoulder as he could see them now drifting back to her panic. The poor thing was shaking yes!

"Yes I can .. you are a man.", He smiled reassured and noticed that her face also made small but very sad smile.

"No Monster ..?" She asked quietly. Rayman shook his head and chuckled.

"Believe me .. I have met thousands of monsters .. but you do not belong clearly to!"

"But .. what happen to these things? In my hand yesterday formed a huge ball .. then exploded! And before suddenly shone on this column and I just do not know where all this comes at a time ! "she cried again close to tears. More and more panicked about hand of Asmira! Before Rayman able to reassure them somehow she went completely out of continuing.

"This Mr Dark called me the" child of Protoon "! He claims that this is my world here! The fact that the other world, where I lived, it was all just a lie ! And now I still talk to a being that has no members ! "

Suddenly she swayed! Instant held rayman Asmira firmly as she now finally threatened to fall!

"Calm down!" Now he noticed that she closes her eyes. Immediately he supported her as Asmira stumbled sideways. She breathed exhausted and sank to his knees now.

"I just want to go home .. I can not ... .. I do not want to ..." she whispered tired. The whole night was Asmira awake. All day long she was on the run and eat, she had nothing. Your body was kept under adrenaline at forces all the time, could not!

"You've really been through a lot .." whispered Rayman quietly, looking down at her worried. Still, he held her firmly by the shoulder.

"With me you are safe .. I take you to a place where nothing happens to you .. ok?" He saw that she nodded slowly. He gently picked her up.

"Can not you take me just go home? Or .. it really was? "

Rayman hesitated. He did not want to put more under the pressure. But it was the truth, what Mr Dark said. Anyway, what this part was concerned.

"Asmira .." Rayman sighed and did not know how to say it. Slowly nodded Asmira.

"So it's you the truth ..." she exhaled wearily.

".. I never want to believe .. .."

Rayman began to move. He knew exactly where they were and wanted Asmira as soon as possible fortschaffen here. They had to rest.

"I know that it is not easy .. .." Rayman said cautiously and noticed that her body tensed abruptly!

"But you're still who you are. not only because you now have some forces .. means that you are someone else. "

"Is that so?" Asmira asked sadly. Rayman nodded and smiled: "Of course. Test now .. somehow to sleep. "

Asmira turned her head to the side and then looked in the direction where Rayman moving. For a while there was silence between them while Rayman Asmira wore through the forest. He apparently knew exactly where he had to go. Sure, he moved to the narrow paths through the now dark forest, but everything else as threatening seemed to Asmira. He .. they enchanted more. Despite the fatigue, looked curiously around his eyes. They tried to oust the experiences that still restlessly buzzing in her head!

"Do you feel good here?" She asked softly now. Rayman saw with the eyes down at her and smiled. He thought she was asleep. But it does not surprise him that she was still awake. For this purpose they had apparently experienced too much.

"I live in this area." He said softly. "I know them so like my vest pockets!"

"Rayman" she said suddenly. He heard her voice, what was lying in her heart.

"Yes?"

"You know .. I grew up in an area, which was also in the forest ... of course the trees were different. And the fungi smaller. But the forest was always stands's my home. I never thought that I would leave this place as quickly. "

Slowly she now told Rayman what Mr Dark did exactly. As he came over her at school with the Knaaren, and she woke up finally last night in a cell. As the Knaaren threatened her to eat it, and how Mr Dark pointed her all the things.

Silent and gravely he listened attentively. What he was hearing, he could not believe. Rayman knew Mr Dark. He was a diabolical villain! But he did all this, even frightened Rayman.

"I promise you .. Mr. Dark will atone for it!"

"You know him?" Asmira asked hesitantly. Rayman smiled now at an angle.

"Yes .. he is my nemesis when it want to know." Well looked Asmira attention to him. "What?"

"Really a looooong long history," he assured Asmira and ducked out of a low-lying branch away.

"How did you escape?" He quickly changed the subject before she could go on to ask. He did not want more oppress with the Dark Stories.

Now Asmira looked back to the path in front of him. About her beautiful face now appeared a small smile.

"I threw the creature straw in the face." Rayman she saw surprised her down and burst out laughing.

"For real? What I call brave! "

Now she Told continue as they fled from the castle, the Knaaren pursued and how the yellow Lums led them through the forest.

"The yellow lights helped me and threw me finally into the vortex." She finished her story. Rayman smiled slightly as she called the Lums "yellow lights".

"The yellow lights are Lums. They seemed well to notice who you are. I think they got along very well from it. Namely, they are very nimble and sometimes tough. "

Asmira nodded and exhaled in relief. This story was burning her already on the soul. They wanted to get rid, so they no longer rumtobte in its interior.

"Can you tell me where I am now landed?" She asked quietly and yawned. He smiled and told her about his world. How it was created by Polokus which beings and places there were in the realm of dreams. After a few minutes, the voice of Rayman seemed to lull you to sleep. As rayman noticed the Asmira had fallen asleep, he chuckled. This is exactly what he wanted to achieve.

"Rest now .." he whispered, and went on his way. The night dragged on the land. The Lums illuminated the forest with its warm light. Few roads were lit with lanterns .. in which fireflies were the joyful revolved in circles.

Rayman looked through the branches when he finally the goal came closer. He wanted to Globox. There, Asmira could only times to rest properly before Rayman was going to make her tower sage. Slowly, carefully, he slipped through the branches and took special care that Asmira why not awakened. Once this had worked, he now stood before Globox house. He slowly walked over to the door and tapped his foot on the blue-colored wood. Carefully, he looked down at Asmira who still slept sweetly. Globox opened the door and cried, surprised and full of joy. "Rayman!"

"Hush!"

Rayman hissed and pointed at Asmira. Quick clapped Globox both hands to his mouth and looked Rayman startled. Asmira seemed but nothing seem to notice and slept on. Rayman exhaled with closed eyes and looked with an apologetic smile to Globox. Still with his hands before his mouth, shook this head. Thus, he pointed out that it would not do anything.

"Sorry ...", whispered to Rayman Globox. "Can we come in? I'll tell you everything at once. "

Globox nodded, still with his hands over his mouth and pointed toward his head, that he should come. "Take now thy hands down," Rayman whispered amusing and smiled broadly. Globox did as he was told and closed the door slowly behind her.

"Who's that?" He asked in a whisper Rayman.

"I explain it to you the same .. I could somewhere ..?" Globox pointed out already in a room before Rayman could finish his question. Thanking nodded Rayman and entered the room. Globox pointed to a bed which had about their size. Gently put Rayman Asmira on the bed and pulled the covers up high on her shoulder. The girl slept on Calmly.

`You must be very tired really, if they so deeply schläft`, it went Rayman through his head and looked now Globox, who was now waiting at the Türschwele him. Both came out of the room as soon as rayman arrived with him. Here Rayman pulled the door to just enough so that he could see pure. He would not let them out of sight

"I'm really sorry that we here so barge .. where are actually Uglette and the kids?" Rayman said now with something in a low voice. Globox waved. "Must you really do not apologize. You are always welcome. Uglette went with the kids to her mother to the land of the walking souls. There should be a little safer yes. "

Rayman nodded course. Globox pointed startled Rayman cut and abrasions.

"What's happened to Rayman? I heard you wanted Mr Dark visit? Have found him apparently? "

"More like a horde of vengeful dark beings to whom I once put the craft." Rayman said with a slightly pained smile and waved finally off.

"But never mind that. Globox, it's really important that we protect them. I wanted only to have the tower, but it is indeed the land of changing souls. But Asmira, they say, needs rest urgently! "

Globox nodded course, raising a hand.

"All right Rayman. Just as you are you meet and what exactly happened ? "

Rayman looked through the crack to insure that she was still asleep, and above all everything was fine.

"She is the child of Protoon, Globox! They escaped Mr Dark, before he could you really do something. "

"What ?!", Globox screamed incomprehensible and slammed at once both hands to his mouth. Rayman winced and looked scared to Asmira. Gently she moved slightly in bed, but seemed to still continue to sleep. Relieved, he looked back at Globox. Now he told him in detail what had happened. Globox listened exciting and nodded excitedly only at certain places. As Rayman was finished, Globox looked through the gap to Asmira.

"So .. you could really escape it? That is it did not like .. "

Rayman nodded with a small smile.

"This in any case. And his character ... ", he pointed to himself" ... Indeed, not what he planned together! "

"But why he wanted to capture you alive? I do not understand anything! "Whispered Globox and raised indignant hands. Rayman also shrugged.

"I'm as smart as you." The hero saw with the eyes to the ground.

"Asmira has undergone really bad. No wonder she almost collapsed when we arrived at the calibration fount forest. That's why I came to you, so that they can recover ... in safety. "

"Yes but you did not fear that Mr Dark might show up here?" Globox now said anxiously. But Rayman immediately shook his head.

"How would he know where Asmira should be? And also here would be the last place where he would look for her, "he smiled Globox at calms. The Blue Frog nodded and looked at Rayman. His friend may not say anything, but the scratch and scrapes looked painful. Carefully, he cleared his throat:

"Are you really good Rayman? Den .. your wounds .. "

Rayman shook his head with closed eyes and exhaled slightly.

"Do not worry, I lack nothing. The Wizard will heal my wounds, when we go to the White Tower tomorrow. "

Now he saw smiling Globox "I hope you accompany us then?"

Globox nodded hastily and continued his clumsy smile. "That definitely! But first you shall also rest Rayman. "

Rayman nodded to the room where Asmira slept. "A chair is enough .. I want to take any risks."

His friend nodded slowly. That was typical Rayman. Its role as a hero and protector he took more seriously. He stayed there more to others, and forgets himself completely.

"Well, there is one in the room .. try nevertheless rest yourself."

Rayman Globox winked with a mischievous smile and raised his thumb, "You know me."

Globox smiled and nodded. After they each wanted a good night, Rayman slipped into the room and sat down on the chair. He leaned back and watched Asmira, still asleep. He let all the events of today's day wander through his head. Why Mr Dark just wanted to catch him, Rayman still could not understand.

"What are you up to?" He asked quietly, and now looked at the window. Red Lums floated from time to time around it.

Meanwhile, in an equally quiet area .. but it was equally disturbed by a huge bang! From a lying underground hiding rose smoke up!

Enraged sat Mr Dark Knaaren the fire under the butt, when she told him what had happened. First, they let him wait a few hours, and then they told him that Asmira was gone!

"You really can be anything and use anything again!" Shouted Mr Dark and hurled another fireball to Knaaren opposed, but where they narrowly dodged! Furious, he glared around with his hands and turned his round.

"How can you let escape a girl ?! In addition still a girl who is in a position not even use her power ? ! "

Full of fear and caution to respond tried a Knaare, but Mr Dark flung equal a huge jet of fire on them! Screaming they stumbled to the side! One was hit hard and lay there groaning.

"Disappears! Otherwise I bring you all around on the spot figured ?! "

Mr Dark `voice read the Knaaren flinch. She quickly grabbed the arms of the wounded Knaaren and pulled him to the exit. Mr Dark turned with waving cape and hurried to the table. Furious, he suggested with a gesture screaming everything to the ground! The ink glass broke and the leaves fluttered to the stone floor! Boiling with rage, he leaned with his hands on the table now and then proposed with the right hand on the table! Without Asmira his plan would never rise! If has now Reymesis still fails ..!

"Raymesis!" Shouted Mr Dark with his gloomy voice. When no answer came, he struck a second time on the table.

"Reymesis! Move your fucking ass over here ! "

It was already late in the evening. And actually Reymesis should be back already. Except he was stopped, or dared not to show up, because it went wrong! Only this idea lies Mr Dark hiss angry. Raymesis appeared in the darkness. Carefully he watched Mr Dark "Master? You called? "

Angry whirled Mr Dark and looked in the direction where his voice came. When he discovered Raymesis at a pillar, he had looked at him that it did not go exactly according to plan.

"Woe to you report me .. no good! Although I already see now that Rayman not with you is ! "

His voice sounded threatening and especially so, as if he had to travel very firmly not to go into the air! Raymesis stepped back and cleared his throat gently. "Now Master .. um ..." he stopped in when he saw Mr Dark formed his hands into fists and aufkochte furiously.

"Um .. now .." he stuttered now anxiously.

"Do not you dare say it !", now Mr Dark hissed furiously, pointing the finger at Raymesis, the more immediately returned.

"Do not say, escaped the Rayman !"

Dry swallowed the nature and responds in a squeaky voice: "Well then, Master, I tell dear ... nothing."

Screaming hurled Mr Dark a fireball on Raymesis to! This left anxiously disappear and then appeared on the other side of the column again. The fireball slammed against the wall, leaving a black soot spot!

"I serve it to you on a silver platter ! How could he escape huh ? ! "here, echoed from Mr Darks malicious and angry voice from the walls! Reymesis winced and raised both hands defensively.

"You said yourself that he was stronger! And also, why do you want to catch him ?! I still do not see where it should be the meaning ! "he cried now and struck furiously at the column next to him. He let himself quite a lot like, but now Reymesis did not want to!

"Above all, it's your fault your own ! You did not kill him when you could it ! "

"You little worm it dare to oppose yourself to me ?!", now hissed menacingly Mr Dark and went to Raymesis. This swallowed only dry, but his angry look he maintained. "When it comes to this topic master, then at any time !"

Suddenly Mr Dark paused. Raymesis expected already a huge outbreak and Mr Dark it would on the spot with killing! But instead he heard his ghastly laughter!

Now Raymesis was confused and took a step back. Mr Dark was still laughing, shaking his head finally then.

"I can not believe you again sit me when it comes to Rayman ! But well .. I consecrate you to sleep ! But first .. "his voice grew opposed to it!

"... You tell me why you fail all you !" The fireball blazed threateningly Mr Darks right. Now Reymesis itself was not so sure whether he should stay or flee away. Because what he had to say, was in any case a good news.

"Um ... now as you said it .. Rayman knew it would be a trap and, well .. we overpowered in already! But oh well uh ... "he stammered now, biting his lower lip as he watched always seemed to lose patience Mr Dark.

"So we had him already in the grip .. but .. well when he then collapse the ceiling in the staircase lies .. we lost him ..?" Raymesis was getting quieter and Mr Dark was more angry! "What?!"

"Aaaber!", He quickly raised both hands to the union of Mr Dark hold.

"We then went through the rubble and found Rayman already!"

Mr Dark `mien was always Sinister!

"And why do you now not captured him ?!"

"So that's a very good question! Really! "Raymesis said quickly. He settled here going through your head, how to say all the best, without feel the mighty flame of Mr Dark!

"Well, he indeed was in this room, where was this circle .. but not alone!"

Now Mr Dark raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I hear?" Reymesis fidgeted with his hands.

"Um ... so a column was activated ..."

"Enabled.", Mr Dark repeated mockingly and came Reymesis closer.

"How the hell would he ..?!", He broke the record itself. How, as if in his mind what had joined together, he stared wide-eyed into space. Reymesis has now clearly nervous and ventured cautiously to open his mouth.

"M-master?"

Mr Dark gasped incredibly: "No ..! SHE is with HIM ?! "he shouted furiously now on, waving his arms! Immediately he was surrounded by fire. Reymesis screamed and recoiled.

"Y-yes?"

"This can not be true !" shouted Mr Dark and the fire spread to him! Outside the hiding place was quiet .. but suddenly slammed it and a cloud of smoke was rising! (Nr 2! XD)

Inside Raymesis now was charred on the floor and coughed black clouds. Mr Dark threw shouting the table full of anger and hatred to!

"My whole plan! He was sure idiots! But if idiots run in, it can only go wrong ! "

Reymesis sat up and patted coughing the black soot from. Mr Dark no longer ignored him and turned his rounds!

"That can easily be true! If Rayman has the brat, he will bring them intended for Sage Tower! And there I come never ran at them! "He said to himself.

"And then it is determined trained by Betilla and call the Protoon back soon ... wait!"

Suddenly he stopped in his stride and looked up.

"That's it..!"

"Master?" Said Raymesis reported carefully and slowly stood up. Mr Dark grinned slyly "Of course .. so it goes well !"

Confused and cautiously went Raymesis slowly to Mr Dark, who laughed now angry.

"As soon as this should be done .. then I snapped it to me and force them to switch to my side!"

"Wait a minute .. not you said precisely that it would be impossible to reach the point tower?" Asked now Raymesis more confused.

"Yes, that is indeed so! But there is always a possibility! Even if she is not dangerous! Clearly, I need only a few ingredients that are very dangerous places! But you! "He turned around with waving cape and pointed to Raymesis who shrugged immediately before his finger back!

"You'll get me! And if you once again disappointed me, then ...! "

His hand, which just been pointed at Raymesis, he clenched his fist and immediately surrounding this fire! Reymesis nodded quickly:

"Ok, ok! But now tell me at last what you're up! "

Mr Mark laughed spitefully and withdrew his hand.

"When you calm then give .. you! But where is your respect ?! "

Reymesis coughed. In a rage, and the whole situation, he dared to his master to oppose and forgot it completely his respect. Mr Dark rotates Reymesis his back and slowly explained his plan!

The night moved on the land of dreams. By the disappearance of Protoon interspersed some dark entities around the country. Many areas were deserted, or occupied by them. The calibration fount forest appeared to have been less affected. The dark blue of the sky gave way to increasingly back of the pink color. The sun slowly lit up the trees and the water. Slowly, the light crept over the floor and finally enlightened some fungi and stones.

Rayman was still sitting in the room and guarded Asmira. He was easily dozed. Globox opened the door softly and looked into carefully. Immediately the hero she opened her eyes and looked sleepily to Globox, who grinned broadly immediately. He was glad the Rayman, despite the guard somehow could still recover. Apparently ran the guard successfully and were no incidents. In Globox was very relieved. The idea, which would still show up Mr Dark middle of the night and chasing his entire house in air lies, swallow it dry. Rayman smiled wearily and stretched slightly. Asmira still asleep and had very cuddled in the lid. Globox she looked out of the door.

"Apparently she is recovering well." He whispered and smiled softly. Rayman nodded and sat up yawning. He stretched his limbs and also watched Asmira with a smile.

"That really was sorely needed." He yawned and went to Globox.

"Let them sleep .. we go off as soon as she wakes up."

Asmira got nothing of the quiet conversation of the two friends. Her sleep was very deep .. and peaceful. She could not remember when they last should have time and felt so safe.

Surrounded by the bright light and peace. The green of the leaves shone in the sunlight. The forest was peaceful and beautiful. The girl knew she was not in her old home. But still, it felt like home!

No matter that she would never see her again some famous! No matter that she was in a complete different world! Yes, at this moment, it seemed as if she would accept it and accept! Because somehow it was as if their old world was now a stranger.

For the first time she felt it: She was over here! Surrounded by the yellow Lums and the beings they met only, or would even meet. A soft voice spoke to her. As a buzz it flowed through the air. Gently closed Asmira her eyes when she heard the magical voice.

"You are at home here. You has deep inside you. We all waited so long for you! "

Who are you ?, she asked in thought.

Your Creator.

Asmira slightly opened her eyes and stroked a lush green meadow. As of alone, she knew where she had to go long. Slowly, she walked into a forest which was gently bathed in the bright light. Yellow Lums danced around them and carried them through the narrow paths that were slightly shaded by the trees.

After a time, they suddenly arrived at a clearing. Surrounded by Lums and light, she walked into this with the utmost respect. The green lawn gleamed softly in the sunlight. In the center was a rock on which sat a being. Only careful, they looked at it before she could realize that there had to be a gigantic, orange frog. To her astonishment, he pulled left on a hookah. The orange beard was so long that he handed down to the green grass down! In his left hand he held comfortably an umbrella while he gently covered the vessel of the hookah with the right arm. Exactly she could see how he watched through his dark glasses and was now blowing some bubbles in the air. Inside were pictures ... beings that moved. Wonderful places Asmira had never seen!

"You like a few centuries have appeared too early .. but still it's you. No matter how it may come also, it is determined yet evolve for the better. "

Asmira walked slowly across the lawn and looked at the creature. She was not afraid. It reminded her very much of the eighties. A hippie?

The essence laughed: "Your idea is really amusing, but since I must disappoint you! Just call me Polokus. If you want to ask yourself just how I know your thoughts .. Well, you find yourself in a very special place! Your mind had led you to me after you were asleep. "

"My mind?" Whispered Asmira confused when she reached him.

"Yes, the deep inside you know your being exactly know! You're in the kingdom of light. A level where only beings or gods live that can change more in the world than others. Sounds confusing, right? "He laughed now again, then pointed to the hose end on Asmira.

"But now times plaintext: Your mind is confused, and this is exactly why you're here! You do not know who or what you really are? "

"No." Asmira said heavily. Without letting go of the umbrella, is Polokus sat up and put the hose on the rocks. Carefully, he now looked down to her:

"Well .. you're the child of Protoon! A being that not only has magic powers, but also the fate of the world. But more on that you'll only find out when you wake up again. Anyway, you should then be clear where you belong and what you're all capable of. "

Asmira`s blue eyes looked confused up at him.

"Now I know more as before .. how can I be in clear who or what I am and where I really belong, when I'm in .. all the chaos?"

Without saying a word, Polokus breathed with a small smile gently, and motioned her to him. Asmira walked slowly now steps that lay between the rocks and her to him. Then she looked at is to visit Polokus. She noticed that they mistrust any or had the like. No, she had more the feeling that she could trust him blindly! Asmira paused as she now right in front of the rock, and thus before Polokus stood. Slowly he bent down to her and put his left hand on her forehead. He wiped some of her black hair strands to the side so he could put his hand on her skin.

"The feeling in you .. that tells you but already everything! Trust it! For your being white communication! Only your head is not. And that can confuse your mind. I'll help you so that you can see things more clearly .. "

With these words flashed on his hand, which he had laid her on the forehead. How, as if it was of course closed Asmira eyes. Now she saw pictures and felt feelings that you could never explain in words. She saw how the world was created! How were created beings! How it was created: from pure light! Her thoughts were clear, and she felt a contact to himself.

"Now can you will understand .. because your mind knows about it." Polokus said, taking his hand from her forehead.

"You do not have fear. You 're also in very good company. It is time to wake up. "

His voice was a buzz in the dark ..

Asmira slowly opened his eyes. She noticed that she lay under a blanket. And especially to what Soft. Where the green leaves and the wonderful light went?

Rayman watched Asmira when he heard the rustle of the ceiling. He was still sitting in the chair with his arms crossed. The girl turned to him and stared Rayman then with tired eyes. She seemed confused. Rayman she smiled gently: "Good morning."

Asmira rubbed his eyes and sat up. Had he watched all the time?

"Nice to see that you have recovered to some extent you." He said, grinning now.

"Well .. I .." she stammered and then scratched his head. "Where am I?"

"Rayman?" Asmira suddenly heard a strange voice. A blue frog peeped through the door into the room. Asmira made very large eyes.

"Um", Rayman saw with an oblique smile to Globox and unsafe to Asmira. He did not know whether they are startled or would get panic. For as beings as Globox or like you were completely foreign! He wanted to somehow reassure them and explain to her that Globox was really no danger. But Asmira seemed to remain calm. He even saw that she smiled shyly. Globox returned her smile wide. Now she laughed shortly. Rayman exhaled calmed.

"So .. Asmira is Globox, my best friend. Globox, which is Asmira. "

Now Globox came in to the room and held out his big hand Asmira. She smiled shyly and shook hands with him.

"Freud me very! Nice that you're awake! "Globox said with his clumsy grin.

"Freud me as well." She said shyly and looked at his big blue hand down, which included their complete. They thought that they would be so stuff like a frog. But to her surprise she was very tender and soft. Not slippery or damp.

Rayman smiled slightly. Apparently they had really recovered from last night! Globox let go of her hand and then pointed to the door.

"Are you hungry?"

Asmira nodded shyly and put her hand on her belly. She had not eaten for a few days and only now noticed how hungry she was actually.

"Would not surprise me though. Are you all so better? ", Rayman asked with a broad grin and got up from the chair. Asmira nodded slightly. To their surprise, it really did. Was this dream really just a figment or real? She was not sure if she should tell them about it even. Although this essential Polokus gave her a little wink in this direction. Anyway, she felt very well, that they frightened even. Asmira slowly took down off the blanket and sat down on the bed Knew.

"To come back to your question. We are in Globox`s house. "Rayman said, holding Asmira hand out to help her. Carefully, she put her hand in his and sat up.

"Can you ... tell me about this world? I know you started yesterday, but yes ... slept unfortunately. "She now said with a very shy smile. Rayman laughed and waved.

"Actually, that was even my goal is to get you to sleep! But well, we will tell you very much where you sojourned you at all "

They both nodded and led them from the room. Asmira looked around while they listened to the two. The house was very colorful. And Klein. But it had its own charm. Apparently it was built on a tree, because one could still see the dark bark very well. Otherwise, it consisted only of wood. But the sun seemed to have a very light and airy. Both led them through the small hallway where there was a staircase that had to lead to the upper floor. Opposite the room where Asmira was there, there was a door, which she headed. The door was in a light shade of green. Behind then was an area that saw Asmira as dining and living room. Green plants climbing on the ceiling of the room and so adorned the entire area. At the end there was a large wooden table. The posters fruits of all colors that were completely unknown Asmira all.

"Ok, sit down." Globox said quickly. Rayman shook his head, grinning.

"You're probably more hungry than both of us."

"Clear!" Grinned Globox and pulled Asmira with it. Surprised, she began to laugh, as Globox they mitzog and almost stumbled thereby. Rayman put his hand to his forehead and smiled apologetically at Asmira.

"Sorry .. when it comes to food can slow him nothing!"

Before Asmira could answer, Globox drew her to the table and sat it down next to him.

"Gently Globox .." Rayman said, lifting it with both hands. Globox only grinned at him

"How so? She laughs but! "

This did Asmira actually. She found the whole thing apparently funny. Globox grabbed a yellow fruit, and gave them Asmira which was now somewhat by surprise and the fruit looked curiously. Rayman sat down with them and observed everything with a cheeky grin. Apparently Asmira suddenly felt comfortable. He wondered how this could happen so fast? Because her condition last night was anything but good. And all within a few hours? Something was determined there. He leaned his head on her hand, watching the whole scene. Globox told her what it was for a fruit.

"The growing high up in the trees, and tastes very good! Do you see the stain? "Globox pointed to the brown spots of fruit that possessed the shape of a pear.

"This means that it is ripe!"

"Just listen to him .. he is expert," Rayman Asmira winked at, looking at him questioningly only.

"They Try times. The is really delicious! ", Then Globox said excitedly, grabbing himself the same fruit. Asmira hesitated, but finally dared yet to take a bite. She nodded as she started to chew.

"The tastes really good!"

"Well you see," Rayman now took a fruit. These possessed spines and there were purple and red. He carefully removed the spines.

"The here called Spikyfruit. The spines are painful, but the fruit of the shell is very sweet. It took a while until we found out that they can eat. "He smiled at Asmira and removed gently the spines. Among them was a delicate flesh to light. It reminded Asmira to an orange.

"Interesting that you have such .. fruit. I do not know all. Although ok, the only thing I can .. "Here lane, she saw on the table where dozens accumulated by various types of fruit.

"If the apple and banana. And this looks like a giant plum out! "She smiled and pointed to a gigantic, round, purple fruit. Rayman laughed.

"This is also a. Only Globox is allergic to. But many times does not prevent him times that on. "Whereupon Globox grabbed the fruit and held tightly clasped. Rayman exhaled and took a bite of the fruit.

"Let it rather .. you know it you just sick of Globox!"

The Blue Frog grinned: "That's true, but the taste is worth it to me!"

"No let it please. We have to come on and you wanted later! "Admonished Rayman. But Globox held the fruit tightly clasped and made a pout. Asmira the laughter had to resist. Rayman contrast was not funny anymore.

"Globox without joke now. Let the plum fall if you value your life! ", Now grinned Rayman yet and made a playful serious expression. Globox returned his grin and sat as a serious mien.

"Are you challenging me ?!"

Rayman took the last piece of his fruit in his mouth and raised both fists threateningly. He quickly gulped down this and grinned cheekily: "Maybe"

Asmira both watched curious and ate its fruit.

`And the only all because of a plum?` She thought and smiled.

`Yes, the friendship among the two is really strong. If you joke about such things and necken.`

"Come on, let the plum fall, then nothing happens, Globox!" Rayman told him stehts with the same smile. Globox still holding the plum clutching. He did not seem to remember to let go.

"Make me!"

Long they looked at threatening. Suddenly both burst out laughing! Globox put the plum aside and Rayman clutched his stomach.

"So this look you need to seriously dark beings throw! One thing you need not do anything more because the will todlachen! "Globox called snorting with laughter.

"I can only give back!" Laughed Rayman and stroked his tears from the eyes.

"Must be nice to have a friend, where you can make mischief .. not?" She asked with a smile, when they had both calmed down. Rayman and Globox they looked surprised.

"Did you ever?" Globox asked to speak. Asmira shook his head and looked down at her fruit.

"Not so, anyway."

"Never Say Never Again ..", now thought Rayman and handed her a Spikyfruit. With a small nod he pointed out that they should eat.

"You certainly are days not eaten. So just grab it! In addition, you do not has, whom you shall meet all. "

Gratefully she took the fruit counter careful and deliberate in how they should best shelling. Quiet took a deep breath and looked up at the two.

"My earlier erzähltet me from .. Teensies. Do they really not only a king? "

Rayman raised an eyebrow. They moved very fast the subject! Apparently they did not want to talk about the theme of friendship. Globox seemed not to notice the change and told her everything. Rayman joined then to finally.

After they had all eaten and Asmira had informed about the things of this world, they had to go. The sun was high in the sky. Lunchtime.

"Ok, we have to go!" Rayman was serious and opened the door. Globox put Asmira the hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, you're safe with us! If what was to come, I mean. "

Asmira nodded slowly. So she was not quite out of danger. As far as she knew, the Protoon was the only thing that prevented the dark nature of the side of light. But since it was stolen by Mr Dark, all beings can enter without problems in the country! So far, they appeared to be not ready penetrated, but this could change at any second! Rayman went ahead, would Globox gently Asmira led. She felt as monitored by all page and then sighed with a smile on apologized.

"I know you mean well, but you do not have me watch that."

Rayman looked over his shoulder and looked at her. Yes, since she was awake, seemed to have changed a lot in it. She seemed not only to rely on the two after such a short time, but also had no more fear. If you consider that it was this world actually completely foreign, it went really fast! Rayman hesitated before he decides to make available her this question: "Can it be you something .." experienced "had have while you sleep?"

He lifted a branch. He listened to her breathing, that he was apparently right. Your response took a while. She ducked away from branch where Rayman had picked for her and followed her with Globox

"Well .." she said softly. "I'm still not sure if it was a dream or real ..?"

Rayman pointed to a road where they could take, and saw dan smile to her.

"Will you tell what the exact occurred to us?"

"Well .. I do not know." She said hesitantly. "Do you know an individual named .."

"Polokus?" Asmira startled and saw Rayman with big eyes, who grinned broadly.

"Then I'm probably right. He seems to have helped you. Because yesterday you were completely scared. But now .. to me it seems as if you understand everything now ..? "

Globox watched Asmira from behind as they walked along all the way. He listened attentively. Asmira exhaled.

"Yes .. I do. I mean clearly elucidated exactly he had not me. Only .. according to him, he has my confused mind .. clarity gives. "

Rayman nodded: "I understand. This explains why thou art calmed so quickly. He will not show your roots? "

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes .. even if it is rather implausible for me still."

Rayman smiled softly to her, "That takes time. But as I see it, are you going to accept quickly. Since you are now open .. it will be easier for you to understand it. Ok, we have this way. "He pointed away on a swallowed, leading to a cave.

Globox waddled beside Asmira and looked down at her with a grin.

"Do you know actually that here something had happened?"

Asmira looked up at Globox and shook his head. "What was the matter?"

"Now you have reported, Rayman is not a normal hero .. he has seen many times the world saved from doom!"

Rayman saw now embarrassed to Globox "uh .. Globox"

But this just grinned cheekily and ignored his wink. Rayman hung it never so you will not lose big bell, which he painted many saved the world. Globox, however, could never resist his adventures to sound out. They turned into a cave that was illuminated by blue light mushrooms. Rayman scratched his head and grinned obliquely during which Globox further raring went on.

"Once it was so serious, we needed the help of Polokus."

Asmira listened interested. The hero exhaled embarrassed when he had to listen to all his adventures. Apparently it made Globox great fun with Asmira talking. Despite the short time he had already fallen in love. And Asmira it seemed to be going the same way. He had never before seen so much as smile now when she spoke to Globox and his stories listened. Rayman kept so well it went out. He made it only embarrassed. He was not a guy who crashed with his adventures.

Your steps and the voice of Globox echoed in hell again. Suddenly Rayman noticed something and now looked with narrowed eyes in the darkness. He could have sworn that which would move there.

"People.."

Globox was still talking cheerfully on and only paid no on Rayman.

"People," Rayman said louder. They both looked over to him immediately. Because he just stood and watched as the darkness before him. Globox was confused and was about to ask what was going on, but Rayman lifted gently the hand so that it was supposed to say a word. Quick remained Globox abruptly and held Asmira on the shoulder fixed, so that they should remain well. She looked confused up at Globox, who just looked the darkness. Slowly she followed their gaze and frowned.

"Ok .. makes no rapid movements," Rayman whispered cautious voice. Asmira squinted, trying to see what they both looked. When she noticed a scurry, she made frightened step back! The sound echoed through this complete hell and seemed about what have woken up! Suddenly red slit eyes light up! A hiss sounded! At one time it was louder and it opened more and more red eyes! Now you could see what is rumtrieb in the cave: Small, fluffy balls that were headed threatening them!

"Get out! Globox! "Rayman screamed scared. Globox understood immediately and grabbed the completely overran Asmira which he now threw it over his shoulder! Rayman turned to flash and ran to the side of Globox! Panting is overran the Dark Beings and pounced drooling on the three! Asmira saw the creatures just scared by her flowing hair, while Globox with Rayman fled from them! They came closer and closer, and now she took the panic to do!

"They're getting closer!" She screamed in panic and clung to Globox neck. Rayman glanced over his shoulder and threw some energy balls. Although they bounced with full force into the crowd, they seemed to have no effect! On the contrary, it made the creatures all the more angry ! Actually, they should recede from light. Startled gasped Rayman on. "Fuck! We quickly need to light ! "

Knapp they reached the entrance of the cave. Rayman and Globox stopped skidding and watched the creatures. But apparently made the black balls themselves of the light not stop! Taken by surprise gave way to the two back!

"That's new!", Globox gasped frightened.

"On the tree !" shouted Rayman, pointing to a tall tree, which stood with them near. She quickly ran to it! Globox screamed in panic and Asmira now squinted! Rayman pranced backward and fired several energy balls! This time they seemed to react to it and evaded even back. This procure them some time. Globox jumped screaming on the tree and climbed at full effortless high. Asmira still holding his neck clutching. Rayman more frightened of a creature and quickly jumped on the tree. Globox remained at a branch panting and clutching this, so they did not fall down. Rayman watched the huge army of them and slowly climbed up. He wondered how it could be just that survived this nature in the light, and did not shrink.

"Ok, this is really strange! These beings should shy away from the light! "Gasped Globox and looked confused at Rayman when he arrived at Globox. Rayman gasped and shook his head thoughtfully.

"There must be an explanation. I think it's all because of the Protoon. Maybe they scare now back only by sunlight? ". suddenly shook the tree. Confused saw Rayman down to the Horde and frightened as he was now able to see how they ankfrassen the tree trunk with full force!

"Ok, do not panic," said rayman quickly and Globox made big eyes when he saw the Horde to rayman.

"No panic?! They eat the tree ! "he yelled now. Rayman now heard Amiras panicked breath and watched her. She was still clutching Globox and closed his eyes. He knew he had to quickly do something. You were only a few seconds!

"Globox, take my hand fast! We have to jump! "

"WHAT!?"

"I activate my hair! Come quickly!"

Even bowed represent tree and raced to the ground! Asmira cried with Globox together! Rayman grabbed Globox`s hands and pushed away from the road! He quickly used his hair that now all three were floating in the air!

"Globox, iss please next time less fruit yes?" Groaned Rayman and tries to keep trouble in the air. Globox looked apologetically to Rayman.

"I'm sorry!"

Asmira gasped in panic, looking only into the depths before she scared Rayman beobachtete-

"You can fly with your hair ?!"

"More or less?" Gasped to Rayman and headed toward hill where the cave through led. Now this was the only way leading to the White Tower! But all three fell more and more in the deep. Eyes closed Rayman tried with great trouble to maintain the level. Globox was hard. And now the weight of Asmira came too! You may be a fly weight but with Globox together it was now very difficult!

"Ung"

Afraid saw Asmira into the depths, where the essence accumulated among them! Panting and drooling they looked up at them! Globox saw the hill which was not far away. But he could clearly see that it was too short! Together they would never work.

"Ok .. ung! I swing you over Globox! "Gasped Rayman and looked seriously at the hill. "So on three!"

"Wait, what will happen to you? You can do it but not more! ", Globox looked startled to Rayman.

"It is somehow. Take care only times therefore you Asmira bring to Sage Tower before still appear more dark creatures! "

"But", Globox wanted to protest, but Rayman already began to swing. "3, 2, 1 Go!"

He let go of Globox, who exclaimed in alarm. Asmira clung even tighter to Globox, who arrived rolling on the rock! Both rolled over until she popped finally on a tree. Panting Asmira now lay on Globox, which had a soft landing. Globox groaned. was the landing not so elegant and hit his head against the trunk. Rayman slid down the rocks. Panting, he reached for a projection, where he slithers stopped.

"Damn it!"

In short, he slipped away, but he kept himself to hold on to a different projection. Panting, he hung there now and looked down. The creatures hissed in protest and even tried to pile up so that they rankamen to Rayman. But any attempt failed. Rayman exhaled and now looked up to the cliff.

Globox looked up from the floor.

"Rayman !" he yelled and hastily took Asmira of itself down the now unceremoniously landed on the ground. The girl was completely taken by surprise and looked after Globox, who ran to the cliff.

Rayman now saw Globox face ledge. Relieved, he exhaled. "Is everything okay with you?" He called up.

"Safely with us! But as it is with you? "Globox recalled worried. Asmira jostled up when her head had taken, that was probably Rayman toppled down and hurried to Globox. Rayman grinned angle and swung a foot into a gap around the keep halt.

"Och, I'm hanging here just a little rum!"

Globox shook his head. So everything was fine. Asmira arrived at Globox and looked down anxiously.

"Are Rayman well?" She asked, worried him.

"Yes .. okay .." grinned Globox.

"Globox, Asmira bring the white tower! I'm coming to, "Rayman called to them and climbed slowly up.

"I think it will take a while!"

Globox nodded: "Ok! I tell all the wizards! Perhaps he'll get you! "

Rayman laughed "If he does find me, then for sure!"

Asmira looked down at Rayman and not discovered far from him some lianas. She put hastily Globox hand on the arm and pointed to the vines. Globox followed her hand and his eyes brightened.

"Rayman! Right from you hanging lianas down ! "

Rayman looked to where now two hinzeigten. Long he looked at them, and then exhaled sadly. "The travels! Are too young! "

"Oh .. right .. are light green .." Globox spoke sadly and Asmira exhaled disappointed. For a change, they wanted to help, and not always be the one that will be saved. Slowly Rayman began to climb, looked as Globox to Asmira.

"So, we go then times before. You really have to as soon as possible be brought to safety. "

"Ok .. but we should help him rather not? I know you want to get me absolutely as soon as possible to safety, but .. "

Globox nodded and scratched his head. "I know what you mean. And to be honest I do not like the idea also. But unfortunately we can not help him. And in addition, it may very well take care of herself. "

"I know now .. anyway I will not always be all the time people in the lurch .. I had been at the Lums." Sighed Asmira and pushed her hair behind her ears.

Rayman looked up as he took a few snippets from the two and called:

"Asmira is already ok! We talk about it later ok? Go before still appear more dark creatures! "

Globox sighed and straightened. "You can never change his mind, for that matter Rayman. Above all, it is not far off ... and besides, I really do not encounter any of the creatures that determines accumulate already! "

With his clumsy smile, he helped her to her feet. He immediately ran out the matter with Asmira that over his shoulder looked back anxiously. She really hoped that Rayman nothing happened. That with the Lums caused her still feel guilty.

Globox grinned at her. "Behind this forest is the tower!"

He pointed to the trees "There in between you can even slightly the tower see!" Asmira stumbled briefly Globox afterwards, which went on hastily. Apparently he really wanted as soon as possible to have the tower. Whether it was concerned with their safety, or he would encounter any creature, she did not know. Nevertheless, she felt very well and even safe with Globox. He may be clumsy, but exactly this made him out! The frog gasped and walked slowly now.

"... Just as soon as possible."

Asmira smiled and took her hand from his. "This pace is still well."

Both now entered the forest which adorned the hill. It was pleasantly cool and the purple lights glittered. Joyful floated the red Lums through the thicket.

"It's so quiet here. I can not imagine the rumtreiben to dark creatures here to me. "Said Asmira and followed Globox, who still run by such breathed a steam locomotive.

"Now that .. is it precisely. They pop up in places where you would never think it! So we should really hurry! "

Both now went a swallowed lane that led through all the undergrowth between the trees. Asmira suddenly noticed that it was now steeper. Apparently they went straight down the hill where they had just been. The leaves of the trees that were between the wet ground, the descent could now clearly difficult! Globox resumed Asmiras hand.

"Attention, here you can slip easily!"

No sooner had he uttered the warning, it happened!

"Jua" Globox slipped easily between the sludge before it now the complete halt lost and fell to the butt! Asmira gasped when she could react just too late and was pulled by Globox well to the ground! Before both know what happened, they slid down the hill! With both hands Asmira Globox`s held hands and closed her eyes as she slithered through the bushes. The branches hit in her face and made her even a small scratch. Globox gasped on when they arrived finally skidded below. Soiled, through the wet earth, both lying on the ground. Asmira opened his eyes and laughed after a few seconds off immediately. Globox was so full of earth, that he was no longer blue, but really looked like a frog Brown and moist.

This looked at her apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry."

The girl shook her head and continued laughing raised herself on her knees. She stroked her hair out of her dirty face.

"How come? We are quickly come down from the hill or not? "

Now Globox grinned clumsy and shrugged laughing.

"If it looks so yes! But it was not planned anyway. Well."

He straightened up and shook off the mud from him. Asmira did the same, still with a big smile on her lips. Now she looked up into the branches and listened.

"If this is the tower?"

Globox followed her gaze and nodded with a wide grin.

"I agree! Quick, we must clean. Especially you are finally safe. And also I have to report what happened exactly, and that they should no longer worry about Rayman. Den he is determined're two days away and no one knows that he is doing well. "

"What he had exactly? I mean .. well, "she shrugged shy shoulder.

"When I met him in this .. comical room, he was already hurt like this."

Globox stared at her now, before he answered her.

"Well uh .. I think it's better if Rayman told you. Come. "He grabbed her hand again and pulled her now. Asmira was confused when she stumbled after him. Why did he not tell her? She lowered her eyes to the ground and exhaled. The sun only covered area as the forest floor with its bright light. Apparently there was very much of what she did not know. Her thoughts now Polokus. He meant that you all will be explained.

Suddenly, disappeared shade of the trees on the ground.

"Hm?" Slowly looked Asmira up in the sky, and did not only believe their eyes.

The sun had disappeared! Covered by the now dark clouds covered the skies of one second to the next. Globox this seemed even to notice and looked just as high in the sky. But suddenly he stopped. This was hardly Asmira with, and rebounded slightly in now Globox`s soft back.

"Oh, sorry!" She said quickly. Then, suddenly a strong wind, the rustle read them the trees followed. The black hair whipped while Asmira face when she looks back and now confused observed the branches of trees. Also Globox looked around in focus. Interrogative to Asmira brushed the hair from her face, and now looked back up to Globox, the did not answer still. Suddenly, Asmira could see exactly how the eyes of Globox were quite large, and formally the color drained him from his face! Asmira pursued confused his eyes and looked to go heaven. What did he see? Now caught her breath. The clouds were moving very strange! Were these airships ?!

Suddenly Globox Asmira grabbed and threw it over his shoulder. He met her the complete air out of your lungs! Completely taken by surprise, they looked down over her shoulder at Globox.

"What's that?" She asked scared, ran off as Globox. But this did not answer and just ran in panic on the tower in. Suddenly Asmira heard screams! They came from the sky! She looked up and now recognized green creatures that floated with strange parachutes into the depths. Some remained with their parachutes hanging on the branches and shouting angrily.

Suddenly it crackled everywhere! The forest earth below them was a Riess! Asmira gasped when she saw the Ries went deeper into the woods! Already Globox leaped through the bushes, and took her short sight. But cracking the ground was so loud that you could hear it everywhere!

"What happened here ?!" shouted Asmira by the wind and all the noise around them! Globox hopped through the thicket and landed now in a meadow, which is now extended with a wide landscape before them. You were on a ledge, which was covered with lush green grass. At the cliff was a great example bridge leading to the tower modes.

"The darkness grips the country !" Globox cried gasping and ran toward the bridge. Asmira looked with big eyes to the forest. You could really see how the earth was split in several places! Now Globox arrived on the bridge. Asmira felt a slight pull and even saw close behind them which withdrew. As a sheath joined now in midair! Panting slowed Globox and looked over his shoulder to the forest. Before Asmira what could reply, he sat down breathing and let it Asmira beside him down.

"Ok done .." gasped Globox and lies now completely on the flow have the bridge down. Completely taken by surprise, she looked at him. When she straightened up slowly, she noticed that her body actually trembled! Asmira not know why, but all these things they overpowered!

"W- what it was in the air? And what happens here only !? "

Globox indicated by the thumb to cliff where started the bridge.

"A .. * pant * shield."

"Globox !" Asmira turned around in surprise and her breath caught at once. Two Small bluish beings and a large, brown type with a very prominent chin came to the two-to-run. He had huge muscles and made Asmira even a little scared. Schlitternd made all three of them halt.

"Globox! How can you are just being lazy while here the devil is going on ?! "exclaimed one of the blue creatures with arms raised. Asmira noticed that he had a Chinese accent. His black hair was tied verstrubelt and crudely. He was wearing a dark blue coat. The second blue creature looked surprised Asmira who regarded him as interested. This wearing a green robe and had no hair on his head. But for a green headband that graced his head.

"Who's that?", He asked with a smile, pointing in the direction Asmiras. The big guy grinned as suddenly wide and now seemed less frightening. On the contrary, he looked completely tame! Globox groaned and sat down hastily.

"I had to bring only times in safety! I ran all the way! "

"Are the small .. nerds?" Asmira now asked shyly, pointing to the little blue creatures that they now both staring long.

"Certainly we are ! Where did you come to her that you do not even realize it? "Cried the Chinese with the accent and waving his arms. Asmira raised startled both hands:

"I- I'm sorry I .."

But this looked back at Globox and ignored it completely now.

"No time! We have to go and scare these creatures of darkness ! As Rayman is still not surfaced, this will not be so easy! "

Globox pointed hastily now behind the hill "Rayman is still here! He will hang at the cliff top and is doing well! Well .. I hope, "he said now worried.

" Seriously?! So go ! ", the small Ling cried in green robe and all three ran at once go! Here Asmira winced as she moved next to her right past.

"Ok .. and we go to the Tower! Actually, we really have no time to lose! "

Asmira looked after the three and looked now Globox.

"Who was that exactly?" She asked quietly. Because of a small Ling them equal so pulled away, startled. But Rayman and Globox they warned how fickle they can sometimes be. At the same time, they should be very affectionate nature.


	3. Chapter 3

Globox took her hand and pulled her hastily. He seemed to have a breather and slowly grinned at her broadly.

"I'm sorry that it went that way. So the big called Clark. The small Ling with the black hair and the Chinese accent is Saii. The The Green Headband Leo was. Clark is a very old friend of mine and Rayman. He defended for many years already the calibration fount forest. But it was short on travel. The two Teensies learned to defend themselves and actually come from the fairy glade. "

"Faerie Glade?" Asmira asked confused, as they are both the bridge now crossed hurry.

"Oh yes true .. of the area we were able to tell you anything yet. More about that later! I need you urgently bring the magician ! "

Meanwhile at Rayman. The dark creatures invaded not yet so far. Rayman Climb still the rock high, and was almost up. Until now he noticed how the clouds covered the sun and floated some airships in the sky!

"Oh no!" Whispers Rayman and tried quickly to get high. He had to stop, hoping the Globox could still bring Asmira to have the tower in time! The tower was protected by a shield. Only beings of light could pass through. They would initially be safe.

But suddenly he heard the earth split! Rayman immediately saw panting down when he, the hiss of black balls heard! They quickly spread out and went in all directions. Now he heard another noise .. that was a roar? Rayman saw her behind and startled, as a green dragon was heading exactly on it! Cleverly Rayman pushed off from the rock wall and escaped with a somersault the fire, where the dragon spat on him! Skillfully landed Rayman on the dragon and stumbled backwards, as the beast aufbrüllte and Rayman tried to shake down! Quick grabbed Rayman according to one of prongs sticking out of the back of the dragon.

"Calm down!" Rayman shouted through the wind and rejoiced short, as the dragon now Rayman tried by a looping trying to shake down! The dragon flew in zigzag the sky and slammed almost in the airships! Cleverly climbed Rayman high in the back of the dragon and then survived quickly at a fixed prongs, as the dragon vorführte another looping! It tried everything to Rayman to shake off his back and completely overlooked the fact an airship! The green creatures cried out as the dragon slammed full force into the side of the airship! Here, the wood and some splinter bursts fell into the forest down.

Rayman quickly jumped from the dragon and began to drop off a roll when he landed on the airship. The green creatures with the wise hats drew back frightened. Rayman straightened up and smiled embattled natural. "Welcome to the calibration fount forest!"

The Livingstones raised their sticks and wanted lostürmen on Rayman! But the airship lost his hold and leaned slowly toward the earth! Some of them stumbled and fell into the deep, while others tried scared to keep your balance! Rayman lost it almost had halt. Quick went to his knees and stabilized by hand. He saw at once to another airship, which was located very close. Quick ran Rayman, beating an off the essence when trying to beat him. Breathless he pushed away from the now inclined ship and jumped. He skillfully landed on board the ship and airplane skidded to stand. The essence screamed and raised their sticks. Then everything happened very quickly! From all sides they jumped at Rayman! This gave sent out a couple of hits and struck down some of the opponents.

He quickly jumped on one of the opponents to convey with a somersault in the air. The jolt of stumbled immediately. Taken by surprise, he remained lying then, while Rayman now jumped to a Netzt and grinning watched the Livingstones down.

"Tell her merely not tolerate fresh air up here?"

Without answering it, they ran screaming at Rayman and raised their stick! The grin of Rayman was wider and smarter than he clung only with one hand.

"I take that out as a yes."

Cleverly he pushed away from the net and floated with his hair above them away. He let some energy balls rain on them! Shrieking she ducked away and tried to evade. It overlooked some of them to the edge of the vessel and plunged into the depths now! Others were taken and then lay there groaning. Rayman left now fall on the deck and looked around now.

Apparently all the opponents had already been beaten either by him k.o, or jumped overboard. Rayman scratched his head.

"Ok, I thought would have been a bit more on board?"

Suddenly the airship inclined! Rayman frightened! Nobody drove it! He quickly ran to the helm and swung it just stand there! Hart left the wheel rotate.

"Phew .." Rayman breathed and now looked in the sky around. There were five airships. And the hero had an idea what he could do.

"Let The Games Begin!"

He steered the airship to the other. They had lined up in a formation: As a reverse arrow. Rayman steered the airship exactly between the four airships. The fifth was now in front of him and he headed straight toward it. He saw that some of the opponents stupid looked when Rayman was now between them. But before they realized who steered the airship, it was too late! Rayman let sent some energy lawn balls through the air and precisely on the balloons that float let the airships. With a small "puff" hit the balls into their two opposite airships and made a hole in the balloon! The creatures screamed in horror as the ships were inclined to the earth! The next two ships have probably seen what Rayman had done and now turn their guns on his airship. Rayman saw it, but was full of determination are at the wheel.

"I get you, too!"

Now when he was between the two next airships, they fired their guns! Rayman quickly shot some energy balls off before the cannonballs arrived with full force! Startled, he stumbled, and was talking so at the wheel firmly when the airship was shocked! His energy balls hit the next two airships, but not stopped firing at Rayman with their guns! He quickly bumped up and tried to keep the airship on course. But it was too late! The shock made him this stumble to the ground again! His airship crashed straight into one of the sinking airship.

Panting looked on Rayman and held protectively hand over his face as close to him arrived a cannonball and a few chips was flung into the air! Quick as a flash he bumped himself up and ran towards the sinking ship! Another tremor went through the ship! With a cry he jumped just short of covering the opposing airship! With a role he began landing from! The opponents around him seemed to have been expecting Rayman since it full of anticipation raised their stick!

"Out of the way!" Said Rayman as he ran through between them! He had to reach the fifth ship before it's too late! Cleverly weaved and he jumped through the crowd!

On this airship crew but seemed to be larger and they did everything to stop Rayman anyway! But he was too fast and more without problems their blows out! He quickly jumped to a rope and swung now about the amount of time!

"Jiiiihhaaaa!"

He skillfully landed at the other end of the ship where already the next opponent waiting for him! Simply only stayed standing, and seemed to wait until Rayman moving toward them.

"I'm sorry, there was a bit of a hurry," Rayman said with a cheeky grin and now ran. The fifth airship was still within reach, but apparently they had understood that Rayman was about to reach them and drove slowly in a different direction. Rayman more panting of a stick. But now came a blow he could foresee never! Hard he was hit in the rear head of a large fist and flew to the main mast!

"Arg!"

Breathing he looked up. Between the green creatures stood a colossus Dicker. He sneered with his deep voice and lifted it in triumph both arms. On his wrist he had Rivetbands and he was wearing only green trousers. Suitable for its light green skin. Rayman fasting at the back of the head and stroked gently over the painful area.

"How could I the only overlooked?" He sat up slowly and looked with his eyes to the fifth airship that went away more and more.

"Ok, then so be it."

He formed in his hand a ball of energy and before being understood what he was doing, he threw this off! Horrified shouted to the nature and looked after the ball! You could still see the bullet hit the balloon and you heard a soft puff. Rayman grinned now naughty and waved loosely.

"So dan .. beautiful flight yet!"

He quickly jumped by between confused opponents and then directly aboard.

Rayman plunged into the deep! With the legs and hands in a perfect position. Under it floated some opponents with their parachutes to earth. But already he heard shouting behind him! With one swing to Rayman turned on his back and now saw the nachsprangen some opponents in. And now, in a giant tempo, the ships down to rest on him! Rayman made a slight Salto, so he could look down again and put his hands on his body, so he was now faster. Now Panting, he landed on one of the parachutes of the opponent, the now silly looked up and immediately cried when he discovered the airships! Quick jumped Rayman on the parachute and landed already on the next, where he jumped right back! If possible, away from the Airship!

When hill panting came to the two small pieces with Clark. They had chased some opponents. But more creatures of darkness seemed to emerge! As first the coast was clear, all looked around. Worried saw Leo down the hill and frightened when he did not discover Rayman.

"Rayman is not there! He will not .. "

Saii spoke quickly with his Chinese accent in between: "We know Rayman! So fast not you get it! Although I have to .. I'm now also real concerns admit. "

Suddenly they heard a bang. Startled, she looked for the place where the noise came. Clark looked up and pointed to the sky now.

"Hey you look at that!"

They recognized five blimps in the sky, the burning rushed now in the deep! In between all opponents who tried to parachute rescue. Confused watching the entire spectacle.

"What's probably happened?" Leo asked puzzled. Clark shouted suddenly up and pointed with both hands at a point "Check it! Since rayman ! "

"What? Where ? ", both small Lingen said in unison, trying to find the point where Clark hinted. Now they could actually make Rayman, of a parachute jumped to the other between the chaos. He likes to be far away, but still they could just see his Violettes Shirt! Startled, she observed, as he tried to dodge the airship!

"Los Rayman! Lot ! "shouted Saii and hopped. But now he stopped immediately when she had to watch in horror as not only one, but all five airships crashed in the same place down! But the ships captured not only the enemy, but also Rayman in the air!

Silence. With eyes wide open they observed the many airships that came closer to the forest and finally arrived with an explosion on the ground!

"No .." gasped Clark stunned. "He No .. no .. no he can not!"

The Teensies replied nothing .. they only saw the flames in the forest.

"Hey!"

Suddenly all three looked up and looked at the sky. They looked like someone waved to them. "Rayman !" shouted all three going on and cheering joyfully.

Rayman still waved and gasped exhausted. That was more than scarce. He had to wade through a dirigible.

Slowly he lowered his hand and headed for the hill. When he was finally close enough, Clark cried joyfully: "Rayman! That could only be your work yet! We thought you were truly overthrown with those down ! "

Rayman smiled wearily: "It was also very close .."

Clark stretched his long arms to Rayman from the air to pick. Rayman laughed when Clark stopped him in his hands and then hugged her.

"Good boy! You have it still got it as I see! ", Clark and Rayman called gasped as he pressed him tighter.

"And as I see you've set up your muscles?" He croaked cramped and laughed.

Clark let go in a laugh, sitting in on the floor. Rayman grinned at all three.

"Be nice all to see!"

"You can say that again !" cried Leo. Saii indicated to the forest. "We still have a lot to do! Anyway, we are all glad that you're well on! I've heard that you're really gone for two days? And it shows you also clearly "He pointed to Rayman's scrapes and bruises.

This just grinned obliquely: "Really long history. But first, what else .. you saw Globox accidentally? "He asked now hastily. Saii nodded and put his hands in his long sleeves. He concluded, to the eyes.

"Yes, on the bridge at the sage tower. and he was not alone. Where did you distended the way this girl? You do not even recognize Teensies. "

Rayman exhaled in relief. Asmira and Globox it went so well. Since he was very happy. He too grew Asmira slow his heart. And also it was now time very important to the land of dreams. Suddenly popped him woods and it rattled on the hill! Startled, she saw all the forest.

"Ok, I tell you, after we have the calibration fount forest saved something first!", Now Rayman said seriously. On a fallen rock to the ground and a large crack ran through the hills! Quick jumped all three on one side and watched the Riess, who now led up into the forest.

"The country already developing very for the things of darkness .." grumbled Clark. Rayman sighed: "This mahl it is seriously hard work .."

Now he smiled cheekily "But this makes it something interesting or I wander myself into?" Saii grinned and Leo shook his head, "This is your typical .. but so is our hero now time."

"So .. we want?", Rayman said still with the same smile and bowed slightly in front of them and pointed toward the woods. They laughed briefly. Now they sat all in motion and ran into the forest, where still lurked some creatures of darkness.

Meanwhile Globox and Asmira arrived at the Sage Tower. There prevailed great turmoil! Curious Asmira looked around and observed some Teensies that ran hastily round. Some of them looked surprised up at Asmira. She noticed that they stopped and pointed to her upper arm. Shy she looked away then and followed Globox hastily. Slowly she crossed her arms. She began to feel uncomfortable in this large amount. Her body still trembled slightly This whole thing with the darkness had completely taken by surprise. The country seemed to sink word literally, and this frightened her very much! Moreover, so many new creatures had emerged. She swallowed hard and followed Globox by a large quantity of small Lingen, whispering now. Asmira looked carefully to them. They looked to her right upper arm. She quickly covered this off with her left hand. They came gradually like a visit to object. Never Asmira was her time so unpleasant! Globox looked around and waved suddenly. "Murfy !" he shouted through the crowd. A green fly fluttered about with a big grin on Globox. But his face quickly became serious again. After what was happening to outside, it did not surprise Asmira. But soon they forgot that thought, than the mighty Fly now could see precisely. A fly in this size? She pulled her arms crossed and looked at them. As the fly called Murfy arrived with him, he saw immediately Asmira. He was confused and finally stopped his glance on her right upper arm hang. Without even paying attention to Globox he fluttered to her and lifted her arm. Startled winced Asmira when he ran his hand over her time.

"Wait a moment!"

"Yeah it is! Take me quickly to the Wizard! ", Now Globox Murfy interjected.

"S- immediately! Come with me! "He held Asmiras arm laid still and pulled her behind him

"Hey-hey." Gasped Asmira and stumbled Murfy behind her. This did not seem to grasp it and did not want to let go Asmira. He was afraid of losing her there when he would no longer hold her arm. Across the hall, he led them through the crowd. "Oh my goodness! This is not only interested in the wizard, but also the king burning ! What is your name? "He grinned at her now with its wide, famous grin. Asmira smiled shyly and was also very surprised

"Um ... Asmira?"

"Oh, nice name! This way! "He quickly went in tow with Asmira the curve nearly tripped. Murfy led both by a long transition point and went right again around the curve. Asmira exhaled shocked when they now a staircase went down and had to pay attention not to trip again. Globox had to run right to keep Murfy`s pace.

"Say, where are Asmira you find?"

"Not I, but Rayman found them .. or rather it him?"

Murfy now looked surprised over his shoulder at Globox.

"How should I understand that? And where he is, anyway? But he is gone for two days .. that makes a just again grief! "

Globox took a deep breath to Murfy to tell everything that had happened last 24 hours. Asmira left still go along and looked just shy aside once Murfy them back at her with his grin as he listened Globox. Now they made a sudden halt in front of a door. Globox just finished the last sentence, as Murfy now knocked at the door and nodded.

"So really this Rayman it also packs again and again ... but as you have to have found him?" He looked questioningly at Asmira that completely speechless Murfy looked now. That it was gradually all too much.

"I Well ... well .. um"

The door opened and a the wizard looked through the gap. Relieved that the wizard interrupted their conversation, she pressed her lips together. Before he could ask who she was or what was going on now, Murfy babbled it happening.

"The child of Protoon !" he shouted, Asmira saw now finally with an embarrassed glance at the floor and wished to have the entire quickly behind. In a few sentences he described hastily magician what was going on and how Asmira now was called and where Rayman was. The Wizard easily opened his mouth and closed it again and nodded dan. As Murfy took a breath after the many records, the wizard looked at Asmira who was still laying there.

"Ok .. Murfy, go with Globox king and tell everything. But please calmly yes? Forget breathing not there. And for heaven's sake let go of her arm. "Laughed the magician and shakes his head," Do not you see that you do terrify completely? "

"I .. um ..." he watched Asmira and let it go quickly. The wizard stepped out of the door and nodded to Murfy, so he should go. This Nodded hastily and turned to Globox, who understood immediately. Both went quickly up the stairs.

The wizard smiled apologetically now Asmira, which looked carefully at him.

"Apologies behave Murfy`s .. we are all currently under a great pressure. And well .. when it is time to drive, you can not easily stop it. "

Asmira nodded slowly. The wizard smiled and indicated with his hand out that they should enter it. Slowly they began to move, and walked through the door. The Wizard was close behind her, pointing now to a chair. Without a word to lose she sat with folded arms. Your poor, were the only in the moment, what you the halt was. Asmira feared to fall apart as soon as they sinket arms.

Carefully she looked up at the wizard. She noticed that he left the door open .. apparently he did not want that she felt harassed. He pulled a chair and sat down opposite her and smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry .. you happened nothing."

"I know," she croaked, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ..", now said shyly with her normal voice and saw with their eyes on the ground. The magician grinned encouragingly: "Must you not apologize. Now Asmira .. I look at you, you have many questions. "

Asmiras blue eyes looked carefully at him. Apparently he could read at this moment as a book from their feelings.

"Yes I .." she whispered shyly. The magician nodded gently. Apparently he wanted to indicate the fact that they could ask calmly what she wants.

"Well ..." she began slowly.

"When I fell asleep last night .. I met a creature called Polokus. He said he was my Creator and I, he showed me ... how this world was created and I ... "

Now she saw the magician directly who was listening quietly.

"Who exactly is this Polokus? And if so that's really it is my Creator, how it came about ... I was in a totally different place ... am not ... stayed here if I'm really the child of Protoons? "

Carefully watching his gaze is inscrutable. Now he suddenly smiled and rose.

"So to answer your question, I have to tell you first show something."

He went to a matter Books and stopped in front of a little chest Standing, he now gently opened.

"Polokus is the creator of our world. So all of us. "

Slowly he lifted a book from the chest and closed it again. With gentle ginger steps towards a brown table. Yet his black cloak fluttered slightly.

"And what you were concerned .. he wanted to thee in safety, and that is why you were born in a different world."

The magician put the thick book, in the silver cover, on the table and waved Asmira to be. Wrapped they rose slowly and went to the Wizards. They watched intently as he flipped through the book. On one side he kept inside and turned the book now Asmira.

"The must know there is a legend about you. The are thousands of years has been foreseen ... Just different."

Asmira saw the book up and glanced at the wizard confused.

"Different?" He pointed at the book and let her lines before.

"A child of Protoon would envelop the world in bright light. It has great powers of magic and light .However, if it was formulated on the dark side, the world would sink into darkness. All evil would return and submit to the good.

This said child should live in a neutral world. Unsuspecting of his true form and origin. In security. Once the two moons unite with the stars, the child of Protoon should return. When the child of Protoon white communication, they will happen to our world and covers it in light.

But the two moons have not united with the stars. And you knew so far also nothing of serving skills. Actually, we let you be born into another world, so you are safe, and can not be influenced.

However, since the entire legend has now fallen out, you can use them freely. It is indeed written that you if it is your will, change to the dark side can. But since you were indeed kidnapped by Mr Dark, you can be affected. And he had also. He wanted to manipulate you so that you put the Protoon to his senses. "

"Oh .." breathed Asmira and put her right hand on her mouth. So that was it. She understood it and knew deep down that it was really so! Nevertheless, it frightened her very much! Mr Dark wanted to make it an evil beings! The Wizards closed the book and now looked worried about her. Maybe that was more than she really wanted to know. But he found it the right to pour their equal the truth. Only so they could understand the whole related.

"Do you still have questions?"

The girl nodded and lowered her shaky hand.

"I saw what was going on out there ... but I do not understand! I know that the Protoon this is because in order to keep light and darkness in balance. But what exactly is the Protoon? And why ... Now everything sinks in darkness, because it is now in the hands of Mr Dark? "

The wizard turns her on her back and supplied the book back in the chest.

"Please sit down. You trembling .. ", he just said softly. He settled with this response time. He looked at her that the whole thing they overmatched completely. Even as she stood with Murfy at the door, she was completely shaky. Asmira looked puzzled up at him. Yes she trembled and yes, the news and events were very much. That he can but feel out everything from her, she found very strange. Maybe they formed the only one, because rumschwirrte in her head enough. Slowly, she sat down on the chair and took a deep breath out with eyes closed.

"If you just wondering how I see it all .. now I see how you tremble, and I can be a lot of emotions read off your face," he said now smiling and winked at her.

"Everything just common knowledge of emotions. But to get to your question ... "he sat down across from her and slowly took air.

"So the Protoon is the heart of the world. As you know has it keeps everything in balance. The Protoon is so sensitive that it reacts to everything around him. And if it has a dark being in the possession, the Protoon changes too. And thus adapts to the entire world. And that's why ... changing everything now!

It is important that you learn the magic and summon Protoon back before it is too late. Are you the only one who can control and use the Protoon. "

Stumm sat Asmira there and felt exactly like her entire body tensed! Again magic? She thought back to that night when suddenly from himself appeared a big ball in her hands and then blew up!

"Magic .." she whispered and pressed her lips together. The wizard watched attentively and frowned slightly.

"Can it be that you had already had experience with it?" He asked cautiously now. Asmira closed his eyes. Now it was quite clear when they do nothing further said, and seemed to be more and more to pull back.

Partly he sighed and looked under his top hat to her.

"Mr Dark?" He asked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at the magician. This nodded slowly.

"I see ... but do not worry, we will not handle it. And above all thou shalt something ... recover. And maybe wash and new clothes you need and I see. "

Asmira looked down at her clothes. They were completely worn out. After all she was not surprised it, but did not notice it, too.

"And I think you have other questions about our world .. I've got someone who will help you in all of this. Sny is with us in teaching, and it will be a good exercise even just for them. "He smiled now and rose from the chair.

"But ... what about the ... Eichborn forest?" Asked shyly aAmira. The magician smiled reassured.

"I've heard that Rayman is there, and also some small pieces and Clark worrying about. Do so do not worry. "

Slowly she straightened up. Your body slowly calmed down. Nevertheless, she still kept her arms crossed. Especially since she went out. She did not want the Teensies again staring at them.

"Is Rayman really such a great hero? Globox told me a lot. But unfortunately not concluded. "She smiled shyly, whereupon the magician laughed.

"Yes, he is indeed. He is not only our hero, but also our friend. Come on, I'll take you to Sny. It is also a human way. "

He gently put his hand on her back and led her to the door, as Asmira now sat a puzzled look.

"What? There are people in the land of dreams? "

Both both stepped out of the room and he gently pulled the door behind him. "Yes there is. Not many, but they are there. "

Hastily both went up the stairs. Asmira slowed and swallowed hard. Interrogative now saw the magician over his shoulder at her as he noticed that she was left behind.

"..The Teensies stare at me like that," she whispered, staring at the floor. It was her very uncomfortable talking about it. Gently she set with her left hand from her time. Now he understood what she meant exactly and went to her

"Come on .." He put gently his arm around her.

"I talk to them as soon as you're in Sny. I should then like so the king of Teensies. Take not blame them ... as someone special like you have just never seen. "

Now they moved through the corridor and were back in the lobby. Asmira looked around carefully, as they walked through. The Teensies turned back their heads to the two. Apparently that had rumgesprochen the Asmira was the child of Protoon. Ignoring the Teensies, he went up the stairs with Asmira. A small Ling ran suddenly to them. Asmira winced but kept with the wizard step which no thought to stand

"Magician, we have new messages from Rayman and the others! They are only just arrived and in the big hall of the King "

"I'll be in 10 minutes," said the magician smile with a small. The small Ling more but not by her side. Curious, he looked Asmira

"Is that ..?" The wizard nodded again and said quickly.

"That's Asmira. See you then."

Without even big to pay attention to him, he turned quickly to her in a corridor. The corridor was very long and on each side there were doors. Despite the few light here he was extremely bright. Asmiras body slowly relaxed and she exhaled. They stopped at a door.

"So, here we are." He let go Asmira and smiled at her.

"Can you wait a moment here? Be right back."

With that, he knocked against the door. Asmira nodded and looked over her shoulder. They were alone in the corridor.

"Hm," muttered the magician, as nothing moved and opened the door himself finally. Slowly he stepped inside and looked around there. When he discovered Sny, he exhaled with a small smile, pulling the door behind him. Sny sat at a table and was leaning on it. The wizard shook his head. Apparently asleep while learning, as they lay on a book in her right hand a way spring kept.

"Sny?" The wizard said softly and went to her. But she slept on. Her brown hair covered easily her beautiful face. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly.

"Sny, wake up." He smiled. That was again typical for them to fall asleep during the study. He was surprised much that she thought about learning at this situation yet. Suddenly she winced and looked up.

"B'm awake!" She said quickly and looked sleepily up at the wizard. When she saw who she woke as she quickly smiled shyly, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Um"

"You learn clearly too much," laughed the wizard and shook his head again.

"In addition, in this situation? I thought that you had received a task from Murfy? "He pointed to a stack of parchments.

"Ähhm .." she looked at the parchment and quickly did the white feather to the side. She quickly grabbed the four roles and showed them to the wizard.

"I've already written all over, as he had asked me to!"

"But do not leave the King?", Now the magician said with a wide grin. Sny`s shy smile was now inclined.

"I ... ou .."

Now she looked down with a careful look at the parchments. The sorcerer laughed and took her gently the four rolls of parchment from her hand.

"All right, I give it to him. But now something else. "

Asmira was still standing at the door and looked around. Besides the loud voices of Teensies in the lobby did not hear anything more. Unsure she leaned against the wall and looked toward the stairs. Now and then she saw a small Ling went up or down.

"What am I?" Sny startled and looked at the wizard with big eyes.

"Do you really think that I you everything .. teach right?"

The magician sat on his famous grin.

"I'm even 100% sure! And is just a very good exercise for you. She is also a human being and feels in the moment rather lost. "

Sny nodded "I see. But ... well, I really ... "

The wizard nodded toward the door. "Do not worry .. you'll have to defrost her how you do that always after a while!"

"But ääähm .." Sny said quickly and stumbled from her chair high, as the magician went to the door. She followed him hastily. "How am I going to make exactly?"

"Just be yourself," the wizard smiled broadly.

"You can do it!"

Now Asmira heard the clunk of the door. She quickly stood up straight again and looked at the wizard who stepped out of the door. But he was not alone. The girl Sny came right afterwards, looking at her shyly. The magician remained somewhat apart from them and smiled at both.

"Sny which is Asmira. Asmira which is Sny. They will show you where you can wash and help you with the dresses. And also they will tell you some of our world. "

"Freud me", smiled shyly Asmira Sny, which returned her smile.

"Well .. I go then times. And Sny, please report me once everything is clear, "the wizard said, grinning broadly at Sny. This nodded and smiled shyly the wizards. He knew that they would succeed in doing this. Now he went directional stairs and smiled still wide. Sny cleared his throat and pointed down the aisle.

"Uh .. we want?" Asmira nodded slightly and followed now Sny. They carefully studied case the girl. She wore a gray coat, jutting her back only to the knees. Underneath she was wearing black pants and shoes. Her brown hair hung gently down to her back. Asmira she valued in the same age as themselves. Sny looked over her back and smiled shyly.

"So .. I would say we care only that you can wash." They now stopped at a door. She looked completely different than all the other doors. The dark wood was very old and possessed a ring where you could raise the door. Gently pulled Sny on the ring and opened the door. Curious saw Asmira into the now darker transition. A changing stone staircase, which was illuminated by torches, led into the depths.

"Where out performs these stairs?" Asked shyly Asmira. Sny she let pass.

"So it leads to the gardens. But at the same time in the basement. uhm ... so where you can wash yourself is a small Terme. "Sny said now quickly and bit her tongue as Asmira she looked puzzled.

`Now I begin already to reden` of rubbish to Sny thought frantically, pulling the door behind him. Asmira now smiled. Apparently she was as shy as she ... if not more.

"So .. the magician said, are you doing a lesson here?"

Sny now went along with her down the stairs and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, well .. I own a few skills that not mentioning are really worth. But I am very interested in the magic itself ... and anything. That is why I must make here as an assistant training. And I'm learning just different things about the magic and generally about the complete legends and things from the land of dreams. So the complete story. I also currently assisting some Murfy that does some things for the king of Teensies. "

"And when you're done ..?"

Sny she smiled now on: "I'm so to speak, the small, right-hand man from The Wizard and the king. I also then should learn is a descendant wizard on the theory of magic and the complete history of our country! "

"So a teacher?" Asked now Asmira smile with a surprised as they got deeper and deeper down. The torches lit up the stairs.

"Yes something in nature," says Sny scratched my head and smiled broadly. Now it was between them briefly silent. At the end of the stairs they came to a passage which was well lit by torches.

"This way". Sny pointed to their left and Asmira followed her curiously. Down here the air was surprisingly very fresh. Now Asmira also realized why. When they had gone a piece, the wall had been replaced by a wonderfully patterned grid on the right side of the corridor, which now showed a view of the garden. The grid was made of black iron, and felt very old. The garden behind lies Asmira attention. He was beautiful! Various flowers and plants grew in it. He seemed to be very well maintained.

Despite the bad weather, the garden did not lose its beauty.

"Wow," marveled Asmira. Sny smiled slightly. "Yes, the garden is really nice. If everything has placed something I can make you happy rumführen times. But now we have only once more. "

Both went on. At the end of the corridor Sny went with Asmira by a large, old wooden door, which had served as a bow. Sny caught inconspicuously take a look at the time on Asmiras upper arm. She quickly looked away again, as Asmira looked carefully at her. She seemed to have first noticed nothing. In the terms the air was very warm. Curiously, now looked to Asmira. The terms consisted of a small pool of natural stone, where in splashing water into the basin of a small waterfall. To the pool was lush green lawns and some fungi and plants. A small tree growing next to it. So everything was completely emerged from nature! In the room there are two more doors. Asmira quite amazed.

"Ok .." Sny cleared his throat and smiled shyly.

"So I'll get you even a towel. Can you here look calm. "And she disappeared through a door. Asmira saw her shortly after and then exhaled. In her mind many questions flying about. My, it was clear that they also Sny some would even ask determined. generally some are questioning they determined yet. Sighing concluded Asmira eyes. These days, so many things happened.

`And this will probably always so on gehen`, she thought, looking now at the water basin. She walked slowly to this and looked clean. The water was clear and pure. The stone was actually formed from naturally to a pool! How many centuries it took well until the water had dug through so? Somewhat hesitantly dipped her hand into the water. It was nice warm. Asmira smiled relaxed and closed his eyes. So a warm bath had really been missing. She enjoyed the heat and just forgot all about him.

Sny went through several cabinets and exhaled.

"Where are those towels go?" She asked herself muttering and blew a strand of hair from her face. She thought briefly back to Asmiras time and then to the legend that was actually kept pretty secret. You remembered well when they met accidentally on the thick, silver book. Actually she had before only a few readings go through. But then she remembered that little chest on the shelf. As the magician she caught it, he was not angry or upset. On the contrary. He explained what it was for a book, and showed her some legends. But for that she had to swear solemnly to keep it for themselves.

Today Sny was very pleased that he showed her all this. She learned by much and looking especially communication what it had with Asmira up. The more she was actually very surprised that they even got to experience this legend.

"Ha!" Sny said triumphantly when she finally found a cloth and pulled it out of a pile, the slightly higher was on the shelf. They triggered a small avalanche! Startled she cried and held the cloth over her head as all towels fell on them down. When it was over she saw on the ground and groaned.

`Something can yet only happen to me! ', She thought and gathered hastily indiscriminately all towels and stuffed them in the closet. With effortless she got to the door and then exhaled. Carefully she stepped back from the door. She was afraid that she would jump up again and the towels would again fall on the floor!

"Nice to stay, door !" she whispered, then smiled as this it did. She quickly grabbed the cloth that she had picked out for Asmira and went back to the front door.

As Sny stepped through it, she stopped and watched until Asmira. She sat by the pool and had dipped her hand into the water. She had closed her eyes and looked very happy. Sny smirked slightly. They did not begrudge her this brief silence. As far as she knew, she was kidnapped by Mr. Dark and was his prisoner. Completely pulled out of their actual world and those thrown into it!

Sny could not imagine what that must have been for a terrible feeling it. Slowly she pulled the door shut behind him and saw Asmira instantly awakened from a dream on.

"Oh, sorry ..", and quickly pulled her hand out of the water. Sny shook his head hastily "N- No, do not let bother you!", They said quickly and then went to her.

"I bring you only the cloth."

Asmira looked at her shyly and nodded his thanks. Now she was completely restrained again. Sny noticed this and pressed her lips together. She did not scare so Asmira. "Um .. so here." She smiled shyly and held Asmira the towel back. Thoughtful consideration Asmira this. It was a bright fabric and felt very soft when gently picked it up. She had never had such a Delicate fabric in hand.

"The substance is indeed very soft!" She whispered softly.

Sny smiled broadly: "Yes, all the yarns come from our crawler. You really weave very delicate strings. "

Asmira saw with her blue eyes to Sny and was completely puzzled.

"Are they as big as all the mushrooms and plums in the forest?"

"They also have a certain size, yes", then laughed at the apprentice and smiled broadly when she saw Asmiras fascinating view. Apparently they really had to be aware of certain things.

"Ok, so I'll leave you with yourself, so that you can wash yourself in peace."

Gently tugging Sny a leaf from the tree whose form had a heart. He was bright green and had it small orange dots and was in terms of size as large as Sny`s hand. Confused took Asmira the blade in his hand as she handed her.

"So you can rub yourself. It acts like soap. "

"Oh ok?" Asmira said surprised, looking at the sheet precisely.

"And what do you call that?"

"The leaf we call Aily." Smiled Sny wide. "It accepts the scent of flowers that bloom only all ten years! Therefore, it is not only cleaning, but also fragrant. The trees grow almost everywhere in the calibration fount forest. "

Well smiled Asmira and stroked the points.

"How convenient."

Sny crossed her arms behind her back and looks easy to the door.

"So then I go out times. When you're done, just call me yes? Dan we see if we can find something to wear, that is not so dirty and worn out. "

Meanwhile, upstairs in the White Tower. Rayman and the others came in a few minutes ago. Completely dirty and wet were the four friends in the hall. Rayman stroked back her wet hair. They waited for the king and the sorcerer, who should arrive at any moment. Waited patiently all four and said nothing. After they could drive away the dark beings, all were now exhausted. Especially Rayman realized that he was now getting tired. He gently stroked his eyes.

"So Rayman, now tell me what it has to be with this girl," Saii broke the silence. Rayman looked surprised, then grinned finally apologetically.

"Oh right, I did not so it ... it surprises me that you Adlerauge had overlooked the times"

His grin widened as he saw Saii`s completely confused expression.

"Time?" Clark repeated perplexed and put his brow. Leo looked as surprised to Rayman.

"Wait ... are you saying ..?"

Rayman nodded grinning with a cheeky, as Leo's face lit up.

"I agree. She is the child of Protoon. "

Before Rayman could continue to talk to all three shouted and showered him with questions! Rayman recoiled raised arms laughing. He tried to reassure her somehow.

"What's her name?"

"Where did you find her?"

"Mr Dark Had it not in his power?"

"People, let me but please talk! Your name is Asmira and she could from Mr Dark flee." Rayman tried to answer a question, where already but take the next came. Now he shook his head and sighed.

"Real calm down but please."

This seemed to work, they were silent when they realized that Rayman said nothing and crossed his arms. Rayman took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"So Asmira escaped from Mr Dark. She found me in the old hiding from him through the help of Lums. More I say as soon as the wizard and the king arrived .. the otherwise I have to tell the complete story equal to three thousand times. "

All three listened tensely and then nodded course. Saii put his hands in his long sleeves.

"Ok, that explains why she could Teensies not realize ..."

Clark laughed and crossed the thick amusing arms.

"You Takes the still with?" This just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" Rayman watched Clark and then Saii.

"What did you say Saii?", Rayman asked immediately. For he knew Saii very good. This never took a sheet at the mouth and his honor as a small Ling He always put in the first place!

"Um .. well, I asked her where she was from the, they do not even recognize a small Ling." He muttered evasively.

"Oh Saii" groaned Rayman and put his hand on his face.

"You had it intended not said but screamed?"

"How was I to know that it is the child of Protoon?" He replied indignantly.

"Ok, we leave it at that. But anyway you had it determines frightened. Apologize to her on occasion. OK?"

Saii closed his eyes. It was not until he answered it, "Ok".

Rayman smiled wearily. More he was not out of Saii.

Moreover, the mood was anything but good. The entire situation pushed the four friends. Although there was good news, all knew that this would not last for long. The threat was still present. In the hall came a rattle when a door opened. Attentively watched all four to the king of Teensies who came into the hall with Globox and Murfy. grin Murfy`s widened as he saw Rayman.

"To you, the lost hero returns!"

Now Rayman smiled slightly. Typically Murfy. "So half?"

Globox smiled at all four. He was glad that they are doing well. But he noticed the oppressive mood and refrained however. The King of Teensies coughed.

"Now, the wizard is apparently not yet emerged. So I would say ... "

"... We begin immediately!", Now the cheerful voice of the magician rang through the hall as he stepped through the door. He smiled broadly when he saw Rayman.

"Nice to see that you're well, old friend! But now we get down to business. "

He handed the scrolls to the king, who took it in amazement.

"From Sny. She had done really fast. "

"Very good. I will sign the same as soon as we're done here. "He looked over now to the four fighters.

"So we want to ..?", He pointed to a table that was in the middle of the hall. As everyone gathered around the table, asked Rayman: "Is Asmira all right?"

The sorcerer let the worry in his voice and smiled at him calmed.

"She's with Sny. And yes, I think she has calmed down. But we'll get to ... we should first take care of the land. "Calms the hearing, Rayman exhaled slightly. He knew that this here everything would be too much for them. Slowly the magician pulled a folded map from his shirt and handed it to Rayman.

"Rayman?"

He nodded gravely and took the card itself. In the great hall now prevailed silent when Rayman folded card on the big table apart and held apart by hand. Behind him was Clark and the two small pieces stood side next. The King of Teensies and wizards were against Rayman, looking at the map. Murfy hovered over them and Globox stood behind Leo.

"So .." Rayman points with his index finger over a part of the calibration fount forest. His hair stuck him something in the face because of the storm.

"This area we have fully covered. Here and here as well. So in other words, we have the first army can fight well. But we think that they will try again. And from the side ... "Rayman ran his index finger over the map, and remained at sea are. Leo nodded slightly.

"In addition, were all beings who were under Mr Dark. As we learned earlier, which apparently should be here the child of Protoon yes, he is determined not hesitate even to launch an attack. "

Rayman looked up from the map and his questioning look stuck in wizards. This nodded slightly and put his hand under his chin.

"Hmm .." he made only and seemed to think. Clark now put his arm about Rayman, pointing to the complete map.

"So, can ward they again and again."

"The only question is how long? And as far as I heard, the whole land of dreams is affected. Clear in each area one does what one can, but for how long we will still hold by? "Asked Leo now and exhaled heavily.

"We have the child of Protoon .."

"Asmira" Rayman corrected the king, who nodded slowly.

"So Asmira. And thus we are in advantage. Once she developed her powers, she can zurückbeschwören the Protoon. "

"But the question is probably" Saii now enlisted in the words.

"Whether not Mr Dark, by the presence of the girl, focused on the White Tower? We do not know how long she's gone, and perhaps this extreme attack is even because of her? So we think that attacking from the side and .. "

"No," Rayman said suddenly and shook his head thoughtfully. Something did not fit together. And he looked at the magician, he had the same idea.

"It's obvious?" Saii now said indignantly, pointing to where Rayman still had his hand.

"Definitely will attack before the page. I thought the same way you see? "

"For this I am not saying no. I say no to that the whole should be only because Asmira. And that he will now focus on attacking the tower. "

Rayman straightened up and looked seriously into the round.

"We all know that the tower is secured to. And Mr Dark knows that too. So it will never be so stupid and launch a direct attack. "

"I see that as well," the wizard muttered still thoughtful.

"Where we come to the next topic," Now he saw with the eyes to Rayman.

"Two days ago you Mr Dark wanted to see in his old hideout. What was? "

Rayman smiled obliquely and scratched the back of head.

"As we had suspected, it was a trap. But not an ordinary ... I would say ...? "

Now Rayman began slowly to reports of what happened in the last two days. That all the dark beings were there and wanted to take revenge on Rayman. With the ultimate goal to capture Rayman and to convey to Mr Dark. How he met Asmira, and all the things that do not yet know all. Globox stood by and smiled slightly as he felt now in history.

Meanwhile, in the basement of the white tower. The bathroom did her really well. Asmira was now more relaxed and toweled himself dry with the towel. Now clean by the warm water she stroked her wet, black hair from her beautiful face and looked toward the door. Gently she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Sny?" She cried a little shy and waited a moment. She held the cloth firmly to prevent that it is not slid down. Sny stood at the door and heard Asmira. Carefully she opened it a crack.

"Yes?" She cried without purely watch.

"I'm done .." Asmira said with a shy smile.

Sny saw her to the door and hesitated.

"Are you covered?" She asked now shy. Then Asmira could not help laughing.

"Yes I am, do not worry."

"Ok, I'm coming in."

Slowly she now opened the door more and still looked for safety only through the gap before she entered. Asmira smiled slightly as she saw how shy she was now.

"All right, we both are yes or girl?" Asmira smiled broadly. Sny nodded, returning her smile slightly.

"Well .. so come, we need to another room. But do not worry, just around the corner and .. we are alone down here. "

Now Asmira blushed slightly and nodded slowly.

"OK"

Sny smiled soothes and carefully took their clothes and shoes on.

"I'll go ahead. Do not worry, there's really no one. And your old clothes ... well, you depend what about them? "

Asmira looked at the pile of him Sny`s arms and thought now after. The only thing that was left of their old home. Dirty and worn, but of their old world. Sny noticed that her eyes now completely changed. It was sad. Sny bit his own tongue.

`Why do I only ask something stupid?!` "Uh else .."

But Asmira shook his head slightly and smiled gently.

"No, it's okay. Can they dispose ... they are like so worn and ... yes. "

She shrugged her shoulders. Sny nodded slowly and looked at carefully.

"Certainly?"

Asmira looked at her silently and nodded.

"Yes."

Sny pressed his lips together.

"So Ok .. come on," she said softly. Asmira followed Sny from the terms. When they were both in the door, they saw cautious now in the transition. First, at the side, where they came from, and then to the side where they had long. It was really no one here. Besides the Lums, which floated through the halls. Slowly both stepped out the door and now went to the other room. Here, Asmira looked around always uncertain. What if still got someone they meet? With easy errötetem face she went now somewhat hasty and her hands clung now firmly on the cloth. Sny turned hastily around the corners, then stopped. Startled made Asmira halt and bounced back slightly in Sny`s.

"Ähhhhhhh Nicooo! What a surprise to see you here! "Sny laughed sheepishly and noticed already how Asmira clung with her hands in her back. Nico looked confused and looked now slightly past her.

"Who is that?"

"Um, a girlfriend! We also need to skip the rest! "Asmira noticed Sny it with her hand gently led to the wall and is always in front of her's stayed. Relieved she put Sny thanks forehead on the back. She noticed how her blood rushed ever more in her cheeks. Sny turned slowly in concert with him and went so past the small Ling, who looked more confused.

"Alllsooooooo until then!" Sny raised his hand and walked slowly with Asmira the back backwards. Nico shook his head then and went his way. Quick grabbed Sny for the doorknob when they arrived at the door and opened it. Hastily slipped Asmira through the gap. Sny followed her and slammed the door behind him and then leaned sighing it. Both looked at each other, until they finally loslachten suddenly.

"That was really close!" Laughed Sny.

"Imagine times before this, where we have been there!"

Asmira laughed and clutched his stomach. They did not know when she could be the last time to laugh again as now with Sny! When they have calmed down, Sny went to a basket and put the old clothes of Asmira inside. Asmira looked now around the room. He was not just big, but apparently only because the many closets filled the round room! In the center was a shelf where you could sit down.

"Ok, so let's see what we here so find" now meant Sny and opened even the first cabinet doors.

"Eh .. I think these pants here you do not go right?" She now turned with a pants Asmira that easily laughed now. She was cut from a white fabric on Teensies. Sny smiled broadly and looking at the small pants.

"I think the really cute! General Teensies I find just the sweetest thing there is in the world! "She said now with slightly elevated voice and moved slightly back and forth with her body. She smiled delighted!

Asmira chuckled about it. Slowly, she sat on the shelf and leaned her head on one hand while still holding the towel with the other.

"Yes they are really sweet. But today she made me afraid only. One shouted at me and the other .. well, staring at me. "

Sny presented head to one side. "The one who cried ... had one Chinese accent?" Asmira thought for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Then that was Sal. Do not worry, the drives easily from the skin, but has really a good heart. And well .. they stared so because ... "

"I already know", Asmira spoke quickly and put her left hand on her birthmark. Before anything further could be said Asmira looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Can you me now clarify something concerning this world? Rayman and Globox had me a bit out on the calibration fount forest ... "Asmira saw her in the air and counted on their fingers, the places they already heard.

"... Land of the walking souls and .. erm elucidated a swamp?"

"The magic of swamp toads" Sny Asmira corrected smiling and turned to the closet so she could tuck back the pants again. Slowly Sny Asmira began to tell all about the rest of the world, while they ransacked the closet. Wrapped listened Asmira and also asked what if they did not understand it. They talked for a long time and forgot completely characterized the time. But hurry they did not have it so. The magician said too Sny, she should leave time.

After Sny Asmira had some told and learned about their world, they opened another cabinet door. "Man, here it only for things Teensies!" She groaned depressed.

Asmira smiled broadly now: "Shall I try on the pants that you have shown me ?"

Sny laughed and stopped suddenly when she came across what. Immediately she reached into the closet.

"Finally!" She quickly pulled out the robe and went to her. Asmira looked with a knowing look to the garment where Sny you held out. It was fully oriented and you could already see that it was a robe.

"Try at this." Sny quickly said, grinning broadly. Reluctantly took Asmira the garment in her hands and looked at it.

"This is a robe. I see this as surely as a high priestess, "she said, now smiling apologetically. Sny shrugged.

"Come on, it will certainly not look so bad! I turn around. Let me know if you have it on you? "

"Ok," said Asmira than Sny zudrehte her back and even zuhielt eyes. Slowly Asmira straightened and held the robe on. She carefully looked at the dress and then slipped her arms through the long sleeves. Amazed how soft this substance it now covered the garment over her head. Cautiously, she loosened the cloth and let it then fall to the ground. Gently she stroked his smooth the garment to her body. With a slightly depressed face she looked down. The robe felt not only like a sack, it also depended so down!

"Um ..." Asmira said with a pained look and watched Sny.

"Sny?" Cautiously Sny turned around and lowered her hands. With big eyes looked Asmiras robe and then put her hand on her mouth. Asmira heard how she had to keep from laughing to travel together, and saw her there now on. But long it could not hold it and laughed spluttering going.

"I told you I see as a High Priestess of it!", Now exclaimed Asmira and laughed. Sny could hardly raving and waving his hand.

"You do not look just like a high priestess, but like a saint!" She laughed, clutching his stomach. Asmira laughed, then looked desperately down to the garment.

"Please do not force me to keep it on."

When Sny had something turned gets she just shook her head and hurried to the closet "Do not worry, I do not .. though it just fits so perfect!"

"Fits? Oh .. understand .. "now meant Asmira softly and looked down. Sny saw immediately Asmira and raised his hands.

"Um no I meant because you .. it were a character from a forecast're that really should realize until many thousands of years."

"I said, too," now Asmira said easily. "I think that would get up there a heart attack when I'm running around like that."

Now she laughed slightly as she imagined it in a funny way. Sny laughed and winked at her: "Do we want to test it"

"Better not." Smiled Asmira and sat back down on the tray. At least she was sitting there not only with a cloth. And this substance was nice comfortable and soft. Sny rummaged through the closet again and exhaled as she pushes some clothes aside.

"Hm," she made a sudden and now took what out of the closet. She looked at it a long time. Asmira watched her, trying to see what.

"There is everything in white, but I think .. that's here!"

"But why should Mr Dark you want to kidnap?" Asked the king of small pieces to Rayman, as he described them all. Even Leo and Saii saw Rayman thereby questioningly. The wizard seemed to be still lost in thought. Rayman shrugged.

"I dont know. Something he must have thought it when he already so what Plant. "

"Anyway, we have to be careful," the wizard said suddenly.

"If he has it now apart on you, that's very dangerous."

Rayman smiled cheekily: "Let him just try. He saw then already that I am not so easy to capture. "

"He may have seen that you do not dance to his tune, but now he is erstrecht something new to try!"

Silence. This phrase seemed all to make them think. Murfy on groaned. "People, this oppressive atmosphere makes me mad! So we know that Mr Dark, who would have thought it, resulting in crazy shields. He still Ly and Protoon. We have, however Asmira! "

Rayman saw with the eyes on the map. Ly ... he did not want to imagine what Mr Dark made her be. This thought left in an ice-cold shower hunt down the spine. Anyway Murfy had called the points. Partly he looked up at him.

"Thanks for the combined version Murfy. Anyway, we must do something! Even when Asmira now retrieves the Protoon he didnt Ly! And it may be that he wants me ... but I will not stand to sit around and let Ly in the lurch! "

Clark grinned now wide.

"That's rayman live. But how will you do that? You do not know where he is. And yes, you're also at risk who you look at it that way. "

Rayman closed his eyes and gave a short laugh.

"If he really wants me ... then he will try to bring me .. right?"

Now all watched Rayman. The magician immediately shook his head, as if he sensed Rayman thought.

"Oh no! Forget it!"

"What?" Asked the King immediately and saw the magician to Rayman back and forth. "What? Now speak! "He cried shrilly with his soft voice. The wizard points his wand at Rayman. All were startled and looked at the wand.

"When you need to perform these schnapps idea, blocking I You have!" He threatened Rayman. Now Rayman smiled cheekily and crossed his arms.

"What the idea?"

"Come on Rayman! Stop doing that! You will not offer in exchange ly and thus to obtain Mr Dark ! "

Rayman selbstischeres grin was just a smile. The magician knew Rayman really very good to even be guessed its smallest ideas. And with what he said, he was right. Everyone watched with big eyes to Rayman. Globox frightened.

"Rayman you're mad? When he first gets up in the hands, you are death. "

Rayman Globox watched.

"No, that's not me. Why well he has left me alive, as he had the chance to kill me? He has what before ... and I really have no choice, as there .. to play along. "

"No, you do not," now cried the Wizard. This let itself frighten Rayman. He had never seen the Wizard that.

"Rayman, he has something that can be good for you in store for you, never! And if you're him his hands, all is lost! Do not you understand that? "

Stumm saw Rayman serious magician. Surely he knew that. But what choice did he?

Murfy looked carefully at the two, back and forth and wondering what might come next. This mahl Rayman was sure of himself. Not like in the room a few days, as if to lunge Headless! This frightened Murfy! Rayman always went to high risk for the world and his friends. But this sacrifice must be? Was that really the only way to get at Mr Dark?

"Wizard, I know that this idea is pure self-murder! But what we have to otherwise? "Asked Rayman careful. Because the Wizard was now really angry! Still brandished his wand he stood and remained very serious.

"There are certainly other solutions ..! But I will not let you put yourself to all of us sacrifice! "

"But would you rather sacrifice Ly or what?", Rayman said now somewhat irritated now and leaning fearless on the table. He was not a baby, and he appreciated the concern of his friends. There was always a risk. For each hazard that the country had, Rayman is any received down! But never the magician had so transversely asked if what was so! Familiar non magician him or he knew what they did not know all along?

"Er people, calm down okay?" Now Murfy said anxiously and flew over the two.

"Murfy, stay out of it!" Said the wizard grudgingly it.

"Sorry, but you do me slowly gradually afraid!" Murfy said flatly and swallowed hard.

"Because you are not the only" Globox whispered up at Murfy and made a small step back. Rayman saw the magician now thoughtfully.

"Since when do you do a drama when it comes to what so? What has? "Rayman said now seriously and gave way to the view of the magician from not, now was hard. For noticed Rayman, the Clark and Teensies scared retreated. The King of Teensies jumped back even one step.

"Could you please leave us alone briefly?" Said the wizard now somewhat calmer. But his view that was so murderous, remained. Fearless saw Rayman continues at the wizard and read not show it. Slowly all warped. When the door was closed, it was still quiet for a moment between them. The air between them seemed now to be electrifying!

"Well?" Asked Rayman natural. "I hear?"

The magician remained serious and angry!

"You know, I know Mr Dark great He is something going with you, that everything else will run as well! He knows your strength and knows exactly what he can do with it! He will take your entire forces so that you can do anything! "

"This risk I'm a! As with all the dangers that were! I'd rather that he can free Ly, as he still torturing or other at the end, "Rayman said angry and did not flinch as now now bent and the Wizards over the table, still looking at him in a rage.

"Rayman, do not ask me out! I lock you away when you shall even dare to go up to his castle! "

Rayman struck now with his fist on the table and cried now with eyes closed, "Should I therefore idly sit here and wait for it to still end breaks through the barrier of the tower and then Asmira brings ?!"

Now it was the sorcerer whose face softened. Rayman opened his eyes and looked at him angrily.

"It may be that it is almost impossible! But what I have learned in all these years, which can be broken any shield! And I bet that you, the exact! Am I or am I me there right ?! Los tell me ! "

The magician lowered his wand and put in on the table. He looked at this down and exhaled long. "No you're right."

His menacing voice remained.

"So what's the problem ?! Tell me what you finally has! Tell me at last what you fear so ! "cried rayman further and looked at him blankly.

"What Mr Dark has me before ?!" he sat still on top and clenched his fist. Now saw the magician on the table. His look was very serious.

"Rayman ... I can you not say that."

"Try it !" hissed Rayman. Now the magician exhaled and his serious look has now quite soft.

"It is more a guess. But there is every reason. And if it should happen, dan ... really lost everything! "

Outside the room were the four in front of the door and heard as Rayman cried. Globox winced with Murfy. Saii said what in Chinese that sounded like cursing.

"Ok, I must admit I do not understand the fear of the magician now ... I mean we are talking about Rayman," Leo said softly.

Clark nodded slightly: "The he is determined Rayman equal explain .."

"The wizard has his reasons .. but the idea of Rayman, so dangerous it should be, is the only solution. The tower may be sure ... but once Asmira then summoned the Protoon back, it will only get worse. Mr Dark is not so easy to accept. "The king of Teensies thoughtfully and looked at the scrolls down that gave the Wizards in.

"Tomorrow I have this role Submit .. then there is a meeting with all the Kings, where we will discuss the next steps."

Suddenly the door of the room opened. The wizard looked at them and nodded in the room. "We can continue."

"Everything ok again between you?" Murfy said casually, as they all now went into the room.

"Everything was always ok between us, Murfy. Only a difference of opinion, "he smiled again. Murfy grinned: "So that was a blatant disagreement if you ask me."

Rayman was at the table and looked tired to them.

"Do not worry Murfy .. so what can happen right?" He said with a small smile. Leo and Saii looked confused. Clark scratched his head and looked down to the Wizards.

"Say, you've occupied him with a spell?"

The sorcerer laughed and waved slightly. "No. We cleared just everything! "

"And what made you change his mind?" Asked Saii and put his hands in his long sleeves.

"Well ... we have a solution."

All set back to the table and the magician cleared his throat.

"So .. I'm afraid if Rayman pervades his plan, which Mr Dark then controlled him. That would in any case some explaining. "

"How far should check?" Now the king asked the Teensies stunned.

"By a spell chases me on the neck, letting me do whatever he wants." Now Rayman commented, brushing the bonded hair from his face. Now all nodded.

"Ok, that makes sense extreme" Murfy thoughtfully.

"But there is a way to prevent this. If it came to that, I have a potion, the Rayman then takes out of this trance. "

"And why did you have it then so freak?" Now meant Murfy with its cool style and folded arms you. The wizard sighed.

"I have my reasons Murfy. The this potion to brew is not only extremely troublesome, but also quite complicated. And it sets rayman two days out of action. "

"Oh ok .." Murfy replied puzzled. The wizard looked away from Murfy in the round.

"So .. it looks so well that we will go through with the plan as soon as Asmira has come forward with their education. Previously impossible because the drink takes a long time .. "

Rayman closed his eyes and exhaled. Ly will have to wait a while, the Rayman not in the Kram paste. But there was no other way.

"Ly therefore must endure this time ..?" Clark asked now betrüb.

"Sorry .." whispered Rayman.

Now it was quiet again. The whole thing depressed all. After a minute, cleared his throat, the king of Teensies.

"So we come to the next slow times. Rayman, you said just now that you know how Asmira escaped Mr Dark? "

Rayman opened his eyes. "Well, but I think that should ... then tell them yourself. Anyway, after they had rested a little. I think they can better explain the matter than I do. "

"Hm, so we should therefore wait until tomorrow?" Asked now Saii confused. Leo took a sigh his headband off his head and squeezed the remaining water out of the rain.

"It is better ... especially after you had them a little frightened. And we all need to sometimes slow ... wash, "he said with a smile small. Clark grinned broadly.

"Oh, something like dirt does any good times!"

"But not for 24 hours." Smiled rayman and winked at them. The small Chinese Ling pointed to Rayman.

"Yes when you are 24 hours In addition, you should see your times scratch. "

Rayman waved tired. The whole day was again more than Rayman had hoped for: pure stress, with action and a heated discussion. Now very tired yawning Rayman on. The sorcerer slightly smiled at the King of Teensies.

"Ok, I would say, we have discussed everything. it if we now take care of some matters is best. Also, I need to see much after Sny. "

Rayman saw a magician. So much he told the magician to Sny should worry about Asmira. In addition, it was long ago, when he saw Sny the last time.

"May I accompany because" asked Rayman the wizard to him now looked with his big smile.

"This time, you really should even look at you"

He raised his forefinger. "That means go bathe yourself and lie down on the ear! Tomorrow is also a day!"

Now Rayman grinned sheepishly and stroked his damp hair. Before he could respond, Clark grabbed the hero who startled.

"Clark, what is this?"

This just grinned broadly and waved at the wizards.

"Do not worry, I'll handle it!"

Rayman blew a hair strands out of his face and rested his head on the hand. Against Clark's hand he could do nothing.

"But I'll wash me kindly itself." Rayman now said with a small smile.

Clark started laughing and went with his big steps through the hall. Followed by the Teensies and Globox. Murfy remained for the time being the king of the small pieces, and the wizards who still persuaded what.

Globox looked up at Rayman. "I'm glad you're okay. Made me see to that, as Asmira and I now left alone. "

The hero looked down at Globox and winked.

"Sweet of you, but you do not have ..., so also I got support."

Leo started laughing and slapped his palm on his knee "support ?! You have a complete airship fleet alone sunk! "

Rayman scratched with an embarrassed smile upside down. "Uh oh well .."

"No excuses, we have seen it all." Saii grinned widely and then said something in Chinese that sounded like a surprise. Rayman watched Clark down:

"Please put me down," Rayman dodged this week.

"Only when we are down. Finally, I promised the wizard! "

"Oh come on ... I can really run itself," sighed Rayman and tried from the grip of Clark to come. But as he already knew, suggested the attempt failed and gave up.

"Ok, then put me down flat," Rayman muttered with a small smile and crossed his arms.

Sny opened the door of her room and read Asmira occur. Somewhat shy she looked around. The rooms of the apprentice was not large, but very cozy and bright. Opposite the door was the window. The bed stood in front of the window. Before bed Asmira discovered a wooden chest, its color was slightly bluish. The closet was right by the door. crowded with parchment, the desk was opposite the bed. Next to it was a small matter books. Asmira remained rooted to the spot, as she now discovered the mirror. He stood against the wall between the bed and the closet. Carefully went Asmira to it. The girl's face in the mirror looked at her surprised. Meanwhile, black hair was slightly wavy by moisture. The fashion blouse with short sleeves she wore, had a striking beautiful pattern and caressed her waist. The pants that were as white, sat perfectly.

But this seemed Asmira not scare. But the skin of her face, which now Delicate and impeccably acted! It almost looked as if she was wearing makeup. Even her eyes were on her naturally bigger and more beautiful! Mouth open Asmira stopped in front of the mirror.

"What happened ?! with me," ask her out of breath and looked with her blue eyes to her neck. Actually befände there a scar. But this was gone! Startled, she put her right hand on the skin, where once sat her scar and stroked it. Sny approached her and crossed her arms shy.

"Well .. all what you had in the other world .. stayed there." She said with a small and cautious smile. Shocked to Asmira turned around abruptly, startling easily Sny who flinched.

"What ?!" Asmira screamed and looked back with fluttering hair to mirror.

"You want me looking to make genuine, that me this world day by day changed ?!" Registered stroked it with both hands over her face and frightened, how soft her skin was now!

"No, I did not mean," Sny said quickly and turned to Asmira around that was still completely stunned and shocked.

"Um .. What you see in the mirror, you always were! Only this world is different. And probably now everything can work from you, at you differently. And so things like scars .., "Sny shrugged and smirked the distraught girl slightly" Remained in your old world. "

"But," stammered Asmira and put his hand to his forehead as she saw shocked to the ground.

"I mean .. but .."

Sny sat Asmira slowly on the bed and lies down beside her.

"Asmira is all good. You look as always. Only you had never noticed it. "

"Oh?" Asmira groaned then smile with a now hysterical small. By this might be something to it. Because they never considered himself an outstanding pretty and had rather little self-esteem. This was also done much by their classmates, they uttered frequently.

The more frightened her what she just saw in the mirror. Sny hesitated before gently on Asmira now put her hand slightly shaky hand.

"Believe me," Sny Asmira smiled shyly now. "You always looked like that."

"Ok?" Groaned Asmira and exhaled shakily. The sight threw the girl now completely off track! Carefully she looked again the mirror whose reflection she looked equally cautious. Sny was right, it was still them.

`Only .. adapted to the world?`, She thought and exhaled heavily.

"Oh man .. why can sometimes come nothing that scares me so?"

Sny now saw something thoughtfully at the ground. Asmira was just a few days it their world, and probably had never before seen a mirror image of itself. Despite all this, found Sny which Asmira was very strong. She assumed the whole story. Despite some frightening, they seemed to then swallow and move on.

"So .. I think you do that ... very good so far." Sny looked again to Asmira.

"I mean .. I do not know what you had done exactly by ... but what I heard was, very much."

Now Asmira looked surprised to Sny who smiled now at an angle.

"I would probably holed up in a corner in your place and rumgeheult"

"Well .. I cried so .."

"Oh .. excuse me," said Sny now quieter. Asmira saw Sny at long that now looked down in shame. She was not sure what Asmira had undergone. But still she tried to help her somehow and understand. Now Asmira smiled sadly.

"It's all right you .. might not know it, yes."

She noticed how Sny now said no more. Her brown hair covered her beautiful face and prevented Asmira to interpret her expression. Now Asmira exhaled and thought. In her old world, she was never really afraid, when it came to her birthmark. But all of you were behind her and the Muttermahl ago, she was ashamed even slightly it. She was downright uncomfortable at the center to a standstill. But she was the child of Protoon and Muttermahl belonged to her! Just as the world, where she was now. The terrible things that had happened in the last day, she would prefer to slide by itself! What you also managed a few hours.

Only Rayman she could tell them. But Asmira knew that the whole thing will swallow them if they continue to be frightened for every little thing! Asmira pressed her lips together. They had to face ... here and now!

"Sny?" She said suddenly in the silence and looked carefully through the eyes to her. Sny did not move.

"I know that the determined just as many questions burning on the tongue, as it was with me .. and also I noticed already, as you have caught a glimpse of my Muttermahl."

Now Asmira slowly took Sny`s hand which she had placed on her. Hesitantly, she put his hand on her upper right arm, where there was the Muttermahl.

"Please check only if you're interested." She smiled at Sny, which was now completely confused and carefully looked at her.

"Um .." she gasped now taken by surprise. Asmira laughed lightly.

"I have to sometimes make the whole or not me finally? So go ahead. "

Cautiously coughed Sny and took her hand something of Asmiras Muttermahl to consider it. Her eyes lit up when they patterned it.

"Really interesting," she whispered now curious and stroked gently over the pattern.

"The birthmark really looks like the Protoon itself. Only ... with this intricate pattern in itself much nicer! "

"Really?" Asked now Asmira surprised and saw with the eyes to her time.

"How exactly does the Protoon?"

"It is a red ball. In approximately the size ", now Sny raised slightly their hands and so showed her how big the Protoon was. Wrapped and curiously looked Asmira Sny`s hands.

"In the middle more balls located ... as lights, they look that rotate in each other ... it is very difficult to explain." Smiled Sny and lowered her hands.

Now both began to talk again. But this time asked Sny Asmira about their world. Asmira told her then even slowly, exactly what had happened, as Mr Dark came into her life and brought the whole thing rolling.

The hours went by ... Mr Dark looked down at a card that he had spread out on a large round table. It represented the complete world of dreams. With his evil, sparkling eyes, he looked over the entire card. His army had occupied some areas. But of course, there were areas that fought back.

After Mr Dark had experimented the whole day on a drink, he was standing there with a rather annoyed look. The potion may be managed, but a difficult crafted ingredient was missing him!

And his army had failed miserably him Eichborn forest!

"That damn Rayman !" hissed Mr Dark and banged his fist on the map. Of course, there could only be Rayman who could prepare bother his army in the area!


	4. Chapter 4

"If I had not so much patience .. with him!" He growled, looking up from the map up.

"But there is no alternative, if my plan is to go up ..!" He now watched the red ball, which was lying next to him. Ly sat huddled together inside in the cold, red glass ball and looked up at Mr Dark. You can hear and see everything. But they could not hear. And what do, Ly could not already! She knew what Mr Dark would plan. And this gave her enormous grief! Rayman would guarantees fall into the trap! The hero, it may indeed know, but for his friends, he did everything!

Mr Dark grinned maliciously now, when he caught her eye.

"What's going on my little fairy?" He reached with his right hand the ball and lifted it. The small vibration to Ly had her hands on the red Glass supported by not losing balance. His evil eyes looked down at her.

"Do I see worry about? Apparently you like .. my plans! I know Rayman and knows exactly what he will do next ..! "

"You fucking Mietskerl" hissed Ly. Mr Dark did not hear her through the glass and laughed maliciously when he saw how she moved her lips.

"Forget it! Your chatter I hear ! "Vorauf toward shaking the ball. Startled lost Ly her balance and crashed hard on the red Glass. Mr Dark laughed and put the ball back on the table. It amused torturing in very Ly!

"Rely on it! The plan will go up this time ! And you're the perfect decoy for Rayman ! After he lends itself to deliver you, he's my ! "evil laugh he turned the ball, and thus Ly, back on. Ly rubbed his arm where it was before it fell. Her hair was now quite verstrubelt.

"Rayman may be clever, but I hate him always .. one step ahead! He will know that only it, I wait until he comes. But it is now time in his nature to stand up for his friends! "

He looked back at Ly and laughed mockingly.

"Heroes can be so stupid, do not you ?!"

Ly closed his eyes and exhaled in despair. If only she could get out only from this ball! Mr Dark now donated the fee none more attention and looked at the window. Raymesis was already a very long time. He had scoured all the dangerous places to Mr Dark procure the ingredients. But the last, the most important thing, was still missing! Mr Dark gradually lost patience and crossed his arms.

"Where is he only ?!"

In the second, he heard a sound. Partly he looked in the direction of the exit door.

"If yes about time!" Growled Mr Dark when he discovered Raymesis beside a column. Exhausted saw Raymesis to him and lifted the black crystal.

"I'm sorry master, but these guards .."

"Yeah right!" Hissed Mr Dark and went to him. He stretched out his hand demanding. "Bring it on!"

Raymesis let the crystal in Mr Darks hand fall.

"Well done Raymesis !" Now he held the crystal in the candlelight and looked in with narrowed eyes.

"Yes this is he..! Get me immediately the Black Grimoire and the potion! ", The villain ordered harshly, pointing to Reymesis who responded immediately and disappeared in the air. Ly looked at the crystal and gasped:

"Not good! I have yet something to do ?! "

She quickly looked around. The ball was on the table. Now Ly had an idea. If the ball would break, she came out! She quickly sat up and started in the ball back and forth to run. Gently she noticed how the ball reacts to it and slightly wobbled. Full of hope, she ran now to the edge of the ball, to control it in one direction. Their goal was to control the ball at the edge of the table, so that they fell to the Bode and would break!

"Come on!" She gasped and repeated that for a while until suddenly put the ball in motion!

"OK!"

The ball headed slowly toward the edge, while Ly with her legs and weight trying to let them roll on.

"Hm?" Mr Dark heard the sound of the ball and frightened when he saw what was doing Ly and the ball is now dangerously close to the edge of the table to rolled! He stretched his hand yet!

"No !" But it was already too late! The bullet shattered on the floor and it glowed red on! Ly now lay in her old size and gasped. It had actually worked!

"You fucking fairy!" Shouted Mr Dark and responded immediately! He threw some flames onto it that Ly could just dodge! Now she shot some energy from bullets and went while on Mr Dark. This he evaded sent. She had to destroy the crystal before it was too late! Panting jumped Ly to the now somewhat overpowered Mr Dark, trying to beat out his hand to the crystal.

"?!", Just he held up his hand with the crystal and thus prevented Ly`s proceed. Startled, she dodged his blow and staggered back.

"You unruly beast!" Cried Mr Dark and fired a black beam on them from. Now Ly built panting a protective shield, which then beam bounced!

"Damn!" She whispered. Once again directly attack was ruled out! Mr Dark now knew what she was after it!

So they had what tu else! Ly closed his eyes and focused! If Mr Dark Ly had not, his plan was just failed! Mr Dark noticed what was going Ly and stowed cursing the black crystal in his cape! Quick as a flash he stretched out both hands to Ly who flinched! She noticed something tugging at her shield! Ly squinted as she felt more and more like that shield began to flicker!

"You escape me not !", now whispered Mr Dark and went menacingly while slowly toward them.

Ly looked now gradually exhausted their shield. Your forces were not strong enough to get the sign remain intact! Mr Dark laughed sarcastically and walked her closer! "Really very clever of you Ly ! But you'll never get to my powers to ! "

Gradually she felt his black magic dragged more and more on their shield! Flaring was stronger! Splintering the sign now shattered into smithereens! Startled tried Ly still dodge, but she felt like something grabbed her and pushed her against the wall! Unable to lift their arms or to do something, she watched Mr Dark, coming toward them. Panting, she tried to free herself, but everything seemed hopeless!

"No!" She shouted, squinting! Now that she was out of the ball, and had all their forces, it should be over?

"Give it up !", Mr Dark yelled at her as he stood in front of her and his strength they now fixed pressed against the wall! Ly squinted as they print now fixed Felt!

"Gradually you take my last nerve !", Mr Dark hissed at them. Fearlessly she looked then the bad guy in the face. This view enraged him! Furious, he swung his hand towards the ground, whereupon as Ly was thrown to the ground! Groaning she lay! Furious, he grabbed with his right hand to her hair and slowly pulled her up on it!

"Ahh!" Cried Ly with narrowed eyes on!

"Your impudent glances you can you rafters !", he said furiously. Ly put her hand to her hair, trying to somehow reduce the drag. With the other she tried to leave a ball of energy appear. But this remarked Mr Dark, who grabbed her wrist and now slightly twisted. Ly gasped as she felt the pain and squinted!

"Forget it !" he hissed and laughed maliciously when he saw her so helpless.

"Really, I'm beginning to understand why he is so fond of you!"

"W-what?" Gasped Ly confused and wanted her wrist somehow wriggle out of his grasp, but this made the pain just even worse.

"Ow!"

Raymesis appeared, whose gaze was now completely confused when he saw this. Only after a few seconds he realized what must have happened in the period when he was gone.

"Master!" Said Raymesis scared. "I immediately get the Knaaren!"

Mr Dark looked easy to Raymesis with serious look.

"Do that! And this time to hurry up a bit! "

Hastily put Raymesis the Black Grimoire, which was bound in a black cover, on the floor. In addition, he put down the bottle and then disappeared again. Mr Dark looked again to Ly, now properly desperately worked.

"So that you no more trouble doing me ..!", Suddenly lit up his left hand, which he held her wrist firmly. Ly winced as she felt subsided the forces of her body growing! She was tired ...!

Panting slumped Ly together easily, as Mr Dark her hair let go. Now it was her blacked out and fell to the ground. Mr Dark `hand no longer shone and he let her wrist go. Ly was now since asleep. With a quizzical look, he briefly considered it before he turned his back on her and saw the entrance.

"Och said that should definitely try!", Now Mr Dark said angrily, shaking his head. "Why do I give myself at all with en Knaaren from?"

Now the door of the room opened. Mr Dark folded his arms, as the Knaaren entered.

"How about knocking ?!"

"Um .." of a Knaare scratched his bewildered head.

"Now you have told we would have to hurry?"

"Yes but first knock you idiots!", Now put Mr Dark unnerved his hand to his forehead and shook his head. The Knaaren now stood there like not picked up and looked confused to Mr Dark. This exhaled long and pointed with wagging hand to Ly.

" What are you waiting for?! Locks the fairy back to the cell and chains them to the magical tie! And this is sometimes understood not talked to her ?! "bounced his angry voice from the walls of the room from! Startled, the Knaaren move.

"S-immediately!"

Raymesis stood at the entrance and watched the Knaaren Ly lift off the ground and then wore them. As she passed him, he stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him into the castle.

"Now the! Where were we ?! ", now whispered Mr Dark. Raymesis watched him the black Grimoire and the vial lifted and then walked to the table. Raymesis rushed to him and watched from a safe distance, as Mr Dark opened the book.

"Really, this fairy makes a just anger ..!"

"Why do you let her live Master?" Asked now Raymesis suspiciously and crossed his arms over his chest. Mr Dark let a mocking noise heard from his mouth.

"Already forgotten what I told you ?!"

"Erm", Raymesis saw with the eyes to the ground. Suddenly his lips formed an evil grin. "Oh ... she's the bait!"

Without answering it, the sinister villain reached under his coat and grabbed the black crystal, where he put on the table at once.

"Now the .."

Raymesis watched curious how Mr Dark opened the vial and it now trickled across the crystal. Here Mr Dark closed his eyes and muttered a spell. The black and viscous liquid was slightly above the flat surface of the crystal and then dripped finally on the table. He carefully put the bottle aside and put his hand over the crystal, while he still muttered. Raymesis went closer when he saw the crystal flashed slowly radiated in a sinister light! Just as it had come, it disappeared again! Mr Dark opened his eyes and lowered his hand.

"Did it work?", Raymesis asked cautiously, as Mr Dark lifted the crystal and accurately studied.

"Of course it has!" He laughed then ominously. Evil Grinning stood Raymesis and watched as the crystal.

"Then we can use the same in yet! Why wait ?! I pull off and .. "

Now Mr Dark looked dangerous Raymesis. His eyes were slitting when his deep voice rang out.

"Still! The crystal can be applied only once! And I'm determined not to waste on you ..! You do not know your way around the tower ..! "

Raymesis to his tongue. Unfortunately, there had not Mr Dark wrong.

"I will entrust this crystal only one being. Namely, one that knows me and then finally procured certainly the child of Protoon, and also the Protoon itself! "

"So you want to wait until the Protoon returned summoned? But why so complicated ?! "now asked Raymesis confused and snapped. Mr Dark laid the crystal on the table and now looked angry Raymesis.

"Because Rayman guaranteed me again will spark between! That's why I'm waiting you idiot ! "

Now he looked with narrowed eyes to the crystal, he held high.

"When I first time Rayman was in my power ... he will help me more than it will be dear to him!"

The sorcerer hurried up the stairs. There was still more to do than he had estimated. The letters Sny had finished for the king, now had to be performed on. He also healed Rayman scrapes and bruises before he finally moved him to sleep. This he could not look past at Sny and Asmira. At the same time still was not the apprentice with him. Whether the now now what good meant he did not know. By now somewhat worried face he walked down the aisle and made the room Sny halt. He gently knocked on.

"Sny?" He heard a rumble behind the door. The wizard smiled slightly. Just as he knew Sny, he'd probably just startled.

"Ähhhm come!" He heard muffled behind the door. After a few seconds, this opened already. Through the crack Sny saw with her pretty face up to the wizard and smiled shyly.

"Oh um .. yes I know I should report it .."

The Wizard raised smiling hand so Sny to say anything more.

"That's okay Sny. Apparently everything is going well? Where is Asmira? "

In Room Asmira watched the door where Sny just talked to the Wizard through the gap. Now sitting with a cross-legged on Sny`s bed. They were so while talking, she had completely lost track of time. Sny startled downright when someone knocked at the door and the Wizard said her name. In still smiling Asmira when she saw as she stumbled out of bed and rushed to the door. And when was her name, her body tensed and was her smile now nervous and shy. Sny stepped back from the door to let the wizard pure.

"Well, she's with me, of course." Said the apprentice, scratching with his index finger on the cheek. The wizard nodded .Anscheinend had really managed to calm it Sny Asmira, not necessarily surprised him.

"So you entertain you long?" He now grinned with his big smile and watched Asmira that completely shy sat there. She carefully looked at the magician and said nothing.

Sny cleared his throat as a small silence occurred.

"Yes, we really talked in detail. I also got her clothes, and of course they could be washed. "She began slowly to the wizard to report. This looked at her and listened. Sny saw now smiling Asmira.

"You know also the communication because of our world and well, she brought me a lot more than their world."

"So?" Grinned the magician and crossed her arms and looked back at Asmira who smiled now quite delicate.

"The Freud to hear me very. Moreover, it Freud to see me, that you have to re-color in your face! "

Now Asmira looked embarrassed on the bed, but her embarrassed smile remained. Sny winked Asmira to.

"I also think that you fit the clothes very good! But still maybe should Betilla there still which make .. "she said shyly to the magician nodded.

"Morning comes Betilla forth here and cares about everything. Can you be happy to assist. I know that it might be going to hurry, but we have no more time. Asmira? "

Asmira looked up at the wizard.

"So sorry also do to put you under pressure again," he smiled Asmira gently and walked over to her. The girl did not flinch as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "But we have to take care of your training so that you can do that Protoon that belongs lawfully bring you back!" He said, his sentence to the end. Asmira nodded slightly.

"I know .. Sny me already inaugurated. But you really sure I can learn everything so quickly? "

Now the magician laughed and stroked the edge of its cylinder.

"Since you have it in your blood, which will be all right."

Asmira smiled now. But since you came an idea where they left purely to see the same concern.

"Is Rayman doing well?" Sny now saw now attentive to wizards. This interested her as well. She had Rayman are determined not seen a month. And when they heard that he was even hurt something you made as great a concern. When the hero was the last time in the tower, Sny was unfortunately when Feenrat and miss him. Even today, she is annoyed. The Wizard took the hand of Asmira shoulder.

"Do not worry, it is already here. I have healed him, and this condemned to rest. "He sighed and watched Sny.

"You know so, how it can be full of energy. Power worry about others more than once to think of themselves. "

Sny nodded happily. It was now time Rayman. Ideally she'd go right to him, but he needed his rest time. After she heard about Asmira he probably all night guarding, he had badly needed this rest.

Asmira was very relieved to hear that it went well Rayman. She still had a guilty conscience, to have just left him.

"Now the .. I would say that you should rest too. Sny will show you no matter where your room is. "

Rayman was in his dark room in bed. lost remembrance he stared out the window. He may be tired, but he could not think of sleep. Conversation with the Wizards went to him again and again through the head. He had the feeling that he was not quite the truth told him. If the issue were really just putting the Rayman Mr Dark was controlled, then he did not understand his fear. Because the magic that one would have to apply for this was not certain, and knew the magician actually. Only when Rayman would fall somewhere down the curse would already taken from him. Of course, you needed an antidote to free the person from.

"Or she pushes a bit hard to" Rayman exhales and shook his head. It did not fit. Mr Dark had what before ... but what only? Rayman would not bring him much when he was a sake-less zombie who carried out some things for him. Next to argue with the magician about was just not good in these times. That's why it let Rayman simply stick to it.

He was not going to simply to fall into the trap. He sighed and closed his eyes. In his head he had a plan, he could not even explain through the whole thing.

"Then do tomorrow," muttered Rayman.

After a few minutes he fell even in deep sleep. The light in his dream was very glaring. Therefore Rayman raised his hand before his eyes, so could not dazzle him the sun. The forest glowed formally in its light. The Kingdom of Light was still stunning! It seemed to have not changed after all these years. Rayman stood in the middle of a meadow, which was located right next to the edge of the forest. Slowly he walked toward them, while the water in the creek gurgled that led into the forest. The hero pushed the branches aside as he entered the forest. The way to Polokus he knew yet exactly.

`Why is he called me to be?` Wondered Rayman as he walked through the forest. The yellow Lums floated merrily in the air, as Rayman strode past them. Some even began to dance around him. Rayman smiled as a Lums with the strings of his hood started playing. Now he arrived at the clearing where Polokus was. Everywhere floated the bubbles with their images through the area. Polokus sat as usual on his rock and drew on his hookah. Rayman walked toward him with a broad grin. He did not see him for so long. The dream wind returned his smile and laughed when Rayman arrived with him. "You, you have to develop yourself!"

"And you're still the same! There Freud me but to see very you again! "

"You can say that again my friend! Now the ... you ask yourself determines why you're here? "

Rayman stroked his head and smiled obliquely: "I suppose it's up to the entire situation? If not, then I really have no idea. "

Polokus grin widened as he pulled at the Hookah and the bubbles joined with all sorts of images in the air. In one of them there was a sinister figure. Rayman's breath caught when he realized who it was. Polokus nodded:

"Yes, it's about Mr Dark."

Rayman closed his eyes and exhaled with a small smile from.

"You know that I can not stand those thought Leserei?"

Now Polokus laughed merrily and put the hookah aside.

"This is not almost different! But well, we come to what I wanted to talk to you. The magician had opened up. But he had not told everything. "

Now his gaze was troubled.

"You have to carefully be with him ... the past drags very attached to him."

Naturally nodded Rayman and exhaled.

"As you may already read, I understand this fully. But why.."

"..he You not exactly telling the truth yesterday?" Polokus now smiled cheekily. Exactly in the knowledge that he did not like it. Rayman laughed now easy, but his eyes became serious when Polokus now reached for the whistle.

"He brings not bring himself to tell you this truth. That's why he dodged. So now watch closely. "

Gently he drew on his pipe and blew some bubbles in the air. Rayman watching the bubbles and focused on the images in Polokus wanted to show.

"As Mr Dark banged on the dark side, he still only has one goal: The complete world of dreams to cases in darkness! He wanted to do this in order to subdue the light and finally to prevail over it. But what he lacked time. "

"The Protoon?", Now Rayman said immediately and watched Polokus .. But Polokus shook his head, the Rayman now confused.

"He needs not only the Protoon, Rayman. Just as there is a book on white magic, there is also one in which the darkest magic is written down! "

Now Rayman saw a soap Pale, in which a book was published in black omnibus. Sinister shone the book on black.

"Black Grimoire. We do not know if he has it. But if he has it, then we have really serious problems. "

Rayman crossed his arms and listened Polokus now very interested.

"The wizard thinks, however, that he has it. And that's why he's so worried about you. Because Mr Dark can then do with you and leave what and how he wants it. You would have no chance to defend yourself! Although.."

Now a smile spread over his lips as he blew a bubble in the air.

"... To keep you in the handle will not be easy! But still. Rayman, do not take the matter lightly. If Mr Dark actually owns the book, he even has the opportunity to make good being bad! "

"Uh what?", Rayman shook incredible head and thought that he had misheard. But Polokus face remained serious and he just nodded slightly.

"You heard correctly."

Now Rayman look was not serious, but scared!

"So you all think that he is trying to make me angry?"

The essence sat up and blew some bubbles in the air: "Yes, that is what we all think!"

Silence. The hero has speechless. So why the magician wanted to say anything and not let Rayman draw. He feared that Rayman is evil!

"And against the ... ... you can not do anything?" He asked quietly. Polokus looked down.

"No. Anyway, we know of nothing that could act against it! Because each of us has a good and a bad side. The spell will cause the emerges the evil side and the good is repressed! "

Rayman stroked his face, leaning on the stone, where it had made Polokus cozy. With a thoughtful look, he raised an eyebrow and said nothing for a long. He let himself go through your mind all these things. Now it all made sense !

Mr Dark wanted to test Rayman forces then eventually use it for himself, and made him to his subjects! Finally, then the whole world! Nevertheless Rayman did not forget his purpose. Before it but Mr Dark should succeed to transform the heroes into a villain, he would flee! He quietly went back through the head as he still could escape this trap. The dream wind took a deep train of the hookah and watching him. Apparently he let straight back Rayman thoughts. Suddenly he stopped in.

"You have before then, Mr Dark annoy even more?"

Now more of the pensive look of Rayman's face and made his cheeky smile space "Anytime! Although I like him fall into the trap, because I have no other choice. But who says that I stay in this case? "

"Well the ... the magician is then determined calm when you finally describe to him your plan. But Rayman ... beware. Otherwise all is lost! "

Before Rayman could say what, everything swam around him. The stone disappeared Polokus. The clearing was pale, and the light was dark. Rayman closed his eyes when he saw how his mind retreated slowly.

When he opened his eyes, he lay in his bed. Blinking, he looked at the window. The morning sun was already with its warm rays to his room. Rayman stretched and sat up.

"Ok, I need to urgently talk to the wizard!"

He quickly spun off the ceiling and jumped off the bed.

Rayman opened the door of his room and looked out. It was very quiet ... if he was the only one who was awake? He quickly stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He looked around. It really was dead silent. Now he looked down the hall, where there was the staircase at the end. The rooms of the magician was in the basement.

"Should I really wake him?" Asked now Rayman himself. But the thing was important, and for Rayman could no more precious time will be lost! Still, he hesitated until he finally re-opened the door and exhaled. The wizard had just earned his rest like Rayman himself.

"So I'll wait .."

"Rayman!" Suddenly cried a joyous voice. Startled saw Rayman to his left, but before he could realize who was there, he was embraced this. Somewhat taken aback, he looked down at her and then laughed as he realized who it was now and returned the hug. "Sny!"

Sny looked up at him and smiled from ear to ear.

"My God, how long I have not seen you! Are you all right? already recovered Have you? "she said quickly and brought Rayman laugh.

"Always slow. Yes it's been really long and I am pleased to see you right! And yes, amazingly, I've recovered, "while he ran his right hand over his head and smiled obliquely. They broke the embrace. Sny crossed her arms behind her back and grinned as she smiled at Rayman.

"I've heard that with you all develops for good! The Wizard is excited about you! "

Now her smile was very shy and saw with the eyes to the ground.

"Well uh .. I'm looking for yes and well. Thank you again, you brought me in here. "

Rayman crossed smiling with arms and winked at her, "No problem! You have the talent! "

"Hehe .." Sny laughed shyly and cleared his throat to quickly change the subject.

"Why are you in so early? If I am not mistaken, is only six o'clock in the morning. "

Rayman lowered his hands and looked toward the stairs.

"I just woke up and na ... yes actually could I but ask the same thing?"

He looked back at her and grinned broadly, the Sny again let see shyly at the ground.

"Well, I could not sleep with excitement all night. And now I wanted to go the right look. "

"Look after the rights?"

"So .. to see to be exact according Asmira. She was doing yesterday actually very good. But I do not know if she could sleep and well .. "Sny said quickly, now played with her hands nervously. Rayman looked at carefully.

"I'm just glad to hear that she has recovered slightly .. I may go with you?" The girl looked up at once, while Rayman continued.

"I really wanted to wizards, but sleeping determined yet. I also made me worry about Asmira. And of course we can still approximately entertain! "

Rayman smiled broadly when he saw how Sny`s face lit up when he made this proposal. She was very happy that they still met Rayman and especially now allowed to spend even a little time with him. She liked very rayman, and wanted to tell him everything she had already experienced in all these months.

"Sure you can come with me! Your room is located one floor up. Come. "She said quickly and pointed to the stairs, which was located down the hall.

"So then, tell time! How is the training? ", Rayman cheerful voice and went with Sny down the aisle. Sny told Rayman excited what they previously learned everything and what tasks they must sensing. When she mentioned Murfy, Rayman laughed: "So the right hand does not have a right hand? How he behaves so far? "

"Well," Sny laughed "I would say so .. I come along very well with him!"

Rayman put his hand to his forehead and smiled obliquely, as they now arrived at the stairs. "So are you two the area with your sayings unsafe?"

"Erm .. something?" Sny smiled broadly and laughed when she saw Rayman look.

"It does not always have to be serious about it?"

"Of course not. But since when Murfy was ever serious? ", Then winked and laughed with Rayman Sny. Lange went on until they finally arrived at the door of Asmiras rooms. Carefully Sny laid his hand on the door knob and then listened at the door. Rayman watched from the side and shook his head smiling.

"See prefer pure .. but quiet," he whispered to her. Sny looked up at Rayman.

"You you but pure!"

Now Rayman chuckled when he saw her shy look that was somewhat mixed with anger. He raised both hands defensively and then joined her.

"Ok, then go a bit to the side." He whispered to her, when she finally slowly stepped back. Gently pressed Rayman down the knob and opened the door a crack. Sny leaned carefully behind Rayman and looked over his shoulder with him pure. She then blew a strand of hair away from Rayman, who now looked up with eyes to her.

"All right?"

"Your hair .." Sny whispered shy and hesitant and shy put her hand on his head to get the hair out of view. Rayman had to help laughing with increasing difficulty.

Both looked now into the room. From the door of both had a good look at the bed. Asmira therein lay asleep. Rayman smiled slightly. They now looked so peaceful. Glad that she felt well apparently, he went back slightly and then closed the door. Sny almost tripped, but Rayman responded immediately and held her hand firmly "Attention!" He whispered scared, and exhaled, as they could hold. Sny looked shy to hand.

"Erm .. sorry." She admitted softly answered and quickly took her hand from his. Rayman grinned when he saw her shy glance. That was typical Sny. Although they knew each other for so long, she could not put her shyness.

"No problem. So we let them get some sleep and would rather go. ", Then he jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the stairs.

Asmira turned in bed and her expression was different ... she gasped slightly as she now clung to the ceiling.

In the dream she suddenly went along a dark corridor. A few seconds of the dream was still normal. But he became gloomier with every step she went. Now she paused, as before her only lay darkness. Not even her hand she could see in the darkness! She quickly turned around and wanted to go the way back. But there was the same: dark!

Suddenly came a sinister laugh. She knew it ... yes, she had heard it very often! An icy shiver ran down her spine as she realized that He could be here!

"No ..!" She gasped, and then ran. They wanted to go back into the light back, but she groped him only dark! Suddenly stood in front of her! The one who completely turned their world upside down! Screaming stopped Asmira and dodged back immediately!

"Did not you miss me?"

"Stay away from me!" Shouted Asmira and held up both arms as he walked toward her. Mr Dark laughed again full of malice: "Did you really think that you so easily escape me? I'll always be behind you! "

"N-no!" Gasped Asmira anxious and suddenly tripped over something! She stumbled to the ground. When she looked up to see what it was, caught her breath. A piece of cams was below her legs! Asmira remained the cry in her throat as she crawled back, trying aufzukrempeln! Mr Dark grinned maliciously and walked slowly toward them.

"In your dreams I can you always find ..!"

The environment changed ..! It all seemed to himself to merge before the environment became clearer! A forest .. a dark forest!

Asmira now joined with her back against what. Startled, she looked back and managed to sit up wagging. There was a dead tree, surrounded by skeletons! Now Mr Dark was standing right behind her. Asmira drove around and screamed as he grabbed her arms and held her hard. She gasped in panic, trying to squirm out of his grasp!

"No! You'll never make me angry! Never ! "she yelled with together on narrowed eyes.

Suddenly she felt something deep inside. Mr Dark laughed darkly: "Oh, yes I will .. !"

"No!"

She joined away from Mr Dark and stumbled back to the tree. Now she noticed where they actually were: It was the calibration fount forest! Ruined and completely shrouded in darkness!

"All this is created by DIR !" laughed Mr Dark evil.

Asmira shook her head frantically and gasped, "No! That can not be!"

Suddenly there was tingling in her palms. Breathing she looked at her hands and understood what was happening now ! The magic in their wake ... and wanted to get out of it! Now she felt the magic flowed deep into their interior through their hands! Startled, she saw her hands lit up! Slowly but now with confidence, she stretched out her hand in the direction of Mr Dark. This was laughing while standing and spreads easily from his arms.

"Go ..! Show me your powers! "

Asmira let slowly appear a red ball. With a now stronger view they watched Mr Dark.

"Go away and leave me alone! You'll never drag me to the dark side! Rayman will know how to prevent it! "

Her voice was very shaky and uncertain. And this, Mr Dark amused even more!

"Och, I'm curious ..! You can not ever in the white tower hide, my little Asmira! If you have your powers only once under control ... ", he slowly pointed his index finger at them" ... I'll get you! "

He went back at Asmira which now frightened pressed against the tree trunk and the ball was always bigger!

"Stay where you are !" she said in a shaky voice. Undeterred he continued toward them, laughing darkly.

"Do you feel it? Your powers grow ..! And when did you first in handle, I'll get you! "

"No!" Now screamed Asmira and read with narrowed eyes the ball on Mr Dark los!

Rayman drove scared around when he heard a scream and a huge blast! Sny jumped immediately in fright and just looked down the aisle. Something smoke rose under the slit of the door of Room Asmiras up.

"Asmira!" Cried Rayman and ran away! Sny followed Rayman Harsh, who stopped skidding at the door now and she tore! Then came away smoke from the room. Rayman swung briefly coughing hand, so that the smoke cleared a bit. Now caught his breath, as he could make out what.

Asmira sat panting and completely sweaty in bed and looked at her trembling hands shocked. The room itself everywhere were scattered pieces of wood. Apparently Asmira had chased the cabinet in the air, standing in front of her bed! Rayman stumbled upon the pieces of wood and hurried to her.

"Asmira! Calm down .. "he said quickly, as if he now saw as they anxiously looked at him with big eyes and was breathless panic.

"Mr Dark! He comes for me! "She screamed in fear and put her hands over her head. They trick your eyes and crouched down as.

"He's coming to get me! He will come!"

"Shhh," Rayman tried to reassure her, and took her quickly in his arms.

"You, nothing happens here. Calm down .. "

Sny looked scared the mess and then Asmira who was anxious and completely poor in panic in Rayman and simply could not calm down! Sny lay her right hand on her mouth. What had happened? Rayman looked angry now at the ceiling.

`What Mr Dark has been up again? Is he appeared to her in dreams? `He asked angrily in thought, looking now down to Asmira. Gently stroked her reassuringly over his head.

"Calm down, you're safe here. He will not hurt you. "

Now he watched the frightened Sny.

"Sny, get immediately the Wizard! I think he will be determined awake! "

"I .. yes immediately!" Sny said quickly, noticing how her voice failed. Hastily turned. Few Teensies stood behind her and watched in horror in the room.

"What happened? Is everything all right? "Sny gasped and tried somehow now to find the voice again.

"K- no idea! I have to see wizards and .. "

"We will do that! You stay only times here. "Sprahc a small Ling gently and nodded to the others.

"O-ok", now faltered Sny and then turned with his hand on the forehead. Asmira wept. Rayman she held still and tried to calm her. Somewhat overwhelmed by the whole situation, Sny walked slowly toward them and had to paying attention not to trip over the splinter.

"The Teensies .. .. Get the rest," she whispered. Rayman watched her. His gaze was serious and subdued.

"Sny .. can you please ..?" He indicated with a nod down to Asmira. She understood immediately and walked carefully to Asmira, to take them now in the arm. She sat on the edge of the bed. Rayman they let go slowly and handed them Sny. Slowly, he crept down from the bed. Without even saying a word, he turned to the two backs. He silently left the room. He had his fists clenched. As soon as he was outside, he struck furiously against the wall!

"That damn .. !" Rayman hissed furiously and looked down.

"How so?! Why does he always have all the torment ! ? "

He gently exhaled and lowered his fist, which he still had on the wall.

Slowly Rayman looked up and closed his eyes.

"I swear .. if I catch you .. in the finger," whispered menacingly Rayman and opened his eyes. Now he went back to the door and looked into the room. He put his hand on the door frame. Sny dash Asmira over his head and looked sadly down at her. Asmira had stapled to it and wept quietly.

"Shhh .." Sny tried to calm her. Rayman looked now to some small pieces that had gathered around him. He did not notice that they were there. They looked up to Rayman. One of them tratt to him and asked anxiously: "Is everything okay with you?"

"With me, yes. But not with Asmira .. ", Rayman was quietly answered and now looked down the aisle. He heard footsteps and voices. Apparently now all awake by the noise! Now he looked down at the small pieces and smiled softly.

"Can you do me a favor? Hold please all who want to come up here. Asmira is shocked enough and needs a rush rather less. Let only the Wizard by .. yes? "

The Teensies nodded and then hurried away. Rayman exhaled. At least, that went well. A rush of Teensies would last straw. First time, he had to find out for themselves what had happened exactly! Asmira could tell the extent that Mr Dark somehow apparently showed up in their dreams.

The hero enters the room again and walked slowly across the wooden parts. Asmira had slightly calmed. But still she held firmly Sny still clutching. her face was in the lap of Sny. He heard her quiet sobbing.

Sny however saw her sad to Rayman, when she noticed that he returned. Apparently she had finally lost the language. Rayman slowly sat down on the bed. First he looked sad to Sny before he looked to Asmira sympathize down. Carefully, he placed a hand on her back and stroked her comfortingly.

"Asmira .." he tried finally gently to a run. Asmira winced and looked carefully then. Sny looked down at her before now easily looked at Rayman. She shook her head slightly as her gaze met with Rayman.

"Not yet," whispered Sny. She feared the Asmira would again panic.

"It was so horrible ..!", Suddenly spoke Asmira and they both looked surprised. Asmira sat up shakily, wrapping protective arms around her Tailie. They avoided it completely to see both. My view was lowered.

"He showed me how the calibration fount forest looks like when it is immersed in darkness. He meant that I would have done that! And .. "she sobbed again" he would pick me up as soon as I had my forces attacked him! And then out of nowhere .. I felt ... "

Now she looked at her shaky hands, panting, the lit up suddenly! Rayman on startled. But Sny immediately responded by placing her hand on from Asmira and immediately was talking to them

"Ok, calm down! Take a deep breath ... Calm down .. "

Asmira concluded frightened eyes and exhaled shakily. Already left after the lights of their hands. Rayman now looked appreciatively to Sny. Apparently they had really learned a lot in the last few months!

"Through fear and panic can happen very easily if you are not in the grip has its forces," Sny said softly, stroking soothing Asmira spine. Rayman exhaled. Mr Dark knew this well and that's why he frightened Asmira so happy! He wanted to see their strengths and only torment further! Silently he sat there and now looked serious Asmira who was still shaking and was totally messed up. Suddenly Rayman fell on what and put Asmira hand gently on the upper arm. She had a bruise there.

"Mr Dark's really appeared in your dreams ..!" He whispered furiously. Startled, she looked down at her arm and winced when she saw the blue stain.

"S-since he had grabbed me!"

Sny frowned in confusion and looked at her arm.

"Wait, this can not be possible ..."

Now she watched Rayman, who looked at her quizzically.

"It is possible to penetrate with magic in dreams .. but you can not violate the dreaming!"

"Hm .." muttered Rayman and lay thoughtfully his right hand to the chin. Asmira looked carefully Sny. This she smiled gently in order to calm them down a bit. But this was not simply Asmira. With compressed lips she lowered her gaze.

Shaky and with tousled hair, she sat there, and kept going through this experience. Mr Dark threatened her while, but gradually Asmira realized that he could never penetrate here. It was protected from all sides. From Rayman and all the others here.!

But the words that Mr Dark said when she threatened him that would reside in Rayman, you did not go out of my head! And this made her very afraid. As Asmira now felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Rayman smiled gently at her.

"Asmira, you happened here anything ok? We will you protect everyone and I promise you that Mr Dark you will never get! Yes?"

Again the comment of Mr Dark shot through her head:

 **Och, I'm curious ..!**

Suddenly hasty steps were heard in the corridor! Rayman watched the door and slid off the bed. "Perhaps the wizard."

Now he looked over his shoulder to Asmira and smiled reassured.

"It will be alright."

Asmira nodded once and exhaled. If it is really so, why she felt it still deep inside? This fear and the uneasy feeling that his promise he gave her, but could not keep? Gradually, her body seemed to calm. Sny put his hand on her shoulder and nodded to a door that was in her room.

"Come on .. we make you something fresh. Does you determine good! "

Asmira felt like a stone when she cramped turned on the bed, and had thereby still wrapped her arms around herself. The apprentice stood before her and helped her up slowly. Cramped and still slightly shaky, she sat one foot before the other and had to be careful here not to trip because her legs to anfühlten like rubber! Sny held her gently and then opened the white door. She wondered how she could best reassure Asmira. So anxious and completely out of countenance she had never before seen. The case even their forces broke ...

Carefully she sat Asmira on the toilet lid. Her gaze was on the ground are things addressed. Her thoughts were still with this nightmare of Mr Dark. Sny did not know what to say to her and decided to let it be whole. Silently she took a rag and turned on the tap. Gently she dunked the cloth under the water jet and looked back cautiously to the girl. Disheveled, sweaty and slightly shaky she sat just there and avoided completely Sny to display. Her face was below her black hair.

Slowly Sny turned off the tap and pulled the rag out.

`Arms Asmira .. what can I say?` She wondered sadly.

"... I'm sorry about the closet", suddenly croaked Asmira`s voice, which lies immediately see Sny to her. Asmiras face was still hidden under her hair and prevented them to see their views. Sny smiled slightly and went to her.

"No thing .. so whatever happens with beings whose forces are not yet constructed .." she replied softly answered and then knelt before Asmira to gently to remove her hair from her face. Her face was pale and looking very distressed and anxious.

"This is normal. So do not worry so ... yes? "

They carefully laid the damp cloth on her face and gently stroked away the beads of sweat. Asmira here included eyes and exhaled slightly. This cold cloth did really well! Sny smiled when she saw how she gradually relaxed her arms and fell gently.

"Thanks," she whispered and carefully took the rag from Sny`s hand.

Rayman stood at the door and looked into the passage. The wizard strode quickly toward him. His hair was very verstrubelt and he was not wearing his cylinder also. Apparently, he quickly jumped out of bed and forgot completely his top hat, because he thought that they were attacked. This sight looked very amusing and let Rayman easy smile.

"Rayman! What happened? "Cried the wizard and raised his wand in greeting. Rayman`s expression became serious again and he exhaled.

"Something which we did not expect .."

Now the magician was with him and saw at once into the room. This stood rooted and only said nothing. Rayman saw the breath caught him. He cautiously approached him.

"Asmira lost control of their forces, after Mr Dark invaded her dreams."

"What ?!" Now the wizard looked scared to Rayman.

"But that is impossible! This tower is so secure that not even able to get the Dark forces through! "

Rayman looked at the wizard seriously.

"I know, but it was. And I that's not all ... he had slightly wounded in the arm. By Sny I know that this is actually not possible. Anyway Asmira is completely out of the socket .. Sny cares about them. "

The magician listened silently and looked at Rayman already that this very tormented him. But not only this seemed to cause him grief. The whole situation with Ly, and tugged at his thoughts. He was very worried about it! And now Mr Dark just could attack so suspect the magician confirmed.

"He owns the Black Grimoire." Rayman said aloud the thoughts of the sorcerer suddenly. Taken by surprise, he watched Rayman, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

When the hero was able to observe, as did the magician completely out of the socket, he smiled slightly.

"I had a nice chat with Polokus. He enlightened me on something .. "

Without waiting for a response from the wizard who had just been about just what to reply, Rayman said. He folded his arms and looked into the room.

"I know your fears ... But my plan is! And I do not want to lose any more time! "

"Rayman ..!", Now the magician said threateningly. This let Rayman slanted smile as he raised both hands defensively.

"But before you lock me away, I would like to explain my plan."

Sny considered Asmira gently.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" She asked cautiously. Asmira slowly folded the damp cloth and then saw her blue eyes Sny. She saw her anxious, beautiful face. Despite the fear she still felt deep down, they still finally brought but a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, thank you"

Sny replied somewhat surprised her little smile. But they looked at Asmira, they still have not felt good. Asmira put her face in the damp cloth and the apprentice heard a deep sigh from her.

"Um .. is there anything I could do for you?"

Well looked Asmira high off the cloth and felt as if she had swallowed her own tongue.

"I .. I do not know ..." she brought a whisper from her lips, then back down to the cloth. Sny chuckled nervously: "You really do not need to be afraid. Rayman will do anything to protect you. Believe me when which something has in his head, he does not believe in it! "

`Please calm down, calm down please, please calm down !, thought Sny here full of hope. Because they gradually no longer know what to do.

Lap Mr Dark `evil voice again by Asmiras head! Now clenched her hands, which hold the canvas. She closed her eyes.

"I…"

Should they Sny say what you really did fear? What Mr Dark told her? What she felt at that moment ? An evil feeling like a ghost to her body dragged!

Sny it did not escape as Asmira was nervous again.

`Oh no, what should I do? ', She thought desperately, and decided to say nothing and Asmira to lay her hand on his shoulder. The twitch of her body was not lost on her case. Cramped pondered Sny whether they should perhaps take her hand from her shoulder. But now looked back Asmira up at her. Her gaze was so anxious.

"I know that. But ... but ..! ", Took Asmira breathing start, but did not manage to finish her sentence. She pressed her lips together and looked back down at her lap. Sny was now very carefully. What there was happened her dream?

"Hm?" She just made so as not to urge Asmira too. The girl took a deep breath to start another attempt. "So ... Mr Dark said ... ... me ... because ... what ..."

"What did he say that?" Asked now Sny softly and looked at very carefully. Asmira it shunned her to look into his eyes and now looked to the side.

".. I threatened him that Rayman would do anything to stop him ..." Slowly she watched Sny. "But this let in completely cold ..!"

Sny again shook his head: "That does not mean that he might wear anything! He wanted to determine just do not let on that he actually has no idea how he could come here. He just wanted to scare. So is a tick with the evil. "

A slight smile crossed Asmiras lips when she saw Sny rolled her eyes about. but you was right. But why she had then still this feeling in itself? It left a little after, but it was still there!

Mr Dark was his very sure! Perhaps we should trust Asmira Rayman and his friends more. It was protected from all sides. And very soon they would know themselves how to come back to magic to defend after they began training. But still, she felt it deep inside ... that feeling that makes wegblassen all her confidence!

"And why would I still feel that way?" She asked now Sny oppressed.

"I guess you're still so afraid of him, because he has brought you so a pretty hard time ..." she said softly.

Asmira looked back at Sny and nodded slightly. "Yes, that may be good ..."

Again she looked away and exhaled. It was good to have become this fear go.

"Sny .." she looked back at her and smiled slightly now. "Thank you."

Sny helped her just by it was there ... it supported and listened to. Now Sny smiled softly. "No thing, Main Hoon Na"

`Should I embrace it now? ', Wondered Sny and hesitated. `I think schon.`

Carefully she Embraced Asmira that not even responded. Now Sny heard a little laugh of her and hugged her. Your pressure this was fixed at once. Somewhat surprised saw Sny with eyes to Asmira. Asmira laid her head on her shoulder. Now Sny heard it: Asmira wept!

"Thanks," she whispered, sobbing and expressed Sny now fixed. Sny smiled and stroked her gently on her black hair.

Down in the hall, all Teensies piled! The path to the upper floor was blocked! Rayman asked a few minutes ago some Teensies that they should temporarily hold back the rest, and this they did. They declared aloud what had happened. Even if they only mitbekamen it rough, understood the others who were talking excitedly. Globox pushed some Teensies aside to get to stair set with Murfy, who flew out before and talked to the Teensies that blocked the way.

"Excuse me, may I?" Globox kept saying, as some Teensies in not noticed. The rest of them did Globox immediately place. The voice of Murfy reached him through the crowd. The green fly wore his white nightgown. Among the Teensies might almost think that he would be one of them.

"Hey! What is going on here? What was a bang? "

A small Ling looked up at Murfy.

"The child of Protoon destroyed something in her room. It was probably a defection. More we do not know. Rayman asked us to keep the crowd back. Only the magician allowed to go high. "

With a little insulting views Murfy crossed his arms.

"I am the right hand of the magician and may not even high? How mean! But ok, I understand! And how long must we endure here ? "

The small Ling shrugged.

"I suppose to Rayman or the magician come down and enlighten us."

Globox joined now to them.

"Are Asmira well?" He asked anxiously. Murfy looked down at Globox and then down with his typical loose way to the small Ling.

"Oh, very good question! How is she doing?"

The small Ling shrugged again the shoulders and shook his head oppressed.

"We did not know."

Globox sighed anxiously out: "Since no one can high, I rather think that she is not good .."

"Mahl not like the devil on the wall, Globox!", Now a somewhat irritated voice behind Globox, who immediately looked over his shoulder said. But he discovered nobody.

"Hello?" He asked, puzzled.

"Down here !" hopped Saii, waving with both hands! Murfy looked down and laughed spluttering going.

"Did you put your hand in a socket ?!"

Saii`s black hair were quite disheveled! And so tight that you could not even see his eyes!

"Haha very funny! Will see you even when you jump out of bed! "He grumbled and said what in Chinese. Murfy laughed cheerfully continued, pointing to the Rehcten hand on his nightshirt.

"I 'm! And did not a bush on my head! "

Saii crossed his arms.

"But you look like a small Ling spirit from the land of wanderers souls!"

Now Murfy no longer laughed and crossed his arms as well.

"Are just jealous that I can fly!"

"Stop!" Shouted Leo between the observed the spectacle and then shook his head.

"We all were torn from sleep! So listen to quarrel on you, while Hell is apparently the first floor go! "

Both looked dumb to Leo and then nodded unruly. Globox exhaled. He hoped that the first floor a lot better run than below. And Asmira is well.

The magician heard Rayman to patient and had his arms crossed. His face was attentive. As Rayman explained his plan, he nodded once and put his right hand on his chin.

"And you're sure? You know that it could at any time go wrong. "

Rayman exhaled.

"As with any thing that I was concerned so far. Trust me!"

"You know very well that it is not it is that I do not trust you, Rayman." Now the magician whispered and put Rayman hand on his shoulder.

"Rather, it is simply risky."

Now the hero smiled, "I know, but I have what choice?"

The Wizard exhaled and shook now with a small smile upside down. Rayman could be so stubborn sometimes. But at the same time he was just his cause! As it was a hero!

" OK, agreed. But one by one ... besides, we still need to talk to Sny about it. "

Rayman nodded and looked clean in the room. Slowly he stepped back and put some pieces of wood to the side. The door to the bathroom was still closed.

"They are still in the bathroom ... we should leave them this time. I just hope the Asmira has calmed down slowly, "Rayman said anxiously. Slowly the magician came to Rayman and looked at the room. It was really a mess!

"Trust Sny, they can do that." He slowly raised his wand and then spoke a few words. The hero smiled "I know."

Suddenly lit up all parts of the destroyed cabinet. Rayman crossed his arms and watched in fascination as the magician the cabinet composed again by his magic. Only a few seconds later they had assembled all the pieces together. With a soft rings, the giant disappeared already. As as if nothing had happened, stood the old cabinet in place.

"So really .. so what is really handy when you have to clean up his apartment!" Laughed Rayman and put the Wizards a hand on his shoulder. He winked mischievously.

"Can not you just come to my house and help me clean up?"

Laughing shook the magician's head. "Let the nonsense. Anyway, everything is now back to normal ... almost. "

With that, he looked at the bathroom door and put his wand under his robes. Rayman loosened his folded arms and smiled now thoughtfully. Yes in the last few days went a lot haywire. The Protoon was stolen, Mr Dark reappeared and a legend that should actually occur only in thousands of years, was alive! For Rayman it was slow a mystery why he wondered at some events after what he had seen everything! Now he looked up when the door of the bathroom opened slowly. Sny looked out and smiled shyly when she saw Rayman and the magician staring expectantly. They also had a little help laughing when she saw the hair of the magician. Immediately she easily put his hand on her lips formed a smile. Rayman could Sny`s thoughts guess very well, as he followed her gaze and smiled too. Yes, the wizard looked really funny out with his tousled hair. And still without cylinder, where one does not know of him. Asmira behind Sny and looked over her shoulder out carefully. Rayman saw a smile spread across her lips as she also saw the magician. But once it was gone. She was very pale, but seemed to have calmed down. Her hair was not so disheveled and she no longer shaking so hard. Nevertheless, she was still anxious. The saw Rayman to their views. The wizard cleared his throat and began his famous smile on.

"Sny?"

Sny nodded hastily. "It's all reasonably fine again .. anyway."

She looked over her shoulder at Asmira and joined with her from the bathroom. Shy followed Asmira her and watched the two. The wizard went to her and gently put his hand on her upper arm, where they had the bruise. Without something to say, he examined it. Rayman went well for both girls and watched Sny who nodded to him.

"Do not worry it .. has calmed down a bit," she whispered to Rayman.

Stumm watched Asmira the wizard who stroked gently over the stain. He was very careful and then growled softly. Now he saw in her face. His look was very serious.

"Tell me, exactly what was Asmira ... every detail is important here. "

Asmira nodded once and exhaled. Now probably begins the interrogation, before she was afraid for a long time. As it began with her nightmare. And would end up where she met Rayman.

"Now I .. .. .. well first everything was normal. Then it got dark. Very dark."

Asmira saw with the eyes to the ground and went all the scenes again through the head. She tried to find words that could describe it properly. She wrinkled thoughtfully and forehead.

"Then I heard ... his laughter. I tried to run back into the light. But I was surrounded by darkness. Until he suddenly stood before me ..! "Now Asmira cringed slightly and her breath caught. Angry shook Rayman head. Mr Dark had to really have very frightened.

"Asmira if it does not go, then let it be for now." Rayman said immediately. But to his surprise, she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, I recoiled. But suddenly I stumbled! Namely, a bone! "

Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes.

"Ok .. Come sit down." The wizard said quietly, leading her to her bed, so she could sit down. Gently he held while still her arm. When Asmira sat, she exhaled. Sny stood watching tensely the whole situation.

`A bone? `She wondered just shocked. Rayman crossed his arms and his serious gaze was fixed on the floor.

"And then suddenly .. everything changed around me! I was now ... on the forest floor. First I realized no, it was the calibration fount forest because he was so gloomy ..! Everything was dead! "Asmira continued softly.

"Mr Dark said he was always after me! He would always see in my dreams! And the calibration fount forest I would have trimmed!

I ... said ... that he could never make me angry. But he ... he .. "

Abruptly Asmira said nothing and sat there tense. She lowered her eyes now complete, with her black hair now looked like a curtain. The Wizard now put his arm around her shoulder. He did not say anything. As everyone in this room. Rayman's gaze was unfathomable, and yet he could guess exactly what Mr Dark said it. That's why she was afraid. It was clear Suns.

"He threatened you, to make you angry, no matter what may happen ... right?"

Now saw Asmira in shock and her breath caught. Rayman was right in his assumption.

"That bastard .. !", he whispered and put his hand to his forehead. Asmira noticed that the hand of the magician on her shoulder tightened. Slowly she looked up at him. He looked at the floor. His blonde mane covering his eyes. But to his mouth she could clearly see that he considered her words. Sny just stood there and did not know what to say. It has already said it all ... and words about it she did not. Mr Dark threatened her not only, but has apparently found a way to penetrate here? Because the hero and the wizard replied nothing that spoke against. As Rayman lowered his hand, Sny looked up. Surprised, she noted that the hero smiled softly.

`Eh?`, She thought, watching confused when he went to Asmira and knelt before her him. The frightened girl looked now surprised to Rayman down, they still smiled reassuringly.

"Asmira, you, nothing happens here. Already forgotten? I promised you. And I keep my promise ALWAYS! He may threaten you, as much as he wants .. ", now raised Rayman thumbs pointing confidently on yourself with a cheeky smile.

"First he has to get away from me !"

Relieved smiled Sny now. `Rayman as body and Lives!`

She was right, for she knew Rayman very good! He would do anything to protect everyone around him!

"I know ..." whispered Asmira and smiled briefly shy, but which was now depressed. "... And I told him so! But he left it completely cold! And then he grabbed me by the arm just where now I have a stain! And well .. suddenly I felt something inside me that nothing awoke as from! "

"He provoked your powers so that you applying it." Suddenly replied the Wizard and all looked to him immediately

"And when you awoke, you had really applied and the cabinet destroyed .. right?"

"Um ..", now Asmira looked apologetic and shameful to the wizard.

"Sorry about that .."

Now he laughed and shook his head: "Do not worry about it."

Now he looked gently Sny over "Sny, please bring Asmira to my room and wait there with her on me. I'll be right there. Please take the path through the basement. And Asmira .. "

gently smiled at them: "..danke for your information! I know it was not easy. So sorry does, but we still need to talk further about the recent incidents. "

Asmira nodded slowly. Rayman rose from the ground and looked confused magician. He wanted so quickly dismiss the two girls .. apparently he wants to talk to him alone? Something was not. OK at whole thing, the reported Asmira Because he could see exactly in spite of his smile the Magician what oppressed.

The hero guessed it already: The situation was worse than they thought all!

Clearing his throat to Rayman left nothing to point at the thought. He silently stood there now, watching as Sny went to Asmira and they left both the rooms. Sny it seemed but to have also noticed that the magician they both wanted to get rid of such. Den she saw just before they left the room, over to Rayman with a worried look. Rayman she smiled encouragingly to to indicate that they should not worry.

`The I'm but ...`, thought Sny and then looked away. She pulled the door shut behind him. Now Sny sighed of long and watched Asmira who apparently had also noticed the oppressive mood. arms wrapped around her waist, she stood in front of her. Her eyes were sad.

"It is serious .. right?"

"I-I ..." faltered Sny and forced a smile but was very obliquely.

"N-no, all is well. Do not worry."

Asmira suddenly smiled sadly: "All ok Sny. You do have to not say .. "

The unsuccessful smile was wiped from Sny`s face. Shortly she pressed her lips together, and looked at the ground. Ideally she would have wished that they both noticed nothing. But apparently, all the facts was so palpable that the spell could not fool them. Sadly, she looked up at Asmira and exhaled slightly.

"It is really .. come back, we go." She whispered, pointing to a door that was not far from them. Asmira said nothing and followed the apprentice.

`Why should I be so .. sensitive? Why I still so scared of Mr Dark? ', Wondered Asmira and followed Sny, Mute went before her and led her to the door.

"Um .. Sny? Wait a moment please."

Gently she laid Sny hand on his arm and held it tight. Somewhat surprised to Sny turned to her. Asmira took a deep breath and looked seriously at her.

" I'm really sorry. For all the trouble that I do .. "

Sny opened his mouth to say something, but Asmira slightly raised her left hand and continued. They did not want to now, the Sny her again spoke.

"I really thank you very much that you give me, helping and trying to protect me. But ... "she then smiled," I'm so .. overwhelmed with the whole, I do not even notice that I just continue to cover you with my fear into ruin and .. "

"Asmira, stop." Sny said quickly and held then the mouth. Asmira winced as she felt her hand on her mouth, and so their sentence could not finish. Sny looked at seriously. And her eyes told also that they really wanted to hear no more in this direction!

"Now you listen to me times to: What you all are going through here would bring each of us! So please tell such things do not .. and not apologize for things where you can not help it! Yes?"

Asmira nodded slowly, still with his hand from her mouth Sny.

"Honestly, in your place, I would still crying in bed when Mr Dark had appeared to me in a dream ...", now Sny said softly and took her hand from her mouth. They saw with their eyes to the ground. Asmira saw Sny sadly. What they just said to her, seemed to impact on Asmira to have. Nevertheless, she was filled very bad because of all the things that have happened in the last few days! Although she herself was nothing for it, was the fact that through them Mr Dark was now the Protoon closer. She was the key to subjugate the entire world and to cases in darkness!

The images, which showed how the calibration fount forest should be if it is actually drawn to the dark side, Asmira were still slightly shivers down her back!

"Are you .. met him before?" Asked Asmira now Sny whispers and noticed how her body clench increasingly. They watched Sny attention. Sny shook his head and smiled now obliquely: "Only part of it .. wearing a dark cape and a hat. So that gave me already if you ask me. "

Now Asmira laughed lightly, let the smile Sny also equally correct.

`Very good .. she beruhigt..` to be Sny thought with relief and was so glad that Asmira could laugh again. Astonish to Asmiras, was her fear now easily disappeared. And just because they also spoke with Sny. You forgot already how easy it was to talk to her about things and how they themselves felt comfortable doing.

Meanwhile, in the room of Asmira.

"Rayman, it is serious," said the wizard, who was sitting on the bed and it breathed deep. Rayman stood beside him and nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought so .." he muttered. The Wizard straightens up and stroked his robe smooth.

"The Mr. Dark could appear in her dreams, is one thing. But he also could hurt not only change their dream, but Asmira .. is a completely different! "

"That is to say ..?" Asked now Rayman confused the left lop the Wizard. He folded his arms behind his back and slowly began to walk up and down the room, while he commented on with one hand.

"Well, Mr. Dark was stronger .. and it is now perfectly clear that he has the black grimoire! This means that we all need to be on high alert! The example tower is normally so secure that not coming in any black magic. But what tonight is done! Sure, he may not be able to enter the tower, but purely theoretically, it should not succeed times invade dreams! This means .. "the wizard said, so quickly that he now looked like an encyclopedia that all his knowledge spat at once!

"... That the fashion magic, thus the light subsides!"

Rayman swallowed hard and brushed her sighing over his face. He first had to classify all the newly acquired knowledge in his head.

The whole situation was more critical! The balance was now finally broken. The darkness is stronger and the Dark beings would attack more! The way tower was much longer safe! And all that just because Mr Dark the Protoon has in his possession!

"This means that I now have to speak separate security spells, so Mr Dark can not appear at night in Asmiras, or else someone's dream! But ..! ", But he turned so abruptly with raised finger to Rayman, he winced slightly!

".. First, I need to talk to her. So sorry me does, but every piece of information could be useful to us. "He now said with a heavy sigh and lowered his finger. Rayman nodded and breathed as heavy.

"And again, we can do nothing except wait for what comes next? The .. I just can not! "

Clearly was the magician from Rayman agree the press hear. The hero wanted to do something about this threat, but his hands were tied. Gently put the magician, with a sad smile, his hand on Rayman's shoulder.

"Yes, unfortunately, my friend .. but I think there are more things happen at the same time, as you will then be sweet! First we have to find out what Asmira white. This afternoon we will know more when the great assembly of all nations will be. And especially Asmira will begin their training. We must because no time to lose. "

Rayman looked at the wizard seriously and shook his head.

"Your verlang too much at one of her .."

"I know Rayman, but there is no other .."

Rayman lowered his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I know"

Now the magician smiled at Rayman.

"So you're going .. now down and soothe the crowd."

Now saw Rayman startled "What I ?"

Just knowing that Rayman would so react, the grin from magician widened. He could make villains in his path. But in front of a large, angry crowd of Teensies and friends, he had Bange.

"You just have! I need to talk with Asmira and also, you were indeed the one who demanded, had all stopped down. "

"Yes, but .." Rayman tries to wriggle out of the task, which the sorcerer but only further let grinning broadly.

"Now have you not so! What's wrong with you that you have fear of a pack of small Lingen? "

"... You has exactly why I avoid the mob of Teensies .." muttered Rayman and followed the wizard who the starting headed now toward. This grinned still while now Rayman a strand of hair blew out his face. Slowly the Wizards opened the door.

"Yes, I do indeed! But do not worry .. this time they are already listening. "

Now they were both out of the room. Rayman exhaled heavily as the Wizards closed the door behind him. Still is's with the smile on his face.

"It will be. So, they explain everything. "His face was now serious" Say what was "

"This I had before .." Rayman said loosely. He did not lie to the Teensies just because there was a danger. They completely to cherish in safety, although the whole thing was serious, would be wrong.

`Moreover .. all know that already at war ... ', thought Rayman and breathed at the thought of hard.

The tumult of the hall came up to them. Although they were on the second floor, you could hear it very well. With a slightly desperate look he saw the magician, scratching the back of his head "uh .. are you sure you do not want to take over?"

The magician laughed out and took his wand "Do not worry, you'll get through this, just be something harder and not so lenient with them if they do not want to listen to you."

Rayman looked down the empty corridor, where there was the staircase at the end.

" Easier said than done. A horde Hoodlums would me because frankly really prefer "

E he grinned obliquely, as the magician laughed again and then nodded to him.

"See you later", blithely he knocked Rayman on the shoulder.

"And remember .. nice strictly stay!" He winked, then turned Rayman grinning slightly back on.

In the hall there threatened more and more that the crowd boiled over. According chatted and the Teensies shouted at. Murfy floated annoyed in the air and watched Globox, who stood with arms folded and apparently possessed more patience. Saii and Leo were right behind them and stood silent since. Apparently, it was the only Teensies who answered nothing. Gradually the sun was high in the sky and appeared with their warm morning rays in the hall.

Globox looked up the stairs. How a few minutes ago, there was no Rayman or the magician. So nothing had changed. But then he looked again high, when he thought he saw something.

"Rayman", Globox waved excitedly excited with arms. Confident and serious step Rayman downstairs. But when he saw his friends, he smiled reassured. At least he was not completely alone. Murfy paid no more on the Teensies that blocked their way and flew loose across them. He took no notes from them when they scared shouted after him. His famous grin could Rayman already seen from far away.

"The hero returns! Now what was going on ? ! "

Rayman raised both hands and tried to calm Murfy.

"Ok, always slowly .. until I have this pack calm."

How, as if this phrase would have been the cue, it was loud in the hall! All Teensies shouted excitedly to Rayman and tried to Teensies to get past that actually blocked the way. Startled raised Globox his arms, trying to keep his balance, as all oppressed past him. The Teensies who had formed a barrier in front of the staircase, were overrun with visitors and retreated to the side!

"Oh man," Rayman could say before he was now surrounded by Teensies and all objections to him! Murfy went a little higher in the air and lay terrified hands before the mouth. Saii and Leo pressed against Globox and watching everything with wide eyes. Rayman gasped, as the crowd grew denser.

"Calm down!" He shouted through the noise that went down at once.

"Rayman!"

Quick saw Rayman down the stairs and discovered to his relief Clark, who pressed through the crowd. Rayman raised his hands and waved to him. Clark immediately understood and went without problems by the crowd, who even responded immediately and left him. Panting tried Rayman keep his balance, as some Teensies subjected even to him

"OK! That's enough slow! ", Now Rayman exclaimed angrily and looked almost desperate to Clark, who was now very close to him. Cleverly Rayman pushed off from the ground, and sprang on Clark's hand, to him began loosely.

"Thanks buddy! Really the perfect time! ", Smiled at Clark, the grinning at him as well.

"Lift me up briefly yes?", Rayman pointed a finger upward. Confused lifted Clark's arm and lifted Rayman in height, standing on his large hand. Ernst hero looked around. All Teensies shouted through the hall and bounced with changing hands! Now Rayman took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUUPPPP!"

Rayman screamed as loud as he could with his eyes closed through the hall. And now appeared the Teensies to understand first, and were immediately quiet. Some troubled me. Others cleared their throats. Only a murmur could be heard. Murfy burst out laughing and looked around "There you go .. why not the same as people?"

"Unbelievable .. that's our boy!" Clark said, grinning from ear to ear. Rayman looked around and smiled contentedly.

"I'm sorry, but there was no other way, because apparently the king of Teensies not here. So me listen. ", Began Rayman slowly and looked around. Now it was very calm. This surprised even Saii who now looked up to Rayman and what said in Chinese. He saw that Rayman was secure in his appearance. Actually the way you always knew of him.

"So .. as you intended all have noticed, there was an explosion. The came from Asmiras rooms. I will deny nothing, and you make face the facts. "

Silence. The hero looked serious in the round and wondering how it all could best tell the whole thing without again panic would break out.

"As most of us know, it is normal to the untrained magical powers can easily break if the person .. let's say, is excited. Well, exactly this happened precisely. "

"What?" Leo asked softly, looking to Globox and Saii who listened as confused and exalted.

"Your emotions were stirred. And as she slept. As I said ... "Rayman now lowered his eyes and took a short break. He searched for words. Then he took a deep breath and looked back in the round.

"I tell you what was the Asmira had so stirred. It was up onto the dream. "

Now, a murmur went through the room. The air in the hall was more oppressive. How, as if they knew exactly WHO could be behind this. Rayman remained silent for the time being. He decided, straight to say what was.

"Mr Dark appeared in her dreams. This means .. ", now Rayman could almost feel all the air stopped in the hall.

"... He was stronger! Thus, we must all expect that the land of dreams is .. more of darkness sought. "Clark's arm jerked, and read to him, Rayman look down. The face of the great colossus was very worried and his grin was wiped away. Cautiously, Rayman looked back in the round. It was quiet. Very quiet! Everyone seemed now to realize how serious the situation actually was! Rayman exhaled softly and drove slowly but surely continued: "We all have to understand that we are in the middle of war. The Wizard will speak some wards, so the wise tower still remains safe! Nevertheless, we now have all participate us! That means.."

Everyone looked blazed up at the hero. Hope is written him their faces. Yes, she hoped that he had not only bad but also good news!

"Nobody leaves the tower without any protection. The work done so far will be continued. As you all know, today there is a large gathering of people. There, everything is discussed in more detail. Also…"

Now smiled rayman easily: "... today begins the training of Asmira. Thus, they not only learn to control their abilities, but also how to summon the Protoon back. Although it will take some time, this will set back the creatures of the dark a lot! "

Whispers. Rayman discovered in some of the faces Teensies a smile and a glimmer of hope.

"And I will never allow the Dark creatures so simply overrun our country!", Now called Rayman full of confidence in the Round and lifted it fist. Now came a slight hopeful noise in the hall.

"So simply they will not chase us !" shouted Rayman in the round with his own grin secure. The Teensies Voted and lifted excited and hopeful hands!

"On the contrary! We will chase YOU ! "Well cheered Teensies going and jumped and shouted. The remaining heroes like Saii, Leo, Globox and Clark raised as fist and voted in the jubilation with! Murfy burst out laughing and cheering with "EXACTLY !"

In the basement of the tower have Asmira Sny followed by the transitions that suddenly stopped on a wall. She smiled at the girl wide as she turned to her.

"Here's a little secret that was only entrusted to me. If any emergency should be ... "

She gently stroked the wall, which was paved with stones. Suddenly she stopped at a stop and then expressed this pure light. With a slight click swung to Asmiras astonish the wall.

"Wow," she breathed and looked carefully now through the door where behind is a dark corridor. Sny stepped through the door and then looked around the corridor. When she found the searched, they came to the wall and pushed a bit gently. suddenly with a faint "pop" lit up a blue fungus. The fungus beside him shone equally on, responded to a sudden the whole row on the wall and well lit up. Asmira came no more out of amazement.

"What are these things?"

Sny grinned at Asmira. "Simple luminous mushrooms!"

Now Asmira cautiously stepped into the hallway and followed Sny. Quietly she heard the scraping of the door, the now retired again. It was damp, but by the gentle blue of luminous fungi, it was very mysterious and homey. Both went without returning what, along the secret passage. Sny coughed when she finally which has reached the end.

"Ok, we're there! Where is that stone again? Ah here! "She called happy when they pulled the stone. Before them slowly swung on the wall. Behind it was a lit room. As both of the dark passage occurred, now Asmira knew exactly where they were. It was the room yesterday, when she had just arrived in the Stone spoke to her alone. Apparently, he wanted to talk with her again. Sny points to a chair.

"Come sit down. It may take some time .. I think, "she said easily. Asmira nodded and sat down on the chair. The apprentice sat down beside it and looked thoughtfully at the ground. Now there was silence. Asmira looked around with her blue eyes. The wall was made of stone. The little homely room was lit by three candlesticks. In the center was a small table, whereupon many books piled. On the wall were books Egale. For Asmira it looked like a study room.

Now her eyes wandered to Sny. She seemed just to look around. But only because it was so quiet between them. After this event, both apparently did not really know what to say. Above all, Asmira still felt a little lost in her own skin. To interrupt this heavy silence, she cleared her throat softly, scratching lightly on the cheek

"Um .." she whispered shyly and noticed the then Sny stirred something. But somehow now Asmira did not know what to say and saw only now shameful aside. Sny there was no other way, the hard exhaled now.

You it seemed like an eternity until finally something stirred and the silence interrupted between them. The wall swung open and the wizard entered the room.

"Oh ..", only he made when he saw the two bewildered faces of the girls staring at him hopefully.

"Now, now." He smiled the girls gently. Yesterday, when he met the two, they were engrossed in a conversation. And now they sat there just hoping that the silence was finally filled with his words.

`Who is surprised. After what geschah..`, the magician when he joined them thought. They both looked at him intently. He looked back at her and cleared his throat. Now something objective he swung briefly his wand and watched Asmira.

"So Asmira. Rayman had already told me what had happened. But still he found the best when you yourself say what exactly. "

Now saw Sny over his eyes to Asmira. The girl swallowed hard and looked at the floor. Here, her hands clenched in her womb. She had known it, he would talk to her. She found it but now more difficult than it actually first thought. As Sny led them here, they went through many times as she could describe it best. But now that they should do it, words failed her.

"Well well .. I .. um .." she stammered and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Quiet both looked at her. The wizard would leave her time, however, Sny now turned upside down at an angle and could not hold the right voltage.

"Do not be afraid ..."

But now she noticed the hand of magician on her shoulder. He shook his head as Sny watched him. She understood immediately and said no more. What Asmira all went through it already knew. But when Sny spoke to her about it, she was very open. But now it seemed almost as if she was now thrown back to days when it came her confidence in them. This nightmare with Mr Dark had really taken very.

`Arms Asmira .. if I do könnte..` somehow only help to Sny thought oppressed and watched Asmira attention that was now complete again with her thoughts away. Her face now looked like a sad and depressed mask. Slowly Asmira wrapped his arms around her waist and exhaled. She closed her eyes. Carefully she opened them again, and looked at the magician up.

"So .. it was so ..."

Slowly Asmira told everything that had happened. Attentively and seriously listened to the wizard. Sny it frightened again, even though they knew it all. But to hear the words again in her mouth, horrified her very.

Mr Dark ...

Never met him. But after all what she heard, she wants him never meet!

Meanwhile.

`Far from the calibration fount forest .. far from the land of souls changing .. and even further away from the land of the dragon spewing ...` be thought a being who let himself just annoyed lead of two Knaaren through the dark passage. Her long, black, undulating hair moved slightly with each step she took in her high heeled, purple boots. The steps keep off the walls. Sighing, she stroked with its elegant, yet dangerous steal the hair from her face. Despite the dark green shiny dragon scales they were very tender. Your wings rather looked at first glance like a cape, the graceful spread behind their gear and hovered, never used them. They wore the color dark purple and black. Among them you could see a slight sheen of emerald light. The elf whose violet eyes looked through the bright half mask, did not understand why Mr Dark just regained the Knaare to the side. For them, these creatures were the greatest scum!

Supple she walked down the aisle. Only through their Hall Bluish dresses that she wore like a second skin, one could imagine that someone was in the dark passage. The Engulfed in to pattern whose color was greenish, flattered themselves all over her clothes.

Without something to say, they went down the stairs, which was lit with torches again. Now they arc at the end of the stairs to the right, where there was a high door. Sighing held the elf on folded his arms.

"Well .. go now. I really can itself open a door and I no longer profitable your sight! "Came her seductive voice irritated. The Knaaren turned to the elf and then looked at each other blankly. The elf seemed visibly losing patience.

"Los, runs away at last!"

"HEY! What are you thinking about who we are ?! ", now a Knaare cried indignantly, crossing his arms angrily. The face of the elf was really dangerous.

"I think you're stinking creatures without brain! But apparently you do not know who I am ? ! "

Now the Knaaren looked down at the elf. Both seemed to think.

"My name is Xaviere ..!"

"Oh!" Breathed a Knaare scared. "Ääähm. Ok, let's go! "Said this quickly and grabbed the arm of the other Knaaren to pull him away. This seemed to be completely confused why his brother responded that way.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up!" He hissed and pulled the others with him. Xaviere looked over her shoulder still arms crossed.

"Idiots ..!"

Now she looked away and pushed gently on the door. Knarzend opened this.

"Really Mr Dark," sighed the elf as she closed the door behind him and now walked through the dim room.

"Why heuerst calculated Knaaren on ?!"

"Xaviere .. you're late!" Hissed the dark voice from a large table over to her!

Your appeared seductive smile as she sat down at the table and legs overturned.

"Was a farther away ..."

But she was not alone with Mr Dark. Left and right of it sat as two beings that pattern only suspiciously. Mr Dark did not respond to the question and looked around.

"Well .. we are finally complete!"

"However, this meeting was also gradually time ..! Why did you wait so long ?! "

Hissed a deep gruff voice beside Xaviere. Vorauf way she looked at him from the side.

"As you notice, he answers no questions, El Diablo!" She said pointedly.

"Who ?! asked to you," the cyborg growled at her. El Diablo wore a Brown hat whose blue feather light danced in his head moving in the air. His luminous Green eyes sparkled maliciously to the elf as he propped his head on the black gloved hand. His brown pirate coat hung heavily from his shoulder. The deep blue brooch to his wise neckerchief shimmers slightly in the candlelight.

"Let this bickering ..!", Now came a very hissing cold voice from the left side of Xaviere. irritated Well clearly they watched the creature beside him.

"Who now YOU asked Freezi?"

Because they knew that the essence in wise habit, it could not stand up to the death, they called him so, appeared on her face an evil grin. Angry drove to the essence. Under his wise mask cold eyes looked at her angrily. He angrily clenched his bone hands that glowed blue in the dark. A light magical mist surrounded his hands.

"MY NAME IS SIRIUS !"

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING FINALLY FOLD!", Mr Dark yelled now on the three unnerved that flashed immediately along! Sirius sat back down, breathing with his icy breath. El Diablo sat back upright in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. Xaviere was simply sitting as flat and cleared his throat.

Angry saw Mr Dark in the round and shook his head.

"Keep just shut up and listen to !"


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody said what. Yes, they all had respect for him. That's why they were all under his command. Blind they would all follow him out! The Mr Dark was clearly the strongest and most powerful among them. In addition, they all shared one goal: The world in darkness Cases and dominate!

"Why it took so long until we and met ?! Imagine, also I'm up to my ears ! Not only her! As I yes of your messengers mitbekam "Mr Dark had risen from his chair and walked easily a few steps as he spoke. He was very serious, and now seemed threatening.

"Have you taken a few areas ... But anyway, we now need to do together and occupy more areas!"

He raised imperiously both hands in the air and clenched a fist

"Push back the light where it is still defended ! We must give them no rest day ! "Then he turned back to his three probably most devoted subjects to and leaned with outstretched hands onto the tabletop.

"Have you understood all these things ?!"

All three nodded seriously. The Schneegeist Sirius laughed maliciously. "You will again stand becoming weaker .. so this will be a light to be ..!"

Mr Dark Reading a derisive noise and hit it on the table.

"Not quite..! As some have completely denied of you .. ! "

Silence. His yellow, malevolent eyes looked dangerous with these words to El Diablo. The other two villains were, just sit and saw easily over to him. El Diablo exhaled and leaned back in his chair. Here he Hob both hands with your eyes closed.

"Ok, I admit it even to ..! But you know actually all exactly who my case between radioed, Mr Dark ..! "

Furious, he leaned across the table and hit with every fact that he uttered, with the index finger on the table.

"Yes, he is not just YOU, but now gradually MIR an eyesore !"

Xaviere now leaned with full interest on the table and smiled pointedly the Cyborg to.

"Ah, you speak of Rayman ?" Here no one could overhear how delighted she was. Whether it was because the El Diablo failed, or whether it involved Rayman here could not place it.

"Who else should I talk ?!", the Cyborg growled at her now, folding his arms across his chest.

"This guy has really sunk my complete airship fleet yesterday on a shock! But to my pleasure .. ", now he suddenly grinned and nodded dangerous to Xavier

"Even one of your dragon, my dear !"

The smile of the elf was wiped from her face. Now she looked away from El Diabolo, and laid her head on her clasped hands. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, one of my favorites, the sweet attending" sunk "if one can put it that way .."

All acted as if they had not heard one word in the sentence.

"And so," came from the quiet corner where Sirius sat with arms folded.

"Do we have finally something against him do ..!"

Mr Dark closed his eyes and laughed Finster. All three now saw surprised him.

"As I said: I was not idle in the time! have so dealt them a blow that they will not easily forget this morning! "

Now clearly interested they listened Mr Darks words.

"I showed them how increasing the light hides, while the growing power of darkness ..!"

"And how did you do that? If I remember correctly, is the child of Protoon, and all the others in the Sage Tower? "Sirius, who turned his hooded reported. Mr Dark laughed darkly.

"The security in this tower abated! As the darkness grew stronger through the Protoon located in still in my possession! And since I have also the black grimoire, it was child's play! "

Now saw all three confused. But Mr Dark continued unmoved.

"I have appeared in the dream of the girl ... and did so irritated that she had intended in reality shattered what!"

"Oh," said Xaviere surprise and then grinned darkly.

"And what exactly does this have to do with Rayman? I know ... "she pointed at herself with a pointed smile" ... you have before to make him angry, what would I liked personally! But what are you waiting ?! "

Mr Dark sat down again and seemed to be really amused. He liked to stretch all the torture.

"Well, I'm waiting for the brat the Protoon conjures back."

"Uh sorry what?" El Diabolo repeated misleading, rubbing up the ear.

"Did I just misheard?"

Sirius shook his head. "No you have not. And to be honest I do not get to the last two minutes. "

Xaviere said what in Chinese and leaned back in his chair. More seemed now no longer bring about the lips. Mr Dark laughed viciously and saw all three with an amused look.

"So now listen close ..! The child of Protoon is formed at this moment just! And if they then Protoon conjures back, is their basic training, which can be so learned by a good fairy to end!

I have to draw before Rayman on my side, as I use the annoying Fairy Ly as bait! Of course .. ", he leaned back in his chair full security.

"If it is possible to procure the child of Protoon earlier, is also good! But since Rayman will likely spark again in between, I find my plan a lot better! "

With his gloomy voice Mr Dark presented his plan, which he then wants to pull, when he Rayman in his power!

The hours passed. Whether now at the side of darkness, or at the side of light.

In point tower all day was great bustle. All Teensies completed cramped their work. Now that the great assembly should take place, all the kings of the whole country Teensies piled up now in a large hall. Since the normal travel was too dangerous and would take too long, all came through a portal. Rayman stood with Globox and Murfy therebetween, the first observed the goings before it was to start. Locker leaning against the wall and his arms crossed, Rayman looked at a small group of small Lingen, had to come from the Asian part of the country, the country of spouting dragon appears. They all looked almost like Saii: Black hair and slit eyes. Furthermore, the Chinese dialect you could hardly miss it.

"Have you ever been there Rayman?" Globox asked casually, who could not take their eyes off the Teensies from the Asian part. Rayman looked up at Globox and shook his head slightly.

"Not yet. It should be very nice. But, unfortunately, full of dragons. "

Murfy smiled his broad smile.

"I bet you come sooner go there, as you will be fond of! Den if these attacks continue ... then you must, willy-nilly travel freely throughout the country! "

Rayman grinned cheekily as he looked up at Murfy: "Should I bring you a gift ?"

Before Murfy what could answer, the king of Teensies came to them who was in the company from the Wizard. Immediately saw Rayman magician and straightened up straight on. Clearly aware of what Rayman wants to ask him, he raised his hand. He was wearing his cylinder and his hair was again nice and smooth.

"Yes, Betilla is at Asmira. Sny is also there and learned to speak something to. They are in the garden. "

The hero nodded, and we already saw him that he was relieved.

"Good. Has it so calmed down? Did you talk to her? "

"Yes, I did, and yes, she did," the wizard laughed now and put Rayman hand on his shoulder.

"In any case, we must act now. The Mr Dark leaves us no more seconds ... "

"That's why this meeting. Apparently putting more supreme beings of darkness beyond. ", The king of Teensies reported determined and full of sorrow.

"When all have arrived, we begin. As I heard, cause I think three of them an army to occupy the respective places. "

Startled saw Globox and Murfy to the king of Teensies. Rayman seemed as shocked. So Pocketed a whole conspiracy behind? Mr Dark had therefore more henchmen, who were really strong even?

"Oh man .. which is always better." Rayman exhaled. he suggested confidently challenging his fist into the empty hand

"Ok, if they want war, they get in too !"

Murfy burst out and struck the heroes on the back.

"Let this nonsense! Who is talking about the war? "

Globox looked up with a warning glance to Murfy

"If there have not noticed .. we are in the middle. Forgot Rayman Even speech? "

Murfy turned stupid and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on people .. that was a joke! Halloooo? ", He raised both hands now indignant. Rayman shook with a slight grin head.

"Not just your best mate! But now times seriously. "

He looked back to the king of Teensies "If this is true, then perhaps we need the help of Polokus and .."

"We'll get when everyone is here Rayman," interrupted the king of the small pieces, and raised it a hand. Rayman ceased immediately and nodded.

"OK. Who is missing the still? "Asked Rayman and looked around in the hall. There were so many small pieces because that he could no longer distinguish correctly. Everywhere he saw crowns and colorful robes. The King of Teensies looked around just as short.

"Now only the of the South Seas. So King Sarus, Beris and Falamir. The other kings Demetrios, Ebinus, Malienz and ... "

Rayman was afraid that the king enumerated all the names of the respective kings and smiled sheepishly.

"Ääääh, have understood!"

Murfy burst out laughing and looked well into the hall.

"Well, it happens to be with the small Lingen. Shall I bring you a list Rayman? "

"When photos are on it so I can tell them apart?" He winked at Murfy, who now came to down him and his grin presented. Globox saw the portal, as this now suddenly lit up, and three other small pieces through occurred. They wore yellow garments with strange patterns, which were most probably embroidered by hand.

"Oh, they are there. Globox? You know you really not be here were allowed? "

"Uh ..", now Globox said caught. Rayman looked at the King, pointing to Globox.

" How come? I mean the more of us are the better! "

But the king remained on his mind. "I had already pretty negotiate, so you can be there Rayman. Yes, I know, "he said quickly, as Rayman indignant opens his mouth to say something.

"But all I can unfortunately do nothing."

Globox then waved finally, as Rayman apologized to him looked up.

" Already OK. I'm going into the garden and see after Asmira. "

"Sturgeon but please do their training." Now the magician said warningly. The Blue Frog continued his trot liges to grin.

"Do not worry I'll stay rather on the side!"

And he went out waving. Rayman raised just hand in farewell and then exhaled. He found it very sad, Could not be there the Globox. In general, all heroes that the invasion first hit back with him. They all were involved and the information that they are now here would help all determined.

`Then I have to give everything sagen` further, thought Rayman and ran his eyes over the hall wander. So many kings and queens were here. He could not understand why they wanted to talk about everything under him. The wizard nodded and waved his wand in the direction of the portal. As if from nowhere disappeared this with a small sound.

"Since we are all here, let's get started!"

Now he raised the bar on the table, which grew immediately! With a small cry the Teensies stumbled sideways as the table now is bigger and immediately chairs breaking in itself. Rayman stifled laughter when he saw the magician winced while apologized smiled as the Teensies her hands indignantly rose and, shouting to him in all possible languages, things.

"That was probably a bit faster than I actually was planning .." he said now as easy laughing when he saw Rayman mien.

"Now all are awake." Murfy said with his famous grin that he let die away immediately, as the king of Teensies to him now looked somewhat irritated high.

"Uh ... sorry. Did the mood lighten a little. "

The hero closed his eyes with a small smile .The Murfy one had to give his comments, was not a surprise for him.

Grumbling, the king turned to the table and walked toward it. Even Rayman and the wizard went to the big, brown table and sat down finally on the dark chairs, which were equipped with a blue pad. This gave them a charge equal to the Teensies that were applied still something for the table, the einjagten them a huge scare. Murfy hovered behind them and finally sat down on the chair of Rayman, who saw then up at him with a smile small. But serious again then looked around. The oppressive mood was all in this room feel. When all had first sat down, the wizard spoke.

"So. Apologies for the first time the little mishap with the table. "

All Teensies nodded casually and then clearing his throat laid his hands folded on the table. The King of Teensies, who with his green robe same differed from all now took the word.

"Now that we are all there, we should start. The situation had come to a head. All of us here, try to keep the attacks under control, but this is becoming increasingly difficult. We have called this meeting so that we finally look at our current situation together. And plan our next steps! "

rumble of approval erlang, nodded as some. Rayman saw with the eyes in the great round. All Teensies seemed to think. Now a coughed you. Everyone looked to him immediately. It was the king who had stem from the Land of Dragons. This was recognized in his red robe, a dragon snaked preceded. Wonderfully embroidered work from the East. The dress had to be made of pure silk! His black hair was very short, the crown preceded enthroned.

"Well ... with us anyway, the Dragons are going. And other creatures from the darkness. As eyewitnesses, this army is led by the dark Drachenelfe Xaviere. "

`Xaviere?`, Rayman wondered in thought and listened with interest to.

"You succeeded already occupy some areas. it was feared by us earlier. But so far they had not won so dramatically in power. "

"Narrated but please specify by it, your highness. So far I do not meet "

Now all looked surprised to Rayman washing his hands folded on the table slightly dizzy when he caught some surprised looks. But he remained calm and was very serious about this. A few of them began to whisper. The small Chinese Ling contrast smiled at rayman joyfully.

"Oh, you must be determined Rayman. My name is Kazu. "

Partly he lowered his head venerable. A Confess of respect in the country of spouting dragon.

"We in the East have already heard much of you, great hero!"

Rayman scratched embarrassed at the back and smiled embarrassed. With such a reaction from the king from the East after he had not expected. Kazu looked slightly like he ran his hands briefly disappear in his big sleeves.

"It is my great honor to meet you in person! Of course, I'll tell you more about what the Drachenelfe Xaviere .. "

Murfy chuckled behind Rayman. Apparently he had great pleasure in the Chinese dialect, which possessed the king from the East. He was much more extreme than in Saii. The plus same confess with your hands the king made such Saii, Murfy read chuckles.

"It is called the Drachenelfe because they grew up with them, to adapting them plus they completely has in handle. For years, it makes us trouble! Anyway, their forces are very large. Their art is the fire breathing, smoke summoning and dark magic. ", He counted on his hand off and then put his hands back in the wide sleeves and now saw all, from. Murfys grin widened as he watched this back and tapped lightly on Rayman's shoulder. Rayman looked easy with eyes to Murfy, then smiled slightly.

"Yes, I know .. you see a lot of similarities," he whispered. Now serious again, he looked to the king of the east, leaning slightly on the table before.

"And as she looks to?" The magician, who was close to Rayman, all listened with arms crossed, smiling slightly.

`Typically Rayman. He wants as always know every detail of his Feinden.`

Somewhat surprised, King Kazu leaned back in his chair and looked slightly into the air. Murfy was afraid that he loses his crown and stifled laugh a.

"Hm ..." he muttered and looked back at Rayman.

"I myself did not see it are decades ... anyway, I would all recognize! For sure I can say that she wears a half-mask. Has also black long hair and has claw-like hands. She herself is very clever and cunning! The rest are all speculation. "

Suddenly his diner whispered him what to be in Chinese. Quietly watched Rayman this. Was there yet more details? The king nodded slightly, but now also said that in Chinese, before he looked back at Rayman, and suddenly shrugged his shoulders.

"Rumor has it yet, which is hidden under her half-mask .. beautiful face and she likes to use her charm as list!"

The servant coughed slightly here. Apparently he had thus made experiences? Rayman saw it thoughtfully on the table. Apparently had something to it at this wispering.

Now, a murmur went through the round. The wizard watched Rayman, who looked well to him. Both thought apparently the same: Those who Mr Dark led among themselves, were determined the most feared villains of the respective part of the country.

A king in blue fur coughed now and drew attention to himself.

"My name is Ebinus. In our hills, it is Sirius, who prepares us trouble. He also leads an army against us. Furthermore, a personal assassins, which many of us kings on his conscience. So as nothing emerges from the, he disappears again! We do not know what or who he is. It is rumored that he is a Schattengestallt, Sirius only conjures up when he needs it. That's why we call him for years `shadow of Schnees`.

Sirius on the other hand, one knows a lot. Since you do not seem to has also who is Sirius, I'll be happy to enlighten, Rayman. "

He took a deep breath as he slowly told what he knew about Sirius. Here Rayman listened very attentively.

"Sirius, is a snow spirit. He wears a white robe, and an equally as mask whose pattern look very threatening. How can you determine imagine are snow ghosts Wese that have no body. "

He paused for a minute and calm Clasping his hands before his face.

"No, he has only his bones. Sirius said to have been a man centuries ago. One of the few that could handle very well with the magic. His skills were already very focused on the ice. Now that he is risen again, there were only bones left of him ... magic bone! We thought by heat might destroy him. But this was a mistake. That's why we know until today its vulnerability not .. ", whispered only Ebinus mysterious and at the same time full of grief.

"For us it is El Diablo, who is on the loose. With its airship solders, he took over many areas with us! He is a cyborg. It may seem at first glance very charming ... but this is like a mask that he drops very quickly! We fought as it was, but we could really use your help here, hero! "Came the gentle voice of the king, whose lightweight garments of yellow, airy fabrics were. So he had to come from the West: the Caribbean islands. One area where there were many tropical forests and deserts!

Rayman remembered the Teensies from there. They came only to on-circuit and impressed everyone with her light robes. Apologetically and with a bad conscience, he looked to the king, to him almost desperately looked.

"If I had known about it .."

"No, please do not feel guilty at what, where you can not help Rayman. But well .. I heard he is attacked and your land? "

The magician saw the King of Teensies confused. This seemed to be just as stumped. Even Rayman was confused and raised an eyebrow

"Um .. So except the henchmen of Mr Dark and some airships, we have seen nothing of him?"

No sooner had Rayman said it made it in his mind clicking. "Moment.."

The King of the Caribbean islands points to Rayman, who knew exactly what he meant.

"I agree. It leads to all airships. You may not be to him met, but he will have stayed certainly somewhere in the attack ..! "

Rayman lay his right hand to his chin and thought back. On the airships exclusively only the henchmen of Mr Dark stopped on. Some larger some smaller. But a cyborg who was also the most feared villains of the country was clearly not.

The Wizard and the Teensies continued talking while now Rayman thought intensive. A dragon attacked him, and some airships were also there. And the Livingstones of Mr Dark. The dragon must have Xaviere Heard. The airships a cyborg whose actual Army but was not on it.

"And the child of Protoon? I heard it was here? "

Rayman looked up. Apparently, it now went to Asmira, and that's why he has been shelved his thoughts aside and listened. The magician nods it.

"Yes, she's here. Just yesterday she came here. "

"And now? Have you already asked? "Asked a king from the west. Rayman crossed his arms

`It? ', He thought indignantly.

Just as Murfy and the wizard noticed Rayman, which spoke the kings of Asmira like an object. The King of Teensies nodded, pointing slightly to the Wizard.

"Yes, he talked with Asmira. Now she is in the garden and learn the first steps with Betilla the fairy. "

Everyone nodded on it and began to whisper to.

"Very good. In other ... we come but equal neighbor topic. How could the child of protoons escape? I thought it was the forces not under control? ", Said a King of the Mountain. Rayman saw the magician, who easily hinted him with his hand, that he should not say anything. But Rayman shakes his head slightly. Murfy saw now eager hero and was ready for anything.

"The` child of Protoon` has a name. "

Silence. The magician put his hand in the face and slightly shook his head, sighing. Even if Rayman was right where he would never deny this was not a smart move. Teensies can be stubborn. Some Teensies looked to Rayman and were a little confused.

"Uh what?" Asked Ebinus, of as little understood as the others. Or at least pretending. Rayman did not understand the behavior of the small compacts. Did they end up not afraid of her?

"Her name is Asmira. Without you to offend, but YOU is a living being, as we all well. So do not talk of it as if it were an object. "

"Oh," came only from the small Ling Ebinus. But now a murmur went through the room. Apparently he liked some not, the Rayman took so full his mouth. But it was this care less. Although Asmira may come from a legend, but it was after all a living being. No object that one could use at will. Now something more mindful he looked around and exhaled.

"Asmira has very much been through. So please .. not called `es`. I know you might have possibly scared of all events and not mean it .. "

"Exactly!" Rayman interrupted suddenly a deeper more furious voice. The dialect left to conclude that it was a small Ling on the country of spouting dragon. Rayman swallowed hard and was about to continue, but the magician took over.

"I join in Rayman's opinion."

"We all do, Wizard"

surprised saw the Magician and Rayman king Kazu that one were apparently of the few that could handle criticism. To appease his friend, he pointed with his hand out that he should calm down.

"We all have a lot of respect from .. Asmira. That's why we called it exclusively only as a child of Protoon. If we are taking made a mistake because some even fear have of her, doing us all exclusively sorry. "

Gently he saw in the round and stayed with a group hang, which apparently was very offended.

"... And if our hero uttered the truth, we do not need him the grudge! Because he is quite right. "

Of approval murmur went through the room. Satisfied nodded the king of the East and watched Rayman "Rayman Please, driving away. Could you tell us what exactly was "

Amazed to hear this remained Murfy mouth open. He rubbing his ears, to be sure, if he had the whole now not interrogated. No, Kazu was completely different as Saii who always defended his honor, and was going to drop dead rather than to have to admit made a mistake. The King of Teensies who watched everything quietly, nodded with a small smile. Apparently he knew Kazu well. With a smile of thanks, the hero watched Kazu, who grinned in well. Gradually it became the king Congenial. The Wizard stroked the edge of the cylinder. "Well. Rayman, please tell everything. From Mr Dark, up to the point where Asmira came here. I then go further. "

Meanwhile, in the garden of the sage tower. Both girls followed Betilla in the beautiful garden, which shone slightly in the sunshine. Curious and impressed especially looked this Asmira Betillas wing. The pattern and how they twinkled ... General that she was an elf, the girl could not believe. Sny was glad the Betilla emerged. First, they had a very long time not seen. For others Asmira was something alive through it again. After she spoke with the magician it was still slightly confused and extremely introverted. Not even Sny she could somehow bring back again. Durch den Traum their anxiety was increased considerably due to Mr Dark. Never Sny will forget how her eyes were after they chased unintentionally the cabinet in the air. So anxious and panicky. But at the same time they will never forget her face when she saw Betilla for the first time. With a slight grin watching Asmira as they followed both Betilla. All her depression was gone on a strike. Yes, even her smile was back.

`Hopefully it stays that so..` thought now but a bit concerned.

But a glance at Asmira, and already was gone concern. Curiously, the child of Protoon in the garden looked around as they followed Betilla deeper and deeper. Betilla stopped right in the garden. They were now surrounded by beautiful flowers, who allowed shine their colors in the light in their full glory. Some rocks adorned the empty places where you could sit on it easily. The lawn was well maintained and lush green.

A few minutes into the show tower Betilla and Asmira chatted. You got to know something before it should start exercising. Since Asmira was introverted and only once needed a start, Sny remained a silent observer. But this succeeded Betilla very easily by speaking with her gentle and quiet way with Asmira.

"Well .. here we are. But before we start with the magic, we need to determine which capacity has you actually innate only once. So, we start from the beginning. "

Smiling, she watched Sny and raised a finger.

"Sny, right now well on!"

Sny nodded and pulled out her notepad. Focused yet excited she watched the two and sat down on a rock. This lesson they previously had not and she could only benefit from it. Asmira stood and looked a little uncertain about Betilla. What skills she possessed?

`A bullet explodes!`

As soon as she thought she felt again deep in this fear. Betilla perceived their uncertainty and smiled gently.

"I know that there already twice times able to let you ball appear an energy after churning your feelings. Something happened with capabilities that are not yet in control. But you must never have fear. And I think that is with thee yet the point. "

Now slightly worried she saw Asmira deep into his eyes.

"Please do not be afraid of what you are and can. It's in your blood. "

The girl nodded slowly. Yes, it's in her. She felt and saw it. Nevertheless, she was still somewhat uncertain.

"So .. we find best out what your main skills are, by search your mind and heart."

"Browse?" Asked Asmira confused. Sny just sat on the rock and grinned broadly. You already heard about it, but could never see before. The elf laughed and joined Asmira. Gently, she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Closing making your eyes and try to relax."

Only surprise she saw with her blue eyes on Betillas right hand on her forehead, before she then closed it with a gasp. Betilla did this you equal and smiled softly.

"And now just listen to your heart .. just relax .. see into you."

Gently she laid her left hand on Asmiras heart and you could see in her face that she is now concentrated. Asmira remained calm ... she relaxed and familiar fact Betilla. She felt it deep inside and now heard a call. A scream that was suppressed again. Wrapped observed Sny, as now the hands of Betilla lit softly as she mumbled something. Asmira remained relaxed easy at that. And now she realized what was stirring in her as! In her mind she realized what ... they heard a soft whisper ...

Sny turned his head slightly inclined as she watched all this.

"Hm?"

She saw Asmira relaxed visibly, and her expression changed. Quite concentrated wrinkled Asmira easily forehead.

Betilla opened her eyes and looked Asmira. Her hands still are things in her heart and forehead directed that shone brightly. The apprentice wanted to ask the most, what the exactly happens. But Sny did not know if they might thereby disturb the entire process.

"Very interesting .. but what else have I not expect", the nymph suddenly smiled. Asmira opened his eyes and spoke very surprised: "What kind of pattern ?"

The apprentice smiled slightly. In a mind and heart to look to see is what you can. This was evident in patterns. As she saw it said pattern only in a book. But she knew what pattern represents a capability. Unfortunately Sny could previously never try it with someone. Betillas smile widened.

"The pattern you've seen, are your skills. And if I may add, there are an exceptional number and powerful! But as I said, I'm not surprised. Despite all the patterns, two stood out particularly. Can you tell me what, who you see them? "

The somewhat by surprise girl nodded slowly. Sny understood immediately and went with the book for both. Betilla withdrew her hands, which is equal to the light immediately subsided and disappeared. Gently, she took the book itself, the Sny handed her.

"Well .. yes .. I guess so," muttered Asmira then, looking at the book that opened the beautiful nymph and put her in the hands. On the page that she opened for Asmira, were different symbols whose meanings were listed below. Something still confused flew over her blue eyes the symbols. Wrapped watched Sny attentive as Asmira all scanned the patterns and symbols. If she stopped suddenly.

"This symbol was one that .. something stood out .." she whispered, pointing with the index finger on a pattern consisting of circles and small waves. Sny smiled broadly.

"Light? Why does not surprise me that? "

"Hu?"

Surprised saw the girl to the apprentice. This laughed and shrugged.

"Do you remember that you are from a legend? There is mainly about light or darkness. "

"I agree. But the second symbol .. ", thereby Scrolls Betilla easily the page and pointed to a symbol that in itself had intertwined circles and a strange pattern.

"Is really very interesting."

Asmira`s eyes widened as she let the meaning. Betilla smiled at her.

"It's water! A really Meaningful ability .. Water flows through everything and is everywhere. Furthermore, it `s in three different forms: solid, liquid and gas. Is therefore particularly powerful. Few mages can control it properly. And if so, then they have reached only a form in. But you, you all! "

Betilla then gently took the book and closed it.

"In addition, show the remaining icons that you can use all the elements, and other things that actually match a cornerstone of a magical nature. That's why ... "she handed Sny the book, the only smiled gently

"Can I say with absolute certainty and confidence that you are perfectly suited for this training!"

Asmira smiled shyly and a bit light-headed. Had they really all these powers in himself? So deep within you where a spark previously sprang? Now some careful they watched Betilla and cleared his throat.

"But ... why it never came to light far right? I mean ... before all this happened .. "

For now Betilla said nothing and smiled at her just gently. Sny looked eager to the elf. Slowly she put the thick book on a rock next to it and pulled out once its block with the pen. Because this is now a little lesson that they did not know.

"Well, it's so ... your powers are there, but still sealed. This is for your own safety. But of course .. "she gently put her hand on cheeks Asmiras what they let light sugar together. but your touch was so delicate and her hands ... she filled as petals on: Gentle and so delicate, that you have to have fear at the slightest touch they could tear.

"They can break out .. Despite this seal. What also happened shortly. To open this seal, it is not more than a fairy of good Nature needs. I will show you the same what I mean.

Now visibly excited to Sny sat on the rock and listened attentively. Now came the real thing going training. They let quite a lot about the fact that you had to show the trainees being first, what they possessed for forces. And after this was done, you had to slowly lead it to the forces. Until a few minutes, she did not understand what was meant. But now she understood it: The seal had to be unlocked. And as this "unlocking" is made, it will be able to observe now!

"It's so .. there are three seals, you must entriegelst. The first two seals, are your main skills. The final seal are, combines all your other skills. Without the third test, you'll never your powers in handle have. Therefore, it will become increasingly difficult for you. "

Something scared looked at Asmira Betilla.

"And you think that I will succeed?" Betilla laughed.

"Yes I'm sure! Believe in you. For now, there are three tests at you that you have to overcome. Each previous apprentice had to go through this. And you can cancel any time. "

Now visibly frightened looked the girl with her deep blue eyes Betilla face. She crossed her arms. How, as if this would protect them. Betilla laughed lightly. "Do not worry, you have him blood and it is a path that has every apprentice managed so far. So ... you're ready to take this step? "Asked Betilla now something more serious.

Asmira left with the response time. Because she had to think. Although she was afraid, but she knows that she had to make do this step in her new life!

Finally, also wanted.

"Yes, I am." She said slowly. Long Betilla Asmira looked deep into his eyes. Sny frowned. Although Asmira it said firmly, she saw still not sure of. But you looked at her that she wanted to do it! Slowly Betilla finally put her hand on Asmiras chest, whereupon Asmira slightly winced again.

"Well. If you want to cancel, just call my name. But now think about your skills. Close your eyes and enter using the symbols in your mind's eye to go through. "

Asmira did as she was told and closed with a deep breath, the eyes. Only nothing seemed to happen. Still, Asmira felt her anxiety. Before she had the fear? Prior to fail? Prior to disappoint all here? Prior to that all the hopes which it placed him were in vain? Asmira knew all these thoughts were caused only by this one event!

Still, they considered himself a simple girl who is rather chase everything in the air as to make it correct. These thoughts of self-doubt she had never been so bad. Earlier, at the place where she grew up. Previously, where everything was still normal.

Asmira, a Normal girl who went to school and the sport of gymnastics with passion exercised. But now…

Mr Dark shattered her confidence! In a thousand pieces, it just lay there! She felt so weak and pathetic.

`Let this nonsense! Concentrate now! `To Asmira abused themselves in their thoughts and breathed a little annoyed with himself out.

`Which symbol? Oh .. and water Licht.`

You Felt as now tingling under the hand of Betilla ... she felt something moving in her himself. And now it seems as if everything vanished around her seemed. Asmira saw only the characters that were buzzing around them!

Sny watched everything closely. As long nothing moved, she started on her block some pictures to scribble. Besides their great interest in teaching, she enjoys drawing mainly for their lives. It seemed minutes pass before Betilla looked over at her. Now let caught something Sny almost their pin fall, then smiled somewhat obliquely, as she smiled at Betilla apologized.

"I know it's a long wait ... but now we can talk." She whispered to her and looked back at Asmira

"She is now in deep and dissolves slowly all their points. Here I help her by letting flow my strength through them. From his right hand ... "she nodded to her hand, which she had placed on Asmiras chest.

"... To my left." Whereupon she then looked at her left hand, which she lay gently on the forehead of the girl.

"At the beginning I had to concentrate and speak some formulas that I'll tell you later. After I did this, I have to watch everything and wait. For now it is up to Asmira to find their way. You must eventually even solve their points ... and I must say, this makes them excellent! "

"As you notice because when they unleashed a point?" Asked now Sny confused and walked slowly to the two. Curious, she looked Asmiras expression. It seemed as if she would just sleep.

"You see that at which symbols it is about?"

Betilla nodded slowly.

"Through my mind's eye, yes. It's really rare that unlocks an apprentice all the seals in one day. For some it takes days .. at some weeks. "

The beautiful fairy smiled amazed.

"But with her .. it is unbelievable how fast it is! The first seal has almost unlocked! "

While Betilla explains what Asmira now actually goes through, this was nothing about it with.

The roads were stony ... and dark. Some portals opened, when Asmira presented before. Apparently that was the support of Betilla?

Most of the time, they groped through a dark, rocky transition. But in the darkness, they could see and feel exactly slowly, as all its symbols circling around them. Obstacles such as giant or even gorges Asmira had to overcome. Since she was in her former life in a Turner team, this was no problem for them. But she knew of Betilla that it should be more difficult. At the end of the corridor, they just stood there. As as if it were a matter of course now that the end came here. That's the goal here. Now she noticed it and looked around.

The symbols circling not around them. No they remained one after the other in front of her until Asmira has now wrapped in bright light! Now she saw it, a single symbol, of the many who slumbered in her. It glowed softly! An ability that was just waiting to be recognized. Asmira slowly whispered the meaning of the symbol.

"Water.."

Suddenly swirled around them water! Under the snow and the ice crystals, she felt the wetness of this element, which is now taught the awesome power against Asmira! Startled, she covered her face with arms and squinted.

So that was the test! Now had to overcome their own ability, so really the seal can be broken!

"How should I do ?!" shouted Asmira by the massive attacks of the element.

No answer came. She was all alone on his own! Groaning, she tried to come to the awesome power that arrived again with cure blows on them! But they came no farther! On the contrary: The forces of the element were more brutal and More! Knapp succeeded sometimes avoid the small attacking. But most of the time it was hit hard and let them stumble to his knees.

But now you had an idea. One element in such fury and force. She could do nothing. Or is it? Among the mighty blows she straightens up and held protectively again his arms over his face.

Water flows with tremendous force. Sickert through each hole and smallest chink. It just takes anywhere. It adapts to any situation and breaks it in the worst case, all with his mighty power.

"..of Course!", Gasped and lowered Asmira finally reluctantly her arms and opened her eyes. Now she Felt like the water they comprised completely! Asmira was now under water!

You Felt and saw how strong and powerful were these currents!

She felt and saw all the icicles around!

But now let all the pain after. No, there were no more pain ... it was at once beautiful pleasant. Yes, they anerkennte these enormous forces slumbered in her! She let go along to, with this tremendous force of the current. You let yourself flow and fit in.

Suddenly the water disappeared. It flowed into it and now shone right in front of the symbol on Asmira. Panting sank Asmira on his knees. In front of her, the wall that a further disclosed gone now disappeared. Was this the first seal, which she had to unlock?

Slowly she straightened up and then went on hesitantly. Now she was in a dark corridor, whose floor was covered with grass. The walls could not recognize as before. But for the floor. Obstacles such as high rocks or really abyss deep gorges stood again in her way, she was able to overcome panting! Again, to portals opened in front of her, blocking the way shortly. After she had left three portals and countless obstacles behind her, she finally came back to a dead end. And again ... she felt it ... the symbols circling around them. One stood in front of her and shone brightly on finally!

"Light.."

Now suddenly from the light an ever brighter nascent glare that Asmira hided growing! Frightened about it squeezed his eyes shut! She tried to think. When water they had to give. What she had to do against the light?

"Damn it..!"

Now she felt the warmth that was always huge! Instinctively she turned the light back on, so they do not end up still blind to it! But it was everywhere! The light flowed through the complete around you! She was surrounded by the warm light which gradually became warmer! Heat! She felt even the rays on their backs bounced and added pain her.

"Ow!" She screamed full pain and dropped to his knees! Cramped in pain she tried to think. But the light was so a lot more powerful than the water! Asmira did not understand how this could be! Light is what its good! Powerful, but good! Light occurs everywhere! It flows through the whole land us creates harmony! But this .. it hurts so much that they are now completely sank to the ground.

`How can light be so?`, She thought desperately. But now she noticed it ...: light has always been so!

It was bright and warm.

It was powerful and strong!

It flows through anything like this!

So it could not be otherwise! No, it was the same! Exhausted from the pain that simply does not want to stop einzuprasseln on her, she tried to force himself on his knees. Slowly, she turned to the light, which struck so painful to them! She held out both hands and hesitantly opened his eyes! Yes, they had to include the light and accept! She formed her hands a tray as she now felt something in her palms. The light was soft ... much smoother. Unbelievable what was now in her hand, she looked at the little creature that now gently exuded their light. Carefully, she held it in her hand and took him to himself. With a slight smile she looked at it and gently stroked it.

"A .. Lums?"

Yes, she remembered. Lums consisted exclusively of light! Now felt the gentle rays on her face. The security in Asmira was now so great. With a smile, she gently squeezed the Lums in. Now it disappeared into her. Asmira it Felt deep in how the light was in her. Great, warm and powerful!

The wall in front of her vanished in a bright light and opened her now the way.

"Oh," smiled Betilla. "She's really ... fast! The Second Seal has opened. "

Asmira now lay in the soft, juicy, green grass. It looked as if she would sleep peacefully. The hand of the beautiful fairy lay gently on her forehead. Sny had sat down beside her and looked down at her.

"But now comes the hard part yet ... right?"

Betilla nodded: "The Third Seal. There I can not help her. But just watching. And they bring back natural. But the check is something where you have to completely solve alone. Because this seal is Blocked by their innermost fears, grief and all other feelings. "

The apprentice looked now thoughtfully Fairy. The gentle wind, which went through the garden, playing with her hair.

"But .. at Asmira it can be anything in the moment!" She whispered anxiously.

Meanwhile, outside the tower modes. As could not be to the meeting while all heroes, they worked elsewhere: They protected the country. Repressed some dangers that emerged again and captured many towns in possession. Saii and Leo were now visibly exhausted their way. Clark went alone on his way to also protect the area. The Dark creatures have begun to capture the Teensies. Even any villagers that seemed to them more than strange. Above all, they just disappear out of nowhere. Where the dark creatures they were taking finally, they did not know. But most could save them.

"With Rayman we would certainly all can save .." Leo whispered slightly depressed. Yes, everyone commented that an important part and heroes lacked: Rayman.

"Oh, no talking nonsense! Even if he had been there, we would never be able to save all ... it's actually just not possible! But we do our best! Once this meeting is over, we will clean up properly! "Cried Saii still full of confidence. He looked as if he again be area could equate hundred opponents! Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Your confidence I want. But I think today will certainly not let overlook the dark beings! Anyway, in this part of Eschborn forest! The other places are indeed covered by the other first. "

With the other Leo, the little army of small Lingen who practiced under the supervision of Saii in martial arts meant. However, despite all the effort, they were just too few. This both knew. But pronouncing they did not want it.

"Oh, when have we here?", Both heard Suddenly a seductive voice, both causing a stir. Immediately, she stopped and looked around.

"Zhècì tóupiào .." hissed Saii and was instantly ready to fight. Leo looked surprised at his back to him. They both had long enough friends to understand exactly what these Chinese words meant.

"Whose voice ?!" he asked immediately, looking for a quiet rustle, with Saii, immediately up to a tree! From there came an evil laugh, but almost as delicate as a flower was.

"Saii .. long ago, right?"

The beautiful Drachenelfe was nimble on a branch of the tree and looked with her enchanting smile to both Teensies down. Despite the masking her face, you could tell that they had to be Beautiful. Saii hissed furiously

"Unfortunately, no longer ..! What are you doing here ?! Xaviere "

Leo, still somewhat taken aback by her appearance watched Saii. Him wondered very much that he knew this elf. With its gentle, and yet the same malicious laugh she sat down on the road and turned his head slightly inclined.

"I can go wherever I want .. understood ?! And also you should not take your mouth too full Kelian de rú Chong bìngdú .. ! "

Leo noticed Saii was about lashing out! His temper seemed to have soon reached its limit!

"Quiet Saii ..!" He whispered, not looking away from the baddies. But the Chinese small Ling tensed now eagerly and growled in anger:

"Nǐ zǔzhòu de shé! * Get out before we .. you!"

"Before you what? !" She hissed in between, and now was her tender side gone on a strike! Leo swallowed hard. Xaviere looked much more threatening now!

"Your little worms ..! Do you think you can see me as easy chase ..?! "

Silence. Both said nothing. Although Leo just looked Saii he had something to say. To his surprise, but he remained silent. Only his eyes were murderous. Xaviere laughed again:

"Well, I have a message! And if you want it even mitkriegen, you should prefer something careful on me not too much in interfering ... understood Saii ?! "

This was boiling with rage and wanted something high cry to Xaviere. But these responded before both Teensies knew what had happened! With a loud bang, a puff of smoke came toward Saii and enveloped him completely! From one moment to the next, these disappeared puffend, and left, instead of the small Ling, a black turtle let go with a high voice Chinese curse words!

Leo, completely taken by surprise, staring at the now rumfluchende turtle. Xaviere laughed and jumped softly from the tree. She landed gracefully in front of them. Leo, now visibly more cautious, staring in horror at her.

"W- what have you done with him ?!"

Still heard both the high voice of the turtle rumfluchen. The amused elf grinned at evil Leo.

"Just something bewitched ..! So his words sound quite a bit .. funny not ? But now we come back .. to my message! "

Saii who had apparently not lost as a turtle his mouth screamed at quickend.

"If I get my hands on you!"

Xaviere laughed it again and shook his head.

"My message is as follows ..: I Ly in my dragon cave imprisoned! If Rayman within three days should not show up ... now let's say so .. then nothing is left of the Lieblichen Elfe be ! "

"What?" Leo said shocked and watched the turtle, which has now apparently devious the language. The elf turned to the two backs.

"Three days..! And alas, he does not appear ..! "She whispered so dark that it Leo involuntary shiver down the spine Chased! With one bound the elf jumped back on the tree and disappeared into the forest. Only two remained rooted to the spot, before Leo Saii grabbed and losflitzte.

"Quick Leo! we must lose no time ! "piped up the turtle in his high voice, panicked.

Asmira walked slowly toward the gate and looked clean only. Behind it was pitch black! There did not seem to give them what they could see with the naked eye. Cautiously, but now a bit scared, she walked slowly and carefully through the gate.

"Hm?" Listened Asmira than they but seemed to recognize something in the distance. Slowly she walked toward it. It was indefinable for Asmira what it could be. Carefully, she looked back and frightened! The gate where she had just passed, was gone! She was now quite alone in this darkness! A large room, to where nothing seemed to be! Gradually came Asmira in panic, as she looked around, and could not see anything!

Darkness!

Only darkness, where they saw! Frightened, she closed her eyes and put his hands on his head.

"I need to calm down ..!" She whispers to herself, breathing now from shaky. Slowly, she again opened eyes and dropped her arms. And was now confused.

She stared at a dark ceiling. Asmira frowned as she felt the warmth of the blanket that was on her. She lay in a bed ?! Now clearly confused she sat up in a flash. And frightened!

"My .. Room?" She quickly whipped away the blanket and jumped out of bed! How rooted, she stopped and looked around breathlessly. It was actually her room!

Your wardrobe.

Your desk.

Your bed and dessert. This, everything belonged to her when she was Lived in the human world! This was her home. Or is it still their home?

Asmira did not dare to breathe. Her heart seemed to stand still for several seconds! Had she finally everything but only dreamed?

The dangers and adventures?

The essence?

The .. friendships?

Completely baffled, they went up to the window and opened the blinds shaky. Now they actually saw in the garden! The garden, where she grew up and had played as a child so often. Surrounded by green trees. The sun shone softly in her room now purely and let them blink.

"My God!" She breathed, and felt her legs subsided. Slowly she sank to the floor and leaned against the cold wall. The fashion Wall, from her old room!

"No .. I .. no that can not be true!" She gasped and looked down at her legs, which now put him her pajamas.

"Asmira?" She suddenly heard a voice. With big eyes she saw the bedroom door and sat up shakily on. She noticed how increasingly climbed the pain in her!

"M-mom?"

Shaky she straightened up and ran breathlessly to her room door, she tore away! And there she was ...

Panting broke Asmira now into tears! Her mother, who was staring at her startled stood in front of her! As turned to stone remained Asmira are shaky. Your shot the sets of Mr Dark through my head:

 **In the world where you were born into it, was wrong ..!**

 **Your parents, were never your parents!**

"Asmira? What is it? "She heard the worried voice of her mother, who interrupted her thoughts.

"I I- .." she sobbed only and quickly stepped back as her mother took a step toward them. Now weeping joined Asmira fast the door! Sobbing, she turned with trembling hands the silver key, before her mother could open the door!

In that second, they simply did not know what her body was doing ... What she did now! What all this was!

Asmira fell at the door leaning on the floor and cried. She held her ears when she heard the voice and the beating of her mother!

"Betilla .." she sobbed quietly and squinted.

"Betilla! Please take me back! Please .. I .. can not! Betilla! "She yelled now, and it was hoped her mother's voice to drown! displace homesickness with her cry, now manifested itself more and more in their hearts!

Now Asmira suddenly heard other noises. She felt a hand on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, panting, she looked into the blue sky above. And directly in the two faces of Betilla and Sny who had bent over her. They both looked down at her worried.

Slowly Asmira sat up and noticed how wet was her cheek. Hastily she brushed away the tears, trying to avoid the gaze by looking at the green grass in front of him.

"Asmira .. everything all right?" The soft voice of Betilla which now gently brushed a strand of hair from her face announced. Sny said nothing and just watched anxiously as Asmira slowly watched Betilla and then nodded.

"A-all good .." she sniffed briefly and exhaled.

"Ok .. again .."

"No. That's enough for today. "Betilla said quickly and smiled at Asmira.

"It was very remarkable that you could open two seals! But the third seal, you can only open it by becoming aware of what you must do. And I think that was enough for one day ... we will try it again tomorrow. "

"Please, let me try again! I .. am already manage! "Asmira said quickly.

To Sny`s amaze hairy Asmira forward to try it again. How, as if they would force themselves to almost!

"Let Asmira. You really have already done a lot. "Sny now said quietly, vorraufhin Asmira watched her. The apprentice could accurately interpret the views of Asmira: grief, sadness, but to do the will to carry! Betilla exhaled and put Asmira her hand on his shoulder.

"Please stop you force them to what, where you are ready not Asmira ... I've seen everything. You have to accept only times that has happened ... Do you understand? "

Silence. Asmira said nothing and just looked at the floor. What purpose did it when both hairy it, they should leave it for today? This pain in her ... This grief! Yes, Asmira had're homesick days. But through all the situations they repressed it easy.

"Really, for a sorcerer, this was really quite amazing that you managed in one piece, two of three seals to open! Just do it. Some take days if not weeks to! "

"Nevertheless ... we can not go on as long as I have not opened the third seal ... right?" Asked now Asmira softly with a depressed voice. Your were so many thoughts going through your head! With great difficulty she tried to close those feelings again in her heart.

"Well actually we can do even more. But more later. I suggest that you now take a break. Sny, please bring Asmira in her room. After two hours, we go ... "

Now frightened saw Asmira on. "But.."

"Immediately Betilla. I respect that it alone something recovers. "Sny said quickly and put Asmira arm around the shoulder. Now she smiled in Asmiras beautiful face as she watched her.

"Come on, the break will do you well determined."

Slowly nodded Asmira and looked back at the ground. Carefully helped Sny Asmira to his feet and now led them in the direction of the white tower. Betilla watched them long.

"It's all too much and too fast for them." She whispered anxiously and looked down. An hour ago the bells rang. So there was again an attack in the country.

Globox was short with them and watched the whole thing before then the bells of the white tower! He went immediately to his family, and will probably some day be gone. Globox wants to bring them to safety. The apparently disappeared more and more villagers.

Asmira got nothing of all this with. And this she wanted to be so. Sny understood luckily immediately followed Betilla was getting at when she asked them to accompany Asmira into the room. Not only that they recovered, but also that they not mitbekam on.

"She's got enough in the head. I hope just that it all out there doing well. "

Both girls said initially nothing as she walked through the garden. Sny did not know if she should ask Asmira what had happened exactly the last seal. It must have been something that she had completely routed.

`She had been crying ... Mr Dark? Or even her past? ', Wondered Sny and bog with Asmira in the corridor, which led directly to the white tower. While they now proceed through the corridor, Sny wondered also if everything was outside the tower in order.

"Sny?" Asmira took quietly the word, when they both arrived at the changing stairs that led to the first floor. Somewhat surprised saw the girl in the slightly smiling face of Asmira. Her eyes betrayed but still they had great sorrow. Did she want to play it with the smiling down?

"Well I ... well, I can ... talk to you about what had just happened ...?" Asked this hesitantly and stroked it a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sny, which was now somewhat surprised, but at the same time relieved Asmira smiled broadly. She was very happy that these events do not again threw back completely.

"Of course you can talk about it with me. What had happened exactly? "

In the meantime, where the two girls went into the room on the second floor, the conversation between nations went still. After each its exact situation of the corresponding part of the country had described, and everything was cleared because Asmira, the topic turned to what other completely: What should happen now?

"It is very clear that our spies have discovered that had currently all baddies retired somewhere. Where they do not know, because they all suddenly disappeared out of nowhere! "Kazu said sadly. Rayman looked at him attentively, "Where did you last seen them all?"

"Well ..." Kazu sighed now somewhat annoyed.

"... That's the strange!" Indignantly he laid his hands into his long sleeves.

"All at different locations! Probably all went through a portal, which only they could summon! But our spies were sure that they all went to Mr Dark! And back they are not! So it will certainly give a concentrated attack ... namely on the white tower! Den Here is the child of Protoon! "

Rayman sighed and slightly leaned back in the chair. Thoughtfully, he looked up at the ceiling with a grim look. If this is really true, then what must be done quickly! The Wizard secured with some spells from the tower to keep all further attacks of dark magic back. But how long these fuses withstand?

The Wizard seemed to consider as well. Calm down, he sat on the chair and watched everything. Heard the to things that were just reported. Rayman sat back slightly and exhaled. Exactly one hour the bells rang. This means that once an attack in the country had taken place! Rayman wanted to help the most, but he could not just go out of the conversation! The King of Teensies insisted that Rayman had to stay here! This fit Rayman not in the stuff, but he knew at once that his friends are the manage without him. Nevertheless, he wanted to help!

Murfy, the eagerly bored, looked at the chair back to the small Lingen, yawned loudly. The hero looked up at him and smiled at him:

"Takes longer than we thought .. how?" He whispered to Murfy, who sat his grin with effortless and nodded. More he did not get out, because the talks between the Teensies were louder now. Apparently it went again to Asmira. Rayman closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Why they had to return to the subject again and again ?!

So many times you had explained what was and what now decency! But apparently it has not grasped the kings of the Caribbean islands.

"How long it will take until the girl has all her skills? That we all are pressed for time! ", Now hissed Falamir whose lightweight garments easily floated when commenting moved his hand. Well volunteered represent Magician quietly word.

"I'm sure that will Asmira pass the exam as soon as possible. Overnight, is determined not to go! You must remember that it is not only frightened, but also completely under pressure! So I ask you, is but the time they also need ... I am sure that they will master their skills very well! "

Without big it leave a comment, nodded the Teensies of the South Seas. Rayman saw but some, they were not entirely satisfied with this answer.

`Geez ... everything just takes so long because some simply refuse to understand!`, Now Rayman thought was clearly trying not to yawn.

"Well ... I would say that we have persuaded all." The king of Teensies began.

"We now know what exactly was with Asmira. We also know about what is in the complete country going. And we are also agreed that we continue to seek the dangers in any part of the country to fight as it comes! Well, I think we can confidently conclude our conversation. "

"Quite right. Rayman? "Immediately sat Rayman caught in his chair and looked at the magician, who addressed him seriously. Murfy suppressed a laugh. Apparently he was not the only one who fell asleep almost!

The wizard cleared his throat and looked around.

"Rayman is .. in the various parts of the country"

Suddenly the wizard interrupted a huge bang! Everything looked immediately to the front doors of the room, which slammed against the wall when it was opened hastily!

"What the hell is this ?! We are in an important meeting ! ", shouted to a king of the Land of the Dragon. Rayman did not react to the insult, for he saw Leo in the face of, what was wrong! He immediately jumped from his chair and walked over to Leo, who ran to all of them.

"What happened?", Rayman asked immediately. The magician rose well from his place, ignoring the talk of the Kings in the room.

"We have big problems !" came a squeaky voice applied. Rayman immediately recognized this dialect and looked confused to the turtle in Leos arm, arrived the breathless at Rayman. Murfy, the Rayman followed saw as surprised her down.

"Wait ... Saii ?!"

The King of Teensies tried his colleagues to calm, but now began increasingly to whisper. The black turtle screamed furiously.

" Yes! Rayman, we have terrible news of the Drachenelfe Xaviere! "

Rayman looked slightly over his shoulder when he noticed how restless the kings were when they heard the name.

"She Ly and threatens her harming what if you do not within three days there ..."

The high-pitched voice was interrupted by Murphys prustendem laughter which now lay on the ground and held his stomach!

"Hahhaahahahaha! That's just too much! Hohoho! "

The wizard hurried to them, and would have turned most like the whole room silent! The kings spoke louder now, and he could hardly understand what. But understand, he had everything!

"Oh no .." he whispered, holding as he now ran the cylinder firmly. Thunderstruck Rayman did not move. Had he understood correctly ?!

Leo was about to continue, but was prevented by Saii by words Murphy shouted some Chinese curse over. This left Murphy but even more to laugh.

"Saii is that really?" Came the voice of Rayman, through the curse words of the black turtle. Only after a second he paused when he noticed how Rayman had clenched his fists. His gaze was determined. Murphy sat up and slowly calmed down. Nevertheless, he still chuckled to himself. But the talk at the table now seemed to be louder! The wizard who arrived with them watched Leo.

"Three days ?!" he asked anxiously.

"Yes! And when Rayman appears not immediately in the dragon's cave, then may be happening with Ly anything! "

Rayman immediately saw a magician. He nodded and immediately raised a hand, so Rayman not lostürmte same!

"Ok, we need to act! And ... ", visibly annoyed, he looked at the many small Lingen who chatted still tempered

"... My God, it can not be a moment STILL ?!" he said louder and swung furiously his wand! At a stroke, it was quiet! All Teensies the tables moving their mouths. Incredibly about that now was not a single sound more from her throat!

"I'm very sorry, but this is about life and death ! And Murphy! "

Rayman, visibly shocked, watched happen the whole, as the magician now applied turned to Murphy.

"Damn, listen laughing! Maybe the Saii sounds different! But it's really not a good time rumzulachen here! "

"S-immediate boss!" Murphy said quickly and cleared his throat.

"Three days ... I would say, I implement my plan," Rayman said quickly, as the wizard looked at him again.

"I finally want ly rausholen the whole thing !"

Now he sat on a slightly reassuring smile when he saw the expression changed from the Wizard in custody.

"I'll make .. promised to take care of me."

Meanwhile ... far away from all the action ...

Xaviere walked smugly through the dark passage. It was for them to come a light back to the castle of Mr Dark. By Protoon is the black magic more than ever in the air and makes it possible to create her as many portals as they wanted! As the balance still prevailed, this was almost impossible.

`Why does he merely this castle again!`, She thought as she walked through the corridors, the full guards was in hooded cloaks. The other hiding they preferred a lot more than this castle that Mr Dark used casually. That he wanted to sprinkle Sidetracked, was clear. But the other hiding place, was now time safer. but this was more occupied by the capture moment. And all the Knaaren wandering around there.

"Disgusting creatures ..!" She hissed softly as she thought of them back while sniffed.

"Well never mind .." she exhaled, and thought back to this morning, when she led a heated discussion with Mr Dark.

 **"Do not you come in mind that you are lying definitively wrong as regards the stone ?!" she whispered, as she was now alone with Mr Dark in the room. He could be so stubborn!**

 **"What do you want me to say, elves ?!" she heard only hissing him. Xavier could hear exactly which Mr Dark inside seethed with rage. But this, she let more confident grin.**

 **"You know exactly what I'm an expert As for what gems, my dear Dark ..."**

 **She looked at her sharp claws.**

 **"MR Dark ...!" The Dark Mage corrected her menacingly and then turned with sparkling eyes to the Drachenelfe. That look she left completely cold, she was surprised himself. Because somehow it seemed as if his shadow in the candlelight .. was greater?**

 **"Well .. this stone, of which thou hast spoken.** **It is a stone that not only conveyed through a barrier ...** **"**

 **Mysteriously smiling the Drachenelfe declined on their folded hands and looked up at him. To her amazement, she held his icy and murderous eyes stood.**

 **"... But also any protection walls destroyed! Whatever makes them have ..! "**

 **You heard the sound of Mr Darks fist he clenched angrily.**

 **"How dare you ask me to be that I'm wrong ?!"**

 **Before until now prevailed iron silence between the two.** **Xaviere was no fool. She knew exactly what to stone it really Negotiated here!**

 **"You know me ..." she whispered flatly, hoping inwardly that he would listen to them.**

 **"You know exactly what I'm inside of a volcano, the possessed any stones and diamonds, grew up!"**

 **She looked at him, he was thinking. She came so but by the stubborn shell through?**

 **"So you better believe that this gemstone to is not there to make it possible for a person to pass through a barrier. No .. this gem that you have created, is considerably more powerful ! "**

 **"And why then, was it the Black Grimoire what else ?!"** **His voice was filled as ice crystals, which mercilessly slammed into it !.** **Yes, what Mr Dark did not like, was when one again spoke to him. Worse was to accuse him, he would have been wrong! And this felt it ..! When his cause would not been sure she would never have dared to point him to his error. Clearing his throat, she tried to hide her pounding heart, what you also managed to her amazement.**

 **"Because it was .. in a different language in there?" She said softly.**

 **Through his eyes, she could see very well that she had hit the mark! Well-formed her beautiful lips a slight smile. How well she could play her fear but that she had felt in that moment.**

 **"There you go .. there we have it ..! So trust me .. in this matter: This stone already brings us now a big step further ..! The child of Protoon is no longer safe ...! "**

"Rayman .. you will fly into the spider's web ... ! like a fly," she whispered with her sinister smile.

Now she stood in front of a door of dark wood stand. It almost looked like as if it was in flames ever since it was entirely in Russian and black color.

This thought left scurrying an even more evil grin Xavieres beautiful face. Because this idea was not so far-fetched when you consider that the terrible, Dark wizards behind this door!

Slowly she lowered the door handle and opened the door. Mr Dark looked at not from the shining ball, like a cat enters as Xaviere so the room quietly. The elf noticed that the light of the ball had changed.

When she saw the Protoon a few days, it exuded a warm light. But now there was a very deep red glow that seemed very threatening!

Xaviere closed the door behind him gently, and watched Mr Dark, who had still turned their backs.

"And ..?" She heard asking his dark, gravelly voice. Slowly she walked toward him.

"The seeds I've sown .."

"Very good..! Then you Journey back in your homeland! If I know Rayman, he can not be long in coming ..! "

He gently stroked the glass of magic Protoon and chuckled.

"Soon it's time..! The Protoon responds to the darkness ..! Everything is going perfectly according to plan! So do not mess up the unique opportunity Xaviere! We are ready to strike out once Rayman fall into the trap! "

Rayman hurried up the steps. After Leo had all reported wanted to Rayman to Sny. They possessed what that would help him very wide. Without this artifact his plan would be too dangerous. This hero was aware though aware.

The wizard took care Saii who was turned by Xaviere in a turtle. The other kings returned to their parts of the country, after everything was clarified and persuaded. And they got also her voice.

Through this event, much had changed. Now made from the Rayman pervades his plan and will then happen to to the temple in the land of breathing dragon. There King Kazu in the temple will expect him already with Ly. The remaining kings will continue to be as best he could put up a fight, if there should be some attacks on the villages again.

Only Rayman was not sure if everything is so run, as he thought it was right. There were always obstacles that brought any plans messed up. That's why it preferred Rayman, prowl prefer without further fixed points.

"Nevertheless, I will bring Ly in safety. As Xaviere .. let's see, "Rayman whispered to himself and exhaled. His plan would probably not completely absorbed. But hopefully so that he could bring Ly from the danger zone. Now He quickly walked through the long corridor on the first floor, where there was Sny`s rooms. From Betilla he knew the Sny with Asmira in her room went after she had recovered somewhat. He was glad to hear that she was a little better after the events in the morning. And still great progress made in training. He slowed his pace when he arrived at the door.

"Hm?"

He carefully listened at the door when he heard a small bang and then laughter.

"Ah! What did you do ?! "heard Rayman Sny`s voice laughing while Asmiras resounded laughter. Apparently they had a lot of fun.

With a small smile, Rayman knocked on the heavy wooden door of the exhibit. There followed a sudden silence. After a few seconds the door opened a crack. Sny looked slightly through the gap. Before Rayman knew what was going on, he had to go up, not to laugh!

"What the…?! What's happened to you? "He asked now but laugh, pointing to Snys face. Sny grinned broadly.

"Oh, that?", She pointed to her nose, which was huge big at once plus wearing the color green! Again Rayman Asmiras heard laughing. Apparently there was a spell in the game that went wrong.

"Just a little magic ... nothing bad! You know, I'm learning Asmira ever some spells that can use them very well in the use of the elements. ", Now Sny laughed again and put her hand on her big nose. Rayman cleared his throat and tried to be serious again. Because there was no time to lose.

"Sny, can I have a word in private? I want you to ask what .. "

Sny laughed yet, until she noticed how was Rayman seriously. His smile was still there, but nevertheless she realized what was wrong.

"Uhm, of course. Asmira, apologize briefly yes? "

This was still laughing, but when she noticed that they both looked at her, it died away. Rayman smiled briefly, she said also.

"Of course!" She said quickly and now looked like the door was drawn behind Sny.

Rayman went with Sny something away from the door. He wanted to stay out for the time being Asmira out of this thing. She really had enough participated.

"What is it, Rayman?" Asked Sny now shy and had her arms clasped behind her back as Rayman turned back to her.

"Well ... where do I start?" Sighed Rayman, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Asmira still looked to the door and furrowed his brow slightly. She walked slowly to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. Carefully she pushed down this and opened the little wood a gap. Relieved that the door made no noise, she looked cautiously through the gap and now heard the quiet conversation of the two. They stood opposite the door and did not seem to notice that she overheard someone.

Slightly lowered Asmira head and focused on the soft words that sounded to her quietly over.

"I see .." Sny whispered anxiously.

"You have but the locket still where you were gifted by Betilla?"

"Naturally. But to use it, one must first recite a complicated formula, "Sny said, frowning. Rayman nodded and put his hand on the shoulder:

"Can I borrow it to you? It would in any case help me a lot. "

Asmira frowned. Would it be possible that Rayman said the magic medallion Sny had shown her a few minutes ago? But why should he need it? Something must have intended to happen again! Straining she tried to understand the rest of the conversation, but the words were now very indistinct and silent. Asmira pressed his lips together and carefully pulled the door again. She gave it to continue to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was not like her to overhear any conversations. But their curiosity was just too big!

`In addition to hiding me something here. 'She thought with a sad sigh and turned the door back on.

"Said medallion ... it meant that one of one second to the next, can change at a desired location .." Asmira whispered thoughtfully and watched a blue chest, which was located right next to the bookcase.

"But this should work only for short distances. And still you can use twice only. Dan had to again put to the sunlight, and one day charge ... "

Slowly Asmira stepped away from the door and went to the dresser, and then the golden medallion was. Gently and with extreme caution, she took the medallion in his hand and looked at it. The gold chain rustled slightly above the wood, as they lifted the trailer. Even a few minutes before they admired the wonderful processed patterns and symbols that it possessed. The little gems shine gently greenish. There were a total of two. Sny explained that the gems looking to dye after they had used it.

Slowly she put it gently back on the blue wood and watched the door. They still spoke. Nevertheless, she did not want to be caught. So they sat down quickly on the bed and took the thick, and also very heavy book on his lap. Inside were any spells that could apply Asmira. For now, they had no choice, because they could use their main skills only and not yet able to open all the seals in itself. Only when they all did, they could use their entire force, and thus their full abilities, without any words. Currently they were still very weak, since their full strength was still blocked.

With a heavy sigh, she thought back to the third test. Again this pain made themselves widely in their hearts!

"How should I beg solve?" She asked softly. Homesickness ... how could you manage that? Betilla spoke of is that they understand and accept. But what should understand and accept, especially ?!

Sny nodded again "So I understand your plan. But are you sure that you the medallion may be properly assist the possibility? It is not particularly powerful, and ... "

"Very sure. It should only be a hedge. And apparently you underestimate the powers of this gem. "Rayman smiled reassuringly now, when he noticed how worried she was. He remembered back briefly, when he found the medallion located in a deep cave with Betilla. Deep in Waser then both could account for what. Rayman looked after immediately, and finally found the old medallion between the sand.

"Betilla told me then what it can exactly. Furthermore .. ", he knocked Sny gently on the back.

"... You should have the powers of this medallions not underestimate really! After all, it gave you Betilla to your promotion! "

"Yeah! But in a fight against this elf? I mean ... oh you know already! ", Now Sny cried indignantly and was himself amazed at how worried she was about Rayman. She knew him. The great hero who had previously mastered every challenge and danger! With his cleverness and strength!

But she chatted with Saii and Leo. She knew of them, Mr Dark wants to capture him. And this seemed to her more than strange.

Rayman exhaled. Apparently really made all worried about him.

"I do appreciate your concern, Sny. But you know, I never do anything rash ... right? "He smiled at her with his cheeky, confident grin. Sny nodded slowly and replied his smile shyly.

"I know that Rayman ... anyway ..." her face was again worry fully. That does not fit the green nose that Asmira her conjured.

"... You'll find it not unusual that Mr Dark wants to capture you? And.."

She looked through the eyes to the ground.

"... You were a few days ago almost died ..."

Well knew Rayman only not what to say. Yes, it was more than unusual for Mr Dark that he wants to collect Rayman. But the more there was a chance to Mr Dark rahn come! And it was more than clear that this was a case again with Ly!

"Sny ... that will not happen again ... ok? Please do not worry about me. My job as a hero ... well, when it was easy, please? ", Rayman shrugged and smiled at Sny when she saw him. Because he was not wrong.

Here Sny thought back to when she met Rayman. The Robo-pirates raided the entire country and even had captured Rayman! But he managed to escape. And finally saves them all.

"Right ... sorry ..." she whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Now laughed Rayman when he saw her sad glance.

"What the? You do that make you? "

He put his arm around her shoulder and headed back to the door.

"For something you have to never apologize, Sny! I mean it really much, if you do makes me! But you really must not. "

Sny nodded and smiled again now. Rayman will consist Complete thing already !

Asmira looked up from the book, as the door of the room opened. Slowly with a small, shy smile she put the thick book aside as Sny entered. Closely followed by Rayman who smiled easily.

"Hello Asmira! I'm sorry that we retreated ... unfortunately it could not be helped. How are you doing that? "Asked Rayman Asmira who now sat on the bed Knew and still slightly shy smile.

"Much better. And not a thing! "She said quickly, with defensive hands. They filled easily caught. Rayman smiled now wider and nodded in the direction of Sny.

"So .. the nose is you really succeeded!", He pointed his finger at her nose, whereupon Asmira slightly laughed.

"Well .. the result should be something else ..."

Sny looked frowning medallion. Was it not a few minutes before else on the dresser? It occurred a little thought, when she picked it up gently. It easily rustled the Golden chain over the edge of the dresser. Whether Asmira it briefly held in his hand?

"Sny?", Rayman interrupted the thoughts of Sny who looked up immediately.

"Uh yes?"

Rayman pointed to the medallion.

"Oh .. of course apologize! So in order to use it you have to .. ", quickly they raided some dresser drawers with one hand while still holding the locket with the other.

".. Where he is? Ah here! "

Cleverly they pulled a sheet of paper out of the drawer and held it Rayman with the medallion back when she was with him again.

"To enable it, you have to recite this Latin saying. Here you really have to pay attention to the emphasis! A wrong emphasis, and it does not work! "

Rayman looked short the Latin words and nodded slowly.

"Understand. How should it be otherwise with spells? "He winked at Sny.

Gently took Rayman the locket itself and then let the words on the piece of paper. In a very clean document, the three Latin words were on the slightly out-of paper.

"Thank Sny. You've really helped me with it! And Asmira "

Immediately looked at her as Rayman said her name. Asmira noticed his cheeky grin and he then her archly winked.

"Stay further so curious. This is very important in your training! "

"W-what?" Asked Asmira scared and felt equally confirmed in their feeling. So he had noticed it?

Rayman just smiled and said goodbye to two, as he left the room. Sny looked confused Asmira who easily was open still the mouth.

Unfortunately, he had no time. But rayman found it really amusing how curious was Asmira. He noticed very well that she and eavesdropped Sny him. Wonders, however, it does not do it. Very much what happens outside of the tower, trying to keep from Asmira away. Clearly, it begins to overhear someone when you told her nothing.

"Well."

Rayman hurried down the aisle because and just steered path toward the stairs that led him into the hall. He let the Latin words repeatedly and tried to speak.

He had the room the magician, where all were waiting for him. The portals may be dangerous to traverse, but still could use it yet.

And with such a portal, he had to travel to the land of Saii breathing dragon.

In the basement of the tower have just the Magician mixed an elixir for Saii, who was still a turtle in the chair, watching everything. In Räumchen the magician the light was absorbed by the blue mushrooms. He could see more, he lit a few minutes before some candles around the room everywhere put into candleholder.

Murfy, who is still very amusing was the Saii had such a high voice, hovering with his wide grin on the brew.

"Honestly .. why we can not let him this voice?"

"Murfy!" Sighed the magician, who in this situation apparently suffered no more jokes. The cheeky fly folded his arms across his chest.

Come "Oh, that was a joke! Even if a spark of truth inside! But already ok ... the mood is really in the bucket. "

"Say also .." grumbled Leo and sighed from deep. He slipped a bit from the chair. The magician slowly stirred the broth with a wooden spoon. The chatter of Murfy he had already hidden. He looked at the broth and then went to a shelf, on whose dark wood were numerous vials.

"So, I have the final ingredient." Betilla said when she opened the door. In her hand she held a brown jug. What was inside wanted Saii rather not know. After all, he had to drink this foul-smelling broth! Smiling took the magician the jug itself.

"Very good. It should not be long Saii. "

The turtle made a motion with his head, the Murfy with a broad grin, interpreted as a nod.

"Finally .. I no longer hold it in this body!", The squeaky voice sounded irritated.

"Pfffffhihihihihi!"

Angry saw Saii to Murfy, who with both hands tried to keep the laughter in the mouth.

"That's enough Murfy !" shouted the squeaky voice. But this brought only that Murfy loslachte louder. Betilla exhaled heavily and shook her head. It gently waving their red hair back and forth.

"So slow that really is not funny anymore Murfy. How would you feel if someone had given you something done? "

Now Murfy raised indignant, but still laughing, hands.

"I laugh because his voice!"

"We already understood! Nevertheless, it goes slowly! "Admitted the Wizard instead of Betilla reply. Slowly, he reached into the jar and then sprinkled a brownish powder in the elixir, the still calm simmering under his breath. Murfy settled next Saii, staring at him angry.

"Come on, give it yourself to the this voice with your Chinese accent just sounds great! But ok, ok, I hear, on already. "Murfy said quickly as he could now see exactly how Saii before had to jump him!

"A really strong magic if you ask me, Betilla." The magician entertained with fairy eyeing the brew exactly. This nodded and exhaled softly.

"Xaviere should not be underestimated ... also .."

The beautiful elf fell silent as the door opened the room. Rayman entered the room while he could not take the list to view. With frowning, he pushed the door shut behind him and muttered the words. Everyone looked at him. Rayman looked up and smiled obliquely, when he noticed how all anguckten him. He forgot completely a sound on it's own as he stepped through the door.

"I'm sorry. Latin is really not my forte .. how are you Saii? "While he smiled the black turtle sympathetically, which brought only a small Chinese curse word on the lips. The hero immediately understood. This behavior was typical of Saii. And he of all people was transformed into a turtle, tugged at his very pride.

Murfy laughed:

"Oh come on Saii! The color black is you! And your Chinese words come very well with the voice "

Both started to transform to bicker. Leo tried Saii calm as he tried to bite, however Murfy!

Rayman shook with a somewhat desperate smile upside down. Murfy could not leave it. He walked slowly to Betilla and the wizard who still stirred the drink.

"Sny has loaned me her locket. But .. well, this formula ... "

Carefully looked Rayman the locket and turned it in his hand. Betilla took smiling the piece of paper, the Rayman handed her. Focused she looked at the Latin words and then nodded slowly.

"It depends on the emphasis. But before I explain to you this exactly ... we need to talk. "

The voice of beautiful fairy was very caring full. This left not only Rayman and Murfy sit up, but Leo and Saii. The Wizard cared more about the brew, which he still umrührte careful. He already knew what Betilla wanted to say.

Carefully saw Rayman in Betillas face.

"Yes?"

"Well you know, yes, that will accompany Saii you. He grew up in the area and knows it very well. In addition, the portals are now so ... impaired because of the darkness that is not itself you will land directly in the country. Thus it determines lose one day. Xaviere everything really precisely planned! You should not underestimate them. Among the fairies, it is well known ... the former only elf who slapped his evil side. Their powers are really big and dangerous ... "

Rayman nodded slowly and smiled apologetically:

"So .. for that matter, are you telling me nothing new Betilla."

Then came the soft laughter of Fairy: "I want you to say that you should be careful only."

Rayman smiled slightly as he pulled the medallion over his head and then tucked under his shirt.

"Do not worry Betilla. I am well informed as regards this Xaviere. "

The wizard nodded slowly as he now carefully tipped the dark green broth into the vial.

"The kings of the land of breathing dragons have just informed us. How it's going ... their full capabilities .. "

"... As they used to confuse their charm to their enemies", terminating the enumeration Rayman from wizard who just passed the vial to Saii across. Betilla nodded once "Good. I just hope ... that Ly really ... going well. "

Now it seemed as if they would have stopped time in the room. Betilla expressed exactly this what all thought here. It appeared for Rayman as if Betilla had picked the words out of his thoughts.

`Ly..`, he thought worried when he looked at the ground with his eyes. He put his hand gently on his chest, where he felt the cold medallion on the skin. He really hoped that his plan came up. At least the part which he can free Ly from the clutches of Drachenelfe !

The Wizard exhaled again and showed Saii the vial.

"Well ... time is running out! Saii Drink this! And you Rayman, you let of Betilla Formula explain! "

"Clear!" Rayman said with his grin selbstischeren. Saii grimaced briefly the face before the magician let him drink gently from the broth. Before the black turtle could complain about these horrible taste, has been around him knows everything! After a few seconds he sat on the chair and looked down at his old blue hands. Puzzled, he looked up in the face of the magician

"Has .. it worked?"

Relieved to hear his voice again, he put his hand on his neck. The magician smiled his famous smile and nodded. Rayman watched them and smiled broadly.

"Good to see you again Saii !"

"Oh man ... I miss your already turtles voice buddy!" Murfy nudged the small Ling. Leo exhaled in relief. He was very happy to see his old friend again!

"Well Rayman!" Betilla Rayman put his hand on his shoulder, so he looked at her

"The three words: Mireillus Maximus Poloikus."

Slowly Rayman repeated frowning words. He tried to memorize the words exactly.

"Very good! If you say these words, you have to put on the medallion your hand. Then it works. So again.."

Several minutes Rayman repeated with Betilla the words. Meanwhile Saii made ready. He gently stroked his dark coat smooth and stroked his tousled hair he once tied reassembled. He accompanies Rayman up to the dragon's cave. The small Ling heroes but should accompany further, however, let Rayman not persuaded. He did not want to be captured suspend a friend of danger again.

Once they were ready, the magician opened the door.

"Well, follow me. We now go to the portal space. Murfy, please tell the king of Teensies communication! And Betilla .. "

"I already know. The girls wait probably already on me. "Smiled the beautiful fairy and pulled the door behind him. With exaggerated gravely Murfy saluted the Magician "Yes Sir! And good luck people ! ", he still meant to Saii and Rayman before he flew up the stairs. Leo turned his headband and follow the group up the stairs. He hoped the little troop of rayman and Saii to connect. But the fewer people in the country roamed, the more certain was the journey. Because the entire area around the land of the dragon breathing was very dangerous.

As all silently climbed the stairs up, thought Rayman after. He hoped fervently that it Ly really went well. That she suffered no pain through torture. He quickly tried the terrible images from the head strike by narrowed eyes, he shook his head with together.

`Concentrate! 'He gently as if she had finally left the changing stairs behind him and now stood in the corridor leading to the entrance hall of the tower.

Soon it went off. Betilla turned to the little troop and smiled sadly.

"Rayman, Saii .. please be careful. Good luck!"

They both nodded gratefully. Saii said nothing, and did only his arms in the long sleeves of his coat. Rayman smiled reassured about the fairy.

"It will go wrong!"

She nodded and folded her hands. Nevertheless, one could read her concern in her eyes. Now she turned to go, and walked down the long corridor. It floated its Red hair gently back and forth.

The magician pointed to a door next to them. "So ... behind this door, there are the portals."

Rayman and Saii just nodded resolutely and then followed the wizard through the door. Leo followed them. When they were all in the room looked Rayman impressed by.

Here, in this room, there was a circle! The stones glowed slightly light bluish, before whom were portals. Eddy turned gently and glittering in the sunlight that fell from the ceiling down.

"I do not, which is a circle in the tower itself did!"

Noticing Rayman as he followed the wizard in the middle of the circle. This took out his wand and smiled contentedly.

"One of the very few circles that have been rebuilding!"

Now sneaked into Rayman thought a reminder ... he remembered back. Namely, at the castle of Mr Dark. This circle, which was surrounded by the dark and cold walls! Surrounded by a tree that just as death stood there! Rayman pondered the Wizard to ask if he knew more about this circle, and the entire castle.

But he left it for now. There were more important in the moment: Ly`s liberation!

The wizard paused at a portal, whose draft tugging at them, now became stronger! The Wizards held on the cylinder.

"Beware! The darkness in the country was more a few minutes ago! Thus you will land somewhere outside the target! "

"Got it!" Saii called and made itself ready to jump into the vortex. Rayman nodded.

"Well then go!"

"Good luck guys!" Cried Leo, who stood apart something from them. Even the magician stepped away something and pointed his wand to the portal.

"Good luck!"

Both leaped fearlessly into the vortex, which they einsaugte immediately! Colors, lights and all forms surrounded the two heroes before then snatched the daylight! Skillfully landed Rayman on the floor while Saii comfortably beside him floated out. Rayman looked around and sat up slowly. You were in a completely different world! The trees and the flowers had different forms! They looked much more exotic and the colors to be brighter!

But you could also see that some of the beautiful flowers and trees were dying out! The branches of the trees seemed to help screaming into the sky! The leaves were withered on the grass. The only thing that could be seen of the once ever so bright flowers, were black stems middle of the lawn. Surrounded by black petals, whose lives were just breathed ...

Darkness ... she was actually penetrated even as far and swallowed all light and life!

Saii growled softly and whispered something in Chinese. Rayman looked down at him.

"Tells you where we are?"

"Of course I do ... even if it me indignant, what became of the beautiful area ..." his words were always quieter. Rayman exhaled sad and looked around.

"Yes, I see it ..." he whispered oppressed.

Saii said nothing. He just put his hands in the long sleeves. Both remain only stand and looked at the once beautiful country gradually lost its luster.

Rayman now looked into the distance. The mountain, whose peak despite the heat of the country was snow, shone softly over to them. Located in the blue of the sky seemed the fashion tip like an arrow which pierced gently into the sky. Saii suddenly pointed in the direction of the mountain.

"There dwells the stupid witch who we owe all the mess !"

Surprised to hear something from Saiis mouth, Rayman looked back down to Saii. He noticed how angry and hateful his gaze.

"Only her we owe all this ! Xaviere, this false snake ! Let's go!"

Without even waiting for more words of Rayman, he leaped! Rayman followed him immediately and took the small Ling also fast! Surrounded by rocks and trees, running both in the direction where there was the mountain.

"Saii, how do you know Xaviere? Leo told me that she knew exactly who you were! And after your outburst from before .. "

Cleverly Rayman jumped across a rock, looking at the other side to Saii high, had to climb only once over before he arrived at Rayman.

"... You seem to even know very well?"


	6. Chapter 6

Saii avoided only to see Rayman. Both started running again. If they should really be a full day on the road, before they arrived at the mountain, she had to hurry! Nevertheless, she continued talking when they finally arrived in the forest.

"..So Next you do not lie Rayman! You know, yes, I, come from the Huxi lóng guó, so as we call the land here. Before there was this riot with Mr Dark, the elf had already at that time made life increasingly difficult ... she was trying to overthrow kings. Tried the entire country to take under their rule! After all these decades finally also I had often the pleasure with her! If you could call these encounters ... enjoy. "

Now specifically, Saii began to explain how many he mahle Xaviere already had encountered. How many times have moved Teensies on their side, and thus makes more and more won. Even as Saii was small, she seemed to make mischief. Even well before Saiis birth, she had repeatedly tried to travel the country under their rule! The elf finally made itself a name in the country of breathing dragon.

The hours seemed in these stories to pass .. the day gave way to more and more the evening. Slowly she had to find shelter where they could then also raced.

"But of course, there are also small pieces of us who fought on the dark side ... to my regret really succeeded this Xaviere very often ..! I'm not proud of it ... so I defend our people and represent with pride! "Saii went on. Rayman remained quiet for the most and was now and his comments from. He found it very strange that they had previously not heard Eichborn Forest Xaviere. Apparently wanted Teensies, from the land of breathing dragon take it into their own hands. Apparently there was the temple as a protective shield. Not as powerful as the one that was to have the tower. But yet powerful enough to keep the dark creatures away. It worked apparently decades. But at the same time Xavieres Ninjas were more numerous. And the threat of Mr Dark now huge!

Both found a shelter. The small cave seemed deserted and especially to be sure. Under a ledge there was this, and was covered even behind runterhängenden ivy.

"And why do you call them wrong queue? Had she first issued as a fairy godmother? "She asked Rayman as he pulled aside the curtain of ivy, and Saii so made room to go into the cave. The small Ling was only to answer. Apparently Rayman had hit the bull's eye.

"I sometimes wonder why you always immediately ... does such things?" Replied gruffly after a while the Chinese small Ling. Rayman smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Well ... I just put together everything you told me."

"And that makes you a very cunning and dangerous opponent! Because you have brains! And this does not fit all enemies of yours! "

Rayman scratched easily shamed head and smiled obliquely.

"If you mean that? I rather think that it bothers I thwart their plans from time to time? "

Saii grinned "I still thought so! Now no matter ... we must make a fire. "

After a few hours and broke even on the night. Both were sitting by the fire. Rayman saw the cave entrance. He forgot not at all that the country had to complete his full dark creatures now. The fire, it would easily attract. But by protecting ivy, at least the light was slightly muted. Saii snoring softly. Rayman wanted

Saii not wake, and went so tiptoed to the exit of the cave. He gently pushed the curtain of green leaves to the side and stepped out into the darkness of the forest. Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he looked around. The two moons were very high in the sky and illuminated the Complete Forest by were. Here the darkness seemed to be not fully penetrated. Because it was just indescribably beautiful as the Lums in light, small dark green lights floated. The creek, which next to the cave splashed close by, broke the silence. A little further away, have had to bamboos are that little, beautiful melodies gave themselves when the wind blew through them pass. How, as if the wind flute player would.

Deep breathing Rayman in the fresh air and closed to the eyes. This rest ... the calm before the storm. You did well!

"Hm?", Rayman listened. The flute of the wind and the bamboos stopped abruptly. A rustling was heard. Now careful, the hero looked around. Something was out here, disturbing the peace ..!

"If the storm ..?", Rayman asked quietly and walked carefully down the hill. Slowly he put one foot to the other and looked around carefully and seriously. Suddenly what flitted through the air! Startled shrugged Rayman back briefly and then touched his cheek. When he looked at his hand, he was startled shortly. But surprised him does not do this at once. The red color of his own blood was at the fingertips. He looked in the direction where the object may hinflog. This bounced a few seconds on the stone and just lay in green grass.

When look closer, Rayman realized what it was.

"A ... throwing star?" Suddenly he heard a scurrying behind! Quick ducked Rayman, and felt the wind that caused the cut through the air gun tightly over his head! Some hair tips cut the sharp blade of his hair off!

"Saii!" Rayman screamed and hit his foot, the legs of the alleged attacker away! This stumbled once and then rolled down the hill! In Kamp position the enemy turned back to confidence. Rayman looked breathlessly down to the opponents. What he could see was just the Katana in the moonlight, the flash of light. The enemy himself, he could not tell exactly because he was dressed entirely in black. Only the size ... it was very small!

Suddenly three other gestallten scurried through the bushes. Another joined the enemies with the Katana unsheathed, while both start down the other of the trees here, and apparently held some throwing stars in his hand. Rayman smirked slightly. So they were all Ninjas? So far he had not the pleasure with such opponents.

Then everything happened very quickly!

With a jerk, the two opponents attacked with katanas!

Rayman more sent prancing from the blows of the sword. Again and again they tried to make Rayman, who avoided from easy! A Ninja to Rayman to miss a second scratch on the belly succeeded. Panting, he stumbled back, slamming the rocks slightly behind! A throwing star whizzed at him! Startled, he evaded this, the sound now slammed with a pitiful on the cold rocks!

Quick, he glanced down at the intersection. But immediately looked up again, as already missed the next blade in OK! The sound dragged on rocks off as Rayman sent to wegduckte. He immediately grabbed the hand of an opponent and hit him the gun out of his hand. Suddenly two throwing stars whizzed through the air. Rayman gave them out with a little jump.

Cleverly he began jumping the katana in the air and hit the ninja who had no Katana, directly in the face. Whereupon this groaning stumbled back. The other opponent had his katana slicing through the air, as Rayman ball evaded this and just parried the blows. The opponents jumped slightly. Puffing, he once more drew out the Katana!

Rayman stood with his back to the rock and raised his weapon. One opponent, he hit the katana out of his hand, reached for the next weapon he carried with him: nunchaku. Skilful he whirled threatening with the weapon around, before he held the staff in his hand, and got jammed the other between his elbow and body. Rayman gasped slightly and put his hand on the cold rock, while he now lifted the gun menacingly. He turned from side to side, and then got into a fighting position. Here his blade flashed slightly as the moon softly it seemed.

From Saii still there was no sign. Even otherwise, it seemed to be very quiet! The enemy slowly walked up to Rayman. Rayman wondered feverishly if he should go into the cave to finally shake Saii awake! But just as he knew the small Ling, he may have already be awake by his call. Geschwiege because of the battle noises that just took place! He never really had a deep sleep. Rayman looked serious again to his opponent down and held his katana still firmly in the battle position.

"Damn Saii ..!" Rayman swore softly.

"IIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!"

Instant winced Rayman, as something screaming next to him jumped out of the Ivy !

Saii, brandished a katana jumped right behind their opponents and then sent on the tree high.

"Saii!" Rayman exclaimed in surprise and grinned broadly. He had never seen the Teensie! In particular, he wondered how he had this katana?

"I'll cover your back Rayman !", shouted this through the complete noise of battle, which he now offered with the Ninjas on the trees! Rayman smiled slyly and then looked serious about the Ninjas before him who were now obviously confused. But they came very quickly get out of the confusion, as Rayman slowly walked toward her and then attack immediately!

The number of minutes that went in this fight is over, the fighters did not notice! It seemed often as if even the time would stop! If the weapon whirled through the air. Or Any attacks were parried ball.

Completely sweaty and panting, all fought. Saii managed to put an opponent out of action by hurling him from the tree. Here this landed hard on the forest floor and struck thereby the head on a stone at.

Rayman was now in the cave with the two opponents who drove him backward. But this gave Rayman only improved combat environment. Cleverly he jumped off the wall and hit the opponents with the Katana weapon from his hand. The gun landed involuntarily in the fire. The opponents swore softly what in Chinese in his gentle voice, before he then took a step back.

Now sent and especially very fast he fled from the battle! Rayman raised an eyebrow surprised, and then turns to the second opponent, the panting away from him stand. Rayman suggests challenging hand out that he will attack quietly.

But .. this he did not! The enemy made small steps towards the exit. But this would not allow Rayman! One the hero was sure: it was here to Teensies ! In the soft light of the fire, he could accurately recognize the stature and nose!

"Have you been sent by Xaviere ?!" he asked demanding and blocked with the weapon the exit of the cave. Because apparently wanted the Ninja really retire!

Both were out of breath. The small Ling said nothing and swung only in short, the nunchaku. Suddenly he threw the weapon wielding Rayman right in the face! Startled, he suggested the gun with the Katana aside. This brief distraction took advantage of the Ninja, and jumped out of the cave!

"Hey !" Rayman called after the small Ling and saw panting to the curtain of ivy, the slightly swaying back and forth now. Slowly he looked confused about the weapon that was on the floor. Thus Rayman had not expected. Apparently they did not want to reveal how and why they attacked easy! Gently Rayman went from the attack position and exhaled gently.

"Saii?" Cried Rayman and pushed the boughs of ivy aside. The Chinese Small Ling stood not far from him and looked just as Rayman himself, confused !.

"The .. is just running away!" Gasped Saii to Rayman. The hero nodded and Pocketed the Katana in the ground. Panting, he blew a sweaty strand of hair from his face.

"Just as my two opponents! I understand less and less! Heard to Xaviere? "

The Teensie nods and thrust his katana back into its sheath. "Yes, this they did! I recognize all these lift ! "

Very far away from the two heroes ...

Deep below the earth ...

Below the mountain, which was a dangerous volcano years ago in front of thousands, housed the largest and most dangerous dragons that you could ever imagine!

But even deeper under the ground seemed to have someone taken root. The caves and tunnels were stunning! Although the volcano was extinct, still flowed lava through the rock! Gems sparkled slightly gentle glow of hot liquid.

The Drachenelfe chuckled as she watched the entire scene that had taken place a few seconds. The bullet that lay before her, showed Rayman and Saii who now talked.

"Yes, these Ninjas belonged to me, my sweet ..! Think of it simply as a welcome gift! Anyway, you have not let me down! You're really strong! "

Amused she stroked the purple glass ball that now engulfed the images. Now she looked like a normal glass ball.

"Hach yes ... you were not lying .." she turned the ball back on and walked slowly from the podium down. She saw in a corner to a being that was not only injured but also completely exhausted.

"It took a long time, but finally I did it but still out of you, my dear Ly !"

The beautiful elf said nothing. Only their haters felt views glared up at the Drachenelfe. But this only seemed more amused more.

"Soon he will be there. And you my dear, will be able to watch in my power I bring ! "Rayman, this clenched Dragon Elfe fist and then laughed darkly. Ly suddenly laughed softly. This tangled briefly Drachenelfe.

"Forget it ... Rayman does not fit to so easily ...!" She whispered weakly huskily. Her hands were chained to the wall. The Katzenelfe now depended more on which, as they stood upright. She must have undergone many hours bad. For their strength seemed increasingly to wane.

"Oh, you think so ?" slowly crossed the elf to Ly and then grabbed her chin gently. She lifted it and hissed into her face:

"We will see!"

Fearless, Ly returned her gaze. Even if she could not, and already noticed how slowly increasing their awareness fades.

"Yes…. we will…!"

Xaviere let go of her chin when she saw how Ly closed his eyes and finally completely lost consciousness.

"Why not the same so ?!", the Dragonelf whispered maliciously. There she wondered much how long Ly withstood this torture. Even when Mr Dark had to suffer through bad measures. But despite the pain and all the suffering, the elf was silent as a fish!

Only when Xaviere Ly here transported over, and they questioned finally about Rayman, the dumb fairy seemed aufzuhorchen. It took hours to Ly said. Although there was little she could elicit about Rayman from the weakened elves!

"This was enough for now ..!" Whispered Xaviere when she thought back and Ly turned his back.

"By tomorrow night, both will arrive! I have to slowly make my preparations! "

Asmira yawned when she looked up from the book and stretched. With a cross-legged she sat on her bed and had laid the thick blue book on her legs. With his back she leaned against the wall. Wearily, she looked at her watch, she still found it very interesting. The hands were the same as on the ground. But the clock possessed no numbers but symbols! And she was also mirrored: The Twelve was down and the six above! That's why it took until Asmira could interpret the time: It was one in the morning.

Slowly she closed the thick book and paid particular case that the bookmark was there also at the site.

Throughout the day until the evening, she met with Betilla and Sny some incantations that could use it. Since most of their skills were not available, she had to initially set with the Latin words apart. This served her to apply their main abilities of water and light. They were not as strong as they should be.

Still to Asmira resented the third test. Only because of this, they could not only their full abilities do not use, but also its power was very limited.

Betilla it explained so that the hatch is not opened completely in the river of their power. And so her powers were very limited.

Morning she had to venture again on the third test in front of him. They carefully laid the thick book on her nightstand and turned off the light. With a comforting sigh, she crawled under their covered and snuggled into her pillow. Asmira could after training not help and got straight on. Her head was filled now so full that she was pleased right to lie in bed. Then she thought back ...

In addition to the learning of spells, learned Asmira especially know some Teensies. Very long they could talk with Clark and Leo, often with Rayman went out. She smiled slightly as she thought back to the conversation with them. Despite the seriousness of the situation, they could still propel jokes with her. Also Sny was one of the party who spoke with diligently and laughed.

`This normality did gut..` to Asmira and Breathed thought out quietly. Now she thought of Rayman.

After he had closed the room door behind him, Sny wanted to know exactly what he meant by his statement. As Asmira it told her slowly, and still the same apologized for their curiosity, Sny laughed.

"I would have done the same!", The apprentice just said and sat down beside her. After they talked long to Asmira dared to ask what actually Rayman wanted the medallion. Sny struggled long to be before then carefully explained the situation in which they were all actually. And what about the elf name Ly. And again pondered Asmira feverishly whether something noticed in captivity of her. But besides the Knaaren and the Dark corridor where she crawled into the hole and was only once in safety, she noticed nothing.

Slowly she turned over in bed and took a deep breath as if she squinted.

`Why, all want to keep these events only from me? Do they fear that I can not handle it come from? Or me too distracting? `, Asmira wondered oppressed.

Sure, they suggested all this to worry ... and to think. And at the same time they now knew precisely how Mr Dark was: Unforgiven and full of malice!

She was glad the Sny all told her what you tried to hide it from her. As Betilla encountered with them, tried the two immediately to steer the topic to the book, which also worked. Until now, to Asmira was concentrated care of their education!

The fact that the world in which she now was, so extreme was in danger, she suggested more equal to act!

She wanted to help as soon as possible! Even if the thought she still frightened, shot the water from their hands.

Care full, they looked at the window. The two moons were very high in the sky. Despite its beauty, its rays seemed cold and dreary. Slowly, she looked down at her two hands that lay before him. Now she whispered a spell. A small ball of light that almost looked like a Lums, appeared between her hands. It danced gently back and forth in her delicate sparkle. For more, it could not bring Asmira unfortunately. She exhaled deeply, watching the ball. She could not imagine that their forces are supposed to be much stronger. With a deep breath she let disappear the ball and looked back out the window. Somewhere, far away from the white tower Rayman was with Saii go.

`Whether they are doing .. well?`

Saii and Rayman retreated back into the cave back when they realized too late that the ninja Small Ling had cleared. Both wanted to question him first. But apparently, he woke up early enough and disappeared before it could both remarkable. Rayman lay beside the fire and had the warm firelight turned his back. He saw thought lost to the rock wall of the cave. Saii persuaded Rayman to lie down while he pushed awake now. But Rayman could not sleep. Xaviere knew exactly where they were. Otherwise they would hardly have managed these Ninjas send los. And this made him a headache. Did they both just out of the way, or just keep on their toes? The hero spoke very long with Saii about. He thinks that Xaviere both just wanted out of the way. But this did not fit together.

`Ok ... we leave it here ...` is thought Rayman, breathing with eyes closed in deep. He heard Saii moved. Apparently he peeped into Rayman's direction.

"Sleep at last ...!` He heard only sigh the Chinese small Ling and chuckled about it. Saii wanted that Rayman asleep.

"Leb so ..." Rayman teased laughing softly when he heard Chinese words of Saii in an annoyed tone. Now Saii hissed spitefully and left the cave. That could Rayman on rustle of ivy perceive.

Rayman closed smiling eyes. Saii had apparently no longer nervous and did not want to let out of Rayman his mood. The hero folded his arms and exhaled. Now he again tried to somehow find the sleep. The rustle of the fire was comforting ... and the heat was also very pleasant.

Slowly Rayman finally fell into a deep sleep. Saii who pushed guard was, leaning against the cold rocks, as he sat with the cross-legged there. He had closed his eyes, but was nevertheless, very vigilant.

The night dragged on the land. At dawn, and the first grasshoppers zimperten, Saii looked up and stretched. The sun had not yet risen. It had to be in the morning 5am.

The night passed quietly. Slowly the small Ling rose and pushed gently that ivy aside. Rayman watched him as he stretched himself yawning.

"Oh, you're awake .." muttered the small Ling and exhaled.

"If there had been supposed to know .."

"I also wish you a good morning Saii!" Grinned Rayman wide and went to him.

"The night seemed to have gone quiet?"

"Very quiet ... even the grasshoppers were silent. The fire went out an hour ago. "

Rayman smiled slightly. As usual Saii noticed every detail in the guard. The small Ling watched rayman high. "We should use the morning!"

"You said it! Let's go!"

Mr Dark, who was also in the early morning on, the map of the entire world looked on. In his dark castle it was completely calm. Raymesis was in another hiding place. And all of his subordinates who had gathered in the course of time as well ...!

Not without reason, he kept his old castle. She was not only the center of all the evil forces, but was also a place where he could retreat.

From the mountains reported Sirius good customer. The back stood the Teensies was weaker.

Even with Xaviere everything seemed to develop as he had planned. Rayman followed her request and left the white tower.

El Diablo was well in place. Mr Dark only has to command. Slowly, he reached into his midnight-blue cloak and lifted the black crystal. Long he looked at him. If Xaviere really was right, it will be only a matter of hours until the child of Protoon was at his mercy!

"Only a few hours ...!" He flüstertet ominously, laughing spitefully on. Yes, Mr Dark also knew very well from the wise tower. Although it may be decades back, he knew exactly where was the base of the shield!

In the meantime:

In Feenrat, who was in the middle of calibration fount forest, the fairies were talking back and forth excitedly as they sought some materials together.

Sny, which broke with Betilla early yawned heartily. It was still the middle of the night when Betilla knocked on her room door. She wanted to get Asmira substances, so they could make some clothing. Because in the moment she had only a nightgown and the ways dresses Sny had found. Although Sny very pleased about their fatigue was a lot stronger. You should go with that they should assist Betilla the search for the substance. But in the moment she longed only for her warm and soft bed. For the fairies were still together the complete countless substances that they had ever made! Especially when they heard, for whom the clothes are made, they seemed only to be quite excited!

The fairies him Feenrat have always been very short-tempered. But now they seemed to be more excited.

Sny laughed briefly as she could see, like a fairy completely overlooked one therefore flown cloth. The Blue cloth she wrapped a completely and you could only perceive their blunt cry.

So scared of it flew directly into a wall and cried out again, until finally the help of a second Fee was that this apparently as amusing was how Sny itself ..

Betilla was in another room and chatted with some fairies. The darkness made itself felt already in their area noticeable.

Sny got from talking with nothing. Especially since again a fee was covered by a piece of cloth and cried. Now laughing, she went to the over and gently pulled down the fabric.

"Come, I'll help you!"

The fairy thanked excited and looked back at the other, which again threw the substance. but this time they caught it.

"My goodness, matching please times but on how you zuwirfst me!" She called to her high-pitched voice of the other, which then only slightly laughed in response.

Sny smiled. Somehow she found the fairies all very entertaining. Even though they were very serious and grumbling actually most of the time, they could nevertheless times joking.

The countless substances that have now bayed on a long table, shone slightly in the glow of blue light. In all colors, the materials were there. One prettier than the other. Gently stroked Sny over a black cloth and grinned. These substances as delicate and soft to weave really was a great art!

"Well, what about here?" Came the beautiful voice of Betilla behind Sny who immediately turned to her.

"Well ... I think the fairies are still looking for." She said shyly, pointing to the fairy who sought trällernd other materials together. Her dress was red. Just like her big hat, which shone slightly. The fairy who always caught the substances, however, wearing a green dress. On their main but there was not a hat, but a small loop that was just slightly decorated with some flares. This looked to Betilla and said gruffly:

"Even one or two materials are definitely coming!"

The elf nodded, smiling.

"Good. But I think the rich here for the time being from completely! "

The Fairy shook his head and looked stubbornly to the other, just out looking for the next fabric.

"Nevertheless, are two more to come!"

Sny exhaled. Also Betilla knew that any discussions with the little fairies was hopeless. She watched the apprentice and pointed to the table, which was piled over with substances.

"Let's start already at times, Sny. It is best to start at the back of the table."

After the sun rose, and went by the hour in the afternoon, no one seemed to notice the darkness already preparing for an attack ...

Rayman and Saii were no longer far away from the mountain. Saii still rayman warned to be cautious when they jumped over the stones and then climbed higher and higher into the mountains. But the hero had no problems. On the contrary, he took the Chinese Teensie even loose one, for the first did not like!

"Hey! I know where it goes here long! "He cried snapped, and had to laugh rayman.

"Well then, hurry up!" He grinned Naughty for Teensie, where smiled at him as well. Apparently it made the small Ling enjoy the hero behind to call!

"But now seriously: I'm finally grown up here !"

Rayman paused, panting slightly as he finally arrived above the ravine and looked at the Teensie, who was close behind him, and a few seconds later eintraff in Rayman.

"So really ..! Something we need to be careful here, Rayman! For the entrance to the mountain, and thus Xavieres hiding is right up there! "

He points with your little finger up a hill, which was not that far away. Rayman nodded. The evening sun was high in the sky. Both took exactly 2 days until they finally came to the goal! So still a lot of time to save ly!

"Ok, and what direction is again the temple?" Asked rayman and looked again into the forest, who had taken the entire hill has. Really a very beautiful area ! Nothing seemed somehow to suggest here that this dragon, let the dark beings are gonna wind up. Saii opened his mouth, and just wanted to point you in the direction where stood the temple. But a noise interrupted his plans are. Before she knew what had happened, rayman was already surrounded!

Behind rayman were two ninjas who had brandished their weapons. Before him two that their throwing stars held menacingly in his hand. Left and right of him were two more, who stood just ready to fight. A total of eight ninjas had surrounded the hero! Rayman knew the time being, that was any defense for now hopeless.

Saii wanted to draw his weapon, and rayman rush to help, but he already felt the Pointed blade that was threatening his back. Grumbling, he put his sharp sword, which he had pulled halfway back into the sheath and lowered his hands. Furious, he looked over his back and looked at the ninja to stop him from pulling his weapon.

Ready for battle Rayman looked around angrily and then finally saw a ninja who moved toward rayman.

"So alone we still make it up the hill!" He replied cheekily to the ninja and involuntarily made a step back. Although the Teensie slowly moved toward him, he wanted to keep distance first! In addition to the a ninja, remained the others are quiet.

"Only you must continue ..! Without the other, "he heard a hissing under the guise of free-form, pointed at the Saii. Here, the dialect of the ninja was very broken.

Saii swore softly what in Chinese, then the Ninja just what to him cursed in Chinese over.

"Xaviere want me here have ..! And here I am! Let Saii it! ", Now called rayman threatening and swung his hand. "Let him go, and I follow you!"

The ninja looked back at rayman. "This is what we had before ... is our command! Surrender! "The other ninjas still does not move. As far as Rayman understood they wanted SalI do nothing .. they just wanted to bring rayman Xaviere. Rayman went out of Kmapf position. If there was no other way, he had to follow this one. Saii gasped "rayman, what are you doing ?! It's just a trap ! ", his breath caught short when he sounded the sharpness of his back now clearly felt solid. Rayman watched Saii and smiled slightly encouragingly.

"Do not worry, Saii ... see you later ..." The hero now looked serious for ninja who had spoken to him.

"Well, take me with you!" This nodded slightly. Then came the ninjas behind Rayman to him and point out the sword, that he should move in the direction of the hill. Rayman looked at the sound, and then without prejudice to booth Teensies. Without fear he turned in the direction and immediately felt the sword pointed at his back. Now it was now clear: all was again was futile! Saii looked helplessly with how they led rayman the hill. He knew what was going Rayman. The two meet later in the Temple, they wanted to still do. Only went to the cave to get the project completely different from! Concern climbed it. He knew the Drachenelfe ..! And if these ninja now Rayman brought to her, he had no chance to do anything ! Saii tried to calm down, by thinking of Rayman: At his shrewdness and his strength!

`` ... He'll sheep, thought the teensie and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, he felt no stab in the back more! Somewhat surprised, he looked over his shoulder. The ninja that had just threatened him just a few seconds was gone! He quickly looked back up the hill. He could start running now and still catch rayman! But with a shake of his head, he tried this idea to scare away quickly. If Saii now rayman tried to save Rayman would be more than ever in danger! And the plan he had would not work. Growling and grumbling turned unruly Saii and pestle to back into the forest. He wanted so much to just lostürmen and help rayman! But it is precisely this project would Rayman's death mean, if he was not careful!

"Fine!" He growled and ran! He wanted to get to the temple and there immediate contact with the King!

`If rayman but does not appear to midnight, I will overtake that cursed cave!` SalI thought, just as he jumped from a cliff down.

Rayman went on and on. He had no other option because he still felt the sharp sword on his back. And the ninjas in front of him stopped, Wore guard, so yes rayman could do nothing. The hero clenched his fists. He hated that were so tied his hands! They led rayman to the entrance of the cave. Suddenly Ninjas stopped in front of rayman and turned to him. Rayman stopped as well. Confused, but ready for anything he watched them. What came next? Suddenly noticed rayman under a small vibration.

"Hu ?!" lightning quick wrapped around his body tentacle-like arms, abruptly pulled him into the earth! Startled rayman tried yet on the edge of the soil to hold, but where he skidded slipped it! Mercilessly pulled this iron force him! Now he was surrounded by darkness! Erbröckchen fell down next to him as he was pulled in an incredible speed deeper into the earth! Panting, he tried to bring poor of this tentacle-like! He pulled on them! Suggested it several times! But everything seemed to do nothing! Easily he could see under a being with mammoth wings!

"Let me go!" Cried rayman through the whistling air and hit now with full force on the tentacle-like tie! The essence exclaimed indignantly! Deafening scream echoed this through the air! Suddenly broke and already the tentacles!

Startled rayman fell first into the deep before he activated his helicopter and now panting trying to orient! But nothing but darkness could make the hero. When he finally landed with his feet on the floor, looked rayman high. The hole where he was just been pulled, was now so small that it almost looked like a star! First of atemslos, Rayman looked around.

"Where I am now landed?" He sighed and patted the earth of his clothes as he looked around. Somewhat surprised at how warm and stuffy, the air was, he began to move. He was in a cave. She reached up to the surface! But big, it was not the same! Close by rayman, there was a small lake. surprised, looked rayman in the lake, which shone slightly bluish. The creature had to be flown in front short there! The water sloshed easily to the rocks, was preceded rayman. The hero was the essence rather not confront and now looked over his back. It was dark ... but still could make rayman a small opening. He quickly walked toward it, and felt his chest from short. The medallion was still in place.

Carefully saw Rayman in the opening. Apparently this was the only passageway.,. it was only a small gap, but still big enough to get out of the cave. Rayman pressed against the surprisingly warm rocks and went through the gap. He stumbled out easily. When he looked up to, stopped short his breath. He was now in a room that looked like a gang! The ceiling was low, but the room very long! In addition to the away where you could go along, float lava. Now it was clear to Rayman, so the air was so dry and warm!

"Ouch!" Rayman winced and put his hand on the head where just something hot fell on his head! Carefully saw rayman up and tried to see what it was. Glowing Hot water drops falling down from the ceiling! Gently stroked his rayman red hood over his mane of hair. The material of the hood would just roll off the entire water drops.

Now the hero saw the lava next to him. The place was really beautiful in itself. It reminded him very much of the place, the time he had to thwart years ago: refuge from stone to fire!

At that time, he had to find the four masks to summon Polokus. One of these was hiding here are very similar .. only it was not so dark .. and the lava is not so tame. The lava flow seemed quite easy to scratch on the rocks. Like, as if he were about to go out. Rayman step along the path and looked around curiously. At the same time, he was careful. For he was now his area where probably were all enemies! Xaviere could not be far .. the least they had the one sector where rayman now considered a kite ordered to provide him down here! As rayman arrived at the end of the room, turned away from the now into another gear. It seemed like a small cave, there was away very closely.

"Oh man ...", rayman, which it was whispered that close off too dangerous. Left and right, there was nothing but warm rock! So there was only one front and one rear ..

Courageously went rayman on. He listened. His steps were the only thing you could hear. You think of the warm rocks from .However were there any others?

"Hm ?!" In a flash saw Rayman on the shoulder! But .. there was none! Now rayman looked forward again. The corridor was empty. Except Rayman, there was no one in the hallway. Suspicious, he went on. But now he heard it exactly .. there were other steps! Close behind him! Rayman drove around and raised his fist! But .. it was because nobody! Apart from the unusual thick smoke, who raised!

"Smoke ..?" Asked Rayman puzzled and took a step back. He quickly turned around and ran! He remembered! One of Xavieres skills was: to let wind and smoke to confuse anyone who was in it!

In a flash he jumped out of the narrow gear and turned the corner. But where is actually now should be located in one room, everything was now full of smoke! Rayman gasped and looked around tense. Xaviere therefore had to be here!

"Where are you? Xaviere ?! "said rayman demanding and listened. The except his steps, he heard nothing ... only this smoke .. this fog was so thick that he could see only white! He remained standing for the first time .. only heard his breath. He looked around the eyes. He turned himself ,. And looked around completely! He tried to somehow something to listen. How shcritte or something else that should betray their presence!

But suddenly, a laugh .. it sounded like, as if it were coming from far away! It sounded right! The high, mean while sugar sweet laugh! Rayman looked around angrily. Where was she merely? Suddenly he felt someone stroked his hair. He suggested Erschrocke hand around, and wanted to beat this thing out of his hair! but there was nothing! He had but it felt right! And again he heard that laugh ..!

"Xaviere ..!" He said warningly now.

"Rayman .. nice that you've found me ...!" Came the voice sugar sweet. As the laughter, it sounded as if she were far away! But this voice brought in more rayman a chill when he should be reassured.

"Where is ly?" He asked merely listening ... he got no response ...

"..äh ?!", Now he felt something stroked him from behind and over his chest. Panting whirled around and tried to cut off rayman these touches! But there was nothing back!

"Stop with this silly little game!" Cried rayman upset and felt his blood rose in the cheek. He was always unpleasant as playing around with it! Laughter rang again.

"How so? I love it ... .. "the voice whispered now. Rayman clenched his fist and turned around. Startled, he stopped in motion when he noticed that he was standing on a precipice! Behind him, it had to go deep down he felt clearly, as he stood on the edge! Startled, he tried to keep his balance.

This would he succeeded, if not suddenly gave him a small shock someone from the front! Now rayman fell! Startled, he tried to respond, but he could not! Which it went down but not as deep as he thought it short!

Rayman rumbled now purely in thing slammed up! The hero looked on as soon as he landed on the cold steel! It was dark! The vessel was located by rayman, moved suddenly! The rayman spührte the ruck, and the slight breeze that played with his hair. An iron noise rang out! Like, as if a car was on a rail! Confused tried rayman what to see in this darkness.

".. A cage ?!" gasped rayman, when he scored himself two and two together. And now he saw it: bars! In shallow sparkle, who repeatedly flashed through slots in the rock, he clearly saw bars! Rayman jumped up and groped them off. But these staggered him an immediate impact! Quick flinched rayman and now regarded his painful hands.

"What the ?!" he gasped and looked up again. Now he could see that it was a cage! The end of the track, it was brighter! Rayman noticed how abruptly slowed cage. Panting, he still managed to keep his balance as the jerk vigorously shook the cage! Rayman suddenly gasped .. what was that? He felt so weird .. at once

Suddenly he struck from this feeling, he saw what that stole his breath away ..

"LY !"

Rayman's cage was now a large cave it! Like, as if someone had been wrapped by hand, it was decorated and offered pillars that were like made by master craftsmen. Ly hung with his hands on a chain hanging down. Under it was the lava flow that was probably a lake! You could just feel the heat in the room and see the light! Unconscious hung the beautiful elf because ...

Rayman jumped up and put his hands on the bars, but again staggered him a violent blow! He screamed and jerked back shortly! Suddenly rang again the laughing .. sugar sweet laugh that which raymna now so hated! Light and supple, tratt the elves out in front of a column. Their lightweight piano floated weightless behind her as she walked over to him.

"Xaviere ..!" Gasped rayman angry and lowered his aching hands. Again, he felt it .. something put on his powers! He just gasped. What was that all belong? The elf chuckled again

"Hello my sweet ..!" Came her enchanted voice and stopped in front of Rayman's cage.

"Mh, I see that the metal acts already ...!"

Now rayman went on a light! The cage was bewitched! The material forces withdrew Rayman!

Xaviere suddenly grinned wider and her eyes got really lurking.

"Right sweet when you're angry ..!"

"Let this shit!", Now Rayman shouted at her and took a step toward her. The grid, he avoided it. The hero really had enough of their games with him! While the Elves may be beautiful. But that bounced off completely to Rayman! He took no notes of it !

"What did you do with Ly before ?!"

"Oh? The will soon bathe. And you can nicely whilst watching while you still have the energy is extracted ! ", then laughed Xaviere, leaning forward fearlessly. Rayman could austr corners hand, so close it seemed to him now closer! Unfazed, he stopped, however, and glared at her just furious! Although Xaviere was an enemy, he could not hit a woman. No matter how mean and evil as it may be! This seemed the elves to notice. The more their affection increased to the hero.

"Well, a lot of fun while watching ..!" She whispered to him, looking now deep into his eyes.

"Dream on !" Angry hit Rayman fist against the railing. He was sincerely care that he thereby again got a shock! He wanted only that they stayed away from him! And this seemed to be he succeeded.

Because scared she stepped immediately back of him, when he hit just in front of her face to the grid. When she had recovered, twinkled her purple eyes furiously under the half up mask to Rayman.

"That we shall see !" she hissed now so dark that Rayman once briefly raised an eyebrow. So fast it went until they showed their true colors!

It astonished him very ease with which such delicate flower can become a wild devil!

So the kings were right. Her seductive nature and white, was a big list! Nevertheless Rayman was not shake the feeling that she was particularly much trouble with him!

Xaviere flicked briefly with the right claw, whereupon now lowered the chain slowly, and Ly is now getting closer to the lava came! Rayman looked startled at the chain. He had so quickly it went out of here! Every second counted now!

"Tick Tack Rayman. Tick Tack .. ", the Drachenelfe whispered zuckersüss diabolical yet. She tried again to show her seductive side and turned Rayman back now as she slowly let him off. Rayman scans now carefully the bars from which again missed him a blow! Panting, he flinched. The bars could not smashed. Otherwise they would have previously been dissolved. Was there still a possibility, or is now lost everything ?!

"Damn ..!" Gasped Rayman, the now closed his eyes when he saw how his waning power increasing. He sank to his knees. With his hands, he braced himself on the cold metal. He heard Xaviere now loslachte gleefully.

"Give up Rayman! Soon you belong completely to me ! And your little elf .. now that is reduced to ashes! Hahaha! "

Angry saw on Rayman and gasped exhausted. There must be a solution! The medallion he did not use. He needed it for later, so he could escape with Ly! But more and more time seemed to make him pressure! In a few moments Ly would sink into hot lava! He wondered now seriously easy to lay his hand on the medallion and whisper three words! The hero gasped and lowers his eyes. Xaviere stood with a wicked grin on the pillar and watched Rayman exactly. It prepares watch her great pleasure the complete spectacle! She was very curious about what Rayman is now trying to do?

"The oh so great Rayman ..! What are you doing now !? "she shouted at him maliciously.

Rayman clenched his fists! Yes, what he is doing now ?!

See with how Ly sank into the lava and was thus lost forever ?!

Or the medallion used and thus save Ly ...?

But after that ... yes then both would have no chance! Thus Ly would either way lost !

Rayman squinted and banged his fist on the metal! The sound went durhc Complete cave and bounced off the walls! Here Rayman came suddenly an idea!

"Yes .. of course!" Gasped Rayman and opened his eyes. He looked at the metal between them. Carefully, he straightened up unsteadily. Xaviere was now surprised.

"What are you doing?!"

Rayman looked angry and exhausted at the same time to her before he now grinned cheekily.

"You'll see!" He whispered gasping and raised his fist with his eyes closed. He took all his strength he had left and struck with full force to the metal among themselves! The sound of metal went through the entire cave! And again hit Rayman to! And again! And again!

More and more appeared the metal groan! Xaviere startled when she realized what he was up exactly!

"Wha- What are you doing ?!" she yelled now, and wanted to do something! But it was already too late!

The metal gave way! Krackend rattled the area on the floor! The bars were flying now in all directions! Small flares escaped the metal and floated in the air! The train was broken!

"No," cried the Drachenelfe and remained rooted to the spot as she could see how the power of Rayman slowly floated back to him!

Rayman landed panting on the floor. The hero shone slightly as the flares gathered around him and all his forces now reunited! He felt more and more his old powers returned! Slowly Rayman straightened breathing and looked with a cheeky smile to Xaviere, who stood as a rock staring there and nothing replied. She had Rayman forces and cleverness really underestimated! At the same time she was really surprised!

The hero watched Ly and leaped immediately! But now the elf from her stupor seemed to wake up and responded immediately! Screaming hurled a fire arrow from her hand! With tremendous speed of this contributed to the chain at the Ly hung!

Rayman gasped as he now watched the arrow exactly! The fire arrow that hit the chain, the melted first groan! Rayman joined skillfully off the ground! Now the time seemed just to stand still, as the chain ripped!

Rayman was dropped in the air ... Ly ... more and more they came the lava closer! But Rayman came her ever closer!

"Ly"

Rayman caught with ease Ly! Xaviere shouted furiously los!

"NO!"

Cleverly turned Rayman is in the air, trying to protect ly when he came up on the floor! Panting skidded Rayman on the ground and bounced, finally with his back to the wall! He squeezed his eyes shut and let one painful noise. But he quickly forgot the impact and looked down at Ly. Hastily he gently stroked her face. He noted that they are not inhaled!

"Ly! Ly, can you hear me? "

Xaviere screamed angrily and gritted his teeth.

"Just wait! You will not escape me!"

But Rayman paid no to Drachenelfe. No, he had eyes only for Ly!

And this made her even more furious! Xaviere could not stand it when no one gave her attention! And certainly not with a man!

"Please ... Ly ...!" Cautious and concerned he put his hand on Ly`s neck and tried their console feel. Relieved he breathed out. My heart was still beating! But their wounds ... Rayman had her blood on both hands!

"What have they done to you belong?" He whispered in disbelief and gently stroked her hair out of her face. He needed as soon as possible rausbringen Ly here! Rayman looked around hastily. He listened when he spotted a gap in the rock wall! But suddenly sounded an ominous roar ! Startled, he looked up.

"Rayman! You will not escape me! "Cried the elf to him down as she stood at the head of a mighty dragon! In another way, they seemed not to get his attention! Quickly Rayman straightened and held it gently Ly in the arms firmly. Furious, he looked up at the Drachenelfe. Oh, how she loved that look of Rayman!

"That we shall see Xaviere!" He yelled up at her and made a slight step back towards the gap. He hoped that they not anticipating what Rayman had in a few seconds ago! Hilariously laughed the elf and sprang nimble of the beast down. Rayman took a step back, as now the dragon looked menacing to them!

`Now!`

Quick ran Rayman Go! He headed for the gap, he could discern the rocks a few seconds! The dragon roared and began to move! Panting dived Rayman in the gap! The dragon crashed into the wall! Xaviere cursed angrily and screamed.

"No! Damn it! "A huge shock went through the entire cave! Rock bounced down from the ceiling! Fleet-footed gave the Drachenelfe the boulders and cursed it again softly. Rayman was gap in the with Ly, tried increasingly to push in the corners, as some stones broke from the ceiling with him too! He quickly leaned protectively over Ly, as some boulders rumbled close to the ground in front of him!

"Los spei fire into the gap !" shouted the Drachenelfe and ran it to the dragon. Confused saw the dragon down to his mistress. They did not understand what he had and glared at him.

"Come on! Are you deaf or what ?! "she yelled at him and gestured with her arm on the opening. But then she realized what the dragon was staying: The tremendous shock threw a stone in front of the gap!

Rayman coughed as the rocks kicked up the smoke! He cautiously looked around, as if this had passed slowly. Both were not far from the huge rocks that were now piled before them. They were lucky that no one landed on them!

Rayman exhaled in relief. For the moment, it now seemed to have peace. He looked anxious to Ly among themselves, which is still not moving. Her breathing was also very flat ...

"Ly ...?"

But there was no answer. The elf still had her eyes closed and remained unconscious. Rayman exhaled. At least he could protect them from the lava first time. But now came the hard part. He had ly safely out of here!

He gently put his hand under his shirt and pulled out the locket. He carefully held Ly`s hand. Rayman exhaled and closed concentrated here eyes.

He thought back ... to the forest. At the point in the forest, where hundreds of miles was removed from this mountain! Slowly Rayman whispered the words:

"Mireillus Maximus Poloikus!"

A few hours before Occurred all this. Before Rayman and Saii reached the cliffs and Xaviere could run through their schedule.

It was early afternoon.

Globox, who had returned from his family, went in the garden of the white tower and the examination of Asmira.

She lay back in the green grass and tried one more time to pass the third exam! According Betilla this was already her second attempt today. After a long time, where nothing moved more, he went with Sny walk in the garden.

After Globox had brought his family to safety, he came back with a very uneasy feeling. The entire country was simply dangerous. Even in the land of the walking souls it was now uncertain. Fortunately, there was a secret place where the whole family could hide for now.

Sny chatted with Globox as she walked with him through the garden. In what now Asmira made, she could not learn anything. This hunt Globox on worries about his family, where he was very grateful.

Betilla commissioned Sny before Globox appeared to prepare the surprise for Asmira. Using some Teensies she wore many clothes in her room and stowed it in her closet.

Early morning Sny looked to as Betilla conjured some clothes for Asmira together. Long ago Betilla did the same committed for Sny than in the white tower with their education. But Asmira had more needful for some. The apprentice was just waiting to see her reaction when she opened her wardrobe!

After Sny had spoken with Globox on Rayman and Saii, she wanted to drive away the gloomy mood by now told him about the surprise.

"I think that is determined Asmira have great pleasure!", Globox and grinned meant here again wide.

"I agree! Especially after what everything was. Besides ... ", the apprentice raised his hand" Has Betilla for Asmira yet another surprise! If it passes the test today and has thus passed the first step successfully, it gets a very special piece of clothing! As a kind of small trophy, "she laughed now.

The blue frog grinned and watched the Sny walked beside him.

"I really think that's an excellent idea!"

Both conversed now cheerful more ...

Outside the tower, but now brewing together what ...

Mr Dark walked gingerly through the calibration fount forest. He paused as he now arrived at the point tower. Here was the border between calibration fount forest and the country's evolving souls.

He stayed just a step before the mighty shield stand. Undaunted, he looked up at the white tower rising.

The invisible shield flickered at the point now slightly bluish, where the dark mage standing. The villain laughed darkly. Because he found it really amusing how well this shield worked!

But surprised him does this by no means! He was involved in the work, as we built this shield! He knew exactly how it worked, and where the core was made to finally destroy!

He also knew every secret passage in this tower. And at such a he is trying to get into the tower! His goal was initially the shield completely destroy the crystal! What everyone can see, hear and feel is guaranteed!

He carefully looked at the black crystal down in his hand. He slowly raised the crystal over and said a few words with his eyes closed. He could now feel exactly as it is now surrounded by an aura ...! The bluish aura flickered briefly before she was now invisible. Slowly he sat in front of a foot. He now walked through the portal that no harm dress for!

"There you are! It worked ..! "He whispered darkly and chuckled going. He put back the stone back in his midnight blue robes. Now he looked up under his hat to the white tower. How many decades it was now her when he walked through these courses last? He looked at the bridge, which he now saw from below it. And the walls of the tower have the just radiated light! Light blinded the dark mage. Partly he tipped his hat now deeper in his face and growled while full of hate:

"Fortunately, I let all behind me ...!"

By now large and hasty steps, he floated almost no noise on the green grass and came to the tower closer!

Asmira opened his eyes. Again she lay in her old bed ...

In her old room ...

And stared at her old ceiling up!

And again this realization hit her almost to! Your heart, the more exposed just now struck with full force against her chest! She narrowed her eyes and tried to calm down by a deep breath! Slowly and shaky, she sat on the bed Knew and breathed still deep, and then again from deep.

"Ok ... this time it has to work!" She whispered, looking at her room door. Behind it was her mother. The last attempt managed Asmira not to open the door. She burst into tears again! The pain she felt there was simply indescribable! At the moment she could no longer easy!

After Asmira tears cried for Betilla, she took the fairy immediately back again.

But now, now they wanted to take the step! You HAD to talk to her mother! That was certainly the solution. The many questions she wanted to ask her mother, since she had landed here in this world you're burning days on the soul! Silk Mr Dark, told her all these things that apparently should still be true ...!

Slowly she got up and took a few steps before she stopped now. Partly she pressed her lips together and clenched her hands. Her heart was still anxious. Asmira tried to tackle slow by Breathed and only once did not move again.

"Asmira?" She heard her mother's voice muffled by the dark wood. The voice of her made her approach a spanner in the works! This wonderful familiar voice, she had her whole life around! Asmira bit her lower lip and her body tensed!

`Come on! You can use the ...! `To Asmira thought and tried her tears to halt! Shaky she went to the room door, and put her hand on the handle. Only a slight pressure down ... nothing more is needed to this door, the piece of wood that separated her and her mother to open!

"Ok ..!" Asmira breathed flatly and pushed with my eyes closed the latch down. Slowly she pulled the heavy wooden sliding slowly on. When she opened her eyes remained off the air briefly. Her mother was standing in front of her! Looked Asmira exactly in their deep blue eyes!

"Asmira? Did something happen? What is it? ", Asked this now worried. the girl just stood there frozen. Again she did not yield any words on her lips!

"I-I ..." she stammered and found slowly her breathing again. But her tears!

"No ...!" She whispered soundlessly and looked immediately to the ground. She squinted and tried to blink away her tears easy!

Yes, this time ... this time she made it!

"Mom, I ... ... I have a few ... issues."

Slowly she dared to look into her mother's face. To her amazement, her face was very attentive. Although her mother was not himself!

It was the mother who was in her memory! Still, she possessed all the knowledge of what Asmira ultimately did not. For him Asmiras memories she had already known everything. Anyway Asmira hoped this. Because the questions she had to her mother, now burned literally on her tongue !

"When I was born ... when I was a baby ... was there something ... extraordinary ago?"

Before Mr Dark, a path opened in the wall, which is now led into the interior of the tower! After reciting a spell plus found the right place, he opened the secret passage! Without further trying to lose time, he walked in through the hatch. The wall behind him moved now back.

The dark mage was now in ...!

Gently let Mr Dark in his hand a flame appear now served as a light to him. Before him stretched a gloomy corridor whose walls were beaten like a rock!

now slowly he walked deeper into the tower. Mr Dark knew exactly where he will come out! And he knew exactly how he was able to reach the core of the protective shield !

As passed several minutes kept the evil wizards before an impasse. He put his hand on the cold rock and closed his eyes. He muttered another incantation. A creaking sounded when touched the wall! Slowly she pushed aside and now revealed Mr Dark the entrance to the tower! With a wicked grin, he entered the great hall! Yes, he was now in the basement! Far below the earth! Several doors were on the edge of the circular space whose blue light of fungi lit in gently.

"Now the ..."

He just swung his hand and so put out the flame in his palm. Slowly, he stroked the rim of his hat and closed his eyes. If someone now in the same room as Mr Dark would have stopped, would have frightened! For he was now disappeared! By means of a spell he made himself invisible!

He opened his malevolent yellow eyes and looked around. Now He slowly walked to the door looking for. Behind it, a further transition is to be located, which then should lead directly to the space of the core! Now visibly excited, he opened the door and walked hurriedly down the aisle. In the distance he could see it: The door that Mr Dark led to the core!

He saw only the door, the wood shone in the bright sparkle of light blue mushrooms!

The core, which held everything together, every moment would be destroyed by it!

`Yes, and then ...!`

Mr Dark dared not to think about the idea to the end. For now he had to quietly gleeful laugh los!

"... Then my plan would rise!" He hissed, laughing and now put his hand on the doorknob. Only the wise piece of wood separated him from the core.

He quickly pushed the handle down!

"What ..?!" He hissed angrily when he noticed that the door was apparently completed.

Again he pressed down the latch. And again did not touch the door, he cursed! Furious, he took a step back and formed in his hand a huge inferno! With a cry he hurled the huge flames on the door! With a loud bang that was torn from its hinges, burned brightly now on the floor on! Self satisfied entered the dark mage into the room. His robe fluttered slightly in his gait as he stepped to the core. This was on a raised platform, the surface of which reflected the light.

The core, the bluish light now flickered, flooded the entire room. From three balls consisted of core which rotated into each other! They glistened slightly in their movements.

Now it held Mr Dark no longer necessary even to maintain the invisibility spell and resolves with a gesture on this.

"At ... the sign is damaged?" He chuckled glee! This he could well recognize it because the blue color was much darker now and the balls faster than it would be usual, moving in a circle.

"Apparently still from my attack when I was in the dreams of the girl appeared !" he laughed sardonically and walked now to the core. He took out the crystal, which now throbbed in his hand ! He slowly stretched the crystal in the direction of the rotating balls of the core.

"Dark ..."

Mr Dark paused when he heard a very familiar voice behind him. Partly he slowly looked over his shoulder. His yellow eyes were slitting, when he recognized the alleged person immediately!

"Ales ...!"

How could he not hear his footsteps ?!

The wizard stood at the door, which was now completely charred beside him! His wand was menacingly directed on the dark magician.

"Did you really think that you could so easily penetrate here and I would not notice it ?!"

The voice of the magician was very threatening. But this left Mr Dark hum briefly. He lowered his hand to the pulsating crystal and turned now completely to him.

"No ... I had guessed that you'd show up !", he hissed angrily and let gently disappear pulsating crystal under his midnight blue robes. The Wizard said nothing and memorized exactly where he had stowed the dangerous crystal.

He still held the wand threateningly on Mr Dark addressed. Time seemed even to remain short stand for it! After all these years, he joined again against his old friend! No, not his old friend ... but his friend who had committed to the darkness!

"What's going on ?! Ales The tongue swallowed !? ", the dark mage hissed derisively.

"Dark ... it's my last warning! Away from the core! "

Now Mr Dark had chuckles. What was he thinking ?! located For whom he lived, that he dared to utter a threat against him ?!

"Do you really think you can make me dissuade ...? At that time you have not done it! "

He slowly raised his hand and pointed a finger at him "... and now, you will also fail, Ales !"

The terrifying voice of Mr Dark hold easily in space and bounced off the walls! The Wizard did not move. Yes, he could remember very well ..!

Mr Dark wanted then not listen to his words ... and today, this will be well! Although he himself had long ago this core, and thus create a complete shield, he wanted to destroy it now!

"Good! You leave me no choice! "

But Mr Dark responded before! He let two fireballs appear that only danced around him before then snarling zuflogen the Magician ! Cleverly dodged the sorcerer and returned the attack with a light beam, the Mr Dark slightly grazed! He gasped briefly when he looked down at his right shoulder, on puffing slightly. But this did not prevent him to fire another fireball very narrowly missed now The Wizard! Mr Dark swore briefly and waved his hands. Suddenly water collected in the air! Sinister blurted when he let it flow around and then tossed with a cry on the Wizard! A slight movement of his finger, the water turned into razor-sharp icicles that whizzed dangerously through the air!

The wizard briefly held his breath as he performed some hand movements! Some icicles he could deflect sent! Nevertheless, it managed an icicle to get through to him! Startled, he winced when the dangerous levels slightly grazed his cheek and a deep scratch inflicted!

Immediately followed now a bolt from Mr Darks hands! Cleverly more again from the wizard and threw on Mr Dark also some flashes from! But this seemed to have Mr Dark seen just before! Den he swung only once briefly his hand and the lightning changed instantly direction! Startled, accused the magician to the ground as both flashes were now directed back to him and hissed away Haarscharf about him!

Mr Dark took this brief opportunity and reached into his cloak nachblauen! With a flowing cloak he turned around and immediately threw the vibrant black gem between the rotating balls of the core!

"No!" The wizard shouted and jumped up! But it was too late! Three dark blue balls were always dark ! They rotated faster and were once so harmonious circling always Chaotic! And now they were black!

The wizard leaped and tried to take the gem from the core! But before he even arrived at the core, this shattered along with the black crystal splintering! From small explosion now followed an even bigger shock wave!

Mr Dark remained only a hand, while the wind tugged at his cloak and let him fly! The Wizards held on the cylinder and narrowed his eyes briefly together!

Outside the tower was now possible to see what the destruction of the core caused actually! Sny and Globox looked startled when they heard a loud ringing! The shield discolored in a deep black and flickered!

"W- what happened here?" Sny gasped and looked in Globox equally startled. Even he did not know what it was now! But what good could not mean this! Betilla who was close behind them and had bent over Asmira saw high as frightened. The good elf knew what this meant! She quickly looked down at Asmira which was still in the midst of a trance. The girl would give it go for too long! Now seriously, she watched the blue frog.

"Globox!"

The Blue Frog looked frightened her. He had never heard that tone him of her voice!

Even Sny now turned to the beautiful elf. Her came the voice of elf still very strange.

"Please take Asmira and bring them to safety! And Sny? "

"Y-yes?" The apprentice replied by surprise.

"Please go with Globox and show him the hiding place! And then stay with Asmira there! I try…!"

A loud, almost desperate blades interrupted Betilla middle of sentence. See now scared to sign up! Even the Teensies now rushed from the tower, watching the spectacle! With a loud bang it now broke into a thousand pieces! The shards fell down to them! But in midair they disappeared glittering.

Only all remained as stand petrified. Stunned and shocked about what happened in this very second!

Outside the tower roared the creatures of darkness to yelling! Dozens Livingstones were in the group and raised their weapons go sky! El Diablo, who was away on a hill, roared on well, pointing in the direction of the tower

"The sign! Los! Direct attack on the tower have ! "

Only when an ominous wind was blowing through the gardens, now all seemed in the tower to be as roused! The Teensies rushed screaming into the tower! Globox responded and stumbled to Asmira before he picked it up gently. Sny turned to Globox and pointed to the opening that led to the tower! Betilla straightened up and then followed the two first! A loud roar sounded and now disturbed the entire rest !

Startled saw Sny in the direction of the retaining wall, the this quiet place was supposed to protect. But by the destruction of the protective shield, they have now been completely overrun! Dark creatures broke down the doors and jumped through the beautifully decorated walls!

"Quick Globox!" She yelled through the wind! Globox followed Sny panting in the hallway. Betilla was already at the stairs leading up to the tower.

"I go to the tower! Both of you go into the room! Lot ! "she pointed with her hand down the aisle, as they both ran past her. Betilla stepped briefly into the hallway and conjured a few words light balls in the air, then in front of her like a Netzt united in strong light! The Netzt now secured the passage and blocking the way of the enemy! The essence of darkness running already in the aisle! Bellowing tried some to destroy the power of their weapons! But they remained scared it hang! Now angry she roared off! Startled recoiled Betilla and repeated the process! Because ever these ropes will not hold from light!

As already established, the third, the first was broken and destroyed! Betilla Quick went to the stairs and slammed the door behind her! They sealed these with some spells of light before now hastily the stairs flew up!

Sny and Globox had already left the hall! They ran down a staircase that was behind a secret door.

"It's not far," Sny gasped to Globox, who was close behind her and gasped like a locomotive! Asmira, which was supported by Globox, got from all the chaos with nothing.

The big fly already whizzed los while Leo had to eliminate some opponents again. The Livingstones quickten briefly and then ran even go screaming when Leo left his little magic run free. With the palm he conjured little winds that hit the opponents face. This ability possessed most Teensies.

The Kings, however still had the power to create some portals and to summon any other things.

Despite the current minority there was always more Teensies who wanted to turn to the martial arts. Leo and his best friend Saii were teachers in this area. You already taught dozens Teensies in Feenturm.

Murfy put his both hands on the doorknob and pushed this down with full force!

"Leo! Los hurry on! "Cried the fly applied on his back when he saw him. Leo, the only eyes briefly rolled over Murfy's comment, hit an opponent to the side of then lay immediately. Panting small Ling now ran to Murfy and replied applied:

"Hey, I do what I can!"

Murfy smiled his broad smile and nodded then satisfied.

"Yes I see that! Come in!"

Leo slipped through the door as Murfy this teasing! As the small Ling disappeared into the room, Murfy followed him through the gap and immediately slammed the door behind him. Groaning, he let himself fall on the floor and lay there leaning against the door.

"Phew, that had to be just today? I actually still so much before ! "

Leo looked hastily in the portal space around and stayed short not to Murfy's whining.

"Where is the portal that leads to advice fairies? I thought there was always one? Finally am myself so come here! "

"Nowhere you smart Berger! Just follow me! "Now Murfy grinned again and rose into the air.

"The portals were always dangerous to thwart. Even then, not so weak as the balance ... was like now? So if you ask me have to their small Ling more hone your magic! No joke now! "

Leo raised his arms and waved commenting: "Murfy, just say where the passage is! We really have no time to lose ! "

Murfy pointed to the end of the room and now flew rapidly on these to. Leo ran after him and then looked surprised up at Murfy. Both remained namely face a simple door. Murfy rubbed his hands and pointed presenting on the door.

"Diiiiies is ... hm, what shall I call it the best?"

He briefly put his hand on his chin before he then pointed at the dark wood.

"Oh, we just call him the emergency gear! Anyway, this transition with the Feenrat connected! Small trusted path can say. Anyway, yes, Betilla and Sny had used to even today. He is not only shorter, but also you a secret thus safer! "

Now panic saw Leo of the door in the Feenrat leads to the door that leads to the tower and have groaned lightly! Murfy remained as always the rest even in his explanations and forgot it completely the danger was close behind!

"Muuurffy! Do you have to ! "

In the meantime, Mr Dark Sny, Globox and Asmira getting closer! He Liess himself conjure in a corridor which was a piece from the sorcerer. But for here were much Teensies! This saw startled him when she now understood exactly who stood before them!

Because to stand great evil mage opposite, she answered all downright panic!

As turned to stone they stopped only and looked wide-eyed at him.

Some hesitated slightly before they raised their weapons. And this saw Mr Dark. He had a mocking noise and indicated with his hand out that they should attack quietly. And when there was no one moved, he laughed only mocking. With a view Lurking he went into battle position.

"Apparently you have learned it!"

Slowly, he raised both hands and clapped once.

"You are not an obstacle for me !" before he then both hands abruptly picked apart!

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

With a big impact all small compacts were pressed on both sides of the aisle! Here Mr Dark heard her little frightened cry! He laughed darkly about before now ran through between the small Lingen.

Sny remained panting with another wall stand and scans this from. Globox behind her gasped tight like a locomotive, looked over his shoulder. They also looked briefly startled back to the stairs when she heard threatening shouts and loud roar of the dark beings. Apparently they found the secret door and had them now on his heels!

"Sny, hurry up!", Globox gasped and looked back at her. Sny nodded and felt almost panicked the wall.

"Where is this cursed stone ?!"

Now clearly pressured they are now opened an office in the wall, as they found this stone! Slowly and scratching the wall slid to the side and put the secret passage free. But this happened so slowly, the Sny now more impatient from one foot to the other Trat. Globox looked back over his shoulder. The dark beings were now so close! He knew that he had to do something when it was still brenzlicher. Sny scurried through the small gap in the secret passage and turned to the slowly rising door.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! "She murmured panicked and looked scared to the stairs. For now she could light on the walls of the staircase seen!

"Globox! Squeezing your way through! Quick! "She cried frantically, waving his hands!

Globox looked frantically down to Asmira who was still asleep in his arms.

He could not easily squeeze through! He would certainly violate it!

"Give it to me through the gap! I think they already fixed, do not worry. "she said quickly and easily lifted her arms to take Asmira se. Globox looked alternately Sny and Asmira before then but reluctantly gave careful Sny through the gap. Carefully handle Sny under Asmiras arms and pulled them finally panting through the gap! Globox watched her while worried about, then looked back at the stairs behind him. Slowly Sny Asmira laid on the floor and then jumped to the opening. She quickly scanned the wall of the corridor! There was a button that could make the wall in a second. Globox tried meanwhile through the narrow gap squeeze through!

Groaning he squeezed through the gap and stumbled into the secret passage. Just in time! For the first opponent stormed already brought! Quick hit Sny panting on the button! Immediately the wall sat now faster in movement and scratched in a tremendous speed over the ground! A huge blast went through the corridor when the door finally joined! It was much dust swirled up and let the two cough.

On the other hand one could the roar perceive the opponents who now flapped their arms to the wall! Globox, which was close to Asmira and gasped, sat up.

"That was very close!"

Sny, who still had his hand on the knob saw breathing down to Globox. It may be dark, but still light enough to see the blue frog. The apprentice did not know what to say. Everything went so fast! It was so Knapp, of doing every second counted! Almost had the dark entities they both achieved ...

"The guys do not come in here ..." she whispered exhausted and sat down on the wall. Her legs would no longer hold. The entire situation overpowered the apprentice.

"... It is Asmira well?"

Globox nodded slightly and took it from deep. Almost relieved that they escaped both the attack.

"Yes, she is still in this trance ..."

The Dark Beings beat still on the wall. Globox slowly straightened up and watched Asmira down, still asleep. Slowly, he picked her up from the cold ground, looking now down to Sny. They still sat there. It did not escape Globox as Sny trembled.

"Sny .. everything? All right," he asked her carefully and with concern. To him, it was already clear that she probably had great fear and the complete situation they overmatched. Her brown eyes looked to the Blue Frog high.

"Y-yes, all right ..."

Slowly, she stood up and exhaled. She wiped easily off the dust from their dark clothes.

"OK. After this transition, we have to go a downstairs ... "light she pointed with her hand down the aisle" ... then we should be there. "

Globox nodded and continued his trot liges grin. He tried to calm so Sny somehow. What he apparently succeeded the now Sny smiled again.

"Good. You go ahead ... ", Globox said and read Sny in the narrow passage past him. He pressed lightly against the cold wall.

Both now walked down the dark corridor. Nobody lost a word. Globox thought during this short silence.

His mission was both to protect! If the dark beings actually both should surprise before him were all the shelter, he had to do something about! This thought he was no stranger. Nevertheless, he was not well. Although Globox mitzog with the other and Rayman often supported, he had still great anxiety. His best friend Rayman told him often that Globox be brave. Despite his fear he faced. And this makes a true hero. But until now believed Globox not this theory.

"This is called heroism Globox! And thou hast! "Globox heard now again speaking voice of his best friend in his head! Now he exhaled and looked down at Asmira. She seemed nothing to get from all hardships with.

"Sny? Can actually wake Asmira without help? "

The apprentice looked thoughtful straight and looked easy to Globox behind.

"Yes. So if Asmira has managed its third test, they should wake up by themselves. I hope that all is well with her ... "

Her voice was now fully sorrow. Even though she knew that her condition was normal, it's still shocking how deep the trance of her was!

"I hope so ..." the blue frog whispered now and halted when they arrived both at another impasse. Sny put her hand on the rocks and lightly stroked over the smooth surface.

"Ok behind it is a staircase. So not a whirlwind equal. "

Slowly, she pressed a further trigger slowly put the wall in motion in front of them. Slowly, she moved to the side. After a few minutes, the road was now exposed. Both joined now from the corridor and walked hurriedly down the narrow stairs.

On the walls hung now torches that lit up the stair with her gauzy glow of the dancing flames. Globox looked back slightly when he heard the scraping of the door which again gently moved aside and closed the secret passage slowly.

As the staircase ended both arrived at an illuminated well by torches space. Opposite them was a door. An orange Sigel shone gently on the dark wood.

The area behind had to be the security room so!

"And you can solve the seal?", Globox asked again, panting, as both now running towards the door. But farther than the middle of the room, both were not! Also Sny came not to give to an answer to Globox question. Because both were downright surprised by a loud bang !

Before Sny also could see what was there, exploded right in front of them a huge fireball! Here both flew through the enormous pressure wave on the wall! Globox who clutched protectively already reflexively Asmira, squinted as he crashed with his back to the wall! As the cracking and the wave faded away, the blue frog opened his eyes and looked searchingly immediately. Where was Sny ?!

"Sny ?!"

Now he discovered she frightened. She was not far from him on the ground. But she did not move!

"Sny!"

He quickly jostled on when he discovered not far from to Sny on the floor! He immediately ran and did to her!

But now in front of him, a Wall built from scratch from fire! Globox screamed scared and made abrupt halt! He slid across the smooth marble floor and came to stand right in front of the Wall!

"Remained standing !"

A sombre voice echoing menacingly over to Globox. Startled, he turned around now. Shaky he saw in the face of Mr Dark was standing next to the stairs and the hand had directed precisely to Globox! His vicious yellow eyes were like daggers stabbing the Unforgiven on Globox! Never has Globox Mr Dark encountered! And in that second, he wished more than ever that this would be so still! For he immediately knew that the situation was hopeless!

And he also never protect both girls and could afford the Dark Wizards again stood! Mr Dark looked like Globox trembled. This he found very amusing and easily startled. Slowly he lowered his hand and walked toward the Blue Frog still protectively pressed the child of Protoon in!

First, he patterned it before now wandered his yellow eyes to Globox face!

"You must be the one of me the child of Protoon it dissuades take ?! Do not make me laugh ! "

Globox stood petrified and did not reply! What to do now ?! Mr Dark laughed maliciously, and slightly raised his hand. Yet he immenroch slowly walked up to them both!

"You do this miserable friend of Rayman be or am I wrong here ?!"

The Blue Frog replied nothing. He was just scared stiff!

Yet he would do anything to Asmira and Sny to protect! The silence took Mr Dark as a yes. He stopped a few steps before Globox and Asmira stand.

"Really pathetic! Heroes also take it in the stupidest friends from ... what? "

Now Globox responded. Although he was shaking all over, he stood ready to fight. He expressed Asmira the stronger in! His gaze was serious.

"Stay away!" He tried to say in a firm voice, which briefly succeeded him. Nevertheless, Mr Dark had to laugh! Because he could just get to hear his fear!

"This should be kidding ?! Let fall the girl! And maybe I will have mercy ...! ", Mr Dark hissed impatiently and raised his hand slightly to Globox. But the frog did not move! With a now stronger glance he looked fearlessly Mr Dark.

"No!"

Short silence before the dark mage loslachte again! But this time the laughter was quieter and darker hundredfold!

"Heroism ... a crazy idea ! Well, if you want to play the hero ... "

Globox swallowed hard and went back a slight step, as Mr Dark now the second hand raised threateningly. Yet his cold gaze was fixed on Globox.

"... Then also suffer as a !"

A sob interrupted projects of the dark mage. Mr Dark paused in the movement and looked confused. Also Globox was now just confused and now looked down at Asmira. He could see that she was crying, and now also easily moved. She turned and rested her forehead against his stomach. She muttered incomprehensible words with narrowed eyes. What was with her going on?

"Moment! If the brat still in the middle of basic training ?! ", Mr Dark interrupted with a sardonic laugh the thought processes of Globox. Startled, he looked up at him. Globox learned a few hours before the Asmira certainly was at risk if they had finished the basic training. And since Mr Dark knew this, he wanted more than ever have!

"Outstanding !" cried the villain with glee and then went into attack position. Globox swallowed hard and took a step back. What should he do now ?! He could do nothing!

Mr Dark lies emerge between his hands some flames that developed more and more into an inferno! Now Globox got really scared and already the first flame landed close to him and panting for the handles!

"Go! Dance! "Shouted Mr Dark and let the Flemish dance Globox! Screaming and still with Asmira in the arms he avoided the flames! Evil laugh swung Mr Dark's hands and let the flames ever larger are! Globox dodged panting! But now it was becoming increasingly scarce! The flames were aggressive and hissed with every movement!

Globox screamed full pain and hip while on one leg, as a flame slightly grazed his delicate skin on the foot and so easily missed him a burn!

"Now where now is your valor ?!" came the malignant voice laughing and let more flames around Globox dancing. Well soon could Globox Asmira no longer hold, and already the flames as widened and skipped in Sparks! As a spark landed on his right arm, Globox gasped in panic! The flame was now on his delicate skin and spread instantly! Screaming he let Asmira los! He threw them so easily and smoothly it went through the flames to get away! She landed skidding on the marble floor. Globox now jumped just by the sea of flames, trying Knocking the flame on his right arm to choke!

This time took Mr Dark by quickly Asmira jumped over! His midnight blue cape fluttered here on inauspicious! When Globox watched this he forgot quickly the flames behind him, trying with a Jump Mr Dark somehow deter Asmira to get closer!

"No!" He exclaimed!

But Mr Dark was faster! As soon as he was at Asmira he raised his hand, which he had now directed to Globox with flowing cape!

"Ha!"

Out of nowhere felt Globox as midair from what was collected! He could even easily see what Black! This something hurled Globox back with a vengeance! Panting, he tried to brake with waving arms to drop! What he succeeded briefly. But nevertheless he was thrown by the flame wall! Now Panting, he also landed on the Slippery marble floor and then slid against the wall!

"Umpf!"

The impact was very painful! But this, he tried to ignore! Just as many burns which were now seen as black areas on his blue skin. He quickly jumped up and tried by the flames Wall what to see. But the flames were greater at one stroke!

"Ah!"

Frightened more Globox back. The fire hissed menacingly and he now felt the tremendous heat on his delicate skin!

On the other hand Mr Dark left with his hands the fire wall always bigger and more dangerous! So when the flames rose up to the ceiling, he lowered his hands, panting.

Globox quickly realized that he could do nothing!

"Asmira!" He shouted through the hiss of flames! Mr Dark laughed mockingly and ran straight short his cloak.

"Now to you girl!" He whispered smugly and looked down at her. Asmira was still at the same place and seemed to be in a trance. But while she cried easily and her breathing was fast. She moved restlessly her head and muttered something under his breath.

Mr Dark joined her and looked at her suspiciously only. He was surprised much that she had to so few days already on the third test it! With a slight hum he tried to supplant the individual shards of his memory. Because once he remembered back to his checks he had made just then. Memories that he could displace decades well. Because of the dark mage not fondly remembers his former self.

Partly knelt down at her. Slowly he took her down and picked it up eventually.

On the other side of the flames Walles Globox recoiled! Because the flames ate slowly over to him! He quickly ran to Sny and turned her to him.

"Sny?"

He saw that she was still breathing. Relieved that Sny apparently had only lost consciousness, and otherwise possessed no major injuries, he picked her up. The flames were getting closer! Slowly and snarling they ate over the marble floor, the reflected light of the huge flames! Globox had now finally lost courage! He sat with Sny in the fall! And Asmira? Yes, she was delivered the villain helpless! Globox Tears of despair in his eyes. He could not protect both! Rayman would have known exactly what could be done in this situation!

"No, Rayman, it would not come to this position," he sobbed.

But with him ... at Globox ...

He closed his eyes in despair and felt now rolled the tears on her cheeks.

"Asmira!" He yelled again through the hiss of fire. But in response he got only the grim laugh from Mr Dark, who heard her call his apparently!

With a bang the dismal laugh but was interrupted immediately! Globox, who was not sure what's going on, watched and listened with wide eyes to the flames Wall.

`W-what ..?`

The Wizard, panting and now full of anger, stood on the stairs and flung on Mr Dark lightning, the in and hit it directly into the back! The villain seemed the pain but not to bother and just grinned smugly. Still with Asmira in poor he now turned to the wizards.

His laugh may be faded ... but the Wizards could see well that he smirked! His eyes told him so.

"You're late!", Mr Dark shouted angry over to him. He took Asmira now tighter.

"What's happening?! Griffin already on and bring it more in danger! "

Angry step the wizard down the remaining two stages, before he slowly walked now on him. he still had lifted threatening the wand.

"Let them immediately free !" he shouted over to him and then stopped. He then attempted to hide the worry he had to Asmira. Because Mr Dark held Asmira so protect itself, was any attack against him futile! He could thereby also meet them!

`Damn! I can do nothing! ', The magician thought silently cursing.

Now laughed the gloomy villain and saw with his yellow eyes out from under the hat.

"I can piss myself, Ales! It's over! Accept defeat and senk wand! "

"Over my dead body ..!" The wizard hissed furiously. Mr Dark let a mocking sound of and then laughed again bleak.

"You mean only about her body ?!" gently made Mr Dark a step back and looked down at Asmira.

"It was so easy!"

He shook gently his head and looked back to the wizard. His eyes slitting.

"Heroes can be so stupid ..!"

Globox heard every word of the two and looked up, startled. Said he just Rayman ?!

The Wizard let furiously lightning on Mr Dark, as he now added his thoughts together! He had suspected it ! Mr Dark Rayman wanted only lure, so that he could enter without problem here ! Unmoved remained Mr Dark are, as a few cm of flash close to him whizzed past and banged on the wall behind him as! Even when the flash hairbreadth hissed past him, Mr. Dark could see exactly which of these was never directed at him.

The Wizard suggests now Angry with his finger on it:

"YOU COWARD have him lured away, so you ..!?"

"Wrong !", the dark voice of Mr Dark interrupted the magician. His gloomy laughter rang out and let Globox frightened swallow. Carefully, he recoiled as now the flames were getting closer!

"I Rayman lured so he my case occurs it !"

"You'll never catch Rayman !" the wizard replied angrily. But that bounced off Mr Dark. Without further respond to the wizard, he lowered his eyes.

"All of you, really you were excellent game characters! But now it's time! "

His cloak fluttered slightly as he spoke a little formula. Even Asmiras long black hairs were gently moved in the breeze. The Wizard gasped when he realized that Mr wanted to flee Dark!

"No!" He shouted, and began to move!

"Asmira !"

With a flying leap, he tried to hold Mr Dark them to disappear! But it was too late! Blustering he landed on the cold marble floor, where just now the villain had stood. Mr Dark was now finally gone! And thus Asmira!

Panting and now worried he straightened up. He kept his eyes down. The wand fell to the floor. The wood rang softly on the cold floor and echoed slightly with its bright sound through the entire room.

Mr Dark had Asmira!

`And maybe even Rayman?`

Incredulous shook the magician at the thought his head. Rayman had a plan and he will escape the trap!

"He just had to!" He said, now sure to himself.

"Wizard!"

Startled looked at the magician. Was not that the voice of Globox ?! Harking he looked at the fire wall where he accounted for his voice.

"Behind the fire! Quick, hurry up it is coming closer! "Cried now Globox panicked when he pressed his Sny against the wall, trying to spark that jumped over him to dodge! The magician quickly grabbed and jerked his wand and pointed it at the fire. Suddenly Water Collected in mid-air!

Every single drop combined with the other thousands that whirling moving through the air! The now large tidal wave broke rushing out over the fire! With a miserable hiss the flames were smothered under the water! Globox gasped as the tidal wave arrived with him. The water joined Globox gently against the wall before it the tide retreated again now!

He snorted and spit the water out of his mouth when he was again in the air. The rest of the water washed with Globox Sny something off the wall. The wizard ran through the now gigantic puddle on the marble floor to them.

"Globox! For heaven's sake! Is everything OK with you? Is it Sny well? Is she hurt ?! "skidded he stopped in front of them and knelt down for both. He saw the blue skin of Globox was now übersaht of countless black spots. Apparently painful burns that had the huge flames just inflicted.

Cautiously the magician put his right hand on Sny`s head and turned it slowly. On her head was a small wound. The frog gasped exhausted and looked full of worries about the wizard in front of him.

"Sny has apparently pushed her head and lost consciousness! But Asmira ... "The Blue Frog lowered full guilt upside.

"... I ... I could not protect both!"

"Say something not, old friend .." the wizard whispered, shaking his head and breathed it in deeply. Not Globox's fault. No, he himself was to blame!

He let it be that Mr Dark managed to escape! But even if he had known that there would be an attack, he could do nothing! Nor Globox could do something about it! Comforting he put Globox hand on his left shoulder.

"I let Mr Dark escape. So please stop you to blame for the whole thing came to give! No one had expected ... it was all a nasty trap! "

"Abe what we do to our price?" Sobbed Globox and watched the magician of the moment did not have an answer. Silently he looked Globox the face of continued talking now tearful.

"Mr Dark he ... he Asmira! He will do to her determined bad things and I ...! "

"Stop! Globox, stop!, "The wizard interrupted now immediately!

Globox pressed her lips together as now but rolled it tears down the cheeks.

The example tower was virtually overrun! Rayman was still with Saii in the country of breathing dragon. Globox and Sny were both injured. And it can be determined to follow more injured! With a deep breath of the wizard again took out his wand, he'd stowed earlier under his black cape.

"Now we have our head keep Globox! You bring Sny please only times in the shelter and stay there with her! "

The voice of the magician had his back to get safe and firm tone. He straightened up and turned briefly his wand in his right hand.

"I go up and still trying to save what was left of the tower have! No way…"

Its well-known self-confidence was back in one stroke! Gently he put his free hand on the edge of his cylinder and moved deeper into his face.

"... We will be as easy pushed around us from this outlet !"


	7. Chapter 7

In the meantime…

In a completely different part of the Glade. A few seconds Rayman jumped straight into the gap in the rock as the dragon was behind him and Ly ago. And at this moment Rayman took out the locket and spoke the formula.

Rayman gasped as he opened his eyes and realized upset that he still was in the same place!

"Ok, the emphasis is important!" He whispered and closed his eyes again as he thought of the place Saii showed him. His right hand lay gently on the medallion.

Slowly and full concentration he repeated the formula, which consisted of the three words. But again had Rayman sadly notice that it had no working again! He quickly looked shocked over his shoulder to the many rocks behind him when he heard a muffled knock! Were trying to get the helpers of Xaviere through the rocks ? Hastily and decided he looked back down to Ly.

"Come on…! Mireillus Maximus Poloikus! "Rayman whispered now with more pressure in his voice. But again it was not working! Startled saw Rayman back to the rocks behind him when the knocking ceased! He listened tense, frowning.

Have they given up? Or they tried another way? Slowly, he looked back at Ly among themselves. Easily moved her head.

"Ly?" He whispered softly, stroking her gently on the arm. But no answer followed.

He exhaled and closed his eyes again here. He had to quickly get out of here! Time was always scarce! Her wounds were very bad and they had to be treated carefully! Slowly Rayman repeated the three Latin words. But again, did not react the locket!

"Oh come on!" He grumbled now softly and looked again over his shoulder. At that moment he wished to have not done! Behind him he could now except the rocks and what completely different perception ..: smoke!

He gasped and held now with the blood-smeared hand laid the locket. Xaviere had found a way somehow their skills by guiding them through the massive rock! He turned to the smoke and called in a firm voice and narrowed eyes:

"Mireillus Maximus Poloikus !"

Rayman noticed now how everything was changing around him!

The temperature around him was cool ... the air was damp and smelled of wet leaves!

He heard the rain!

Heard whispering of the stream!

Gently, he felt the cold drops of rain on his head. Slowly Rayman opened his eyes.

Rayman was now no longer in the cave. He was now at the place where he imagined in his spiritual eye! It had finally works !

The hero kept at the whole situation to the air. Slowly now joining them.

He quickly looked around for Ly. When he discovered behind it jumped to her and knelt before her. The medallion was now carelessly beside them.

"Ok .." Rayman whispered hastily, as he now carefully examined the wounds. Her whole back was completely covered with wounds. Her arms and legs had some injuries. With effortless he tried not to think about what Mr Dark or even Xaviere had done to her all! Although the rain slowly washed away the blood from her clothes, you could still see that she had to have very strong bleeding!

Not to mention the pain that had to endure it! For all their suffering and all their wounds Rayman gave himself the blame! Only because of him they had to go through all this! He was this exactly sure!

Again and again spat the voice of Mr Dark through his head ...

Well then I'll be gentle on you ...!

Rayman concluded now angry eyes and bowed his head. He struck again with full force on the forest floor and screamed! His voice hold through the forest and finally died away among the trees. You could only hear the rain which interrupted the complete silence.

"That damn bastard!", Now whispered Rayman angry and opened his eyes. More than ever, now felt Rayman this anger against Mr Dark! The Dark Magician would really stop at nothing to get to his goals! Stunned on these findings and the recent events of recent days, Rayman stroked his eyes before he looked again worried about Ly.

"Ly?", Now gently he lifted her head and looked at it carefully.

"Ly, please come to you!"

Rayman noticed that his heart now to poke started. He felt a feeling that he no longer felt for years ...: Giant fear!

He briefly wondered why he felt those feelings, when it came to Ly. But a thought screamed now formally in his head and drove out all the other thoughts:

`What if they will never open her eyes again!`

This idea staggered his rapidly beating heart a pang! The rain poured down on them both. Rayman patted her cheeks and listened briefly to her breath. Ly`s breathing was very shallow.

"Ly .. please ..." he now whispered anxiously, noticing more and more like his heart was racing now! As always, he more now running his trembling hands over her face and tried to wake her up! After a few seconds that seemed like minutes for Rayman to Ly did finally. She frowned slightly and moved her head gently.

"Ly! Do you hear me?"

The fairy slowly opened her green eyes. Weak and confused she saw in Rayman's face.

"R-rayman ..?" She whispered weakly huskily. Rayman exhaled with relief and slightly bowed his head.

"Ly! Thank goodness ... I thought ... "he whispered softly now and looked at it again. And before he himself knew what he was now doing, he gently squeezed it in. Ly, who was still quite confused, smiled slightly and closed his eyes. They said nothing. Just as Rayman in that moment said nothing. He was just so happy and relieved that they finally gave a real sign of life! They finally woke up and was not lost! He gently broke the embrace. The Katzenelfe lifted her hand and placed it lightly on her forehead as she looked around with eyes.

"Where are we?"

The hero she smiled slightly.

"We are in the forest by the state of breathing dragon ... so outside of the dragon's lair ..."

Carefully, he supported her, when Ly now wanted to completely set up. She squinted.

"... Xaviere thought that they can trap me. But as they had thought wrong! Thanks Sny`s medallion we could both disappear in time ... "he finished the sentence now quieter and carefully took the locket from the floor. He paid particular attention on Ly continue with one hand to support. Because she was still very weak.

The gems of the medallion were no longer green, but possessed the color setting. Since two people made this jump, the two available gemstones were depleted. Slowly Rayman pulled with one hand the medallion over his head.

Astonished looked Ly the jewel before he tucked it under his shirt.

"Rayman ...", Ly started slowly and looked at him. Despite her condition, she could communicate with her eyes that she meant it very seriously. "... You should not be here!"

Now Rayman considered them carefully. He was also surprised to hear this from her mouth. But before he could say what, Ly continued. At her look, he could clearly see that she was very worried.

"Mr Dark wanted to provide a trap you! He ... he wants you ... "

"... Capture. I know. "Rayman finished the sentence of Ly and smiled slyly.

"So far he succeeded so wonderfully right?"

Ly shook gently his head and exhaled slightly.

"Rayman, he will keep trying ...! I know exactly its plans! He has in front of you ... "

"... To make evil?"

Now the smile of Rayman wide was when he saw Ly`s overpowered expression.

"What? du has it all? But ... "Ly interrupted herself when she suddenly closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. Rayman immediately realized she did seem dizzy and held it immediately!

"Ok, do not say anything more Ly! We must as soon as possible to the temple! You have very bad wounds ... and I think that not Xaviere defeat simply can sit up! I carry you, yes? "Rayman said now worried about Ly, and gently put his hand on her back. Exhausted, she nodded slowly. Carefully and slowly he picked her up. They clung easily to him and twitched briefly with narrowed eyes as he held her now fixed. Something scared he looked down at her.

"Oh I am sorry."

Ly smiled slightly and shook his head slowly.

"Not bad…"

"It does not play down! For this purpose it is bleeding too much. "Rayman blinked now with a cheeky grin her. Ly laughed lightly but jumped right back so full of pain together. Rayman frightened and immediately he apologized with her again. But Ly still laughed lightly and shook his head merely.

"Really Rayman. You can not help it…"

Now the mine of Rayman became more serious on a strike. It may be the Rayman not had inflicted the wounds. But nevertheless, he blamed himself for it.

"More or less ..." he whispered only soundless and tried not to respond to their views, which they then shot him. Confused, she raised an eyebrow slightly. But he avoided this entirely of by saw it at the sky, which was covered with black clouds. The rain was now fixed. The drops were bigger and the wind now somewhat more powerful. He quickly looked to the rock to Saii showed him. It was overgrown with some green plants and moss. Nevertheless, one could very well recognize the Chinese characters. Behind this stone went the forest continues. Full bamboos and other trees that Rayman but did not know. Saii told him a few hours ago, he had to go by the rock ago the way to the left. Although they stood outside a few minutes, both were already completely soaked.

"Rayman ... it was not your fault.".

Although her voice was very weak, but she sounded very serious. Rayman exhaled and went to the overgrown stone. To him, it was clear that Ly all his thoughts known precisely. This she always did.

"Yes I know. Yet I Curse the moment when the zombie chickens outwit me and you kidnapped ... "

Ly smiled gently now. "Oh yes ... I do too ... trust me."

Rayman looked down at her and then began to laugh when he saw her smile. Your sarcasm she had after all is not lost! Now he looked at the way the Saii described to him.

"OK. So we hurry! "Rayman said and hurried down the path. He paid particular it to be careful when walking. He did not want to inflict more pain by the movements of steps Ly.

The way both led ever deeper into the forest. The foliage of the trees was quite delicate, shimmering slightly in a gentle dark green. Although the sun did not shine, you could see in the delicate light it yet. For the sheets there were but grown very close in each other. The deeper they went into the woods, the darker was now the area. Because the leaves prevented the light from the green forest floor to shine. Even the large water drops were not properly through the thick foliage! Only sporadic but a few drops strayed through many sheets and transactions it to fall silently on the forest floor. You could hear the rustle of the rain exactly. But nevertheless you could not see them here.

Both were initially quiet. Because after this storm had just, this silence was a welcome change. Even if Rayman knew exactly that this silence usually meant no good, he exhaled slightly, enjoying the tranquility.

"It's really beautiful here ... not?" Ly said softly. Rayman smiled softly and looked down at her.

"You take me the words out of my head. Nevertheless .. ", his smile now walked over to a very attentive mine, as he looked around easily.

"... I am not uneasy about this silence. And if you ask me, the encounter with Xaviere was enough for me completely! ", Now smiled Rayman tortured. This let Ly easy laugh. She wanted him already about to ask what actually far everything had happened. But this plan was interrupted by a loud roar! Startled saw Rayman over his shoulder. Also Ly, who was in his arms looked, startled the way back to where this came roaring! It may be far away ... but they both knew that it was a kite!

Xaviere smiled darkly as she watched the two through their ball further. When she disappeared from the nothing, she had great difficulty to detect them again. But now that the Drachenelfe both had back in sight, she never wanted to leave after!

For several minutes she watched Rayman and Ly and ordered her dragon immediately intervene! As Xaviere now watched as both looked in the direction of the mountain, she was grinning diabolical!

"Yes sweetie! So easy you will not escape either ! "me, she whispered devilishly and then turned the ball back on, the light shone threatening. Your ninjas who knelt beneath the platform before Xaviere, waiting for their orders. With a serious expression, they looked down at their subjects and swung imperiously her hand.

"You make yourself immediately on the way to the temple! You will meet on Rayman and this fairy! Your orders are very clear: to capture both and go immediately to me! Go ! "

Without further words to lose, they lowered all-surrender the head and then disappeared out of nowhere! Xaviere turned again the ball to.

"Huh ?!" she frowned confused and now occurs frowning closer to the sweeping past images of the ball. They thought at first that their eyes they have deceived. But it was not so apparently!

"Where are you now?!"

Furious, she stroked the purple glass ball. The place changed immediately! The images now showed the many trees of forests. Cursing she ran again with their claw on the glass.

Now it was a clearing that was a little closer to the temple. But there seemed to be no trace of the two! Angry hissed on the Drachenelfe!

"This can not be?!"

Rayman, who now sat panting with Ly under a tree stump looked carefully through the many ferns that camouflaged her hiding very well.

As a matter of minutes before both heard the dragon had Ly Rayman downright shout until he began to move! Rayman hesitated because he knew that running Ly would add even more pain. But by the situation he had to react and run!

A gust of wind went through the forest, as the dragon flew over the trees! A few seconds waiting Rayman tense before he breathed easier. The dragon had both not been discovered yet. Thus, they were initially in security.

When he heard Ly`s exhausted breath, he looked worried over over his shoulder at her. The vibration while running had added tremendous pain their wounds!

Eyes closed, she sat on the roots leaning there and gasped full exhaustion and pain

"Ly, is it?" He asked now worried and turned completely to her. The elf gave only answer. Slowly she opened her eyes exhausted, trying to smile Rayman reassured. But this you Unsuccessful, as pain flashed through her wound!

Rayman startled and wanted to help her somehow! But how could he?

`Damn .. what should I do?!`, Wondered Rayman anxiously. he could not cure. Drawing lots, and to seek some medicinal herbs, nothing would bring here in a foreign country! By Betilla, he possessed that knowledge. But Rayman and Ly were both completely under observation. If he would just go out now would not only Ly alone, but also in great danger! Now he felt so helpless and useless!

Last night, was attacked as Saii with Rayman, had the hero already a guess why the ninjas found it so quickly. But now when the dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Rayman was now certain that Xaviere used magic stones!

Thus they had the entire country in the eye and knew about every event communication!

But here camouflaged among the many ferns should even her eyes be connected!

Ly`s breathing now was quiet again. But Rayman could look at her that she had great pain!

"Rayman, it'll be all right ... you had no choice ..." Ly tried to calm the hero. But Rayman would not hear! He always knew Ly as a strong person. That they tried Rayman was very typical for them to settle down with words. But Ly could not fool him, she had great pain!

The hero took a deep breath and was about to reply, but a rustling interrupted! Confused saw Rayman now over his shoulder and looked at the ferns behind.

Someone snuck outside the hiding place through the undergrowth! Also Ly heard the noise. Rayman pointed with his hand towards that she should not say anything. He slowly crawled to the ferns and tried to see through. The leaves, which seemed like feathers, light danced as the water drops gently down them rolled. Below the tender leaves there were hairs that looked like a coat.

Rayman remarked briefly that, as it passes through them scurried to and bring Ly himself in safety.

But now it seemed as if both of them very soon were in danger! Because the rustling, the more clearly penetrated now to them, became louder! Schlieben the henchmen of Xaviere through the bushes? Rayman thought for a moment before he saw to Ly and pointed with his finger on the ground.

"Ly ... whatever happens ... you stay here, yes?", Rayman whispered as quietly as he could to the elf, who was now confused.

`He will not ..?!`

"Rayman!" She hissed scared as they now watched as Rayman crouched and above all very quiet and slowly disappeared in the leaves of ferns.

The hero crept as quietly as he could through the ferns. He wanted to get a better view of the enemy. And if it was really necessary to attack before they did!

For the hero, it was already clear that there could be a fight. He preferred to go into the danger before they find the hiding place!

The rustling was now very close. Cautiously Rayman straightened slowly and caught a glimpse of the sea of fern leaves. Fast yet extremely quiet he ducked back and swore softly. The ninjas of Xaviere strayed actually through the ferns and had both surrounded! So you knew that Rayman with Ly was staying somewhere here! Rayman briefly wondered how he should now best proceed. However, as this was not much time, he decided to choose the spontaneous variation. How he actually far always did.

With a cheeky grin now, he turned on ... and had already taken the first enemy targeted.

The ninjas crept with weapons drawn through the ferns. The dragon was also nearby. According to her mistress he circles over the entire area. The enemy must act here somewhere hidden.

Sullen Ninja looked around and breathed finally from deep. Slowly he stowed his katana back into its sheath.

"Here there is none!", The small Ling to the other whispered in his language. These twitched once together.

"Hush!" Hissed one, pointing his colleague out that he was supposed to be no longer make a sound! Now visibly annoyed, the Ninja exhaled loudly and crossed his arms.

"We had better keep looking in a different place," he whispered furiously. but He seemed not to notice how close behind the ferns moving ...

The only thing he seemed to notice but, her hands were grabbed him at once! His startled cry was smothered by a hand was pressed on his mouth! The other hand pulled him to the ground. And now it was on a beat black before his eyes.

Rayman put gently the small Ling on the floor and exhaled. He gave the ninja a blow to the neck. This will put him in a few minutes out of action.

`Enough time for me off the rest! `, Rayman thought with a sly smile. But an outcry and a faint rumble, Rayman read now listen up.

`What the ...? ', Wondered Rayman confused and shrugged now together easily, as if someone close to him let fall to the ground! Astonished, he looked at the ninja who lay there unconscious and had a big bump on his head. Close beside him rolled some of it. Before he could see but what it was, he heard a rustling which now moved directly to him! Rayman was about to react and recede slowly. But now plopped next to him again what in the ferns! And this time he was able to easily identify what it was: A green ball.

"Eh?", Rayman could still bring out before suddenly all Ninjas start messed rumzuschreien! Confused Rayman aimed to see what actually was going on!

The image extending him now showed left him literally speechless.

It seemed to rain green fruit! From the trees, they fell down and rained down a the enemies! Angry and frightened but they cried several Chinese words through the air! Rayman had to help laughing. Because this entire scene was just comic!

With swords, and all the other weapons, they tried to ward off the fruits. But this attempt only resulted in some fruits burst open and the Ninjas fully sprayed with the juice! The fruits which they could not fend met some Ninjas hard on the head and let them fall to the ground K.O!

Rayman laughed, but he forgot it briefly other ninjas who were not in the danger zone of the fruit! A Ninja sighted Rayman and jumped with gezückter Katana on him! Time remarked Rayman but the attack. Still with a wide smile more Rayman from the sharp blade and pranced aside.

"Already tasted the fruit ?!"

He grabbed at the turn of the ground a fruit and threw it directly into the face of the Ninjas, who exclaimed spluttering and then stumbled back. He let his gun fall, trying his face somehow get rid of the slimy juice!

"Well get I just say!" He smiled cheekily and twitched slightly as he behind already noticed the next opponent, the now cut with his sharp blade through the air.

He quickly rolled to the side as some throwing stars a few moments ago whizzed just past his face! By ferns that were really very tall, he barely had a correct view in a crouched position. Rayman looked in the direction where the throwing stars were just flying and straightened quickly in battle position! But the enemies with the Katana had no intention to desist from Rayman and grabbed now screaming at! Rayman wanted to react and hit the Ninja Katana out of hand! But with a rumbling sounds rained three fruits a on the enemy! With a small volume of Ninja toppled to the ground and lay motionless. Now carefully and above all very confused, Rayman looked in the direction where this fruit came. High in the trees he tried to recognize what. But there was nobody. He quickly looked back on the last two remaining opponents who tried to hit Rayman with throwing stars.

"Ok?", Raised now Rayman confused an eyebrow when he could again observe now how two fruits opponents K.O let fall to the ground.

The hero looked around breathlessly. All opponents were killed downright of fruits and defeated! But who or what had helped Rayman?

"Hello?", Now called Rayman in the air and looked up into the trees. No answer followed. but between the branches and green leaves he could no detect.

"Very strange .." he whispered, rubbing his chin. The whole thing was very mysterious. But Saii betrayed Rayman already be able to play the many mysterious things in the land of breathing dragon. Rayman smiled now easy and looked back up into the trees.

"Whoever has always thrown the fruit: Thanks for your help !"

He emphasized with a big smile up his thumb. Except for a slight rustling, Rayman could not hear anything. This was enough of an answer for him. He gently lowered his thumb and turned to the stump, which was only a few feet away from him. He quickly went through the ferns at hiding where Ly was still hidden.

"Kräh!"

Rayman steps were slower than he to the trees looked confused and suspicious high. He's been hours was in this country. But so far he had been unable to discover a single bird in the forest. Up to this moment. The essence eyeing Rayman with his yellow eyes. The proud creature whose black feathers possessed a slight rainbow-like sheen appeared to scare when she saw how Rayman patterned him. The wonderful Tangled in to spring tips danced slightly in the air, as the crow restlessly paced back and forth on the branch.

"Nanu?" Whispered Rayman when he noticed a purple stone around the neck of the giant crow. Hastily she wanted to flee from Rayman's eyes as she realized that he had caught spying! They fluttered excitedly with their wings before they repelled from the road with the mighty have claws! But Rayman responded quickly when he noticed to flee their projects!

He could see exactly where the crow was fluttering about it! Partly he threw an energy ball to a tree which then bounced off the green bark and precisely the airline Crow crossed! Startled crowed the animal than the energy ball hit her on the belly! The crow now plunged into nosedive to the ground! It rustled when it landed unconscious between the ferns in the world. Rayman immediately ran to her and looked at her carefully. It was not only in itself that caught the beast his distrust. But much more of the stone that flashed between the fluffy plumage.

Carefully went Rayman the big bird closer and now looked at the stone. The hung on a leather thong around his neck. Without thinking long he gently grabbing the leather cord and tore it up with a jerk. He quickly bounced from the stone and looked at him more closely now.

"Damn it!" Rayman whispered shocked when his suspicions were confirmed! The purple stone was indeed a sight stone! Xaviere had to know exactly where was Rayman in this moment now! Hastily pulled Rayman of the ferns a sheet off and then ran off! He wrapped breathing the stone in the green leaf.

`Now it can only be a matter of seconds! `

As soon as he thought the sentence to the end, Rayman heard the sound of the mighty wings of the beast that could not be far away! Cleverly he jumped across a road and struck the individual leaves of ferns aside, now irrevocably whipped him in the face! Only a few meters separated him from the Baustumpf!

The roar of the dragon sounded deafening and broke the silence! The treetops, their branches like a blanket covering the view of the sky, groaned and suddenly crackled loudly! The huge blades broke away and many with several branches to the ground! Hastily Rayman threw on the damp forest floor and skidded as in the hiding under the tree stump into it! The elf startled, as the hero gasping stopped in front of her. "Rayman! Wha-? "

"Hush!"

The hand of Rayman interrupted her question, as he pressed hastily on her mouth! Now both looked taken into the air when a huge bang rang out! Rustle and rumble followed before it was quiet at once. The breath of the dragon sounded boomy and broke the sudden silence. The steps of the mighty beast let shake the forest floor!

Hooked listened Rayman. Focused he looked carefully at the ferns behind. The dragon was now right in front of her hiding place! Ly, whose mouth was still covered by Rayman's hand, winced as she heard the breath of the beast right next to it! The dragon seemed to go to the hiding place ...

Rayman remained calm. Although his body tensed more and more, he kept the rest! Suddenly went a draft through the hiding place. How to solidify stone and with open eyes Ly sitting remained as ready for anything! The fetid breath of the dragon blew behind Rayman into the hiding place and let his hair dancing. With each breath, the beast his hair were caught by the wind. He closed his strained eyes, praying that the beast is not detected the odor of the two! After two more breaths of the Dragon of the hideout left off. Only when both heard how the steps of the dragon now distant they dared again to breathe. The steps faded gradually. Apparently the dragon had given up here to look for them and taken a different path. Slowly Rayman lowered his hand from Ly`s mouth and exhaled softly. Also Ly broke her tension and exhaled shakily.

"Rayman ..." she whispers as quietly as she could and looked him straight in the eye. He nodded slightly.

"I know we have to get out of here ..." Rayman whispered back and looked over his shoulder.

"... But as long as the dragon rum strays here is that are difficult."

Ly crossed easily arms and exhaled. The complete excitement she let a moment forget their physical condition. Thus they could not feel the pain as much. But though she was still very weak.

"How could he find us so easily?"

Rayman looked back at the exhausted Ly and smiled slightly.

"My suspicion was confirmed ..."

He carefully took out the wrapped exposed stone and showed in Ly.

"Xaviere has the entire country in the eye! And with this view stones. I'm here this Add to Teensies so they can track the remaining and then eliminate them. "

He carefully tucked the wrapped stone back and then exhaled.

"But in the moment we can do nothing but ..."

A tremendous roar and rumble interrupted Rayman! A deafening noise included the two when the dragon with his mighty cock cried the tree stump out of the ground and tossed into the air! Here so much earth was swirled, the Ly had to close her eyes! Rayman gasped and looked up at the beast! The yellow-green eyes sparkled at both full of hate! The point scale the beast sparkled slightly like gems in the gentle light! The roar of the dragon lies shake the entire earth!

Peremptorily raised the proud creature's jaws and pulled out to a shock! steal show The vast sparkled now easily at dusk, which could now detect the ground. The penetration by the huge trees, the dragon cried all branches with them and made a huge hole in the ceiling of the huge treetops. but Rayman responded immediately as he watched the movement! Startled and without breath, he reached Ly and jumped in time out of the hole! Again the earth was shaken as the claws deeply dug into the earth!

Panting jumped Rayman with Ly through the undergrowth! The dragon roared outraged when he discovered that both escaped his paw! As Rayman discovered he turned in his direction and roared again today

He banged his huge cock down the ferns!

Rayman did not know where to go! He had Ly first bring before in safety he could compete with the dragon! Everywhere there were only trees and rocks. But no cave or other things that are as good hiding could!

"Rayman! Stop! Hold on!"

Confused saw Rayman briefly Ly down before now on a rock up jumped and then gently settled on the cold surface. Both were now somewhat in height. He stood immediately before her and watched the dragon down, who stopped at the site and only yelled at both full of rage! Gentle remained contained Katzenelfe firmly Rayman and said breathing:

"You can not always because of me running away Rayman! I'm feeling better. Please take care of the dragon! I can take care of myself. I could heal a little ... when you had fought against the Ninjas! So please do not worry about me! "

She spoke so quickly to Rayman that he did not happen to return something! Again she nodded at the dragon, as he watched her.

"We have to defend ourselves if we only get one chance!"

"I know!" Rayman said surprised and looked back at the dragon who now began to move! With this decision, he had to contend very! Although Ly claims to have healed a little, he did not want to simply stand on display them! Rayman squinted and let the opportunities go through your head! Either he kept running away from the dragon and is finally caught and then killed. Or he fought back and let Ly alone. At that moment there was no other choice! Although up here could hardly see Ly, Rayman could not risk to let them alone! He opened his eyes and breathed it out.

"Ly, I .."

"Go!" She shouted at him desperate and pushed him even slightly. Rayman hesitated and then looked anxiously at her back. For a few seconds, the two looked at each other. But for Rayman it seemed as if the time was about style, as he scrutinized her face. Her eyes ... her lips. He was very afraid of her. Rayman closed his eyes before he averted his eyes from her and now jumped off the rocks! The dragon stomped straight towards the rocks and then paused, however, as he could see now how Rayman landed between the flattened ferns and finally ready for battle and confidently turned to meet him!

Ly now dropped to his knees on the rock above, exhaled exhausted.

In the moment she was no help Rayman. But she wanted to help! Carefully and shaky she put her hands on her waist and then spoke a formula. Now it shone slightly greenish in their hands. Ly tried as best they could to heal, so that she could somehow help Rayman.

The dragon growled dangerously. Rayman contrast smiled defiantly and then waved the dragon itself.

"Come on..!"

As as if the dragon had been waiting for his challenge, he rushed roaring up to him! Cleverly responded Rayman immediately jumped to the rock face, rather he now it repelled and ended up with an elegant somersault on the head of the dragon.

"Oo-oops!"

The flat as glass acting scales were, Slippery when Rayman could imagine only! Instant slipped off his feet and he slid down scared her head! Especially he could still sticking out of the head of the dragon after the tines grab. The momentum of the case Rayman slammed with closed eyes slightly at the head of the beast.

The greenish-yellow eye of the dragon, which now looked like gigantic plate, Rayman stared now right in the face! Rayman looked right into it and now looked up with a Backup look. The dragon seemed not even to understand where towards Rayman actually looked. But apparently knew the hero exactly where the vulnerability was! With momentum Rayman reached out and hit the dragon directly to the forehead! Roaring Dragon responded to it, and now shook his head! Rayman stopped panting and with his eyes closed tightly continue! The jerk who administered the dragons with each head movement was enormous! The roar echoed through the entire forest and bounced off the trees! Deafening roared continue the dragon and now leaping through the trees!

"O-ok!" Gasped Rayman and clung tightly to the teeth, where it still was the last stop! First he tried to climb. But the dragon's movements repeatedly hindered his plans! Because with every swing that made the dragon with his head, slid his hands slightly!

"Hey! Mach a break! "He shouted through the deafening cry! But the dragon was not thinking! It seemed rather as if the dragon would now shaking even more by its objection!

Shortly he paused for a moment, as he turned his massive body! Rayman took advantage of this and immediately jumped to the head of the beast! Now he was sitting on the end and continue to held the prongs full force! Because once swung and shook the dragon his head! It was impossible to venture another attack, because with each jerk had to be very good care not thrown the hero!

Ly gasped exhausted than their slightly blacked out was. They immediately stopped the self-healing and squinted. There was no point. She was just too weak! Gently she laid a hand on his forehead and opened his eyes slowly. She felt so helpless! Rayman was on her own. But she did not sit idly here!

Suddenly she noticed that is was moving behind her. But before she could see over his shoulder felt Ly as something hard hand in her hair and she now fixed pressed to his knees!

"Sit nice stay !" hissed the seductive voice dangerous. Ly opened with catching the eyes. This voice she knew only too well!

"Xaviere?" She gasped exhausted and pressed her lips together as she noticed that her grip was hard and in their mouth very painful expressed to her scalp!

With a pointed smile bent slightly the Drachenelfe to Ly down and breathed in her ear: "You guessed it, bitch"

Ly gasped and looked with eyes up at the Drachenelfe.

"If anybody is the bitch, then probably you ...!"

The handle of Xaviere was stronger and let Ly pain full with closed eyes wince!

"Guard your tongue! Otherwise I tear your head off! "Hissed Xaviere now dangerous.

Rayman closed his eyes when he suddenly noticed a very powerful jerk! His hands slipped away completely now! Breathless flew Rayman now through the air when the dragon managed him away from shaking! With a skillful somersault he turned and let him take control over his own body again! Cleverly landed Rayman on his feet and slid it across the flattened ferns! That, too, let him not lose your balance! skillfully Properly supporting himself with his hand on the ground and looked it up at the dragon. As Rayman now came to a halt, he straightened up, still looking with great self-confidence up at the creature! Now both were not far from the rocks. The light that was now very weak just now so fell through the hole on the ground. Den in a few minutes the sun would be now completely disappeared.

The dragon eyeing Rayman and let a dangerous hiss! Rayman turned Kampfbereit out when the dragon is now moving toward him!

But suddenly came a loud whistling through the trees! Abruptly made the dragon halt and bowed slightly-surrender his head. Rayman, of the rock looked confused by the dragon high, startled when he saw this now!

"Na, na, na ... is something dear to my baby Rayman ..."

The seductive voice of Xaviere echoed from rock to Rayman down.

The Drachenelfe was full of confidence on the rock and pressed Ly unceremoniously on his knees! The Katzenelfe gasped full pain and now squinted, as Xaviere she now fixed pressed to her knees! She was simply too weak to something about it! Well smiled Xaviere down to Rayman when she caught his eye.

"... Otherwise I do your baby something!"

Even from this distance Rayman was exactly diabolical smile on her lips seen!

"! Ly ..." Rayman whispered anxiously and clenched his fists and shouted angrily now to Xaviere: "Let them free immediately"

Here Rayman took a step on the rocks and looked Xaviere fearless in the face! His heart was racing! Because he could just see that Ly not only sat in the case, but it had great pain! He paid no more to the dragon behind him, the very Zahm worked now. Because of apparently was whistled by Xaviere the sign that he should now do nothing more.

Sure Rayman strode toward the rocks. His gaze is directed to Xaviere's and Ly.

The Drachenelfe chuckled when Rayman was now standing in front of the rock. Apparently he knew that they would kill Ly immediately if he should dare to go up to them!

`No, stupid he is not at all ...! ', Thought the Drachenelfe and looked Rayman with their malicious smile!

"Set free? Oh come on! The fun really starts in! It's your choice…"

Rayman noticed that the dragon behind him a faint hiss uttered.

"Either you surrender ..."

Light saw Rayman over his shoulder, as the mighty steps of the dragon let the earth tremble and he now just behind Rayman halted. With a serious expression he looked back up at the Drachenelfe. Here the hero was ready for anything.

"... Or it is here to flow more blood than you will love! And believe me…"

She leaned back more to Ly down and drove with her left hand over Ly`s cheek.

"The second choice will not like totally ...!"

Ly looked angry now to the Drachenelfe. She had gradually enough! Although she was weak but she could try to do something ...! Even if they themselves would thereby be damaged! They will never allow that Xaviere Rayman as easy catches!

Because Ly knew exactly Rayman. He would give her account. For the complete situation was hopeless! And just again because of her! She did not accept that! Ly closed his eyes and slightly opens her right hand. In her hand is a ball of energy then trained them with full effort and all last force formed! Rayman listened as he could observe what was going Ly and took a step toward the rocks. Marriage Xaviere understood what Rayman looked exactly to Ly turned screaming to her! They paid no attention to the sharp claws of Xaviere they now scratching full force!

The energy ball hit Xaviere on the chest! Screaming she stumbled back and fell down from the rocks! Rayman responded immediately before the dragon understood what had happened! He quickly jumped the rock high during Xaviere fell down! Cursing, she turned in the air and landed below the rock on all fours! Panting and especially very surprised she put her hand on the aching chest, the smoldering now easily.

Rayman came hastily to at Ly, which lay on the rocks, gasping and with eyes closed.

"Ly"

Carefully, he knelt beside her out when Ly now but cramped the ground with her arms braced and tried to sit up. He quickly helped her gently and looked at it anxiously. Between her purple hair Rayman could accurately detect the red scratch marks. The blood colored her hair slightly reddish.

In Xaviere was seething downright! Full of rage, now looked Xaviere about her injured spot on the chest and rose.

"Nobody hurt me so easy and takes it ..!" She hissed angrily and looked up at the two.

`And again Rayman's with her?!`, She thought Stunned and clenched her fists.

Angry and full of jealousy glared with eyes on the dragon and was now on Ly.

"Kill her!"

Rayman heard exactly her words at him warehouses and turned now scared to the dragon, its roar rang up to them. His mighty wings opened and he pushed himself off the ground. Protectively Rayman set for battle in front of Ly. Running away was pointless!

"Rayman please run!" Gasped Ly and watched Rayman before him who had turned down her back.

"Forget it! And never say again something to me! "His voice was angry and bitter serious when he Looked slightly over his shoulder at Ly down.

"If this fire-breathing lizard wants you, they must first pass me !"

The dragon flew up and stopped in front of them! The mighty swing caused a very strong gust of wind tugged at the Rayman Put some hair! Fearless remained Rayman standing, glaring at the beast challenging! The huge eyes of the dragon saw Rayman bold blue eyes! The hero could see that the dragon in his throat now collected fire! Because the neck shone in a dangerous red! Nevertheless, he stopped and formed in his hand a ball of energy!

Perhaps it was his very last ball of energy he is ever created ...

Perhaps this was the last adventure he will have ever trod!

Rayman was clear that it is this Inferno may not survive. But Ly would survive! And this mattered to him more!

Xaviere the terrified watched as happened all, when she realized that the dragon had apparently misunderstood! They wanted to kill Ly! But Rayman had to stay alive !

"No!" Cried Ly when she saw how Rayman simply would not leave the pages! Xaviere screamed shrilly and jumped up the rock! She waved his arms and then tried the attention of the kite to get back!

"Only eleven! Not Rayman! Only eleven! "

But it was already too late! Rayman stretched out his hand with the ball of energy the beast contrary! The fire came Lichterloh at him! But then everything went very fast! Rayman could see it! Even if it was only a fraction of a second, he was able to see exactly what was happening now exactly?

In slow motion, he could see that the energy ball ... strangely behaved! There was no ball ... No, the energy spread is now right in front of Rayman! As a shield to spread his energy! Gold shining stood the protective shield in front of him! Rayman's right hand glowed now in a strong orange!

The fire crackled on the sign! The dragon broke off the attack as he now noticed that the fire retreated and himself burned him! Bellowing pain full recoiled the beast, as the flame is now on the way frass shed!

The dragon fell downright off as he crashed into the trees and they also crack now in the deep! Jubilantly tried to extinguish the flames of the Dragon, by putting up with his chest on the floor!

The energy shield clenched now and went back into Rayman's hands! Frightened and totally by surprise, Rayman looked at his now glowing orange hand.

Ly could observe everything exactly Rayman regarded with big eyes. Likewise Xaviere who was petrified on the rock was open the mouth! Even she could observe exactly what happened a few seconds!

"What ... what was that ?!" Rayman breathed stunned and looked at his hand.

`A new ability?

Rayman was not sure, but it seemed now to be finally awakened something it!

Ly exhaled softly and smiled slightly. She knew that it was only a matter of time, was to finally would develop the skills of Rayman! Polokus had predicted for some time! Nevertheless, this moment was so overwhelming that they just could not believe her eyes.

Xaviere tried her composure and win especially the control back! This second of confusion was the chance to attack Rayman! She clenched her fists before now nimbly jumped los!

"Rayman look out!" Ly shouted shocked when she noticed Xaviere! Somewhat surprised revolved Rayman and ducked in time from the impact of Drachenelfe away! Xaviere screamed and beat again to! This time, parried Rayman their attack! He himself did not know why, but in his heart he knew exactly how he again evoked this sign!

Quick as a flash, he stretched out his right hand in Xaviere`s direction! Instant built in front of him, the brightly lit sign on! Xaviere`s claws scratching on the Golden area of the shield, before up toward followed a huge bang! With a strong pressure wave she was thrown backwards! Startled, she slid back and could just not keep their balance. Rayman breathed, as the sign retreated back into his hand. He noticed immediately that this new feature very moved to its forces. Xaviere was panting as well, but more rage! In her seething downright!

"Pah !" she cried out now before they launched another attack! But this time she conjured some fireballs in the air that flared dangerous! Rayman thought for a moment before he now his left hand moved slightly and his eyes closed there. He could feel it exactly!

The energy that was originally included in the energy ball, now also drew on his left hand. He opened his eyes again. Now Rayman had two luminous hands! But what power yet it slumbered him?

Xaviere laughed now dangerous than she let fireballs dancing around him. They watched closely Rayman, who now Kampfbereit stood there! In the dark of night the fireballs from Xaviere and Rayman's hands, the only thing the darkness brightened were!

The Drachenelfe was now certain that rayman would harm her! In the dragon's cave she had already stated: Rayman could not hit women!

And this, they are now used to the fullest! She was also curious about what this new capability is still so bring forth by the hero! Xaviere wanted to see what Rayman can!

"What would happen ...", her purple eyes looked warily over to Ly. It was formed on her red lips an incredible smile.

"... If I just my fire against them turn ?"

Rayman's look was now very seriously. should, if they dare again Ly also to bend just a hair ...!

"Watch what you're doing Xaviere!" Whispered Rayman dangerous. Ly observed shocked the fireballs dancing to Xaviere in the air! The grin on her lips widened as she looked back with her eyes to Rayman. She liked very his angry look. Yes, everything about him drew her to formally!

`Oh yes ... show me what you can sweetie ..!`, She thought and closed here eyes.

Rayman jumped off immediately when he noticed the slightest movement of the hand of Xaviere! The three fireballs moist through the air, as they now raced toward Ly! Rayman jumped Ly and swung as if by his hand! As as if a golden gap could now be opened in mid-air, left his hand a trace! In the dark of night you could see the golden sickle! The fireballs slammed against it! With a small ring it fizzled at the sickle! Slowly the gap contracted and disappeared!

"Amazing .." Ly breathed astonishment. Rayman, protectively stood panting before her now seemed nothing more to be surprised. It was as if he now knew exactly how he was able to apply his new skills! Xaviere lowered first amazed her hands before now laughed evil!

"Interesting! Mr Dark will be particularly pleased when I caught you, sweetie! "

"Let's finally this shit Xaviere!" Rayman said angry and took a step toward her. Ready to attack at any time, if need be!

"What are you thinking who you are ?!"

"Who am I ?!" Xaviere burst out and gently put his right hand on her hips and turned his head slightly inclined.

"I am a servant of darkness! And you sweetie ... ", while she pointed safely with his left hand on Rayman. "... You come with me !"

"Dream as beautiful on!" He shouted at them now. Suddenly a rustle sounded! Xaviere winced suddenly something very close hissed past her! Rayman and Ly looked scared to the weakened dragon on the ground, the aufbrüllte suddenly!

"Wait ..!" Rayman whispered confused as he now watched as ninjas attacking the dragon! But this made the hero does not make sense! Why should the suitable stooge of Xaviere attack the dragon ?!

"Bushi tā!" Rayman suddenly heard hissing Xaviere. He immediately looked up at her. Her face told him that she no longer filled secure in their skin!

Again in Chinese she cursed loudly and took a step back! Rayman immediately drove around when he noticed that there were already some Ninjas on the rocks! At first he wanted to respond and jumping protectively Ly. But then he noticed that they paid no attention to him and instead watched Xaviere! Confused remained Rayman first time and looked suspicious to them.

Suddenly jumped between Rayman and Xaviere some ninjas. Rayman now turned to them and understood less and less the world.

The Drachenelfe slightly raised his hands with angry expression, as the ninjas threatened with katanas. Apparently even knew it when it was hopeless to fight.

All ninjas wore different clothes than the henchmen of Xaviere. They were dark blue and contained some in intertwined embroidery. Moreover, their faces were covered with a light cloth.

"Do not worry Rayman. We are on the spot, "said a ninja who wore a crown and indicated some way that they should go to Ly. Rayman, obviously confused glanced over his shoulder and looked at the small Ling. Incredibly he shook his head again and turned to the king.

"Wait .. King Kazu ?!"

The king laughed and loosened his handkerchief to his face. Gently Ly was lifted from the ground.

"Please be careful. She has really bad wounds, "Rayman said immediately.

"Do not worry Rayman. They know what they do. "Then said Ly gently. Although she was weak, she could bring a smile to the lips.

"See you in the temple," Rayman smiled relieved. The Ninjas opened a small vial from which suddenly unfurled a yellow smoke. When the smoke had cleared after a few seconds, they were gone with Ly. Rayman knew she finally was in good hands now and nothing could happen to her. Nevertheless, he still made his big worry about them ...

Kazu looked gravely to Xaviere who looked visibly annoyed and angry at him.

"Soso ... who do we have here ?!" she murmured darkly.

"Lóng Jingling, silent!" Hissed Kazu and pulled his katana from the cutting. With the tip of his sharp blade he points to it.

"Finally, you'll now be held accountable ..."

The elf chuckled and looked at him dangerously "?! Oh .."

"Saii?" Rayman said surprised as he now discovered the small Ling between the Ninjas. This grinned broadly as he strode to Rayman. "I knew it but you're here!"

But his expression was oppressive quickly.

"Rayman is what happened! Of the.."

Suddenly Rayman heard steps behind him! The Ninjas uttered a warning cry! Immediately went to Rayman! Xaviere attacked with full confidence to the Ninjas!

With their mouth they bent the katanas and joined sent some Teensies aside! Two more of them they removed with their fiery breath! Startled, she stumbled back!

Suddenly the rock was shattered when a Riess made! That sprouted plants with prickles out of grabbing the remaining ninjas and clung! Now Xaviere had to Rayman to storm-free ground-los! Screaming she lunged at him! However this attack failed! For he also reacted quickly!

Rayman kept panting with its luminous hands Xavieres claws firmly! Furious, she tried to get out of his grasp, but Rayman kept her jerk stand! Nevertheless, he was very surprised! Because for a woman's tender elf was very strong! She pulled downright him, trying to get out of his grasp! Rayman skidded slightly above the rocks, could hold before counter and swung slightly to the side! Xaviere screamed but remained like a stone on the move!

"Our first dance I've but all presented different!" She suddenly grinned darkly and walked with her face quite close to his!

Rayman shrugged startled! Because she came it not only closer, but pressed her lips to his now! The Ninjas them were abruptly shut! Only roaring dragons and ninjas fighting could be heard!

Rayman let the kiss but another second to! Bobbing he broke the kiss and smiled at her. But not angry or dark ... but sassy and confident!

" Oh no! I have our first dance EXACTLY presented so! "

With these words he broke his right hand and hit with full force in her stomach! He looked angry now in her face.

"I SAID YOU SHALL THIS SHIT LEAVE!" He yelled now full of rage and threw her roughly down the rocks! He gasped and a few steps back. His cheeks glowed slightly when Rayman noticed that was the blush on his face.

At the same time it was Rayman evil! Not only the idea but now also the fact that Xaviere had kissed him, let him grimace in disgust. He immediately spat out the taste of her.

"My goodness! Was that disgusting! "Gasped Rayman, looking now at the Ninjas. Nobody said what, or moved. But suddenly burst out Saii, pointing to Rayman with a broad grin.

"We had warned you or ?"

"Oh yes you did it ..." Rayman said disgusted and slightly lowered his gaze. He was hoping that the redness drained from his face. So far, no woman he came up so close. Especially not so out of nowhere!

Xaviere who was now grinning smugly below the rock on the ground.

"It was all worth it ..." she whispered and coughed slightly as she now lay a hand on her aching stomach. This impact of Rayman they never expected! But he was very strong and did not disappoint them once again!

"But how long will you still stand ...?"

Softly she rose and jumped slightly when the pain again went through her stomach. Nevertheless, her smile not seemed to disappear from her lips!

Rayman looked down the rocks, shaking his head incredible.

`Why she was still grinning so smug?!`, He thought suspiciously. The Ninjas below the rock immediately ran to the Drachenelfe. The jumped on the rock down now and wanted to make Xaviere! Quick wanted Rayman ninjas follow but Saii held Rayman them off as he reached for his hand!

"We care about Xaviere! You have immediately to the temple! The Wizard is waiting for you! "

Now visibly surprised and yet confused, Rayman looked down at Saii. He put his brow.

"The Wizard?"

Now Rayman immediately went on a light! But this thought he had now, he did not think it through! Was this really possible ?! King Kazu spoke immediately instead of Saii on.

"The way the tower was attacked! They urgently need your help Rayman ! I'll take you to the temple! "

"What?! I'll be well .. "Rayman interrupted himself in mid-sentence. The suddenly overcame him feel dizzy.

"I .." gasped Rayman and lay with his eyes closed his hand to his forehead. He swayed slightly as he noticed how more and more his body was tired ...

"Rayman", Saii cried frightened and held tight Rayman as he swayed to the side. King Kazu also scared as now Rayman fell to his knees! With closed eyes and panting he tried to somehow move. But his body did not respond easy!

Xaviere who heard the cry of the small Ling, now chuckled.

"There you are!"

They initially did not pay attention to the ninjas who had gathered around them. For them, they were all flies that they could evacuate to the side with ease!

Gently she lifted her right hand, she let vorraufhin raise the mist! In a few seconds the whole place was shrouded in the dense fog! Confused and cursing in Chinese tried Teensies to regain their orientation back!

Xaviere jumped the rock high and landed now just behind Rayman. Saii pulled cursing his blade. Rayman tried to open her eyes, but she would not listen to her. Just as now no longer wanted to hear his body on him! He became aware that he was apparently poisoned again! But this time it was not a poison, but a sleeping pill!

`Xavieres lips ...? ', He could add the words in his head together before he could no longer rely. Finally he collapsed and remained asleep on the cold stone lie! King Kazu cursed softly and pulled out a vial. Xaviere shook her head.

"Forget it! I suppose now Rayman with! "

"Cursed Over my dead body you witch!" Shouted Saii and jumped them immediately! Xaviere dodged with ease. Like lightning drove Saii rum and wanted to go back to the second shock! But this, Xaviere already did! Startled, he dodged her attack and swore softly before he saw the king.

"Lot ! I distract ! "he shouted to the king, as he parried her another blow with the Katana. The king tugged at the cork of the bottle and shouting, cursing: "I'm on it"

Xaviere now had no more patience!

"Oh no! From you I let not screw up this possibility to me! "She shouted at Saii and now spitting fire! Saii who now Xaviere knew exactly ducked ball! Now was Xaviere the edge of the cliff! Saii pondered a second longer and leaped! He had Xaviere urgently get rid of Rayman! How did this best on a rock?

"RAHHH!"

Saii jumped at Xaviere, the surprise is no longer able to respond! The small Ling clutching the slender fairy and now plunged with her into the deep!

"No!" Shouted Xaviere and tried the small Ling of itself to get, but this was more persistent than they thought at first! King Kazu pulled the cork from the bottle and exhaled in relief when he could remove in finally. He knew Saii and knew he would be determined by old! After the yellow smoke had cleared, the sleeping Rayman and the king had disappeared out of nowhere!

It seemed as if Asmira had forgotten how Breathed! Her heart seemed just not be beat!

"Lum. The word was Lum! "She heard her mother say. Finally her breathing seemed to work again!

Yes she breathed ...

She gasped ...

Shaky her breath came through their mouths! Asmira sank to his knees and let the drawings fall! Partly they slid to the ground. In this slightly yellowed leaves she could see small yellow dots! As well as trees with large leaves. A Rock whereupon an orange frog made it cozy. Soap bubbles, with a variety of images in it!

And many more which pointed that she ever ... THERE was!

Stunned she sat on her knees and had Wing at the ground.

"So it's true ...", she said without a voice and closed her eyes. Now felt the tears that rolled gently down her cheeks. With tears itself seemed the whole question of Asmiras solve soul ...

Even if it is stuffed like a huge blow, it was her now become clear that she was there from the start!

She was there when she arrived on Earth world ...

She was there when she went to school ...

She was there when Mr Dark they tracked and finally abducted him their real world !

Asmira opened his eyes. Now, the floor was gone. Only continuous emptiness was under her. Black and lifeless.

She looked down she was wearing really on her white pants. Slowly she lifted her face and looked up when she noticed a light. wrapped around her floated all the symbols and signs of their souls in golden light!

Asmira raised both arms breathless. Yes, finally recognized it! Here and now she wanted to take all their skills and accept who she really was !

The wrapped in gold characters buzzed in her fingers. Asmira closed her eyes as she could now feel exactly as now the force it through into Floss! Their forces now flowed through her blood, her soul, and above all their hearts! Without traffic jams or barriers or any knots! Asmira was now clear that they had the third, and thus final test finally passed!

Around them, everything changed abruptly ...

The sounds around them now penetrated even to her ...

Fire patter ... steps!

She smelled the moisture at this location. And the burnt wood that had come from flares apparently.

Someone wore Asmira gently. You could just feel her hair that swayed him shallow passage.

But in addition to which they also felt the pain! Your complete back, and her head pokten downright pain! Partly she moved from her head and breathed sorrows. Slowly Asmira opened her eyes and blinked in the light of the torches they faded slightly. The first thing she saw was the long dark passage. Frowning she looked at the torches and the dark walls. No, the white tower could not be found! Where it was so then? And who was wearing ?! Slowly she turned her head and looked at the person.

"!"

Her blood now seemed to freeze in her veins as she was now able to see exactly who she was!

"Well, finally awake ?!" asked the somber voice of Mr Dark. It looked the Yellow, mischievous eyes under the shadow of the hat to you down!

Still completely shocked and breathless she looked up at him. Mr Dark thought that had exposed her heart completely! The whole five seconds she said nothing and stared at him in shock.

Therefore, he expected no reaction from her and was going on his way. But he was wrong! Because suddenly shouted Asmira like crazy going on and began to fidget around! Your hands may be tied, but her arms were not! She fidgeted with the legs and arms, trying to get out of his grasp! Without further attention to it Mr Dark went on and tried to ignore her fidgeting.

"LET ME DOWN !" she screamed again and tried with the torso erect! With more and more trouble, he tried to take no notes of it. But gradually he lost annoy any! And only his ears were beginning to sound through their cry! Growling he stopped and glared down at her.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" he shouted directly at her. Asmira closed her frightened eyes! But then when she opened them again, her blue eyes looked at him in defiance!

"NO!"

With that, she punched the two joined hands in Mr Darks face! Not so reckoning he flinched scared and let them finally fall! He lost this hat and stumbled slightly! He angrily hissed at and touched with the right hand on the spot where Asmira met in full force!

Asmira landed hard on the floor! Here her mind slamming hard on the stone floor! Eyes narrowed, she rolled onto her stomach and tried the stabbing pain in her head to ignore! Her heart raced in panic!

Only now she noticed that the magic tie had disappeared on their hands! Shaky she steadied herself on her hands. Swaying she tried to sit up. She stumbled to the cold rock wall, which turned into another gear! She had the feeling that everything revolved around her and narrowed his eyes briefly together! Panting, she tried her head to get clear and Looked now in the aisle in front of him. On both sides there had doors and torches. At the end of the hallway she could easily see that he split into two further courses

Now leaning on the wall and breathing she watched Mr Dark of quickly gathered up his hat and glaring with rage!

"You ...!" He hissed as bleak and dangerous that it involuntarily Asmira a chill chased down the spine! With big steps, he came up to them! Panicked, she lifted her right hand and cried the first Latin word that shot her through the head!

A bright light ball appeared in her hand and blinded Mr Dark! But Asmira itself! The result was several times stronger than they actually remembered!

The ball broke away from her hand and floated now in the air! Startled, she squinted turned his head away. Mr Dark was now shouting angry and raised his hands protectively in front of his eyes.

"If I get my hands on you !" he roared and came to her ever closer!

"Run! Run! Run! "she gasped to himself and tried to move their stiffened limbs!

`Easy to diversion! Away from Mr Dark !, she thought in panic and got a grip! Only she stumbled slightly before now wanted to obey her legs right!

Mr Dark raised now cursing his hand and hurled a fireball against the light ball! Popping fizzled this now! With big steps he turned now and walked down the aisle where Asmira not far ran away from him by him! As he walked, he lifted his hand and let a fireball appear. He waited only until the girl arrived at the junction, before now angrily threw the ball. Asmira wanted to go left, but the fireball prevented them! He banged in front of her into the wall and let her cry before she stumbled back immediately. Unfortunately, was right behind her stairs they ignored completely! Startled, she could easily hold on to the railing of black metal! But nevertheless she stumbled very rudely down the stairs. The arm that belonged to his hand which she was holding fell, downright over the metal! With momentum she banged her head roughly against the wall and fell on her butt! Panting and with his head she sat half on the fifth stage where her mighty fall now ceased. She wanted to bump up, but the pain prevented them! Stunned, they sat there and simply refrained full effortless pain tears.

"Ah ...!" She gasped as her body finally reacted wanted and she slowly straightened clinging to the railing. Exhausted, she looked up at the stairs when she heard the steps of Mr Dark. Keep up to her down and approaching dangerous!

When succeeded Asmira her body finally erect she walked quickly down the remaining stairs. It was a mystery to her as they could without stumbling get it over with. Den her limbs trembled not only hurt but also very! In front of her was now a dark passage. Despite the threat behind her she hesitated. Then she ran, finally! Directly into the darkness, where they could see hardly anything! Hastily she looked back over her shoulder, panting. Suddenly she rumbled it into what! Someone held her arms to prevent them back stumbling through the jolt of the impact.

Startled looked Asmira in a semi-concealed face! Only the green eyes of the being she could easily see in the dark. This they saw at as surprised and confused as her blue eyes staring at this being confused! But the green eyes were serious in one fell swoop! Ungently the person turned Asmira and pressed at once both arms on their backs!

"Hey!" She screamed and winced as she now felt the brutal grip accurate! Quickly she tried to break free! But as soon as they even made the slightest movement, the pain went through her arms!

"Ow!" She gasped, trying somehow another look at their opponents to catch behind. It was impossible! Her heart was pounding now panicked when she Looked forward again and Mr Dark recognized who came down the stairs.

"Let me go! You're welcome! Let me! Please ! "she cried desperately, trying to come despite the pain from the grip! But the essence held easily stood. Panicking looked Asmira to now, as Mr Dark stopped in front of them. This means that only a mocking noise, as his Yellow eyes the essence eyed suspiciously!

"What are you doing here ?!"

The person behind Asmira now held her arms tightly with one hand. She winced when she felt another warm hand of the person on the back of her head.

What was merely a creature ?! An eleven? Or anything else that is actually in the human world never existed?

"I have a message from Master Sirius ..."

Asmira listened confused. The depth voice of the creature was not only calm but also sounded very young to!

"... And just got here with the portal."

"Soso ..", Mr Dark murmured without leaving the view of the nature and pointed a finger now down to Asmira. Her heart was pounding like crazy when she saw that he pointed to it! Again she tried to get narrowed eyes from that iron grip! But it made her only the more pain!

"How dare you to interfere ?!"

The essence chuckled: "You ran into me. And not far behind me is a dead end. Wide it would no longer come as no go!

Mr Dark folded his arms across his chest and had a very menacing growl from him.

"Well ... we bring it first to the dungeon before you erstattest my report!"

`D-dungeon?!` Thought Asmira panic! Although he had in this iron grip she wanted to somehow try to escape! She quickly tried another attempt from the handle to come by let himself fall on their knees and windy in!

"Hey!" The young voice called in surprise and went down well with her! Asmira floundering! She tried somehow to wriggle out of the grip.

"Ow!"

"Let this shit!" Cried the voice behind her and suddenly her hand was firm on her mind! Suddenly Asmira felt something! Her body was suddenly so hard ...

Exhausted, she slumped slightly, breathing with eyes half-opened from. The essence broke the grip and took her gently in his arms. Asmira nor heard anything. You could see and hear everything. But move and speak she could not. How, as if it had just before falling asleep, she lay him his arms.

"Well do that!" He muttered, and straightened her up in his arms.

"I follow you, Master." She heard his soothing voice. Mr Dark nodded slightly and turned them with waving cape back on.

"Woe to you lose!"

Apparently, Mr Dark knew exactly the nature. Because it surprised no way does what he just did with Asmira. The person did not say anything more, and began to move as soon as Mr Dark did. He wondered who the girl was. And above all, where it came from. But it was not to him, to ask.

Both walked hurriedly through the corridors. Asmira felt every step. They also felt her arm just hung lifelessly down. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Despite the torches they lay in the shade. Slowly her eyes went to the unknown beings she wore.

This however, looked only straight and praised her not look. Besides his regular breath Asmira could not hear anything from him. Only his cat Green eyes that stood out formally under his mop of hair of chestnut hair, she could see.

Light could also recognize his ears. They were not like an elf. In her state Asmira really could not think straight. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to organize in her head the images. Was she dreaming it all, or saw them all this really? Did she see it right that this creature, which she wore gently through the corridors, there was a Human?

Mr Dark looked slightly over his shoulder and looked Asmira shortly before he looked forward again.

"Sasori!"

Asmira opened her weary eyes again when she heard the deep voice of Mr Dark. Now she was able to observe how the boy responded, as he easily looked up at him.

"Yes Master?"

Asmira closed his eyes again. She tried to move but her body did not respond! Her heartbeat was completely relaxed. Had he found actually in a trance or simply reassured? Whatever it may be, the boy named Sasori could deal with magic! Slowly Asmira again her tired eyes opened.

Mr Dark strode hurriedly on and praised him not look at more. His gloomy voice echoed slightly off the walls as he spoke.

"Before you erstattest my report, I have to look after the girl!"

Despite the trance noticed Asmira her heart exposed briefly at these words!

"Does, then, that you have to wait a while!"

The boy was breathing short and said softly: "Master Sirius but expecting me back soon ..."

Mr Dark looked over his shoulder. Here, his eyes narrowed. He could accurately read despite his eyes before Sasori they reflected immediately and so tried his gaze to escape.

"Again If you put yourself to me ?!"

Suddenly noticed Asmira how the hands of Sasori cramped. His voice, which had otherwise so calm, was anything but relaxed.

"Of course not, Master."

Mr Dark growled dangerously. Apparently he could now get to hear his spite, because Sasori always tried to hide from him!

Now the dark mage stopped at once. Sasori responded immediately and made just halt. Dangerous to Mr Dark turned slightly to him and narrowed his yellow eyes. Immediately the boy lowered his eyes again. But his face was like a mask.

"Watch your mouth, you pathetic man ! Otherwise I have to tell you once again respect teach ! "His voice was so dangerous, had to swallow the Asmira dry. As the state allowed her, she saw with her blue eyes into the face of the boy.

Although his face was half covered and acted like a cold mask, she could still see at his cat Green eyes that he was nervous!

Without what to reply, he nodded once. His eyes, however, remained at the floor. Mr Dark looked briefly his face growling, before he again zudrehte back on them and began to move.

He tolerated Sasori just near him because he hid large forces in himself and his work made good! But even when the boy was small he had this defiance in his eyes! Hazardous eyes that could not stand the dark magician!

Back when Sirius found the bellows in the snow, the snow spirit took him on account of his forces. First, Mr Dark saw in him no benefit and would Sasori set with greatest pleasure in flames while a hearty laugh! But after he examined the baby more closely, he saw what about him that changed his mind immediately. Mr Dark pushed this memory aside and clenched his hands slightly.

`Cursed Human !, he thought angrily. `After all these years he still has this in spite in his eyes!`

Although the boy possessed extremely rare skills and his magic was very powerful, the dark magician regarded him as an ordinary servant!

Light bog Mr Dark followed by his henchmen now in another passage from. It was on a dark shock because there were no more torches here.

Asmira felt the little jolt as Sasori stopped suddenly. Were they so arrived at the cell ? Now she heard a door was opened and swung creaking. Gradually felt Asmira how slowly returned her feelings. In her stomach she could feel the blind panic again! Her heart seemed again to understand the situation in which she found herself. With full force struck back against her chest and was apparently trying to escape from her breast! Her head was also clear! Slowly Asmira moved her head and narrowed breathing eyes.

Sasori looked immediately down to her when he saw her moving her head.

"The effect wears off ..?" She heard the surprise in his voice. Mr Dark growled briefly and nodded purely in the cell.

"Yes, the girl is very unruly," hissed Mr Dark and closed the door behind him as Sasori went through. Popping the heavy wooden fell shuffling back into the lock.

Mr Dark turned to the door and put his hand on the dark wood. He spoke a few formulas before it now gently reddish flashed under his hand.

Asmira breathing fast and noticed more and more like her old body and consciousness returned! Gradually she moved now the lifeless arm that just go down a few seconds at her side. Asmira was still weak, but tried already to push away from Sasori anyway.

But he easily held her weak bumps stood and looked at her while looking serious. Now he raised his right eyebrow slightly as he looked at her upper arm. Although the sleeve of her shirt have covered up half of the mother Males, he could see the gently engulfed in itself pattern.

Apparently he now knew exactly who she was! Because Sasori stopped in front of the haystack, and looked at it for the first time in more detail. He seemed surprised and at the same time surprised. Asmira held in their attempt to hold butt away from him when she noticed his gaze. His green eyes cats interbred with her dark blue eyes as she looked confused at him. And now, he was no longer dangerous. Asmira noticed how warm and open his eyes really were!

Mr Dark exhaled slightly as he took the hand of the door, which is now a dark red Sigel was. When he turned to Sasori and Asmira, he hesitated slightly and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched this scene.

"Sasori ?!"

As as if the boy has now awakened from a dream, he blinked, startled. Asmira immediately saw how his eyes close again and cooler were! He quickly looked over his shoulder to his master behind him.

"Y- yes?"

Mr Darks eyes to dangerous slits and shouted exactly his voice to which it already had no more patience!

"What are you doing ?!"

"Nothing I ..." Sasori said quickly and left Asmira rudely fall on the haystack. Startled, she landed on the soft surface and sat up slowly. Asmira forgot briefly to breathe when she captured the views of Mr Dark, who looked gloomily before he looked again to Sasori.

"... I noticed just what." The boy said quietly, looking slightly down at Asmira before he Looked back to his master.

Asmira carefully looked up to her guardian when she heard his quiet, and yet still soothing voice. In shallow sham of moons they could see that Sasori was wearing a cape, a black eye was preceded. He hung slightly over his left shoulder. His clothes were completely in red. Only some small ornate, black and yellow decorations awarded his clothes something mysterious and mysterious!

Moreover, his calves and arms were wrapped with a bandage wise.

Yes, he was on Asmira as gloomy warrior who presumably came from the East. But his face showed that he was in no way a Chinese.

Confused, Asmira remained seated and then looked slightly thoughtful floor. She knew of the Sny Mr Dark People could not stand.

`Why, then, he had voluntarily is one of the subjects clearly man?` She asked herself and once again looked up, startled, as Mr Dark on hissed derisively and the short silence interrupted! With his finger he pointed Sasori himself to stand against the wall.

"So only now seen the birthmark ?!" His voice sounded grim. Sasori looked down and walked slowly to the wall next to the door.

"Yes…"

He leaned against it and then loosely folded his arms across his chest. His eyes watched now as Mr Dark walked toward Asmira.

"Now to you .. girl!"

The heart of Asmira, now seemed to want to jump out of her chest! Bobbing the girl straightened up and stumbles back immediately by Mr Dark! They rumbled slightly against the cold rock wall behind him. Yes, the trance in which she was treated briefly, was now finally gone! She felt all the pain in her body back! And of course, the fear and panic! Mr Dark remained a few steps from her stand away and laughed darkly as he caught her eye.

"You have determined a few questions ...! But we'll get to later. First, I want to see .. "

Asmira remained the breath away as they now could see his hands began black aufzuglühen! With big eyes she watched as he gently raised his hands and slowly walked toward her.

"…what you can! There you are awake, it is perfectly clear that you have already completed the first step! "

"N-no, I ..." stammered Asmira croaking. Apparently her voice but not in its full sound there. On the contrary! Fear constricted away not only her voice, but also her complete breath!

"Still," Mr Dark hissed with his dark voice and now came closer Asmira dangerous. Frantically she tried to think clearly and to remember all the learned back! But all the Latin words were like fallen out of her head!

"Stay away from me!" She screamed and pressed against the wall!

"You can not fool me, my little Asmira!"

With that, he grabbed her arm as she tried to side to soft.

The hard grip seemed briefly to paralyze the girl when he finally put his left hand on her forehead. But this seemed out of the paralysis awaken!

"Hands off!"

As if from nowhere appeared again a flare in her hand! But Mr Dark reacted immediately by this hit her with full force from the hand! Astonished hesitated to Sasori as he noticed her behavior.

"They are brave ..!" He whispers to himself, watching Asmira now with more curiosity.

Panting, she tried to create another light ball again. But this time was her Mr Dark before! He grabbed her hand and squeezed brutally them on the wall!

"Ah!" She gasped, trying out his brutal grip come.

Under his hat came out a faint and very malicious laughter. His yellow eyes looked now directly Asmira face. Frantically she squinted, trying him push away anyway! But Mr Dark held her so strongly fixed, that was all back was futile! He gently pressed his hand on her forehead!

"No!" She screamed, trying to free himself somehow again! Suddenly she felt something that lies they hold inside. Startled breathes them in, as they could now hear what in her head: A small voice whispered menacingly!

Mr Dark closed his eyes when his hand Bright shone on her forehead!

Sasori watched everything closely. He could guess what's coming now. At that time he had just gone through the same thing as Mr. Dark wanted to explore its capabilities. He will penetrate into her soul, thus ensuring their complete even upside down! A painful procedure whose memories Sasori tried to push with a slight shake of the head.

Asmira squinted as she now just felt that something in its interior ... poked ?!

"Wha- what are you doing ?!" she gasped in panic, trying to take by Mr Dark from her forehead with her free hand.

Now she saw it in her mind's eye: A black mist! threatening fingers that were long so cold that it Asmira involuntarily shook as she reached for her soul! And suddenly all at once followed this pain ! Asmira had very together are not traveling immediately screaming going on. But the pain was getting worse! Asmira now cried out of pain and tried to avert her head anyway! But Mr Dark held it! Panting tried to pull her soul back Asmira! Somehow to escape from the cold fingers violently clung her soul! Mr Dark laughed darkly as he was now able to see exactly in their inner and noticed that she was trying to free himself.

"What you try there? You can not escape! "

His grip tightened! Asmira screamed and dropped to his knees! Mr Dark went down with her and did not let go of her! Forcibly he groped his way further into her soul forward!

Sasori's eyes narrowed, as again sounded the cry of pain of Asmira. He tried to look avert by now averted his head slightly.

"Well, well, well...", Mr Dark whispered darkly short laugh.

After a few seconds, the hand of him ceased to shine. Asmira panting of pain as she could now find relieved that Mr Dark they let go. Gently swaying her body to the side. Yet she could lean to the left arm. Panting and with his head put his right hand on her forehead. Exactly on the spot where Mr Dark's hand squeezed just it.

Sasori looked back at the two and now watched Asmira. He thought that it would break down. But apparently, it was really stronger than he first thought.

`Really interesting ... they persevered longer than I expected of her ...`, he thought to himself and pushed himself gently from the wall when he saw now to Mr Dark, who saw him as with his yellow eyes.

"I was not wrong! The girl may be more than we all first thought! But wonder ... "he looked down to amusing Asmira.

"Do not do it myself!"

"And now?" Sasori walked slowly over to them. He paid particular attention to the fact that Mr Dark could not see in his eyes, as he looked gently aside. Slowly, he remained a few steps from the two away stand and folded his arms across his chest. Gently he saw with his cat green eyes Asmira down. She still had closed his eyes and breathed shakily.

"What you now have to do with her?"

"I wonder what ?!", Mr Dark growled annoyed. After his opinion Sasori was too curious! Unfortunately, he was also involved in the plan as all the other familiar subjects from him! Even if it were Mr Dark never admit was a well Sasori most devoted of the subjects he had. Although he was an insignificant man, Sasori was anything but stupid!

"You know exactly what will follow! But first, they must be punished for their flight! "

`Punish?!`, Asmira thought scared and opened her eyes.

`Was that not punishment enough?`

Sasori smiled impudently under his mask and looked now to Mr Dark. The escaped Asmira, the dark magician seemed to have probably still not tolerated. Also noticed Sasori, which was pretty torn his robe. It was apparently not so easy girl to get back to it. But something seemed to have happened yet! Sasori could see exactly which Mr Dark cooked inside!

`What has the girl done that you're so ... angry? `To Sasori thought suspiciously, eyeing his master unobtrusively.

Asmira heard in her head still this ringing. Although they probably did not get any answers, they still wanted to know what was actually done now!

`As .. I'm merely ended up here again?`, Asmira wondered shakily and looked carefully at the two high. She still gasped sorrows. Both now seemed to be engrossed in a conversation. She quickly turned back her head away from them and looked with pensive face to the ground.

`There must be a possibility here to escape!`

Its brain is working. She had to buy time so that offered her a chance to do something! Your heart pounds still in panic against her chest. But what choice did she have? Asmira did not want to give up so easily! In addition, they could defend themselves in theory. Although she quickly realized that was the theory never work in practice. Your forces may be completely there. But deal with it, Asmira could not long! Slowly she closed her dark blue eyes and tried to calm her heart.

`Calm down ... just so you can use your powers ..!`

She knew she could finally fight back. And this is exactly what they do once they found a way! Both had to be distracted somehow.

"How did I get here?"

Surprised saw Sasori down to Asmira. Even Mr Darks yellow eyes moved now to her when he heard her voice cracked. Her face was in his shadow her long black hair and she still seemed full to gasp in pain. Sasori smirked slightly appreciatively at his half-mask. `She really has more courage than I first thought!`

Mr Dark laughed viciously and turned slowly to her.

"They have not you still choking on your tongue .. ?!"

Asmira said nothing and avoided it to look at him. She just hoped that he gave her an answer and so their plan could rise slightly to flee. Suddenly she felt the hard grip on her upper arm, as Mr Dark she straightened rudely. Hard he pushed it to the rock wall. Asmira squinted as she slammed against the wall. Painfully she exhaled and continued to try to keep on his feet by leaning against the cold wall. Now she opened her eyes and now looked directly into the face of the black magician, who had put down in front of her. His yellow eyes boring like daggers in her when he chuckled and finally resound let his deep voice.

"The example tower is history!"

Silence. Sasori the continued Asmira observed could just see her face became a lifeless mask! Her blue eyes were wide at once so empty in shock!

"W-what?" She gasped flatly. Mr Dark chuckled and his yellow eyes to dangerous slits.

"You've heard right !"

At this moment Asmira heard her own heartbeat in my head. She was not breathing. Could it be? All the small Ling ... Globox and Sny ... the wizard ... Betilla ...?

"No ... you ...", immediately changed their view that let Sasori smirk slightly surprised at his mask.

"... You liest!", Shouted angrily Asmira Mr Dark and clenched his fists!


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Dark laughed darkly. He found it very amusing as Asmira on his statement responded. Yes, it has clearly not swallowed her tongue!

`And you again passing glance she has now also placed!`, He thought amused. This is exactly what he wanted her expulsion ..! He had her sign of courage to break, they had built up in it! And the sinister magician knew exactly how he could do so with ease!

"Why should I lie ?!" he said harshly and mercilessly. Asmira pressed her lips together when they met these words like blows.

Her heart was racing! It could not be ... He could only lie in this matter! Sasori folded his arms across his chest and looked confused now over to Mr Dark. As far as he knew he had just destroyed the protective shield of the white tower and triggered a massive attack! But the tower itself would have to be!

"Besides ..." slowly he walked past her and went undeterred. The gentle light of the moon, which appeared from the small barred window forth in the cell, now crept gently over his dark hat and robe. Sasori moved with his cats green eyes repeatedly by Mr Dark to Asmira. Marriage now look on her stick remained. He looked now exactly. After her sudden calm him was not safe!

"... When I auffand you, there was no return was ..." the dark voice sounded calm.

He stopped and looked slightly over his shoulder at her. The girl still had clenched hands! But they did not look at him. No, they looked at the floor and said nothing further! Her black hair prevented him to see her face. Only her lips, she had still pressed together.

"You have not even tried to keep me away from you! It was so easy to take you! "

Again followed silence. Slowly Sasori loosened his arms crossed with a suspicious look. Gently sparked Asmira her red lips and opened her mouth!

"No .. I believe you a word !"

Suddenly she responded zack prison! The boy wanted Mr Dark warn, but it went too fast! Asmira taught both hands on Mr Dark, vorraufhin suddenly shot water from their hands!

Mr Dark reacted too late, when he became the beam across the face and then abruptly to ice!

Sasori and Asmira stared, shocked at the end result! Mr Dark swayed slightly as pulling the weight of ice at him! Sasori had to first travel together immediately to laugh today At that moment he was happy about his half-mask that covered his mouth! For he smiled broadly! The fact that a simple apprentice to Dark Magician simply put out of action was quite funny!

Asmira however immediately saw to the door and tried to use this little distraction! With a beating heart she now ran towards the cell door! But as soon as she touched the dark wood, shone this reddish and hissed! Startled shrugged Asmira back before she suddenly noticed a draft, which immediately became stronger and she threw back! With a startled sound, she landed on the cold floor.

"What the ..?!" She gasped, confused and looked wide-eyed at the door, went out the reddish glow at once. Frantically she sat up and tried to move! But ... her legs ..!

"?!"

They did not react! Frantically she looked over her shoulder as she now Sasori discovered that walked gently with Serious Look at them, and had loose stretched his light blue glowing hand to her! What was a virtue of which he employed there ?! Your upper body responded, but her legs ... they just did not want to ! Asmira gasped frantically. She could feel the power flowing into their hands. How, as if it were a matter of course, she swung concentrated with closed eyes, her hands. She could feel it, and now hear how gently the water flowed between her fingers. Gently she opened her eyes and raised both hands to the opponent! The ever so gentle water now rushed with tremendous force at Sasori!

Undeterred, he grumbled slightly amusing as he gently lifted his left hand. He simply swung his hand and let popping the water jets on the wall!

Asmira frightened as she watched this: `Can the so deal with elements`!

Easy now saw Sasori to Asmira, vorraufhin she felt now as an invisible force grabbed her and now flung backward!

"Ah!" She bounced hard with his back to the wall! Eyes narrowed, she sank to the floor and remained stunned lie. The pain from the impact now through her entire back!

"Stay down !" she heard Sasori hiss, who immediately grabbed her both arms and pressed to the floor. He turned back to this hard grip. Asmira screamed and gasped in panic when she saw him!

"No! Let me go! "She cried. But his grip tightened whereupon she squinted sorrows together.

"You stupid thing! Now you will suffer more than ever! "He whispered to her before he now straightened gently. She stumbled slightly panting. Her arms were pressed painfully on her back! Panting tried Asmira to forget the pain and yearning to pour their magic! So as you a few seconds just succeeded! Now she could feel just like in their hands unfolded the light, and formed into a ball! Suddenly she noticed that the light .. suddenly became weaker.

"Hu?" She gasped, confused, and tried over her shoulder to see exactly what happened. The only thing she could see was the hand of Sasori, she could also feel completely in their hands now, as he put it on the increasingly small sphere of light. Suddenly came a plaintive hiss. From one moment to the next, it was dark! In the first moment of shock was quiet.

"What .. what did you do ?!" she cried now completely beside herself, as she realized that Sasori had extinguished the light! Shocked she looked over her shoulder at him. Actually, it should have hurt him! But this did not! It just went so under his hand !

Sasori looked up from his hand and looked at it now attention. His Cat Green Eyes could even see very well in the dark, as Asmira realized very quickly.

"Well .." he whispered with his soothing voice and looked at her. Asmira noticed his lurking look and immediately turned her face away scared.

Now it no longer surprised him that she had escaped a few minutes ago Mr Dark! And also you have the first escape attempt succeeded! Sasori himself did not know why, but now Asmira seemed very likeable to him!

Asmira heard a splitter and looked scared over to the Dark Wizards! Mr Dark panting furiously, when the ice on the ground rumbled. With his fire he let melt with ease the ice!

"I have Master." Asmira heard the soothing voice of Sasori tightly behind him. But this had anything but reassuring! Asmira had veritable panic! to escape your plan did not work! The door seemed not only to be protected, but also still alive! Clearly she could hear the hiss! And only this strange boy who kept her with ease of moving!

Asmira finally lost their courage! She was alone ... no one would could help her! Gradually she realized that any escape attempts were impossible!

Mr Dark straightened his hat before he now dangerous steps on both of them walked. Asmira saw with closed eyes on the ground! No, she did not want to see his angry look! She did not see how he raised his arm to strike and her pain inflicted! This attack her with the ice, he will blame her. Just as he will take her to slap in the face evil!

"You little unruly brat !" she heard him hiss dangerous! Sasori watched Mr Dark, who was now slightly wet from the melted ice.

The threatening steps of Mr Dark came ever closer. Asmira felt not only his presence, but also his murderous look on her as he stopped right in front of them! She winced when she felt his hand on her chin. He gently lifted her face. But Asmira kept her eyes tightly closed! She did not look at him!

"Come on ... look at me!" She heard whispering him angry. When she did not respond, his grip on her chin was stronger!

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled at her in rage and impatience! Sasori noticed as it once flinched! And he could just feel her pulse on the arms: Her heart was racing! She was very afraid that he could also notice on its rapid breathing! Slowly, she opened her eyes anxious. And now looked directly into the angry yellow eyes of Mr Dark. They were dangerously close, as he looked more closely.

"As a book, I can serve from Eyereading, girl!" He said quietly. But his voice was as dark as ever! Asmira remained as petrified and forgot to breathe while completely! Mr Dark laughed darkly and quietly full harm joy when he could just see their anxious look!

"Oh yeah .. you're scared!"

With these words he suddenly grabbed her neck! Slowly Sasori took a step back and loosened the grip, as Mr Dark slightly hinted him this with the eyes. Asmira not breathing! Yes, this grip may be easy, yet it constricted her complete breath away! Not because he was choking. It was the fear that took her breath complete!

Mr Darks voice was just a very dangerous whisper, as his gaze was always threatening.

"You dared me thrice ruthlessly attack ..!" Rudely he led them to the wall. Asmira simply let himself go along before he joined furiously against the wall. Asmira stumbled against it and began the event just so with her hands on. Slowly and still with full of fear she sat on the wall, leaning on and watched the evil wizard. She noted that her entire body was shaking! What he now had to do with her? This question only spit in her head and let her heart beat faster! With clenched fists he just stood there. His yellow eyes looked in the light illuminated cell much gloomier. And his hands, he lifted gently, now seemed aufzuglühen also dangerous!

"... But now, It`s my turn!"

Asmira jumped, startled as densely slammed beside her a flash in the wall! It went so fast that they could not even see him!

Was this just a warning shot? Or he just wanted to play with it ?!

Mr Dark swung his hands, preceded toward some flames suddenly in midair danced around him.

"Los ... defend yourself !" he shouted before he now stretched out both hands towards her and the now huge inferno flung exactly it! Startled, she lifted reflexively both hands. She thought back to the water that could unleash against short! But the only thing that came out of her both hands were tiny clouds of dust! Panicked, she watched the huge flames before the were getting closer!

Screaming is Asmira tossed to the ground, as the flames swept low over her away and puffed on the wall! Panting himself ate the flames on the cold stone.

Despite the few seconds she could just feel the tremendous heat Yourself! The flame left their small black burn mark, you could barely see in the darkness. With big eyes she saw the wall.

Asmira to fight ?! Her heart raced only! Now that she was given the opportunity to do something, Asmira did not know how to deal with this situation! Your forces were as blocked! The voice in her head screamed that they should run away!

Mr Dark laughed shortly glee before he again raised both hands and shouted:

"What is?! Thou shalt not elude but defend yourself ! "

With that, he shot a huge black beam from his hands! Frightened more Asmira out again by jumping to the side! But this time it was so scarce that were sawed some of her hair tips! Sasori nodded approvingly as he watched how good could avoid Asmira the massive attacks.

"The reflexes are already there .."

"Reflexes ?!", Mr Dark hissed in response and looked easy to Sasori, who was standing loose and the whole spectacle watching interesting.

"Fuck the reflexes!" Growled Mr Dark and looked back at the fearful Asmira who was crouched on the floor.

"I want to fight!" Easily he let the flames dancing over his head.

"I want them to suffer !"

`Fear blocked their powers! It is far too inexperienced with it. What has the girl done yet that you're so angry with them? ', Thought the boy and exhaled softly. Mr Dark knew exactly their forces were too immature for it. As he already said he wanted to torment Asmira! And it learned more and more with great success! When he again let go the flames on Asmira, it was now very close to them! But this time seemed to be back their forces! Startled covered Asmira protect her face with her arms preceded himself a small shield formed around them! But easily the flames ate through! The tremendous pressure by the force of the flames threw it back! Eyes closed, she slammed back against the wall behind him! Asmira remained with his head squatting on the floor, breathing haltingly. She felt not only the pain on her back by the impact, but now the pain of burns on both arms, which they still held protectively in front of him. Slowly, she opens her eyes exhausted. The respect, and above all the fear of Mr Dark her was downright written on his face!

"There you are…! A small success, "Mr Dark grinned darkly and now went up to her. Sasori briefly held his breath as he could see how violently he grabbed her neck again and pulled her to her feet.

"You have again puts me enough !"

The girl narrowed full pain up his eyes, when suddenly there was with Mr Darks hand glowed red. Sasori could see exactly how the body of Asmira clench of pain.

`This stabbing pain ..!` Is Asmira thought at first without breath and tried with full force to fight it not going to scream!

"Stop it!" She gasped with tense voice. But in response they got only the evil laugh of Mr Dark. And just as the stabbing pain which is becoming mightier and more stronger were ! Now Asmira screamed pain going full! She could not suppress it any longer!

Unforgiven Mr Dark pressed it to his knees! With his grasp now was the pain Stronger !

She tried to take from her neck his hand. But it was hopeless! Asmira cried and noticed how her now the tears come into my eyes.

She did not show that the pain just became more unbearable ! She did not cry! Not in front of him!

But it was like a red-hot iron, which burned itself with full force in her own skin! A dagger was on fire and dug deeper into her throat ! You could feel the stinging pain became stronger and unbearable!

The tears she could no longer hold back, now rolled down her cheeks ...

The cries of pain of Asmira filled the room. They were more violent and longer! Gradually you could hear her screams up in the aisles out!

Sasori remained rooted to the spot and watched all happen. He kept unnoticed into the air and did not move.

Asmira were now screaming and whimpering on the floor. Without mercy Mr Dark kept pressing his hand on her neck and laughed with glee!

Sasori looked away and squinted. He noticed that his own body was completely tense and fists were balled! His heart was racing! A strong feeling flowed through his body ...

`` This feeling ...

Even when he was little he had done many jobs. And very many beings combated and eliminated without flinching. And if it just a spark of pity or mercy showed were expelled him immediately! Therefore Sasori met his full feelings under lock and key to worn! He knew it far otherwise ...

But now it seemed that could get rid of these feelings with a blow from the shackles and answered!

It took a moment before he realized what it was a feeling. No, it was a desire! The urge to go between them! remove the hand of Mr Dark and so Asmiras suffering to end! It became harder and harder just to stand still so for him and do nothing!

`But why just you at?!` Sasori asked confused and winced as again sounded their cries!

`I was never a friend of torture ... ', he ended his thoughts, breathing silently when he noticed that stopped her screams. But why so suddenly? Mr Dark looked up easily and growled angrily:

"Damn it! For once, he let himself this time not time ..! "

Asmira gasped ... it hurt every breath! Stunned she just lay there! My entire body felt so lifeless. Eyes closed, she was on the cold floor and felt nothing. Apart from the pain of irrevocable pokte in her throat !

"Sasori!", The somber voice rang out suddenly and let the boy slightly again to rouse. Quick tried to sit a normal face and to calm his cramped body by went a small step forward Sasori. But his heart pokte so strong that he was afraid already that Mr Dark could hear it! Partly he cleared his throat.

"Master?"

Mr Dark untied the hands of Asmiras neck. He slowly gets up and looked over his shoulder at him. His evil yellow eyes gleamed darkly through the darkness. Partly tried Sasori his gaze to reciprocate.

"Raymesis has returned and is waiting in the archive at me! Go, and tell him that it still may take a while ..! "

Sasori nodded slightly and turned immediately to the door. He wanted as quickly as possible out of here before Mr Dark still might notice something! He quickly went to the door and put his hand on the dark wood. But before he could speak, the formula he was held by Mr Dark.

"And Sasori ..!"

The boy pressed his lips together and closed her eyes gently. Had the dark mage yet noticed what? Still with pokenden heart he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder slightly. He tried to act as calm as possible. Mr Darks eyes to slits as he spoke.

"Do not you dare to disappear in the meantime ..!"

Sasori noticed such a sense of relief flowed through his body. Now he smiled cheekily.

"Do not worry Master! I finally something to report or not? "

Now he turned back to the door, and said the formula that triggered the seal briefly.

"I'll put Reymesis informed and waiting for you ..."

Without even waiting for the answer of his master, he slipped through the door and pulled the heavy wooden behind him. Seal shone inside the cell back on as soon as the door slammed shut.

Slowly Sasori let out his complete spasm. He wanted to just disappear from here! Way before he could hear the cries of pain from her again! He quickly began to move, his cape fluttering lightly. Almost hastily he turned to the next gear and set out on the path to the archive that was earlier in this maze.

Gradually knew Sasori gears. This hiding place had Mr Dark in a while. The only downside were the Knaaren. They were not only wrongheaded, but somehow completely stupid as Sasori realized very often.

He quickly climbed the first steps and tried to ignore the cries of pain, which he yet again could easily perceive the aisles!

With a beating heart he went Schneller He ran formally now! He would not listen! He did not want to feel these feelings ! But still he felt the urge to turn around and to rush to her aid!

"Damn it!" He growled fretting about themselves and turned hastily in another passage from! Sasori could simply not explain why his feelings were so confused!

After a few minutes he had now reached earlier in the maze. The screams of her he could no longer hear. Relieved he breathed out, panting. He stopped running and stopped shortly. His heart slowly calmed down during just his breathing slowed again. He looked thoughtfully at the ground.

`Asmira ... the child of Protoon. A legend that sollte.` not actually be

Fact that it was a girl should be the child of Protoon he finds very interesting. Add to that a man, as he himself was there. Sasori remembered well how Sirius told him that he first thought he was the child of Protoon. About this fact, he had a short smile.

"That would have been entirely too much of a good thing ..." he muttered to himself, breathing with eyes closed in deep. The past, he did not stir again. By now safe He walked down the aisle. The archive was not far away. The flames of the torches dipped the transition into a Gently light. The only thing you could hear was the crackling of the torches and the gentle steps of Sasori.

But the assassin heard yet another sound. He gently raised his eyes and did not know well before some Knaaren who chatted easy.

`They just me gefehlt`, thought Sasori when he noticed a Knaare looked over at him. Nevertheless, his steps were not slow. On the contrary, Sasori was not afraid of them. For Knaaren he had more a weary smile.

"Oh, when do we have here?" Whispered one of them and nudged the other two, as it had the people apparently not noticed.

Both growled slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasori, however, remained calm and smiled slightly below the collar of his robes. When he was standing right in front of them he looked slightly high. The all three barred his way, while building their pretentious in front of him.

"What are you doing here because man ?!" said the first in a condescending tone. He looked Sasori to so base, as if it were a small dung fly that he could crush with ease!

`This is really the last thing I still can use ..!` To Sasori thought with a little sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's probably due to` Knarre` hardly anything. "

Consciousness, he spoke the word gun out in a very condescending tone. For them, this was a great insult! All three buzzed dangerously and threw Sasori a murderous look at!

But Sasori did not mind this. He had even slightly above smile, how easily they allowed themselves struggling from the rest! But by the high collar of his robes they could not see it. More by his cat green eyes she looked fearlessly! The call went a step toward him and yelled now completely upset today

"Take care of small, or else ...!"

"What?! What will you have to do? "Sasori spoke calmly the Knaaren the word and looked up at him fearlessly. All three gave no answer. Sasori noticed for his pleasure even that the two rear slightly unsure saw to the ground. The challenge, however, was always tense and angry.

`Typical. have large face, but behind it again nothing! `, The boy thought and exhales briefly. Easily he lifted commenting and yet still calm, his right hand.

"So spare us the whole and let me simply! I really do not have time for your stupid games! "

"How dare you?! The damn small, vile ...! "

Suddenly jumped the torch that beside them flared close to the wall, over! The spark of flame yearned slightly to creaking down, now quickly scared soaked aside! Light the first of them was burned on the cheek. Cursing, he put his hand tangled in the burned area and watched the torch high, its flame blazed further calm again.

How, precisely as if nothing had happened went Sasori continued. For now, no one stood in his way. All three Knaaren saw him go mad. It made her mad as allowed this man was!

"You!" Hissed scorched the cheek and pointed threateningly at Sasori.

"That was you! Admit it!"

Sasori stopped and looked back slightly over his shoulder at them. He smiled broadly and natural.

"The wind that went through the corridors Rather. But through your ... what shall I call it the best? "

Partly he looked with feigned thoughtfulness in air before he looked back with his cat green eyes to them.

"Hm, let's say ...` muscle Masse`, you could train the delicate probably barely notice. "

Without even waiting for an answer from them Sasori looked forward again and went on. He smiled cheekily under the collar. Of course, this was with the flames his work! But he did not want to tie the creak on the nose!

Angry saw all three behind him and growled. One put the the exiled cheek, his hand on his shoulder.

"Let it be! Den we button up before us later! "

The archive Raymesis leaned bored on a pillar, staring off into space. The master really let himself this time period. From white tower he was back. He could feel his presence in these underground passages.

Suddenly he heard the gentle creak of the massive door, which was postponed. He immediately stood up straight and looked expectantly in the direction. But he would never have expected that He would enter! By now clearly ill-tempered air he exhaled and looked at the man suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing to here ?!"

Sasori pushed with a fitted smiling to the door and looked over at him.

"Yes, I am pleased to see really Raymesis!"

It could even Raymesis the sarcasm in his voice not heard. He and Sasori were never friends ...!

As Mr Dark hated being human! Even if they were on the same side, there was more banter than kind words to each other. Nevertheless Raymesis found these quarrels with him a refreshing change from the daily grind! The boy walked over to him now gently. Here his look was very serious.

"Before you have any questions: The master is busy. And also.."

Sasori indicated his thumb at himself and stopped in front Raymesis. His eyes were very dangerous.

"... You have to hire you back! Because I was here first ! "

"Pah! We are pretty left to the master which report is more interested in him! And above all, what he does at all ?! "

Sasori smirked at once and crossed arms over his chest.

"Oh .. that not even you know ? So ... this fact surprises me now really! "

Raymesis could hear from his voice exactly the stitches and the mockery! But he did like to bring a heavy blow! Unfortunately, he knew his forces! He would never admit that he had great respect of Sasoris forces. And that's why he held back for now. He angrily glared at Sasori loosely in front of him and apparently broadly grinned. Because his mouth was covered, he could tell this impudent act only from his eyes!

"Hold back, you damn man!" He whispered dangerously. "And answer my question!"

Sasori turned his head slightly inclined and took it from deep. Even his smile was gone for now. Actually Sasori had to engage in any mood with Raymesis Wortgefechte. But this he would not show large.

"The master is at Asmira."

Hardly left the words of his mouth, he regretted his statement and bit her tongue! He could see just as puzzled now Raymesis was looking at him just surprised.

"Asmira ?"

Sasori tried anything to let on, grinning broadly resist.

"So, you really so has it not ?"

Raymesis just shook his head gravely and crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze was always suspicious.

"No, I know exactly who is the child of Protoon! But why do you call them by their proper name ?! "

Now it was the moment of Sasori did not know what to say. He quickly tried to consider an appropriate response and to remain calm.

"Well, they say it or not?"

The hesitation he noticed Raymesis whereupon a small, yet very evil smile crept across his lips.

"At ...! The little man has so discovers his feelings again ?! "

"What?" Sasori said only upset and now glared at him. But this remained calm and still had placed his nasty smile.

"What do you already schwafelst back ?!" Sasori said dangerous than initially no answer came from the essence. Raymesis chuckled and put his hand under his chin. He looked up with eyes to the ceiling.

"Soso ... I understand ... really very interesting."

His eyes wandered back to Sasori. They were sneaky and very sarcastically.

"The small, lonely little man has another little man sees and now, it seems that the little man has developed a little sympathy?" Here Raymesis pulled a small pout and put his voice slightly higher. Sasori clenches angry fists and saw the essence of annoyed.

"Shut your damn door and do not call me little man! Not that you have enough trash talking ...! "

He fearlessly went Raymesis one step closer and swung commenting hand

"... But THIS is really ridiculous !"

Raymesis let his crazy laughter resound. Undeterred, Sasori glared essence still angrily. Here he had an idea how he could shake off this suspicion quickly.

"I call you indeed the name .. but I feel the same sympathy with you ..."

Now with a cheeky smile he pushed slightly Raymesis on the shoulder to.

"No chance!"

Abruptly trailed his laugh. The fact that Sasori had initiated him, let Raymesis lost almost replaced! Now with a menacing look he saw the boy, whose eyes were still very cheeky and defiant. Partly he raised both hands indignantly.

"But ok, if you think the name is equal to exude sympathy ... I call you better off now Purple-blue monster."

Short made Sasori a break to see how Raymesis responded. As he already thought it brought the essence of lawn! And he made it suspected Raymesis in smoke dissolve!

Gently turned Sasori back on him and looked over his shoulder slightly. he knew the sore spot precisely from Raymesis. Consciousness, he made his voice serious. Likewise, his eyes got really lurking.

"Or no ... better yet cheaper imitation of a hero?"

"Ok, TAHTS ENOUTH !" shouted Reymesis shrill and attacked immediately! But this looked Sasori already ahead! Skillfully and without much effort, he took a step to the side, and more so with ease from the attack of Raymesis. Furious, he turned round immediately and gasped full of hate! Sasori paused easy. He lay even now easy left hand on his hip and placed his head with mock indignation, obliquely.

" What is? Did I say something wrong?"

Raymesis hissed angrily, pointing menacingly with his finger on it.

"One day, I'll kill you! Do you understand?! I'll kill you insignificant man ! "

Undeterred laughed Sasori briefly. he had it thrown at him head How many times ?! Even if it should be true, Sasori could just about smiling. It was for him nothing new, wanted to kill that little "partakers" Sasori. But he learned to live with it. He was undesirable since birth, was for Sasori everyday.

But all the insults bounced incomplete him off. He settled offend Mr Dark ... but not from Knaaren, and certainly not of Raymesis! Locker he shook his head and looked with full confidence to Raymesis. Frech and without fear, he told him straight in the face:

"Better an insignificant human being, as a cheap copy that will come never ran to the originals !"

"TAHT you take back immediately !" roared Raymesis and made a step towards Sasori. He wanted to attack again, but a dark voice interrupted the two adversaries!

"QUIET! And both of them ! "

Immediately both watched the door, where Mr Dark stood. Apparently he was watching this all happens for a while. Quick both set up straight and immediately forgot the dispute. Raymesis grumbled slightly annoyed. How happy he would Sasori missed a serious wound! Although this would never succeed, but the thought was it very satisfying! Nevertheless, both were on the same side. So he could Sasori long Antu nothing!

`Too bad ...! 'He thought to himself, breathing briefly before he looked up with most respects to Mr Dark.

"Master."

Mr Dark strode over to them. His eyes were more dangerous than ever.

"You have two blockheads probably nothing better to do than you to kill each what ?!"

Both said nothing. Sasori immediately lowered his eyes when he saw him with his yellow eyes. Since Mr Dark always claimed to see despite cats green in his eyes, he lowered his gaze always automatically to the ground. After all these years under the service of his master, could not understand what saw Mr Dark. And since Sasori did not want to get a bad combustion, he rather fell for the first time his eyes.

Raymesis bowed slightly and said humbly:

"Sorry Master. We waited patiently for you. "

"And that was just pure pastime or what ?!", the dark mage hissed cranky. As for now there was no response from the two, he turned his back on them and step on the bookshelves, which were located on the walls of the room. Filled with parchment and dark books, the shelves lined the entire room. All the stories and interesting facts about the whole land of dreams were in the books and parchments written.

`Why is he still so ... angry? 'Wondered Sasori looked slightly over to him. Since he had turned down their backs, he was now able to see him trust. Only now Sasori could see what looked taken his master very! His midnight blue cloak was torn. Also missing one of the balls in his hat, which always easily swayed in his walk back and forth.

Sasori thought after the dark mage had tortured the child of Protoon downright, his mood a lot would be better! But she was still the same: Enraged and impatience!

As Sasori was somewhat relieved that he brought good news for his master. As for Raymesis, the boy was curious to see what he had to say. The essence cleared his throat after the long break.

"Well, yeah .. So"

"It saves me your babbling! You better tell me how it went at Xaviere ?! "

Fell the impatient voice of Mr Dark Raymesis the word! Almost threatening, he turned to the two to get back. In this light fluttered his tattered cloak. Expectant saw Mr Dark to Raymesis.

`So he wants to hear Raymesis news first? `To Sasori thought and exhaled softly. His Lord and Master Sirius, so must still have to wait a while!

But yes, he was curious to hear how it went at Drachenelfe. As far as Sasori of Sirius learned they wanted to capture Rayman. Raymesis coughed again, looking slightly down.

"Now Master ... it takes really long to Xaviere showed up in her hiding place again and ... well ..."

Mr Dark folded his arms. His gaze was now dangerous.

"Yes..?"

Raymesis looked down at his hands and began nervously with them playing around.

`So no good news? `To Sasori thought and pressed her lips together. Slowly, but with thoughtful words, Raymesis began to report what everything has happened in the country of spouting dragon. When he finally got to the point that Rayman Xaviere escaped the first attempt, Sasori felt more and more the air around them was thick! Carefully, he looked up from his Raymesis Mr Dark over.

Oh yes, his gaze was murderous! Suddenly you could see exactly what he said, or even wanted to do! But Raymesis continued immediately and raised both hands defensively.

"Buuuuuut, as it seems, they then tracked him again! And well ... Rayman has ... somehow ... new ... skills get ... ? "

Silence. Astonished saw Sasori to Raymesis. And now he looked ready for anything to Mr Dark. Also Raymesis seemed increasingly uncomfortable feeling in his skin. That Mr Dark, all the time said nothing, made him only the more fear! He would prefer that he would romp around! But he remained silent, that had mostly to meant nothing good.

No, it meant only that his rage will be very bad ! `, thought Sasori and swallowed hard, as Mr Dark still no answer!

"M-master?" Said Raymesis dared to report again, when really nothing seemed to stir. Mr Dark remained like a rock just stand unmoved! His eyes were the only thing that changed at once. Suddenly both heard a chuckle under his hat produced sound. Confused, she looked at him. Because both expected a huge outburst! But Mr Dark did exactly unexpected: He laughed maliciously!

"So, so, so! A new ability ?! "

Total confused nodded Raymesis about his reaction and scratched his back of his head.

"Um ... yes?"

Mr Dark loosened his folded arms, and chuckled on. Gently, he strode toward his two subjects. Sasori noticed how his own body completely tensed while swallowed hard.

"As I expected it! But has denied the Xaviere ... "

He stopped in front Raymesis who did not know more and more how he should respond accordingly. The more normal voice of Mr Dark, was now more gloomy!

"... The fact is that I can not be overlooked!"

And now there was the expected reaction! His look was at one stroke so murderous that Raymesis wanted wegbeamen immediately!

"RAYMAN COULD ALSO ESCAPE ?!" he yelled, and from his hands now came a massive inferno! Frightened more Sasori slightly. Also Raymesis jumped, startled, when densely spread the flames in front of him! Mr Dark roared furiously, pointing to Raymesis.

"Answer my question! Was Rayman escape ?! "

Reymesis more increasingly back with defensive hands. Sasori knew what followed, and stood immediately behind a pillar.

"Y-yes?" Piped Raymesis. Mr Dark closed his eyes furiously and raised both hands! Sasori stood behind the pillar and pressed close to this when he just heard the bang and could feel the heat of the flames around! As the flames retreated after a few seconds, he looked carefully out of the column. Mr Dark center of the room and breathed a rage! Raymesis was a little distance from him and was totally black. He coughs little puff of smoke. Slowly Sasori looked startled at his eyes. The shelves that once contained the great knowledge, now were on fire! The wood was burned to the ground. Some flames still ate at the old parchments and pages of books tired.

Slowly Sasori emerged from the column and looked back cautiously to Mr Dark. The suddenly turned his head and stared now exactly to him! Abruptly Sasori stopped in its movement stopped and did not dare to move another muscle.

"Um ..", it was claimed on the lips before he safety's sake, the remaining words down Swallowed. Mr Dark stomped now angry at him.

"And now it's your turn! I hope for you that you have good news !

 **Sasoris Tale:**

Many can not remember their childhood. And many felt that their lives were boring and tidy.

The first thing I remember ... was the reddish glow in the dark. Snowflakes dribble on me.

I was alone. And it was very cold ...!

Master Sirius ... well, that is what I call the snow spirit, who found me 17 years ago, 17 years ago in the snow. As much as he betrayed me, he found me out of the village. Apparently it should have been attacked by little ones, since the villagers were behind them. Whether this is the truth, I do not know yet ...

Very often I have heard of him, for whom I should be grateful, whom he received to me. Then Mr. Dark wanted to cheer me up when my master found me in the middle of the snow. But apparently he could convince him.

Master Sirius always emphasizes that I still live because of my abilities. He even thought I was the child of Protoon. Otherwise he would have left me alone. Just like my parents, just leave me alone. Sirius said that she lost me in her escape attempt. To this day, I do not know if this should be the full truth about my parents ... but it was the only thing that was very possible.

Besides the nightmares and a scar on my right hand, I can not remember what really happened. So I believed my master ...

After Sirius had taken me, I began my training. Well, it was like a six month old baby. This time is the only gap in my life where I can not remember. I think he pulled me up. Sirius often struck my head that I was a difficult baby. Because apparently my abilities came to light. Just as I know my master, he certainly had no patience with me ... But ok, I digress.

I was only two. Funny how good I can remember! My master showed me how easy it was to move things. But of course this went wrong.

I remember well this event with the candle flame. Master Sirius forced me to try my not yet mature skills on a candle flame. He asked me to move her into the air. It was not hard for me to influence the fire ... but it was difficult to keep it under control! The flame no longer wanted to follow me, so I accidentally put the dress of my master in Brant. He was so angry! I do not know what Sirius had expected from a two-year-old child. But he was already learning not to hit me any more. And believe me, this really happened very often! So I learned to avoid mistakes ... From four years ago I had already mastered all my skills through the intensive training:

-Healing ability

-Invisibility

-Telekinesis

-Blue magic

Well .. the Blaumagie. An ability that seems to be very rare. So ... so I leave it in many books. And even my master often said this. That's why it was particularly difficult for him to learn how to get this under control. But yes, I also mastered this.

Blaumagie? What is it? Well, how am I supposed to describe this? The Blue Magi ... it contains the abilities I mentioned earlier. Only that I can apply to every matter and every atom telechinesis. Just about everything!

I can bundle the Blaumagie in my hand to an energy ball. With this energy ball I can hurt anyone who gets in the way. In addition, I can escape magic and energy from everything. I myself did not possess them. It is just like ... "neutralized".

According to the books, this is ... a truly rare gift that centuries ago had only a few monks under control ... But enough of it!

As you can imagine, Sirius knows some bad guys. It was not enough for him that I "only" mastered my abilities. No, I think his real goal was to make some sort of Assassin out of me or something like that.

Well, his plan somehow ended. I do jobs that not everyone can do. It is clear to me that my master only accepted me so that I could finish all his assignments. But ok, I digress again.

In any case, I had hardly mastered my abilities, my master now took me to a completely different country. I was used to living in a warm cave surrounded by ice and snow. But the land of the spewing dragon had nothing to it. It was rather the opposite of the Krasse: whether inside or outside, it was warm and sultry!

Well, at any rate, my doctrine began with the Dragon Elf Xaviere. This she also consented only because she was still guilty of my master.

Until I was eight years old, I learned the art of kung fu from a subordinate of her. I called in "Shifu". My teacher was then the only one who showed me something like niceness. But still the time was there ... especially difficult and hard for me. Xaviere could not stand people. The least children. That is why she beat me very often and showed no understanding.

God, I remember exactly how I spent days and nights working on all the different techniques. My hands and feet ached ... and bleeding. Often I lost consciousness because she did not allow me a break ...

In addition to this intensive training, I also learned general things from books. Magicians, as well as the complete history of the country and legends, I could now sleep! Despite the high capacity utilization, I had kept my interest in learning everything I was guaranteed. Even if I had the choice ... I have always been very inquisitive.

By this time, I did not know about Mr Dark.

When I was ten, I had already done many assignments for my master. The first orders, were again just processes to my education. The goal of my master was to make me an assassin ... one without feelings.

Often he put me to the test by letting me do things I did not want to do ...

I saw things that not everyone could see ...

Experienced things that would have broken everyone ...

But I stopped by ... and so I learned to forget my feelings. The little ones in the mountains, already knew me as the "shadow of the snow". A comical name, but hey, little ones can always think of such things, right?

Ok, back to Mr Dark. He was, incidentally, the one who negated the presumption that I was the child of the Protoon. To be honest, I am very happy about it. I will never want it.

Back to the text: When I had learned and passed all the things, Mr Dark wanted to know what I was able to do and how I had developed.

"Your eyes ...!" Was the first thing he said when he saw me. He roared angrily as I dare to look at him like this! So brave. I still do not know why he always sees this in my eyes ...

Man ... I will never forget this moment when he missed me attack and me a deep wound on my back! And immediately afterwards he pushed me against the wall and wanted to forcibly explore my abilities. Of course, I resisted first! But this was a mistake. I did not know better. And I learned very quickly to provoke Mr. Dark never again so!

I only tell you so much. It was painful. And I do not want to say more ...

After that, I also made orders for Mr Dark. He is also my master. Even if he does not want to accept me, he knows that he needs me. In all these years, Mr Dark kept himself in the background. Some, no all thought he was death. But they were wrong!

So I come to this day. Years, after all the orders and things I had to do.

I've done things ...

I've seen things that never want to see much.

Things done, where I finally meet the reputation of the "shadow of the snow".

I'm eighteen. And now I stand here, a few yards from Mr Dark, who is staring at me with full rage. By the time he heard Raymesis, Rayman, the great hero, escaped. Why does not this surprise me? I've heard and heard a lot from him. And it was clear to me that it would not be easy to catch Rayman. And Mr Dark knew this too. Even if the plan was so complete, he still managed to find a way out!

And now I'm facing the dark master, who glared at me! Yes, he was only a hand's breadth away from me! I try to stay calm. In contrast to Raymesis, I had good news ...

 **Tales end**

Sasori saw easily through the eyes to the side. He tried to remain calm. Because Mr Dark, stood in front of him. He could just hear his breath, which was anything but quiet! Sasori`s body tense. He had slightly nervous his hands clenched. Yes, he had great respect for Mr Dark. Especially when he was so angry as now. Slowly Sasori opened his mouth and let his soothing voice resound.

"Master ... the magic worked."

The boy noticed that Mr Darks breathing became calmer. Slowly and with thoughtful words he continued.

"Master Sirius had the prisoners gathered in a room and ..."

"If you erstattest my report, you should look at me kindly!" Interrupted the gloomy voice Sasori. Mr Dark was now quite calm. Suddenly he was now ... very quiet!

Sasoris breath briefly faltered. He wanted to do everything except this! He knew that his eyes Mr Dark would not like. But Mr Dark was when he was ordered to watch ... he had any choice here? Slowly and carefully with the utmost he saw with his cat Green eyes in Mr Darks face. In the hope that he does not see what he claims to see again and again in his eyes. The malevolent yellow eyes of Mr Dark stood, literally in his!

"Go on"

Well noticed Sasori as his heart began to beat against his chest. He was very happy that he could hide very well the respect that he really had of Mr Dark.

Gently he swallowed hard before he drove slowly to the report continued. His voice was firm and clear.

"... And he turned to the magic of a Polokus mask. All who were in the area have now changed sides. "

Mr Dark growled slightly and then nodded but finally satisfied.

"At least one thing that worked !"

Still saw Sasori in his cold eyes. He did not dare look away. Only when his master gave him permission, he must first look away. The yellow mischievous eyes of Mr Dark were to slit at once.

"... Still those eyes ?!"

`No ...!` To Sasori thought and continued to try to preserve peace. It was not fair ...! Since he had some good news, there was no reason why he should now be punished! Mr Dark laughed darkly, and put his hand on the right shoulder of the boy. Like a stone did not move Sasori. Although he prefers wanted to return her back to him and would immediately disappear. But his master would never let him go so easily!

Mr Dark looked at the face of Sasori exactly! As always had his face like a mask. Even his eyes betraying no emotion. Only the one thing he always recognize Believed in his cat green eyes: this spark of defiance !

Raymesis observed everything with glee. Although the man may have good news, but his eyes betrayed him again! He calmly tapped the black soot from the body and laughed darkly.

`What is Mr Dark do now with him?` To Raymesis asked excited and ground already in his thoughts the worst things out.

But to his surprise and disappointment, read from Mr Dark of Sasori. He turned his back on him and walked gently away from him.

"Raymesis?"

Surprised, the nature put straight. Sasori closed his eyes in relief, before he breathed softly. With a clear voice Mr Dark explained his command. Around the room, this rang imperiously.

"I want you now everything redirecting in the way! Xaviere shall know that I will visit the same ..! And Sasori ?! "

Quick and attentive, Sasori looked at his master before him whose garment when walking slightly swaying back and forth.

"You take care of the girl!"

"Um moment ... what ?! Why can not these wannabe assume the hero? "Sasori said irritably, pointing the finger at Raymesis who angrily glared over at him.

"Hey !"

Slowly Mr Dark stopped and looked over at him. How, as if he had not heard his comment, he continued unmoved.

"You go to her, and she bewachst! And they heal also. "

Now Sasori fell completely flabbergasted! This uncertainty and surprise Raymesis could rarely see the boy. That's why he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasori raised both hands and tried Mr Dark retune.

"I will not say anything, but Master Sirius expects me back!"

"But you said that ...", Reymesis purred teasingly, whereupon Sasori looked over at him annoyed.

"Shut the hatch!" He hissed at him. Mr Dark exhaled annoyed and rolled his eyes. Why was he surrounded all the time by idiots?

"Raymesis, will put him immediately in knowledge and take also all your tasks! Got, Raymesis? "

He glared at his subjects over who nodded immediately and bowed slightly

"As you command, Master."

"But .." Sasori started to protest, but immediately he swallowed the time being the remaining words slightly down, as Mr Dark turned to him while studying him dangerous.

"One word more, and you'll regret it immediately!", Mr Dark said gloomily.

Angry clenched his fists and Sasori saw with the eyes to the ground. He hated when forbids him off! He also knew that Master Sirius will not be pleased to hear this news. Mr Dark watched Raymesis and raised his hand imperiously.

"Go!"

Already disappeared Raymesis out of nowhere. Sasori looked easy to the point where just now the essence status. Quietly, he heard the footsteps of Mr Dark, who walked over to him again.

"Raymesis has no healer skills! And all the simple tasks that he might as well you always erledigst ! "

Sasori chuckled on with closed eyes, looking now to Mr Dark. But this time, but he did not try to avoid in his eyes to look. No, this time he did not care! Mr Dark actually knew exactly which Sasori simply not had jobs. But again he portrayed him as if Sasori could not! Except apparently cure!

"So you need me here ?"

Mr Dark remained a few meters before Sasori standing, and looked back at him furiously. In it is not at all escaped, the man is now suddenly not avoid to look him directly in his eyes!

"I do not trust the Knaaren no longer welcome! You stay with her in the cell and bewachst her until I'm back! "

"And I trust her at one time or what?" Sasori replied naughty and now crossed his arms over his chest. Never Mr Dark would admit that he needed him. And this he showed him again! Sasori himself did not know what he is brought to again put Mr Dark! He did not know why it was him at once anyway, that he was rude to his own master! The dark mage snarled slightly. How dare he, so to speak with him ?!

"Watch your mouth !" he hissed too dangerous for him. But this, read only Sasori lower his back translated views. Apparently he still had respect for him. But not enough! Because that he could now read his feelings in Sasoris face. Yes, he was, despite ! And this was not at all suffer the dark magician !

Angry raised Mr Dark his hand, a fireball between his fingers vorraufhin made! Panting he let the flames, together in a ball, on Sasori Go! But as expected, the boy responded quickly on it!

He immediately reached easily from a hand and turned the mighty fireball to! With a burst the flames popped to the column behind him. Startled held Sasori in motion short when the conscious was that he did straight! In his anger, he responded simply and let the attack of Mr Dark make ineffective! He had the temerity to again put his master !

focus on everything he saw breathless over to the Dark Magician, who was apparently as surprised by his reaction.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU TO ME AGAIN PUT ?!" he now shouted Sasori to full of anger and contempt! Quick as a flash, he let a fire arrow shooting from his fingers! Only this time, Sasori stopped! He had to!

The arrow hit him hard on the cheek, and let him turn frightened with eyes closed. Panting, he put his right hand on the wounded site. It was a deep scratch. Furthermore, a burn that really hurt!

Mr Dark trembled with rage and sat still the same one on top by austr-stretched both hands towards him and let popping an enormous pressure wave Sasori to the opposite wall!

"Ung"

Panting, Sasori remained lying on the ground when he landed hard on the cold floor. Gently, he straightened up on his elbow. Eyes closed, he gasped out painfully. Mr Dark turned Sasori to the back and let a mocking noise resound. His voice was dangerously low.

"Wag never again yourself to me again put so ...! Roger that?!"

Sasori nodded, and opened his eyes angry. His chestnut hair slightly covered his eyes when he saw his master over. This, in turn, praised not look him more and pointed with his left hand to the door.

"Go away ..! Where the alchemy room, you know! And let you calmly time ... the girl is still suffering from their wounds! "

"Yes Master ..." he whispered, and clawed himself up off the floor. Quietly, he walked across the room and disappeared through the door. Likewise quietly he pulled them behind her. The corridor was empty, to his relief. The last thing could use Sasori were the Knaaren that irritated him so combative. Only this time he could not guarantee anything! Sasori closed breathing his eyes and leaned against the dark and heavy wood of the door. He felt his whole back from the impact! The wound on his right cheek pokte in pain!

What had Sasori just ridden to his master to oppose so? He himself did not know why he was so disrespectful to him. But since he was with this girl ... he're watching all of this, his feelings were so by the wind!

He did not know what it was. He only knew that it was almost dangerous for him! Mr Dark could have killed Sasori on the spot! But he did not do it. Really hurt he did not have him.

`But only because he braucht` me, he thought bitterly and exhaled. If he could not get a job from him, Mr Dark shown no mercy! He would Sasori semi defeated death!

He stopped for a moment, leaning against the door and looked thoughtfully at the ground. He let this day, and finally go now tonight through his head. In the corridor itself could be heard only the flames that devoured the wood gently. In the underground passages of Knaare, this was very common that they decorated the walls with all their drawings and patterns. Again, there were no exception.

The alchemy room was located right in the heart of the blind. Thus, the boy would also determines some Knaaren practice run into.

`But maybe not. `He thought to himself and exhaled. Slowly he pushed away from the door and set off along the way.

Although Mr Dark told him that he should be quiet time, this could not affect Sasori. The path would take a while. And he wanted to re-equip first before he went to the child of Protoon.

For Sasori the alchemy room was a place where he could retreat. Because there he could turn off. Short exhale from all the things that filled his work. He was the only one who used it and the inventories renewed repeatedly. With the exception of Mr Dark, who likes experimenting with his potions, no one entered this room.

There have been times when he had to spend months here. Therefore, the young warriors knew very well here below.

Gently, he moved his right hand and closed his eyes briefly.

He could feel exactly how the blue magic it now circling. As an invisible aura that gently spread to his entire body. Someone who would have been the end of the corridor, would could observe amazed how Sasori disappeared from nowhere!

Satisfied, he opened his eyes again. This ability, he greatly appreciated: invisibility.

Mr Dark growled slightly and watched the burning shelves that ate immenroch some books. With a slight movement of the hand, he let the water appear in midair, the streaked now gently over the flames. the ever so delicate flames were immediately smothered under the mass of water. It hissed slightly miserably before the Flemings were now finally disappeared. Drippy now dropped the water to the ground. The room was then otherwise very quiet. The dismal Magician watched a wall, which were decorated with whimsical patterns. Enveloped in stone, telling images and patterns stories and legends.

"At least something Knaaren are good ..." he whispered and raised his hand. Before him appeared a dark portal, whose light eerie filled the room.

Now that moment everything was clarified, measures had to be taken! In addition to Mr Dark wanted to put on new. His hat and his cloak, had been slightly damaged by the battle with the wizard! He angrily hissed about briefly.

"Ales had only luck ..!"

Slowly he entered the dark smoke that flowed gently from the dark portal. But suddenly stopped Mr Dark pause in his step and looked slightly over his shoulder.

"Has Raymesis not given you notice ... Sirius?"

The cold breath of snow spirit crept slightly above the ground and covered them with a gentle layer of ice. His angry light blue glowing eyes he glared at Mr Dark.

"Sasori has orders! Similarly, if you've forgotten: ER still belongs to me alone "!

Mr Dark rolled annoyed his eyes and turned to Sirius, who had clasped his bony arms. Easily moved in the breath of the cold his snow-white robes. Without letting Mr Dark chance to speak he raised his index finger, preceded towards suddenly appeared beside him in a block of ice! Raymesis was trapped in this shivering. Only his head and his nose sticking out.

"M-M-M-M-M-masssstttter ... H-h-h-eeee haa-v-v-v-ve .. "

"... I gave him not only his message to a close let's talk! And now shut up you miserable nothing ! "growled the icy voice Reymesis. Mr Dark crossed without really annoy his arms and spoke with a very angry voice:

"Would you have done so merely! Then you would have to save the entire way! And especially not taken my precious time to ! Plan B comes into force ! So…"

He swung his hand, preceded towards the ice melted and Reymesis bibbernd let back on the floor. The puddle spread gently over the floor.

"... You can shoot all your plans to the wind! Moreover, what are you thinking of MY choices to question ?! "

Sirius winced. Mr Dark was more like him and why he wanted to annoy him never. Nevertheless remained his icy eyes on Mr Dark addressed. Without going to his question, he coughed slightly and turned her head tilted.

"So you've actually brought the child of Protoon in your possession?"

Mr Dark snarled and nodded once. Now the Schneegeist lowered gently straightened his arms and light his hood.

"My mistake ...!", The icy voice came grumbling from under the hood. Mr Dark returned his look dangerous.

"So take Raymesis again ! And take care to continue our plan! Sasori I need here! And this for an indefinite period ...! "

Sirius nodded and pointed Growling Raymesis out that he should proceed before. This responded immediately and disappeared out of nowhere.

"Then I will not bother you more ..!" He whispered lightly. Gently he turned Mr Dark to his back and raised his right hand.

"If you are looking for your students ...", Mr Dark suddenly interrupted projects Sirius who easily saw her back to him.

"... It should be room in alchemy. And you should take care of him ...! "

surprised to hear this from his mouth, he now turned back to Mr Dark.

"Why ...?" He asked suspiciously. The room was now very quiet. Mr Darks eyes to slit before his deep voice rang out.

"He behaved very strangely when he saw the girl ...!"

Meanwhile Sasori walked along a very long way. From the countless passages were caves! The torches were also greater. And the amount of guns as well!

As quietly as a cat, the invisible Sasori moved light-footed through the groups of Knaaren that seemed not to notice. His cloak moved slightly when walking, as he now turned a corner. Now he walked through a dark corridor. After a few minutes he reached the alchemy room.

Only when he gently opened the door and entered the room, he pulled his invisibility.

The room looked exactly like Sasori had left him.

The warm glow of the golden fireflies that swirled in a large belly shaped glass about, the dark shelves lit softly. This lined up in the Pentagon shaped space on two walls. On the one hand they found glasses that were completely empty. On the opposite side, however, the glasses were felt with different colored liquids and other ingredients. Middle of the room stood a table, on which all instruments were, that you could use to manufacture countless potions.

At room end, however, hung many russ covered cabinets whose finished potions were protected by glass cabinet doors. The translucent firefly reflected light therein. Under these cabinets is a dark green dresser, however, countless drawers housed various herbs.

Sasori closed his cat green eyes and breathed it in deeply. He broke gently the buttons of his robes, which were located at the neck. Slowly he took the cloak off and held it the dark matter in the right hand. Again he opened his eyes and looked at the chair, which was located right by itself. He was old and had several traces of burns and nicks on.

Slowly he came over to them and hung his cloak over the back. Partly he braced himself with both hands on the back and then looked into the broken mirror in front of him, hanging on the dark wall. His hair was very verstrubelt. The dried blood on his right cheek that came from the big scratches, shone slightly in the gentle glow of fireflies. Again he sighed from deep before he now right in front of the mirror put down, and stared at the scratches. Yes, the wound was really deep! The collar of his robes caught most of the blood. But still had his entire cheek smeared with dried blood to the chin. He stopped short serious about himself.

"Themselves to blame…"

Gently, he put his hand on the scratch. The pain shot through his cheek. Shortly he exhaled painful. Suddenly it flashed under his left hand on blue. After a few seconds, he lowered his hand. The blood may still be there, but the scratches had vanished. Nevertheless, the body still ached.

Now he watched the bowl down in front of him. He quickly grabbed the exhibit porcelain and turned to a faucet, the sticking just roughly into the room. Someone must have easily provisionally drawn long ago by the wall line. The material was already rusted, she looked very old. Nevertheless always flowed fresh water from the tap. Slowly, he turned on the tap and let the water splash into the bowl. First, he washed from them by simply emptied the water on the floor before he again filled the bowl with water.

After he had washed the dried blood, he turned around and went to the far wall, where there was a couch. She was roughly carved in stone.

Sasori sat up long ago on a by he got some blankets which were woven from lightweight yarn.

The gray pillows lay on the wall leaning and served Sasori as a pillow. Gently he let himself fall on the self-built bed and closed his eyes. His right arm he put it over his face, while his left hand was on something soft surface. He exhaled and tried all his load while exhaling.

For a brief moment where he could retreat into his world.

For a brief moment where he had just nothing around.

Simple rest. But this time, it did not seem so easy to operate. His emotions were still completely by the wind! They whirled downright ! in him

He again went to the full night through in his mind. From the point on, the girl ran to him. Yes because he had no feelings. She remained completely closed. Or not?

At first, Sasori was just amazed. And then surprised when he realized that she was a man.

"Ok ..." he whispers easily. Then up to the cell he filled nothing.

She was the capture. The enemy. But dan .. Their recalcitrance .. and then this moment in the cell when he recognized her Muttermahl and then more accurately viewed ...

"Damn ..." he whispered annoyed and buried his face in his hands briefly.

"What were you again for .. thought ?!", he said in his palm to himself. He quickly straightened up and now sat on the bed Knew. Frowning, he looked at the ground. The images of this memory that he could not forget, went through his head: Your deep blue eyes looked up at him confused. Her black hair was disheveled. Her full lips were red ..? Your entire face was ...

"What the hell ..?!" He growled, then put his right hand in his face. He narrowed his eyes confused together and shook off the very last thoughts, the following came to him a moment later by the head.

"Forget it! She is the child of Protoon ... only a further job! "

Ernst he opened his eyes and rose from the bed. Mr Dark had instructed him to cure the child of Protoon and then to keep them. For this he needs to take some things.

He quickly walked through the entire room to the cabinets and opened the yellowed glass doors.

After he had Equipped with everything he needed out of the closet, he closed the doors and reached into one of the pockets of his belt. Lange, he looked at the black half-mask that was now in his left hand. His true face, and thus to maintain its proper identity a secret, he did all his life long! He was able to move in the land of dreams, without being detected. Only a few knew how Sasori looked without a mask.

Slowly he pulled the half-mask over his head, which covered his face to nose. Equipped with everything he was about to break.

But someone unexpected suddenly appeared in front of the exit door. Astonished, and above all very surprised Sasori looked over at him.

"Master Sirius?"

His Master grunted slightly in response and looked at his students with his Ice cold eyes. Even already accustomed concluded Sasori gently the pockets on his belt and went to the chair where his cloak hung over the back.

"I tried with Mr Dark talking ... but he stuck to his guns."

Gently he swung his cloak over his shoulder and slowly began the buttons to close.

"I've talked with him.", Said the icy voice, still watching Sasori exactly. Although he was now slightly out of sight he could still see exactly what his students did.

"And it is about time to educate yourself."

Now even more confused, Sasori saw with his cat Green eyes at him. What did his master it?

"Enlighten?"

Stumm crossed Sirius his arms and breathed the cold air from his lungs. It formed the front of his mouth a little ice cloud.

"He has the child of Protoon in its possession, there are for all other objects. Your is here to stay. And especially not to ask Mr Dark in question ... "

Suddenly his icy voice was very dangerous. Sasori stopped short in the movement stopped, and now looked a little more cautious about his master.

`Damn.!` He thought to himself and exhaled carefully. Gently he lowered his hands, as he now closed the last button.

"Oh yes?"

He himself heard now his voice was rough. Sirius nodded slightly and turned to Sasori, who was standing just a few steps away from him.

"You should finally travel together !" he hissed at him.

"Or do you want that he kills you ?!"

"No, I do not want, of course!" Sasori said, furious and saw his master straight in the eye

"But even if I say nothing, it's wrong or ?!", now gave Sasori back tense and clenched his hands.

"Yes, the wretched man with eyes oh so defying! All right, I understood! "

Immediately before he himself on the tongue and closed about yourself fretting eyes. Again, Sasori let his feelings!

Sirius exhales in amazement. Now he understood and foresaw everything Mr Dark said! The young was now facing him very disrespectful! Normally Sasori could normally talk to him. But he always had a certain respect. But now it seemed to be completely gone! Something was different about him!

"Wait ...!", And walked to flüsterteer Sasori, who immediately raised his hands and tried to apologize. But the Schneegeist ignored his plan.

"Master, I'm sorry. I…"

"Be quiet!" He ordered angrily and put Sasori his right hand on his chest. Just to the point where Sasoris beat heart. With his left hand, he held the right arm of his pupils fixed. As Sasori realized what his master was doing, he tried only scared to come out of his grasp by step back! But then he stopped. Angry about himself, he exhaled and closed his cat green eyes. His heart was pounding like crazy against his chest.

It was a few years ago, when Sirius did just that: He let by the poke of his heart, what's in it! Only thought Sasori, to push his master away. But this would certainly betray him! After a few seconds, Sirius looked up and his ice-cold eyes pierced into the by Sasori.

"Mr Dark, had so pretty ?!" the icy voice snarled. Now Sasori freed from his grip and looked at him with the same angry, but puzzled look.

"With what he was right ?!"

"The girl..!"

Now Sasori remained briefly away his breath. Petrified, he did not move. Sirius laughed lightly amusing, pointing at him.

"After seventeen years thou meet on a human ... and apparently, she has the same turned your head ?!"

Now Sasori touched again. His heart beat faster as he looked up at his master angry.

"No! So it is certainly not! "

"How then ?! Come on boy! In my time I was a man! And I see exactly what is going on inside you ! "

Silence. Sasori did not know what to say to these statements. With still pokenden heart he tried to look from Sirius dodge by simply stormed past him to the door headed towards.

"That's just ridiculous! I was more surprised that the child of Protoon is a man! What's more, it's a girl! "

Furious, he put his hand on the doorknob and looked back over his shoulder to his master, who had still been turning it back.

"Mr Dark gave me an order that I should not continue to neglect! So if you'll excuse me now, Master? "

He gently pressed the door handle down. But he clamped. Quick saw Sasori why. A layer of ice stretched across the handle, because he then let go immediately. The ice stretched across the entire timber of the door! Angrily Sasori turned and looked at Sirius, but easy now looked over his shoulder at him.

"Mr Dark said, you should take your time!"

Again there was silence, as the snow spirit slowly turned to his students, who was staring at him only defiance.

"Your behavior disrespectful betrays you Sasori!" He whispered dangerously.

"Mr Dark dislike to have noticed exactly what I've noticed! But let me you one who said ... "

He pointed his bony index finger threateningly at Sasori, who easily exhaled just waiting.

"... Be careful with your feelings! YOU is only an instrument that serves our dream to get the complete darkness closer! Develop case no feelings! "

"I do not! I was more surprised that she is human ... that's all ! "Sasori replied quietly in a firm voice, looking at the floor. Of course, this was not so. But he did not want myself admit what cried his whirling emotions!

Sirius growled and walked softly to him. His steps were like the breath of a gentle wind turn. Weightless he slid across the stone floor, where behind him spread a light layer of ice.

"Really not?" He asked only suspicious, and especially incredulous. Sasori looked again in his cold eyes. His cat Green eyes have always been difficult for Sirius to read. This knew the students accurately and therefore he could always hide his feelings well. With a firm and sure eye Sasori said gently:

"Believe me, Master! It is nothing more than a girl who apparently does not know properly how their powerful forces work! "

" Good! If you really feel that way, we can use this to our advantage ! "

Sasori raised confused eyebrow. Whereupon his master was driving at? When Sirius paused at Sasori, he placed his icy bony hands on his shoulder. First, the boy tried to back away, but it bounced lightly against the frozen door behind him.

"The girl feels lost ...! Alone! It is not only confused, but also completely to the floor! To whom they will probably call first? "

Slowly understood Sasori what Sirius wanted to suggest! But this thought left him a shiver down the spines!

"You think I should take advantage of their vulnerability and so gain their trust?"

His master nodded gently. With each breath made his Master Sasori felt the icy puff on his face.

"Exactly! And if you really have not lied and did not develop feelings for the child of Protoon, you will also do so! Roger that?!"

Startled by this idea, Sasori said nothing at first. It should therefore only use Asmira so she opens it and so an easier prey was? Normally he would have promised this immediately. But here at it was about a game with the feelings of a being that he finds very interesting. Again he could not explain why this is so shocked him and thereby immediately announced his conscience! He understood those feelings in his mind's not! He did that this is not understood and finally lock back behind bars!

Slowly, he saw with his cat green eyes in the icy eyes of his master, who looked at him invitingly. He was still waiting for his answer. Sasori nodded once and he heard, as he said of himself:

"You can rely on me, Master!"

The moon wandered ... the cell was in the dark.

Asmira lay lifeless on the ground. Every breath she took, she made with extreme caution. Den every time they air or exhaled, she felt the stabbing pain in her neck. And if she was not breathing right, she felt every single pain in her limbs. Her back had to be dotted with bruises. By the attack of Mr Dark, she had very bad burns on her arms. She did not know how long she was now here on the cold floor.

As Mr Dark left the cell, he told her what she could not forget.

Asmira kept his eyes full of pain closed when she finally dared yet set up.

"Au ..!" She gasped. Shaky and sobbing, she now sat alone in the dark.

"I did not lie when I said that the tower is destroyed!" Whispered Mr Dark, as he rose from Asmira, the sobbing was still on the ground. He looked at her for a long time before he chuckled and zukehrte her back.

 _"You are now all alone! If you try again should escape, I promise you that the pain that you are feeling now will be NOTHING to the pain that I'm going to add you then ! "_

You heard him slowly wegschritt from her and then mumbled the formula, before he left the cell. His words burned into her memory!

`The tower is therefore actually destroyed ...`

Her tears rolled gently down her cheeks as she quietly began to cry.

Your courage they having trouble trying to get long-held, was now completely destroyed!

The enormous pain of their wounds, she now felt in her heart as she realized that all those who joined in the brief period in her heart, no longer exist! She was now all alone ...

Outside the cell was Sasori. A few seconds he arrived at the door, and tried to speak the formula. But then he paused when he heard her cry which came quietly out of the cell. His breath caught as he immediately felt the feelings within himself that he had locked a few seconds still under lock and key! Angry at himself shook Sasori his head and narrowed his eyes briefly together, when he again felt the urge to help her!

`Damn, you've dictate! Ignore it easy and rice you kindly together! 'He ordered in thought and dropped a deep breath his hand on the dark wood. Quietly, he said the complicated formula.

In interior of the cell Asmira heard the crack of the door, as the bolt shifted. Abruptly she stopped him their wines inside and glanced at the door before they now swung squealing. She immediately lowered her eyes and pressed her lips together briefly. Someone enters the cell and pushed the door behind him. Asmira remained seated and did not move. She breathes gently, hoping that it was not Mr Dark, who now quietly walked toward them. Now they could see the legs and cape in the darkness, as Sasori stopped directly in front of her.

`He is so ...`

Sasori looked down at her. Her black hair covered her face slightly. And the fact that the moons further immigrants, now the cell was in the dark. The girl did not still located. She seemed like a stone to sit. He heard only slightly their shaky breath. But more did not seem to do. Slowly he opened his left hand a his belt pockets and took out a small bar. Gently he breathed on them, vorraufhin this flashed suddenly. Asmira noticed the soft light that suddenly illuminated the room. But still she did not stir. She felt so weak and miserable. But she was ashamed even slightly. In addition, he was clearly the enemy and they wanted to see him in any case!

Sasori knelt before her and put gently the bar next to the ground. Asmira immediately struck down her eyes and avoided in to view. Sasori contrast studied her injuries that he could now be clearly seen. Her arms were streaked with burn wounds. On her neck he could see blood. But her hair covered the entire wound and he could not tell how dangerous it was. He hesitated before he wanted to slow emphasize her hair to the side. But Asmira, responded immediately when she noticed his hand raised! Frantically she hit this away and recoiled! The pain that went through her whole body during this movement, she ignored it!

"Stay merely away from me!", She snapped at huskily Sasori! surprised by her reaction, he stared at her. Asmira now sat easily in a haystack. She was shaking all over and, judging by their look, she tried to resist, despite their condition. With a serious look Sasori raised his right hand.

"Hey, take it easy! Apparently he had not you ripped out the tongue. "

Only confused about his statement, she thought for a moment her brow. This is exactly what wanted, reach Sasori smirked and now slightly below his collar.

"I just wanted your neck wound view .."

"Forget it!" She hissed, looking suspiciously at him. In her school she often had to deal with guys who very annoyed! At that moment, she saw Sasori just like the boys of that time.

`He is certainly not much older like me ..!" She thought slightly defiant. Sasori exhaled softly and rose gently.

"Well, if you continue to have pain like ... anyway I have orders ...!", He saw exactly how they gave him a stubborn look. Furthermore, he had to slightly smile.

"... And quite honestly, I really better to do than to force a Stures girl to show me their wounds!"

Asmiras heart was pounding it fast as Sasori to took a step toward them.

"... So just come quietly."

He knelt again before her and now saw with his cat green eyes in her. That look he gave her now ... Asmira could see exactly how open and warm his eyes. Not as cold as a few hours ago.

"OK?"

Asmira gave no answer. His cat green eyes handcuffed! Although she regarded him as an enemy, she was fascinated by his eyes. Sasori waited a few seconds before he slowly raised his hand. Almost tenderly he gently stroked some strands of hair to the side. Gently he paused and looked at her lightly.

`Apparently she keeps this time still..`, he thought, and now studied her face. He could see exactly how cramped now was at one time.

The heart of Asmira knocked against her chest as she caught his delicate look. That he was now so close to her and she felt it no discomfort, frightened! Asmira breathing and more now but once back from him! Only this time through her pain with this movement so much that she involuntarily narrowed her eyes and gave a little pain sound. The boy shook his head over and saw her now very gravely.

"I can also compel you to hold still ... You has exactly!"

Yes, this did Asmira! His skills they still confused, she had not forgotten! Under this trance, where he had put it, she would not be back!

"It is up to you!" He said now dangerous. He tried to read from her face what she thought. When she did not answer it, and seemed to have given up trying to retire, he tried again. Slowly, he slid closer to her and raised his right hand. Asmira hesitated, but it left a lot to this time. Slowly she looked down her eyes and pressed her lips together. There was a slight shiver, as Sasori stroked her hair to the side. The tops of her hair tickled slightly to the uninjured parts of her neck. Although its proximity made her do not worry, they wanted despite everything out of here. Most of all she wanted Sasori butt aside and run back to the door. But all these thoughts were futile. These had too much pain and the door was secured.

"Hm .." she heard humming him when he pulled his hand back. Cautiously Asmira Sasori dare to see the face. He still looked at her wound.

`Mr Dark has actually burned his mark in her neck! `He thought to himself, frowning slightly as he analyzed the wound closely. The sign was deeply burned into her flesh. That this huge burning still bleeding this showed him that the wound is very perilous! But something to Sasori had already thought. He knew Mr Dark. And to their cries to judge must've been very painful the entire procedure.

`If I had come a few hours later, Asmira would have determined a high fever!`

"Now, was that so bad?" He asked suddenly Asmira and his eyes looked at her. She looked back at him furiously. But an answer she had not. Apparently Sasori had been waiting on an answer, he got up and began to the buttons of his cloak to solve, which he had at the neck.

"So ... so all this not a complete waste of time ... betrayal me, will you, where did you get so good reflexes?"

Asmira stared up at him confused. Is this be serious? Did he actually ... talk?

"Um ... what?"

Your own voice struck her as strange. By crying she was very rough. And sounded at every hurt her neck. Sasori let a mocking noise, when he finally turned his back on her and the last button broke. He gently let his cloak on the small haystack fall beside him and picked up the rod, which enveloped the room in light.

"I've seen you Mr Darks attacks are dodged ... so?" He turned to her. Asmira stopped short breath as she thought, now being able to see his entire face! But to her disappointment, he was wearing a half mask and prevented their further views on his true colors!

A gentle smile played around Sasoris lips as he approaches her and lies down next to the haystack. He could just see her disappointed look and found it very amusing that they do interest harbored a look at his face to catch apparently.

Sasori put the rod down next to him as he now looked invitingly. He noticed that they ausweichte his gaze immediately, while his lips pressed together. As Sasori it already thought she was not so easy to talk. Ignoring for the moment the feeling again stirred in him, when he noticed her deep blue eyes, but looked again gently to him.

"Why do you ask something like that?" Asmira whispered suspiciously and tried to observe his face despite the half mask. Even though his mouth was hidden, she could still recognize his facial features. Without reacting to her question, he only looked down at her right arm, which he gently touched. Asmira involuntarily flinched at this touch, and wanted to pull back her arm. But if he really could ease her pain ... she left it this time. Sasori looked lightly at her now. Her blue eyes looked puzzled. His soothing voice sounded serious.

"Curiosity…"

Her face told him that she was still suspicious of him. But fear, he could not see in their eyes. For Sasori this aroused his interest in her. Asmira was brave. Even if you were doing bad things, she still kept her nature. No, she was not broken. Even if Mr Dark thought this, and Sirius so arranged. The child of the Protoon surprised Sasori anew.

"If I had not thought of her ... .. ', he thought mute and continued to examine their burns. Slowly, he put his hand gently on her right arm. Asmira shrank at once, full of pain, breathing with her eyes closed. His warm hand burned right on her wound!

"Au !"

"Hold still," he said reluctantly. Asmira gently opened her eyes as she heard a low hum. Surprised, she watched as it shone bright blue under the hand of Sasori. In the place, the pain subsided. Confused, she looked carefully at him. Sasori, on the other hand, looked focussed on his hand and ignored them.

After a few seconds passed, his hand moved up her arm and relieved the pain. Without saying anything, Asmira observed his hand, which went up a bit higher.

`What powers does he still have?` She asked herself, looking slightly at his face.

The minutes passed. Sasori sighed softly as he let go of her arm and examined the result.

Asmira looked at her arm as well, leaving a surprised sound when she realized that all the fires had disappeared! The pain was still present, but very relieved. Sasori looked at her and smiled slightly, as her surprised face noticed.

"The wounds are deep, but with magic everything is possible! So ... the next arm. "

Gently he healed his left arm. They did not reply. Asmira watched Sasori carefully with her deep blue eyes. She hoped he did not notice anything. He was so concentrated that sweat beads were gradually on his forehead.

It took another few minutes for the left arm to be free of the burns.

"The wounds are deeper than I thought ...", Sasori thought, gasping, rubbing his little sweat beads from his forehead with his right arm. This healing process gradually tugged at his strength. Asmira did not answer at first, and gently moved her arm. The pain had disappeared. Carefully she looked up at Sasori again, who was getting something from his belt pocket.

`Should I thank you or not? 'She asked uncertainly and watched as he fetched a sack. Quickly she lowered her eyes again and looked thoughtfully to the ground.

In spite of everything, he was her enemy. And apparently he was ordered to heal them. Nevertheless, she had a conscience and she felt compelled to thank him. Hesitantly she looked at him.

Sasori ignored her for the time being. The wound on her neck was worse than that on her arm. And since it would take too much of his strength, he had to resort to other means. Cautiously, he opened the black cloth bag, which contained some herbs and placed it on the ground beside him. Again he looked at his belt and took out a small bottle. The red liquid in it moved easily with every movement.

"... uh ...", he suddenly heard Asmira's voice, and looked confused to her. He stopped in his movement. Shy and uncertain she looked down. She had her arms around her waist. Her bewildered, black hair lay deep in his face as she looked up at him again.

"… thank you…"

This simple word, Sasori sent a small trick! He noticed how his heart grew heavier. His locked feelings were there in a flash! They tried to free themselves from their chains! Sasori pressed his lips together as he tried to suppress these feelings. That she thanked him, at the same time, astonished and confused him. Sasori sat as if stiff, and looked at her, surprised, before turning his attention back to the bottle and gently removing the cork. He turned slightly away from her. Now Asmira was no longer able to look into his face. But his astonished expression of face, she had probably noticed!

"Command is command," he whispered without a sound, and reached into the bag beside him, where the herbs were.

Asmira watched as he crushed the leaf into his finger and let it trickle into the bottle.

"Sure," she thought lightly, breathing heavily. He was really puzzling for her. A man among the followers of Mr Dark. She had so many questions on him!

"How old is he?" She asked herself, trying to look more closely at his face. As she thought about him at first glance, he was at her age. Or maybe even one or two years older? Asmira frowned as she thought. What day was today? Is it still the same evening, or already far after midnight?

Sasori looked slightly unnoticed with his eyes as he pressed his thumb to the opening of the bottle and shook gently. He noticed her pensive face. Would he still get an answer from her? Cautiously, he opened his mouth as he returned to tincture.

"How old are you, child of Protoon?"

Torn from her thoughts, Asmira stared at him confused. Another question? Now, visibly suspicious, she looked at Sasori.

"If I tell you ..." Carefully she wondered how to formulate the question.

"... you tell me something about you?"

Now Sasori laughed and looked at the bottle before turning to her. He grinned at her broadly, but Asmira could not see through the half mask.

"A deal so ? Well ... what is the question? "

Asmira pressed her lips together. Should she really tell him such personal things? With Mr. Dark she did it. But also for fear.

"Yes ... consider it a deal ..." she whispered and looked thoughtfully to the ground again. Sasori put the finished tincture aside and looked at it a little more curiously. It was really clever of her to propose this deal. Or stupid? For as long as he managed to find out something about her, he went into every deal with her!

"Well, answer my question: How old are you?"

Still thinking, she frowned. Gently she bite her lower lip. Sasori tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. Why did she have to think about her own age? He crossed his arms in front of his chest and replied with a rather insolent smile:

"The question can hardly be so difficult. Or has the pain etched away some memories ?! "

"N-no I ...", she replied quickly and now looked at him. She did not tell anyone .. it was too much going on, and she also lost all sense of time! In the evenings, where she had a brief rest, she could find out what time and date they wrote in this world.

"... it depends on what date is today ..." she whispered hesitantly and tonelessly. Sasori was now confused and did not reply at first. It was a moment before he understood what she might mean. When Asmira noticed how her cheeks turned red with shame, she completely turned her face, hoping her hair covered her cheeks. She felt so stupid now.

"Oh ..." Sasori whispered now and his cheeky smile disappeared. He understood before she went out, and looked with his eyes at the ground.

"How old then ...?" He repeated softly, and looked back at her. Asmira hesitated and took a soft breath.

"Seventeen…"

It was now very quiet. Puzzled by the silence, she breathed out a question. Cautiously, she looked at him between her hair. Sasori had lowered his eyes, and seemed to be brief in thought. She saw how he had also wrinkled his forehead.

The Protoon's child was just a year younger than himself! This fact brought Sasori much thought. Especially because then Sirius first thought he could be it! This fact frightened him easily and made him feel very queasy. He wondered if eventually they were destroying his village by being born? Even if they claim to have found the village already burning, Sasori could never fully believe these words! For years, he repressed these thoughts ... but now by their words, the doubts arose in him again ... and the memories as well.

'Could it be ... that they were looking for the child of the Protoon and did not come by chance?'

"And how old .. are you?" Asmira interrupted Sasori's thoughts. As if torn from a dream, he raised his cat-green eyes and looked at her. His gaze was very serious. He breathed easily. This information about himself could still be a source of pain.

"Eighteen," his soothing voice sounded, before he reached for the bottle beside him, and asked to see her.

"Now your neck! Pull your hair aside so we can get the whole thing behind us! "

Asmira looked at the bottle in his hand. The red liquid with the black dots was not to her! Sasori noticed her suspicious gaze and chuckled slightly under his mask

"W-what is it?" She asked cautiously, not letting the bottle out of her eyes. Sasori looked at the bottle and moved it slightly. The red liquid in the interior swayed gently back and forth. A little idea came to him. He had to lure her slowly out of the reserve so she could open a little more. Locker looked back at her, holding the bottle in front of her nose.

"Oh, that? Just a little dilute small-blooded blood with crumbled fairy wings, "he said, as if this was the most normal in the world.

"Is that really serious?" Asmira wondered, shocked, trying to read from his eyes whether he was kidding. But his expression remained completely relaxed. Immediately she straightened herself with big eyes and backed away. It was easy to hang on a heustrail, which she now panicked trying to shake off her leg.

Amused about the fact that Asmira apparently believed his words, he rose as well. With a now dark look he went up to her and reached out for the bottle.

"Especially good at so sore!", He whispered dangerously and waved the bottle in front of her nose.

Horrified, Asmira cried out and tried to beat the bottle from his hand! But Sasori was faster! Quickly he raised his arm a little more and grinned cheekily. She was a whole head smaller than himself and he knew that she could never get hold of the bottle.

"What is? Are not you coming? "

Angry at his casual way, Asmira clenched her fist and shouted at him, "You're crazy! Only stayed with me! "

Gradually, Asmira felt angry as she felt the wall behind him and he was standing right in front of her. Still with the same darkness, which chased her a shudder!

"Come ... Hold still ...!"

"No!" She cried shrilly, trying to push him away. Sasori had only a tired smile on his face, as he stood with ease on her little thrust. Horrified as to the fact that he did not move and now held them with his left hand, Asmira tried to free himself from his grip. But suddenly she heard his quiet laughter. Completely confused, she looked up at him.

"Seriously? You actually believed it? "Sasori laughed serenely and released her right arm. Completely confused, Asmira stopped and stared at him perplexed.

"So really, child of Protoon! You disappoint me!"

Slowly, life came back to her body as she realized that he was just walking around her nose! Ashamed and slightly angry, she glared at him with her deep blue eyes. Through the complete excitement her wound pains more than ever!

"That was far from funny! And stop calling me like that! "

Still laughing, Sasori raised his hand and took a step back from her, so that she could calm down again.

"Hey, very quiet!"

It amused him very much as she reacted to his prank and looked at her face exactly as his laughter faded. Despite the darkness, he could see in the shallow light that her cheeks were slightly reddened.

"It seems embarrassing to her that I could get her so easily! What happens if I continue to annoy her? `, He asked himself with a cheeky grin and now folded his arms in front of his chest. She gave him a perfect template, which he wanted to use immediately!

"Besides, how should I call you that otherwise?" He could see exactly how she briefly held the air as he took a small break and turned away from her slightly. Almost lurking, he now looked at her with his cat-green eyes, and continued to speak with an emaciated tone:

"You're the child of Protoon ...!"

Asmira gasped briefly as these words stuck them like needles! Furiously, she took a step toward him and clenched her hands. Asmira would have liked to have far with her right hand and Sasori beaten her in the face! It was not a simple thing, but a man by name! She was tired of it, all of whom regarded her as an object!

"Well, I'll just call you Lord Peanut Pants," she replied, cheeky and challenging.

Asmira looked at Sasori at that moment as a boy from her school days. She was not afraid of him at that moment. And certainly not the necessary respect!

Sasori paused briefly as he noticed her angry look. Her blue eyes glared at him unruly! Undisturbed, he returned her gaze, but he had not lost his cheeky smile under his mask.

`Well, please ...!`

It was his goal to get to know her real nature! So he could find out something about her without saying anything. Slowly he loosened his arms in front of his chest and placed the elixir beside him on the floor. He turned slightly to her and walked gently toward her. He was already curious to see how the girl was reacting to the situation when he stopped.

Asmira paused for a moment, his breath now as he stood a distance away from her and looked directly into her face. Slowly she realized that she should be more careful. Even if she did not want to stand it herself, Sasori was not a simple boy. He was their enemy, and so he would be capable of more than these childkinds from their past: he could easily inflict pain on her!

The respect and the fear she had of him at last turned back at once!

"Repeat that again .." Sasori said calmly, looking deep into her with his cat-green eyes. He could see exactly how her gaze changed suddenly. The angry and sure mask fell from her face just as she could not stand his gaze.

"I ...", her voice stopped and she immediately lowered her eyes. Asmira suddenly came to mind that she was still able to defend herself! She had abilities she had not yet mastered, but could already apply! The door may be locked, but somehow she would get out of here already! Even though her neck was extremely painful, Asmira saw this as a chance to escape from here! Sasori saw now that she suddenly looked up at him with complete certainty.

`What are you going to do now? 'He asked suspiciously. The answer to this was faster than he thought. Almost jovially, she tried to push him away and ran past him!

"H-hey always slow!" Sasori shouted in surprise. Quickly he went after her and reached for her left upper arm as soon as he caught her with ease! Asmira gasped as the jerk of his grip made her turn to him. Immediately she reached out her right hand Sasori and hoped the water would distract him! But nothing came from her hand. Frightened, she stood for a second, which Sasori immediately took advantage of and grabbed her wrist!

"No!" Asmira cried, pulling her arms. With a jerk she could free herself from his grip and stumbled back slightly.

"Oh no! Not with me! ", Sasori panted now slightly irritated, when she wanted to run again. But this time he reacted faster! He grabbed her from behind and pressed her close to him. Asmira easily bounced back against him with her back and screamed with her eyes closed.

"Let me go!"

"Very quiet! Roger that?! Quite quiet! "He cried, pressing her harder than she tried to get out of his grip. She looked panting to her arms holding down Sasori! But his hands were so strong that any attempt failed! Again Asmira squirmed her eyes as she tried again to let her magic flow. But something blocked the river! She could feel exactly how a blockade in her interior captured the magic!

"Why do not my powers work?" She cried out loudly, trying to wriggle somehow out of his grip.

"Mr. Dark blocked her!" He hissed to her and blew a strand of hair from his face as he looked over his shoulder to the haystack.

"Probably he already knew that she would be so unruly ... ', he smiled slightly at his thoughts and breathed open as she tried to push herself off with her legs.

"So stop, otherwise I have to do something so that you FINALLY remain calm!", He shouted at her and tried to turn Asmira to the haystack.

Asmira felt as he pulled at her. At first she could withstand his attempt. But at the second jerk, which was now a little stronger, he could turn with her. Asmira stumbled slightly, leaving a frightened tone. When she realized that he wanted to take her back to the haystack, she panicked.

"No!"

She tried to keep up with her steps, and pinched her eyes panting. Gradually, it was too stupid for Sasori, when he felt her resurgence again! He did not want to use his abilities against them. But if she continued to behave like this ...! Sasori looked down at her.

"If you do not stop right away, I will force you to do it!"

"No! I want to ... "

Sasori did not let Asmira finish the sentence. As soon as he heard the word no, it was clear to him that he had no choice. His hands lit gently bluish. Asmira breathed as she saw the light in his hands. Suddenly she felt her body grow tired. Immediately she realized what Sasori was doing!

"N-not ..." she groaned exhausted. Sasori still held her tight as her weak body sank. Not able to speak, Asmira breathed softly. Her heavy eyelids closed slowly. It was like a deep sleep the possession of her had gripped. Sasori held her tightly as Asmira completely lost consciousness.

Cautiously, he turned her on the back and changed the handle. Slowly he lifted her up and went back the few steps to the haystack. Sasori put her gently on the pile and breathed deeply.

"You speak volumes," he whispered, looking at her attentively. By their complete behavior, he could now analyze their character. She was brave, but at the same time cautious. When he put her to the test, she pulled back.

"It is not stupid. She knows for sure that she must be careful, "Sasori thought, turning to the elixir, who was not far from him on the ground. Gently he walked over and picked up the bottle.

"I guessed somehow that she would still do something ..." he smiled lightly and looked at the undefeated elixir.

Slowly he went back to her, and lay down before the haystack. As she slept, he could continue to care for her wound. Cautiously he stroked her black hair strands aside and wanted to drip the liquid onto her wound. But now he stopped for a moment in the movement as his cat-green eyes wandered to her face. For a few seconds he looked at her.

`Shining, black hair ... delicate eyebrows ... sweeping red lips ... soft facial expressions ...`

"... beautiful ... face ..." Sasori whispered toneless and immediately shook his head. He paused at himself and lowered his head with his eyes closed.

`What are the thoughts again?!`

Gently he opened his eyes again and looked at her. He tried to ignore the fast-paced heart! Just as the feelings to suppress, the gradual loudly in him rumtobten and screamed! As always, he managed to lock the feelings deep inside his inner lock and bolt!

"Damn!" He hissed softly as he could feel exactly how the feelings were trying to escape his shackles!

"It must be enough for now .. concentrate yourself ..!", He spoke to himself and breathed deeply. Slowly he raised the elixir and dripped the red liquid over her wound, before he slowly lowered the bottle beside him. Carefully, he put his right hand on her neck and closed his eyes. Under his hand, it flashed again.

"Just forget it. Do your job. She is nothing more than a... Instrument, 'he thought seriously, breathing deeply again so that he could concentrate now. The healing process would take a few minutes. Sasori caught sight of Asmira's face again and again.

Darkness ... Only darkness.

Silence ... Just quiet.

This heavy ... He does not feel anything and sees nothing. Surrounded by the darkness that enveloped him as soon as he realized what had happened.

Rayman opened his eyes and completely sweated from the deep sleep!

"W-what?" He breathed and laid his right hand on his forehead. He was in a room ...

`No longer in the forest?`

Rayman frowned, breathing, and looked around. The room was small but very quaint. The walls were dyed in a deep red. Individual paintings representing trees and leaves decorated them. The room was lit only by an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling by fine golden chains. The room itself, however, had no door. At least Rayman felt this way until he understood that the white wall was a sliding door. Slowly he lowered his hand and felt the underlay. Soft and warm .. he was on a bed.

"So am I ... still in the land of the spewing dragon? But what happened? "He whispered and sat down gently on the bedman before he saw the sliding door.

As far as he could remember, Xaviere had poisoned him. The sleeping agent had immediately put him to sleep. But what happened before ...? Rayman closed his eyes as he tried to sort his memories.

His new strength came to light ...

The little ones came to Ly and help him ...

Rayman narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. The shattered images in his head slowly merged like a gigantic puzzle.

Ly was brought to safety by the little ones ...

Saii ... Saii told him what ...

"Wait ...!" Rayman panted, opening his eyes alertly as the recurring memories hit in like a blow!

"The White Tower! I need urgently back! "

He looked resolutely at the sliding door and pushed away from the bedcloth. But scarcely did his feet touch the wooden floor, Rayman swayed to the side! He tipped right and stumbled to the bed with full force! Startled, he caught hold of the bedclothes at once and pinched his eyes. Around him everything turned! Apparently a tremendous dizziness, which he had not yet noticed at all!

"Ok ... slow ..." Rayman breathed, opening his eyes tense. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Rayman immediately saw the sliding door, which was gently pushed open.

"Ah, you're finally awake! And, as I see, arrogant? "

Rayman smiled broadly as he saw the famous grin of the magician. Still, he noticed that his blond hair was not only stained, but also ragged his robe!

"Is it all good?" Rayman asked immediately worried as the wizard pushed the door behind him and walked to him. His smile had now disappeared. He raised his hand softly to pacify Rayman.

"Slowly Rayman .. your circuit must first understand that you are awake again. Besides, you were in a low sleep for ten hours! And do not worry, we have already initiated everything. "

Carefully, he helped Rayman sit down, who looked up at him in surprise.

"What? Ten hours?"

The wizard nodded and sat down beside him. He yawned briefly. Rayman had never seen anything like this before and had to smile about it. The magician, on the other hand, looked seriously at his friend.

"Yeah, and since then we're all on our feet! Xaviere has used a nerve plague with you. It may have eased you, but still your whole circuit was swirled! I answer all your questions .. but first you must answer me! "

Confused about his seriousness, Rayman stared at the wizard for a long time before giving him a cautious answer.

"Yes?"

Suddenly the wizard put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled gently at him.

"How are you? I'm glad the plan of Xaviere, and therefore of Mr Dark did not open and are safe! "

"Yeah, and I ..." Rayman sighed, then raised an eyebrow.

"But apart from that, it's all about me ... am I ... well?"

The magician seemed to be very pleased to hear this. For now, he grinned at Rayman.

"Very good! The feeling of dizziness was soon to ease. But to come back to your question ... "

Rayman noticed the hesitation and, above all, the worry in his face.

"Saii had already informed you already ... and unfortunately, is here ... not everyone with heiler skin got away."

Besides the flickering of the little flame from the lamp, it had suddenly become very quiet in the room. Rayman already knew what the wizard wanted to say ...

The White Tower was not only attacked .. there were certainly injured ... prisoners ...!

Ernst looked up at the oil lamp. Mr Dark had planned everything exactly! They were like game characters, which he could control at will! More and more he realized this. And more and more Rayman noticed how this thought completely made him lose his composure!

"Mr Darks's plan went on? You're welcome…"

Rayman narrowed his eyes, hoping that the answer would be no, which should give him heartaches.

"... just tell me if Globox and the other guys are doing well. And the Asmira ... is safe. "

Rayman noticed the hesitation of the magician very well. Slowly he tried to find the right words.

"Rayman, I can tell you with certainty that it goes well ... according to the circumstances. Unfortunately, Mr Dark succeeded in abducting Asmira! "

This sentence gave Rayman such a powerful blow that he involuntarily looked at the wizard, bewildered. The concern for them rose abruptly! The wizard took a deep breath as he slowly moved away, avoiding looking at Rayman.

"It was planned everything ...! His goal was first to get you out of the White Tower! Then attack the "unsupervised" tower and capture you! "

"And the protective shield? Should not it repel dark beings? "Rayman asked seriously, even though he already knew the answer already. A few days ago he had a heated discussion with the magician about it.

"Unfortunately, you were not wrong that you could break even that powerful shield. Mr Dark found a possibility. He knew exactly where the weak point was! I could still face him. Even if he escaped me, he lost something ... "

Slowly he reached under his cloak and took out a bullet hanging from a dark band. Rayman recognized the red ball with the yellow pattern immediately!

"Wait ... is not one of the bullets hanging on Mr Dark's hat?"

The magician nodded, and said gravely: "After we could secure the white tower again, I immediately went to see you on the way! Mr Dark said that you are also in his power. Thank God it was not so! I had already thought that you would cross his plans again!

Easily he resumed his famous smile and nodded approvingly to Rayan before he continued.

"Anyway, while I was waiting for you, some minions helped me track the aura of this bullet, the aura of Mr Dark! "

He took a short break that Rayman wanted to use for a question. But the wizard, shook his head.

"I'll tell you everything as soon as you get back on your feet. In any case, we have a location ... "

"And?" Rayman said quickly. He wanted to start immediately. Every second he spent here, Mr Dark gave the possibility of doing something terrible to Asmira!

"The site is located a few kilometers from the land of changing souls. Immediately, Clark, Saii and Leo went to look around. But it was all in vain. The location is an empty meadow. Except a river and the woods, they could not make out. There are no caves or any other entrances. So let's assume that its hidden under the earth lies. And probably the entrance is magically camouflaged! "

"So they gave up the search?" Rayman asked, confused. Because this action was anything but typical for his friends. The magician put the ball back under his cloak and rose with his famous smile.

"No. They came back to report and then to go back with you! Apparently there are many dark beings. And without you they would not go on! Because they think they can only find the entrance with your help! And that same feeling I have! ", He smiled broadly at Rayman.

"Mr Dark had used all of us as his characters, but so far only you could face his game!"

"Yes, but only with help." Rayman smiled, breathing deeply. He looked down. His hair covered his eyes as he slid to the bed.

"It's almost crazy how well Mr. Dark can judge us all ... but as you already said .."

Now slowly, Rayman tried to get up, which the magician animated easily his hands to lift, so that he could rush Rayman immediately to the help. But Rayman gently lifted his hand as he seemed to be standing motionless. He looked up at the wizard with a cheeky grin.

"... I am a character who will ALWAYS resume him !"

The Zaubrer replied nothing. He looked at Rayman only as he stood there with full security.

"Apparently his circulation has settled again," he thought with a small smile and breathed out briefly. Yes, Rayman was really a special being. Besides his normal powers, he had a faculty of which he apparently had no idea: he could change events with his courage and cleverness. Fate influence ...

`A gift from Rayman, which Mr Dark very often forgets!`

Rayman looked down at his feet as he dared to take a step.

"Yeah, apparently the dizzy feeling has completely disappeared!"

Now he looked back at his friend, who seemed to be looking at him. With a soothing smile, he approached him.

"Wizard, I'm fine." Now his smile disappeared.

"... is Ly is up?"

The wizard was able to read exactly his concern from his face, and now he heard from his voice. He laid Rayman's hand on his left shoulder.

"Do not worry Rayman. The little ones from the land of the spewing dragon are excellent healers. Ly has already recovered well from her wounds and is just asleep. And no…"

He immediately interrupted Rayman's question as he opened his mouth.

"... you can not go to her yet. It's in the middle of the night! "The magician laughed and nodded to the door.

"Come, I'll take you to the others. They are resting. And I think we should take you to the latest state of events! "

"Good!", Rayman smiled cheekily and followed the wizard from the room. As he led Rayman through the temple, Rayman thought. He realized that he could not just go out with his friends because it was in the middle of the night. In the dark, they would surely find nothing!

"This does not make sense," he breathed out as he looked around with his eyes. The temple of the land of the spewing dragon was breathtakingly beautiful! Rayman did not expect anything else. The Asian culture has always been very artistic and unique.

What you could already see in the corridors. The walls were adorned with ornate drawings. Hills, trees, as well as flowers and waters, Rayman could see. The ceiling was also decorated with some golden dragons and lotus. The wizard looked slightly at Rayman, before he again raised his famous smile when he noticed his astonished face.

"A whole new world, right?" He said amused. Rayman nodded and grinned.

"Yes. A nice change to the bald white walls in the tower. "Rayman joked now, winking at the wizard, who was now laughing.

"Other countries other manners! So, we are there. "

The wizard pointed to a brown sliding door. Gently he pushed them open and let Rayman enter. But hardly he entered the room, he heard screams!

"Rayman!"

The hero shrugged. But immediately he laughed, as Clark spread with his arms spread out on him. Followed by Leo, who could barely keep up with the big steps of Clark!

"You're finally awake!" Clark cheered as he grabbed Rayman and immediately took his iron hug! At the same time, he pressed the hero's breath back from his breathing tube.

"Yes, I'm also looking at you Clark," he moaned without air and laughed as his hand moved and he came back to his breath. But now Leo leapt to Rayman, who no longer knew what to say and continued to laugh. Saii walked comfortably to them and grinned only broadly. He had put his hands back into his big sleeve. The Rayman would recover from the attack was clear for the Chinese little one.

"Let him have some air, friends. It was clear that our hero would wake up again, "he said wisely with his accent. Rayman and Leo loosened the embrace and looked at him.

"Give it to you, you knew exactly what Xaviere would do!", Rayman teased with a big smile Saii, who now laughed.

"Do you mean that with the poison?" He stepped to them, winking Rayman mischievously.

"Or the kiss?"

"Kiss?" Clark asked, laughing with laughter, and looked down at Rayman, who was holding his hand to his head and whose smile was now more acute. Leo looked at him as well, grinning broadly as he could actually see Rayman turning red. He pointed to his cheeks.

"Tell me, will you be red Rayman?"

The wizard, who had pulled the door behind him and watched the whole thing, lay down his hand on his mouth as now he could not help laughing. Rayman wagged his hands and shook his face slightly.

"That with the poison, of course! And did you want me to remember Saii? "He said now somewhat disgusted.

"And since when can you be so funny?" Rayman grinned. Saii laughed and said something in Chinese. "This was your first kiss, was not it?"

Rayman breathed a little, as all three continued to laugh as Saii put one on top.

"Yeah, I'm beating myself, Saii." Rayman laughed, shaking his head and smiled at Clark, who was no longer laughing.

"I give myself to you all beaten!"

"Ok, let's leave this for the first time," the magician announced with his famous smile.

"We have a lot more to discuss." He pointed with his wand to the center of the room, where there was a square table. The laughter of the heroes fell silent, but her grin remained. Rayman, on the other hand, looked serious at the dark wooden table and walked with them. The walls of the room were dipped in a shallow blue. Behind the table, which was in the middle of the room, lay some cushions on the floor, where you could rest very well. Next to it were small little tables, on which were little cups, and a Chinese tea jug. In the corners of the room were some chests of drawers with flowers and incense sticks. The delicate scent of jasmine lay in the air.

"Well Rayman ..." the magician said as the four of them gathered around the table. Gently he touched the dark wood of the polished table. Rayman was now able to observe breathlessly, as suddenly a circle of light formed in the center of the table, which broke abruptly! Now the whole table shone and unfolded a three-dimensional world map before them!

"... this is the advanced magic of the monks of this temple. A technique that only they currently possess. "

"Wow," Rayman breathed as he looked at the complete world of the glade of dreams.

"So this is a kind of hologram?" Rayman asked curiously and looked at the wizard, who nodded.

"I agree. So ... Clark, ... ", he looked to the colossus and wandered with his head to Saii and Leo.

"... Saii and Leo, Rayman tells you what you've found so far."

All three nodded before Saii took his hands out of his sleeve and tapped the card. Leo and Clark prefer to leave this technique to Saii, who grew up with it. Instantly zoomed into an abandoned area. Clark muttered lightly and grabbed his chin.

"I do not like this one. Could be exploding or something ... "

Rayman smiled lightly at Clark's comment, before concentrating on the map before him. Saii paused briefly with his hand, as he looked with his eyes to those through the hologram.

"I suppose the sorcerer has already told you everything, Rayman?"

Rayman nodded slightly.

"Yes. So you could not find anything? "He asked Saii attentively. The wizard watched everything mute and folded his arms.

"I agree. So the area is completely occupied by the darkness. "

Saii moved his finger briefly as the picture changed inside. From the bird's perspective one could now see the meadow, which was completely overgrown with thorns. In some places it had brown sections, Rayman also immediately pointed out.

"Are the marshes?"

Saii nodded and went on as he zoomed back out of the area. Now one could recognize several adjacent areas.

"This meadow ... well, what's left is about 300 kilometers from the land of the changing souls."

The little one wandered with his finger to an area full of rocks and waters. Slowly, he pointed in the opposite direction to an area that was overgrown with dark sand and equally dark rock. Isolated green waters could be seen between the rocks.

"Of the deserts of the Knaare, however, 100 kilometers. These are the only areas where ... well ... let's say living activities are located. For this area, destroyed by the darkness, is completely isolated and uninhabited. "

"So the perfect place for such a hiding place," Leo replied, shrugging. Clark nodded as well and looked down at Rayman.

"But apart from the waterfall and the woods, we could not find anything! Only opponents. But there were very few of them. So it is clear that Mr. Dark's hideaway must be under the ground. "

"Hm"

Rayman did not look up from the map and nodded thoughtfully. He held his hand to his chin. He looked at the entire area of the area as Saii zoomed in again.

"Or he sprinkled a wrong track," growled the Chinese little one. Rayman looked at him and shook his head.

"No. This is not his way. He does not do anything that could not be of use to him! "

"Right," the sorcerer said seriously, before he loosened his folded arms and tapped on the table. Immediately the map collapsed and the bright light disappeared.

"It is clear that his hiding place must be under the earth."

"Well, I'd say we'll start a second try with Rayman at dawn!" Leo grinned, winking at the hero.

"I'm even sure we will have more success this time!"

After a few minutes, Rayman and the Wizard left the room. Saii, Leo and Clark had to sleep a little longer before they wanted to continue the search with Rayman at dawn. The magician walked with the hero through the corridors.

"What about the Wise Tower?" Rayman quietly interrupted the brief silence as he glanced at the wizard.

For a long time the magician gave no answer to his question, until they finally arrived in the inner garden of the temple. Soothingly, a small Asian well rattled not far from them. Rayman looked attentively at him as they stopped.

"The shield of the White Tower has been stabilized again ...", began the sorcerer slowly and with a serious voice. "... Of course not so powerful, but he still offers protection from the dark beings. For security the guards are still positioned around the tower. In itself the tower has suffered minor damage, but we can repair it again. "

The Zaubrer paused, as Rayman now looked at him piercingly.

"Were there hurt, wizards?"

Immediately the hero could see him gently closing his eyes and breathing softly.

"Yes, unfortunately there was also this. But do not worry ... "he smiled calmly.

"... most people are feeling better. Not only the fairies of the fairy council, but also heiler from here have immediately taken. Betilla also helps where she can. But unfortunately ... ", immediately the smile disappeared on his lips.

"... we could not prevent some of us from being captured."

Rayman looked earnestly at the moons with a thoughtful expression. Injured and prisoners... He had sensed it! But hearing it now made him more determined to stop Mr. Dark. Slowly he looked back at the wizard, who was looking up at the moons.

"... And how is Globox and Sny ...?

With a slight sigh, the magician sat down on the step and gestured to Rayman with a small hand movement to sit next to him.

"Sit down. This will take a while, "he smiled gently now. Wordless and slightly confused, Rayman did this as he was told and looked into the garden in front of him. Even though it was night, he could still recognize some things in the gleam of the moons. A bridge, as well as a pavilion, surrounded by flowers and bonsai. Yellow lights floated gently through the air. Easily Rayman turned his gaze from this wonderful garden, and looked again at the magician beside him, who apparently ordered his thoughts and sought the right words.

"Well ..", he began slowly, but breathed out

"... I think I'll tell you everything from the beginning so you can understand it better."

Between the calming rippling of the well, one could hear the calm voice of the wizard, who described Rayman's whole events. He learned that Mr. Dark knew exactly where the core of the shield was, and how he could destroy it. Likewise, the wizard described to him how Sny with Globox tried to bring Asmira to safety, but the dark magician succeeded in escaping with her. Without a word, Rayman listened to the words of him, and now closed his eyes with a painful expression, when he heard this from Globox and Sny.

"Globox has bad burns and Sny a brainstorming ...?", He repeated quietly and full of worries. The wizard nodded slowly with a sad face.

"Yes. According to Globox, Mr Dark had both taken an explosion. Through the pressure wave Sny struck her head ... "

"... and Globox got the burns by protecting Asmira and Sny ..." Rayman whispered and looked down. He realized immediately that his friend had not burned these burns just by a few flames. Rayman's eyes were covered with blond hair as he lowered his head and clenched his hands. No, he was quite sure that Mr. Dark was a joke and tormented him!

"He did not deserve it! Globox, who does not have time to suffer a fly, has definitely not deserved these torments!

"Rayman, do not worry ..." he heard the voice from the wizard, who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Globox is doing better. And Sny woke up last night. "Now he smiled slightly, as he noticed Rayman soothing expression, who seemed to be very glad to hear this good news.

"They are both here in the temple," he nodded slightly into a corridor, which was at the end of the little garden. Rayman immediately looked in that direction and wanted to be with them.

"Ly has her room there too ..." he said softly, smiling as he could see Rayman's attention. For the magician it was no secret, that Rayman and Ly really liked very much. Even if he would never admit it, it was very obvious with both of them. When Rayman was still asleep, Ly went to see him very often. Already there he could read her look, as she actually felt for Rayman. Even before that, the wizard could always see the glances between them when they talked to each other and joked their jokes. But so far, none of them dared to step ...

`Very bad actually. They both deserved it ... ', the wizard thought sadly as he yawned heartily. Rayman immediately looked at him and smiled slightly now. Apparently, he still did not want to admit that he was really very tired!

"You can not make me think ... you're very tired, right? Why do not you lie down? "

The sorcerer ate slightly and took Rayman's hand as he rose. He still remembered well, as he dilated Rayman to rest. Now he was the one who exhorted him to rest. The wizard laughed slightly, as he looked at the moons and now gazed softly at Rayman.

"Now that you've finally awakened and everything is back on the good path, this is not such a bad idea."

Rayman grinned broadly as he straightened up and began to move with the wizard. Slowly both walked around the garden as the wizard straightened his cylinder and grinned at Rayman with his famous smile.

"In a few hours the sun rises. I think until then, you can just as well rest. "

Rayman laughed and shook his head broadly, as they were already entering the passage, where the bedrooms were apparently located. The passage was not very long, but there were sliding doors on either side, which apparently led to small rooms. A large lantern hanging from the dark ceiling gently lit its way. If it is important to be quiet, both walk past the doors. Now whispering, Rayman said,

"I've already had ten hours of sleep behind me! I think I will use the short time and look around here. So if it is allowed, of course. "

Both walked to the end of the corridor, where there was a table of dark wood. Ornate carvings decorated the wood. On it stood a blue vase of porcelain, which contained some charming flowers in various colors. The wizard nodded and put his hand to the door.

"Of course this is allowed to you Rayman." The wizard whispered with a wide grin and nodded to Rayman.

"See you in a few hours old friend."

Rayman nodded with a small smile as the magician stepped into his room and slowly closed the sliding door. Ryman turned to walk, looking around.

"Behind what door is Ly?" He asked, with a small sigh, before he began to move. Even if she was not awake, he still wanted to see her.

"Oh, and Rayman ..." he suddenly heard the voice of the wizard, who was now looking out of his door. Immediately Rayman looked over his shoulder questioning him.

"... Lys's room is right there."

"W-what?" Rayman asked, puzzled, and immediately noticed how the shame flashed into his cheek. The wizard smiled broadly as he could observe this and slightly inclined his cylinder.

"So .. guuute Naaacht!"

Already he came back to his room and pushed the door to him. Rayman remained standing as if he were aroused before he turned around and went to the door. Still with the blush on his face, he wondered why the wizard knew he was still going to Ly? Without finding an answer, he stopped in front of her room door. He looked at them for a long time before he looked down. He let the images of the complete events go through his head. Ly was seriously injured and was actually close to death. He remembered this feeling very well when he escaped to the forest with her. She lay lifeless. Full of wounds and blood. Her pulse, as well as her breath, were very weak.

"Fear ... I was scared of them." Rayman thought, looking back at the door. Slowly he laid his hand on the paper of the door and pushed it gently.

'Or fear .. losing her ..?', He asked, confused, as he finally entered the dark room and pushed the door behind him.

It took several seconds before Rayman's eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. Through a window the light of the moons gently appeared. Ly lay in bed and her gorgeous face was turned to the window. Rayman could easily see her long, violet hair between the paintwork, as he walked slowly and quietly toward her.

"How peaceful she is," Rayman thought with a gentle smile and stopped in front of the bed as he looked at her face. For a long time he watched her sleep before he looked out the window. In front of it stood a tree, the leaves of which danced in the shallow wind. Even if he did not answer Sai, his question always went through his head.

"This was your first kiss, was not it?"

Now he lowered his gaze as he thought back. The dragon elf Xaviere, as she smiled at him almost seductively, and suddenly abruptly kissed! She stole him the first kiss! Had she finally realized that Rayman had not had any experience with women?

"Did she get so close to me?" Rayman frowned, pressing his lips. These games and these hints from her ... The experience, which he had now to do with Xaviere, disgusted Rayman. It was like a nightmare that never wanted to travel completely out of his mind.

"In the end it was Xavieres plan that she spits through this kiss through my head," thought Rayman slightly annoyed and laid his right hand in the face. Yes, Xaviere stole him the first kiss when she forced him to kiss her!

Slowly, he leaned on the parapet of the bed and looked at Ly as she slept gently.

Actually, he wanted to get the first kiss with someone else ... with someone whom he sincerely loved. He often missed the chance. Yes, there were situations where the idea of kissing Ly crept in his head. But again and again he let the possibilities pass by ...

"If Ly went the same way?" He asked sadly, breathing deeply before turning his back. He looked slightly over his shoulder at her. He thought back to the many things and situations that he could experience with her. Even when the clearing of dreams was not in danger, he had experienced many things with her. Slowly he realized what he actually felt for her! Even now, looking at her beautiful face in the moonlight, he noticed thoughts crept into his head and his heart began to pound. Slowly he turned his gaze away from her and went to the door. Softly, he opened it and left her room. As he pulled the door behind him again, he breathed deeply with his eyes closed. Yes, he could feel it- There was the moment when he could just go to her ...

"Next time, I'll take the chance ... but not today."

The morning sun shone easily through the leaves of the mighty trees surrounding the ominous place. The meadow was overgrown with thorns. Isolated areas lay in a deep swamp. The further you entered the country, the more you could see that this meadow was under the control of the dark beings.

Saii showed Rayman what places and places they already searched. Many of them have been for a camouflage entrance very well. Unfortunately, after hours of searching, they were not found. The hero breathed deeply as he scanned a small wall of rock, but there was nothing to be found either.

"Really looking for the needle in the haystack," he whispered softly, looking behind his friends, who looked very depressed.

"Hey .. do not worry ..", Rayman forced himself to smile to make his friends courage.

"We'll find the entrance to this hiding place," he said confidently, returning to the squad. Underneath his shoes cracked the twisted branches and blades of grass. Saii whispered something in Chinese when Rayman arrived and looked at Leo, who now nodded slightly.

"Is the possibility really completely ruled out, that Mr Dark put us a wrong track?"

"Yes, for sure," Rayman said at once and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked at the still green trees. At the same time, he had his brow furrowed with suspicion.

"As I know him, this is not his way. Besides ... "he looked to his friends and shrugged his shoulder.

"... what would it bring him?"

Clark nodded once and circling his arm. He looked around with a wide grin.

"Clear! But I wonder where the opponents are all at once? A few hours ago, the still full Alan roamed around here! I'm already looking forward to kick some ass! Good exercise for my joints! "

Saii hissed angrily and blew a black strand of hair out of his face as he put his hands in big sleeves.

"Perhaps they have noticed us?"

Leo wanted to use something. But Rayman did not listen for a moment. He heard something else ... what menacing! There were footsteps ... and a growl that he knew only too well.

"Pst!" Rayman raised his hand and looked over his shoulder.

Everyone was suddenly calm, when they finally heard what Rayman had just heard. At first they all looked in the same direction before they looked at each other, and immediately jumped in a bush, which was right next to them in the forest! Clark groaned for a moment.

The bush was much too small for his huge muscles! Quickly he moved behind a tree and looked carefully.

"Knararen ..!", Rayman hissed softly and looked through the branches, whose still juicy green leaves served as good protection. Not far from them, two knights had just turned to the meadow, talking in a bad mood.

"What have knights lost in daylight out here?", Saii whispered confused and looked with Leo also through the branches on the meadow, which was overgrown by thorns.

"What? Asmira already said the knights were guarding their cells! Perhaps they can lead us to secret intelligence? "

For the time being Rayman did not answer, and observed the knights more closely. He could also remember exactly how Asmira said this. But they did not perceive this as a major threat. For not long ago it was known that a group of knights went their own way and was no longer under the King's service. But now Rayman was no longer safe. What if the King of the Knares had joined Mr Dark at the end?

"Clark, the desert of the knights is not far from here, or am I wrong?"

He looked up at the Kolos, who now looked confused down at Rayman. He tried not to make a movement, because his muscular mass would easily betray him behind the somewhat narrow tree. The two little ones still looked to the knights and wondered what Rayman wanted to do with this question.

"Um ... hundred kilometers or so. Why do you ask? "He hissed slightly to the hero and immediately pressed his lips together as he was afraid that this was too loud. Rayman grunted thoughtfully and looked back at the knights.

"... Just a guess ..." he whispered and listened as a few jokes rattled over to them. The Knaaren entertained themselves easily and did not seem to reckon that someone would be able to listen to them:

"Man, I hate it here ! And that sun ...! "One growled and stamped over the thorny overgrown blades of grass as if they were simple leaves!

"Really, why do we have to run around here Numinex ?!"

The other only growled and answered with an irritated voice. But the words were swallowed up by a shallow wind that now crossed the country. Rayman and his friends, unfortunately, could not understand anything. Only, his voice was very upset. And apparently even annoyed because his brother hit him on the shoulder. This one growled furiously and shook his head. Rayman took a deep breath as he crawled to the side as the knights went out of his field of vision.

"Damn, they are moving away more and more! We should follow them carefully ... "he whispered softly to his friends, who nodded slightly. Rayman crawled back cautiously, and so lost the knights' eyes. Saii suddenly let out a surprised tone and strangled Leo.

"What?" Rayman whispered immediately, following his gaze. Saii looked at the two creaks! Leo, too, remained speechless and lying with his mouth open. Immediately Rayman took a step forward so he could peer through the branches again to the knights. And now he could see what surprised the two little ones!

"But how…?!"

The two knights walked through a black porch, the dark smoke of which creeped over the branches of thorns and withered grass. Immediately, Rayman did not think twice! He jumped through the branches, cleverly landed on the rotten lawn before he ran to the open porch immediately! This must be the entrance! The three of them were terrified by a sound!

"Rayman!" Clark shouted after him, jumping cursing out of his cover.

"Not! That could be a trap! "

But Rayman did not respond to Clarks and ran on! Only a few seconds remained before the portal closed!

`I need to reach the portal before it 's too late!`

Breathing, Rayman sprang over the individual branches full of thorns and pushed himself off the ground when he was only a few meters away from the portal!

"No!"

Abruptly the portal closed before him and disappeared in the middle of the air! Rayman rolled over the grass as he bounced on the ground with the help of the jump! In the process some twisted branches and blades of grass were whirled into the air! Leo and Saii followed Clark, who was very close to Rayman.

"Rayman! Everything all right? "Leo shouted at him. Clark paused beside Rayman, who was breathing as well, and pulled some dried grass blades out of his blond hair.

"Phew .."

Saii remained panting and cursed in Chinese. He merely shook his head and patted the dried leaves, which had caught their way through the hiding-place in his jacket.

"Typical Rayman! Jump to the cave of the lions with full deafness! ", He growled to himself as to the others and walked over to them.

"What were you thinking about, huh?" He yells now, tramping over the thorns to the ground. Rayman looked at Saii and took a deep breath.

"What? That was just the entrance to the hiding place! "

Leo grinned broadly as he saw Rayman's indignant and cheeky smile. Of course, one could not stop his action. And he was not wrong either. Saii did not understand this at this moment.

Mr Dark wanted Rayman! And he would have served himself on a silver tablet! The fact that Rayman knew exactly what he was doing forgot the little one. Angry, he cursed in Chinese and almost stumbled over the tangled blades of grass.

Clark laughed and ducked down slightly to Ryman as he gave him a heartfelt blow on his back. Rayman gave the air a breath from the lungs.

"Typical! Dangerous but clever! "

Rayman sat up gently, grinning still full of security.

"Yes, dangerous. But the only chance we had, right? "

Saii thought this was anything but amusing, and with his right hand pointed to rayman as he arrived with them.

"You may have new skills! But apparently you did not get a new mind! "

Rayman had to laugh as he grabbed the back of his head. Leo and Clark exchanged glances when Sai's words were heard. Rayman had a new ability?

"Very quietly Saii! It's not like I'd jumped into a cave full of knaves, "Rayman replied lightly, raising both hands defensively. Saii crossed his arms in front of his chest and cursed in Chinese before Rayman pointedly replied,

"Oh, how do you know that?"

Rayman's grin broadened as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's very simple: portals can only be projected where there are no people!"

Leo raised his arms slightly to interrupt the two: "Moment .. new ability? What new skill? "

"Yes, what skills is Saii talking about?" Clark asked, puzzled and staring down at Rayman, who was looking at Leo and him. Saii let out a mocking sound and suddenly grinned broadly. He already forgot that the two had not seen his glowing hands. And according to Ly, he has apparently already used his abilities!

"Well ... honestly I am not sure how I should describe ... that?" Rayman said slowly and smiled obliquely. He may feel like his new strength could be used. But describe? Saii laughed briefly and winked at Rayman.

"Well, I said yes .. new skill, but no new mind!"

"Very funny Saii," Rayman grinned back, loosening his arms in front of his chest before looking serious.

"Ok, you'll see it if we get into a fight. But first I would say, we are concentrating on not only searching the whole area, but also watching it! Every second counts! Also ... since when can Knanaren summon portals? "

Leo and Saii looked at each other with great eyes before they stared at Rayman confused.

"What? You did not see it? They had thrown a vial on the ground! "

"A bottle?" Rayman repeated slowly, his hand resting on his chin. Clark agreed to the little ones by nodding. "Yes, I saw that too."

Rayman frowned. "Possibly a magic pot of Mr Dark?

In the cell the morning sun crawled through the barred window. Sasori gently opens his eyes as he feels the warm sun on his knee. He sat beside the haystack with a tailor's seat and arms, and watched. Asmira was still sleeping deeply and firmly. Easily he breathed out and stretched his arms with his eyes closed. After healed the wound on Asmira's neck, he again put on his cloak and sat down to watch him beside her. Of course he had not slept. Only briefly dosed ... for he did not trust her. Even if her powers were blocked, she would start another attempt to escape.

Gently he yawned briefly before he lowered his arms again, and now looked at the sleeping Asmira. The sun made her black hair glitter. And her face looked so peaceful. He had never seen her like this before. And through the warm light of the sun, he could now look at all their facial features. The heart of Sasori spoke to him as she struck at her charming sight faster!

"No wonder she still sleeps so deeply, after all that was ..." he thought, breathing deeply. In the hope that the complete emotions that float around him are somehow solved. Sasori did not surprise it, which of course was not the case. And the sun, which now gave her face a better face, helped him little. On the contrary ... he could not take his eyes off her. Even if he could only look at her face from the side. With more and more effort he tried to ignore his feelings.

"Hm ..", slowly he straightened up and went closer to her. She was still asleep when he stopped in front of her and now looked at her complete face.

Asmira was interesting to Sasori because she always surprised him. He noticed more and more ... that he liked her ...?

Even if it were a few moments, he could still say how she was. This talent of recognizing a person by her behavior was a gift he could not explain.

"Still, it's very dangerous to feel things for her ... but why in her?" He asked, breathing deeply as he remembered his assignment. His Master wanted him to trust her so she would be a lighter prey!

This thought gave his fast-beating heart a tremendous sting! On the other hand, Sasori had great interest in getting to know her better! On the other hand, he did not want to fall Asmira's back and hurt!

"Why ... why do you have to be the child of Protoon ..?!"

He sat down again with a tailor's seat and eyed her. He folded his arms again. The wound on her neck left a pallid scar. Even though she was weak, she could be seen in the light of the sun. Mr Dark had done a good job: a scar that she will remember forever, that she should never again resemble him ..!

"Where is he at all?", Sasori whispered to himself and looked with his cat-green eyes at the locked door. The red sign glowed dangerously on the dark wood. Again Sasori looked down at Asmira as he heard the rustling of the hay. She moved in her sleep and turned slowly to him. He could hear a slight sigh from her. Now he could look at her complete face. A black strand of hair ran lightly over her cheek.

"..." Unaffected, Sasori sat and looked at her face. Was he to wake her up slowly? Actually, she should awaken herself from deep sleep after her energy has completely recovered. He decided to let her go back to sleep. As far as he knew, it is not good to wake her up, after he has almost deprived her of the complete energy. He closed his eyes softly, breathing deeply before he pushed out the air again.

`These feelings ...`

Relaxed, he listened to his calm breath, trying to soothe his quick throbbing heart. Just like his feelings that swarmed deep inside him! He wanted to catch her! Stopping you and locking it behind lock and bolt!

`Simply .. close ...`

With every breath he could feel his heart slow down. But his feelings repelled him! Sasori could not close his feelings!

Irritated, he opened his eyes and breathed deeply. And again, Asmira was the first thing he saw. His heart pounded again, but his breath completely failed. It took a moment before he noticed that he was now staring at her properly, completely forgetting the breathing! Angry at himself, he quickly shook his head.

"Damn it again !", he cursed loudly and laid his hand on his mouth as Asmira moved.

'Damn, that was too loud!'

Asmira groaned slightly, frowning. Something has torn her from the wonderful dream. She was at home ... in the forest surrounded by all the wonderful trees and water ...

Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks directly at the boy who was sitting in front of her. Immediately she straightened her upper body and blinked sleepily.

"But a dream .." she whispered and yawned. Sasori chuckled slightly as he watched her behave.

"Tomorrow…"

Asmira looked at him easily. He just sat watching him and did not move. In the sunlight, she could now see his maroon hair. Again he wore his cloak which made him look more menacing. The light made the red color of his clothes more dangerous ...

"M-morning?" She replied softly and was confused that he said something to her.

`Has he watched me while I slept all the time? '

Slowly she sat up and looked carefully at him. Sasori, on the other hand, remained like a stone and looked at her like a dangerous animal that would attack her with every slight movement!

"Apparently you needed the sleep urgently, child of the Protoon," he whispered amusing.

Asmira did not reply and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She felt so miserable and weak again! Immediately, she thought back last night when she tried to flee, but Sasori caught her with ease. As he clasped her tightly, she could feel just how strong he was. His body, too, was sporty, which she felt immediately when he pressed her. She looked still more confused.

But why? Who or what is he so physically fit to keep?

Thoughtfully, her eyes wandered to the cell door. Should she dare any more? Sasori followed her gaze and shook her head gently.

"Forget it!", His voice was very dangerous. Asmira also noticed his lurking look. As if he were going to react immediately, if only she dared to move toward the exit! She exhaled disappointedly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She avoided him. Sasori grinned under his mask. Apparently, she had thrown out the new escape attempt from her head.

`No, she is not at all stupid`

For a few minutes both of them were silent and poked holes in the air. Asmira held her gaze and dared not look at him. Even if she had a lot of questions about him, she did not want to be the first to break that oppressive silence between them. It seemed to Sasori, who was sitting there mute and looking aside.

"Or is he still doing it in the end, so I'm going to say something first? 'She asked herself and dared to look carefully at him. Even if his face was half hidden, she wanted to find out how he could look without mask. Carefully she eyed his nose and eye part. His dark eyebrows could be seen well under the separated strands of hair. Her eyes wandered up to his hair. Asmira breathed out, amazed as she realized that his chestnut-brown hair had a dark red shimmer! Sasori heard her breath and looked with her cat-green eyes confused to her. Immediately she lowered her gaze and pressed her lips together ashamed. The boy chuckled slightly under his mask before he exhaled deeply. That she had always tried to look at him more closely, he had already noticed last night. He looked a little more insecure, as his real task came to his mind. His breath stopped briefly as he remembered the situation.

"The girl feels lost ...! Alone! She is not only confused but also completely on the ground! To whom will she turn first? "

"You think I should exploit their vulnerability and thus gain their trust?"

"Exactly! And if you have not really lied and have not developed feelings for Protoon's child, you will do so too! Roger that?!"

Again, he could feel his heart, which struck his chest with frightened terror.

`Damn .. why only ?! Forget it and concentrate, "he ordered himself, squirming his eyes briefly as he tried again to lock his feelings behind the lock and bolt! Again he did not complete, but enough to tackle his task!

Slowly, Sasori looked at Asmira when he got an idea of how best to get as much of her as possible without suspiciousness. His soothing voice broke the silence and felt a moment.

"So ... how would it be if we took advantage of this waiting time and continue the last night?"

Asmira looked surprised, as she heard his voice. Now he smiled cunningly under his mask and easily tilted his head as he noticed her bewildered gaze.

"You tell me what about you and me about me ... agree?"

Will she swallow the bait? As he appreciated Asmira, she will do so. As she always tried to take a close look at him, she seemed to be interested in learning more about him. Immediately Sasori realized that he was right with his suspicious. Because her look told him that she was thinking about it!

"Come on ... go on ...! ', He thought, and could now watch her gaze down her gaze.

'Should I really go into this deal?' She asked herself suspiciously. Sasori could also tell her lies. Although Asmira somehow excluded him. When asked about his age, he had also told the truth. As he behaved, she at any rate assumed that he had not lied to her. Still with the same mistrust, she looked up at him. Quietly he returned her gaze and waited for her answer. It seemed as if Asmira would hesitate before she nodded slightly.

"Ok I agree. But I may ask first, since you had started last time. "

`Well, well, well!`, He thought himself self-satisfied and loosened his arms in front of his chest. He leaned back slightly, leaning on his arms.

" Good. What do you want to know?"

Asmira did not release her arms. She did not feel comfortable here ... and talking to him normally was so strange to her! Even if he did not seem to be doing anything wrong. Carefully she looked at him. His cat-green eyes looked so open and warm again? Asmira hesitated. She had many questions about him, which she now let go through her head.

Where are you from Why do you stand on the dark side? And why are you a subordinate of Mr Dark? `

Asmira wondered all the questions in her head, and decided to start with something more shallow. Even if he suggested this deal, he could still make a backstroke. And Asmira wanted to avoid this. Even if he was her enemy, she wanted to know more about him! Cautiously she cleared her throat and looked shyly at him.

"Well ... Sasori. So you're called, right? "

"Oh, is that really your question to me?" Sasori responded immediately, grinning broadly. Asmira shrugged, shaking her head quickly. Gently she put her arms out and raised her hands.

"N-no! It was more a statement! "

"You have asked a question! Yes, I am Sasori. And your name is Asmira. I'd say, now it's my turn, "he said in a contented tone, grinning wider under his mask as he watched her reaction. Asmira kept her mouth open! She did not know what to say. Her real question she could not ask him! Sasori suddenly laughed and shook his head.

"How easy it is to make you unsure!"

He sat up straight and continued to laugh: "It was just a joke! So ask what you want to know! "

Asmira closed her mouth and stared at him. Again, did he do his fun with her? Although she had to admit that Sasori was not wrong. Asmira WAS AWARDED! She noticed a small smile flickering over her lips. Did he want to calm her with his easy way ...? Even if it was short, Sasori could also see her little smile.

"Well, she opens ...! ', He concluded, satisfied and smiled slightly as she sat up and cleared his throat again.

"So .." she said cautiously. Careful to use the right words this time.

"What ... for skills do you have?"

"Skills?" Sasori repeated slowly, looking at her attentively. Asmira nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed her lips together briefly. He did not really care.

"So .. magic. What I saw so far ... is that all? "


End file.
